


People Who Are Important: Book Two

by XxReighxX



Series: People Who Are Important [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Marriage, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 150,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxReighxX/pseuds/XxReighxX
Summary: *This is a sequel, so if you wanna know what's going on in the plotline, you should probably go and read book one.*Sasuke's back and Sakura doesn't know how to react to him. While recovering from his fight with his brother, Sasuke must also find a way to earn back the trust of Naruto and Sakura as well as the rest of the village. Sasuke is bad at feelings and struggles hard. Gaara's son is turning one, Shikamaru pops the question, and Naruto finally starts to see Hinata!





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

READ THIS: I am going to differ from the original plot line a little now. It is a year later, and Sasuke has fought and killed his brother. It will differ slightly from the original timeline as well. For those of you who don't read the manga, don't even worry about it.

Prologue

Sakura stared down at the sedentary figure in the hospital bed. She didn't move from her spot in the doorway. Not for a long while. She couldn't believe it. After all these years…four long years and now…there he was. Laying in Konohagakure Hospital, in need of her skills to help him live. His jet black hair was fanned out around his head as it lay on the pillow. His face, though contorted in pain, was as beautiful as she remembered; if not more so. Uchiha Sasuke had been found about a week ago by Naruto. She could still remember the first time she saw the battle battered body of her first love.

...

...

(Flashback)

...

"I've got him!" Naruto's voice called to the large group of people who were on the mission.

Everyone turned to see the exuberant blond running as fast as he could with a very bloody, very unconscious Uchiha slung on his back. When he finally reached them, he gently laid the badly wounded man on the floor. Sakura jumped into action immediately. She healed Naruto's wounds quickly, knowing that the fox would have healed them mostly by then. She plopped down in front of the raven and began an assessment of his wounds.

"Where did you find him?" Kakashi asked. Naruto's blue eyes looked up at his sensei.

"He was laying unconscious in the Uchiha Hideout next to the body of his dead brother," the blond answered.

'So you killed him Sasuke-kun. I wonder if it was worth it,' Sakura thought bitterly, but pushed the thought back as she flared her chakra to begin the healing.

"What happened to Uchiha Itachi?" Neji asked. The Kyuubi container looked towards him.

"I…um….I left him there. I couldn't carry them both with me, so I just took Sasuke and ran," he answered.

"That won't do. Sai…go find Itachi's body and bring it back here. It needs to be brought back to Konoha where they can successfully make sure the Sharingan bloodline doesn't get into the wrong hands," Kakashi said. Naruto thrust his arm out to stop Sai.

By now, he knew there'd be other Akatsuki there to retrieve the body. That, and…Itachi wasn't really fit to be seen right now. Even if he was a villain. Even if he did kill an entire clan, and cause his younger brother to spiral into insanity. He still deserved at least a little respect in his death. No one should see him the way he was.

"I don't think that'll be a problem. Um…his eyes…they were…they were…well….destroyed," he stumbled, not really wanting to remember the mutilated state of the elder Uchiha's face. Kakashi's eyes widened and his lips formed an 'Oh'.

"Besides, the body probably isn't there anymore. No doubt the Akatsuki Leader had someone go fetch it. From what I hear, his partner was not far away," Sakura added as she continued to heal the wounds as best she could.

"Fine then, our job is done here. Sai, Sakura and Neji stay here with me to help transport Sasuke back to Konoha. The rest of you go home. Naruto, make sure you report to Tsunade-sama what has happened here," Kakashi said. Naruto opened his mouth to argue.

"I know you want to stay, but that is too dangerous. The Akatsuki could be anywhere right now, and their target is you. You've done your part," the silver haired man said. Naruto pouted and tried to protest again, but this time Sakura cut in.

"Naruto!" he snapped his blue eyes to stare at a very somber and upset looking pinkette.

"Just go. Your safety is just as important to me as Sasuke-kun's return. You've kept your promise Naruto, and I am grateful. But please…go with everyone and be safe," she said quietly. Naruto laid a hand on his female teammate's shoulder and squeezed.

"Hai, Sakura-chan," he said, and leapt off with the rest of the group.

...

(end of flashback)

...

...

Hesitantly Sakura moved forward until she was at the foot of the slumbering Uchiha's bed. He hadn't woken yet; well not coherently. She lifted his charts to take a look, and sighed in relief that things seemed to be getting better. Another few days of her treating him, and he'd be back to normal. Whatever normal was for him now. Anxiety gripped her stomach tightly. What if he ran again? What if he pushed her away? She was still in love with him. She couldn't stop herself. At the same time, she didn't know how she'd react to him. A part of her just wanted to accept him back, love him, and treat him as she used to. But…the more mature part of her, molded by her years of training and chasing him just couldn't forgive him for what he did.

Sakura sat in the chair next to his bed and took his hand into hers lightly. His face contorted in pain, and he murmured something that sounded like 'no aniki…'. Her face softened. Moving a piece of raven hair out of his face, she leaned down to press a soft kiss on his forehead.

"You're safe now Sasuke-kun. It's all over. You're home," she said, before moving back. She pulled the sheets up over him, and with one last glance, she left the room. Tonight was Senji's first birthday party, and she had to be at the Akito Complex in a half hour.

...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

...

People…there were people everywhere and the party hadn't even started yet. Gaara was still locked in his room attempting to dress his son up for his first birthday. After a year, Senji could walk, run, and say short words like "Momma and dada". With the help of his overly excited sister, all of those moments had been caught on tape. Though he had to admit, he was happy they were, because when the little tyke grew up he'd be able to remember those firsts just by playing the video. Senji squirmed as he tried to attach the clip on bow tie to his neckband.

"Would you stay still? Your mother will be here any second and I promised I'd get you dressed," he muttered to the fidgeting child.

Senji just stared up at him with those clear blue eyes of his. Both of them had thought he'd have his mother's eyes, but after a little while most babies' eye color changes from the dark fuzzy color they were born with. The baby now had a mixture of both of their eye colors. Light and clear like Gaara, yet blue, like his mother.

"Dada…" Senji said; reaching out his chubby little baby hands to grasp his father's blood red locks.

"Ow! Senji NO!" he said sternly. The baby let go and stared up at him with wide chibi eyes.

Immediately losing any anger he'd, had he gathered the baby into his arms and coddled him. That was the scene that Shia walked into. She smiled softly at her husband and child. After a year and seven months of marriage they'd had some highs, lows, and probably many to come. They'd come to Konoha together this time, so she could complete her business here, but also so they could celebrate their son's first birthday with all their friends.

"What are you boys up to in here?" Shia asked with a little chuckle.

"Momma!" Senji cried out, reaching his arms out in her direction from his position inside his father's.

Gaara turned to look at his wife. She hadn't changed much; well obviously, it'd only been a year. They were both sixteen now, and she was just as forgiving and beautiful as she was the day they married. Though they argued a lot, they kept it away from Senji, and always sorted everything out together in the end. She'd been a great help to him as the Kazehime. The Council loved her, and even the village had fallen head over heals. She was in charge of publicity. She made sure the villagers had faith in their Kage. She also helped him with important decisions, as was the original reason the Council wanted to force him into marriage. As he did with her Clan decisions.

"I was just getting him ready," Gaara said. His wife walked over and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Well let's get going boys! You've got a big night Senji-chan!" Shia exclaimed, kissing the baby on the nose affectionately. Senji smiled and giggled, but refused to leave his father's arms. Shia's expression became confused for a second and Gaara shrugged.

"Senji-chan...you're going to hurt Momma's feelings," the redhead said to the child. The one year old just reached out to grab his nose and tug in a surprisingly strong, painful way.

"Ow! Senji!" the Kazekage scolded, sighing when the boy just smiled at him cutely.

"You're defenseless against him Kazekage-kun!" Shia giggled, reaching out to run a hand through her son's bright red hair. He grabbed her hand, but did not transfer into her arms.

"I'm sorry Shia...I don't know what's gotten into him," Gaara said, hoping she didn't feel rejected.

"Iie...it's alright Gaara...it's only natural he'd want to be near you. You've been busy all week with the talks with the Lightning Village. He missed you," Shia said, waving a hand dismissively. The redhead sent her an apologetic look, unconsciously hugging his son closer.

"Well, I'm free now. I'll be staying here the week while you get your Clan matters in order. He'll have plenty of time with me while you're busy," he replied. She smiled.

"Hai...well! Let's get out there! Can't keep the guests waiting!" Shia chirped.

"Hm...especially Uzumaki...we both know how impatient he is," Gaara said with that little smile. Shia laughed, nodding her head as they both headed out the door.

...

...

Konoha Tea Shop

...

...

"So are you going to come back with us to Sunagakure for a visit? I haven't seen much of you lately," Temari said to the leaf-nin across from her. He sat with his hands folded behind his head in that all too familiar position.

"I don't know. It's so troublesome to walk through the desert for three days. I don't know what reason I can come up with that the Hokage will buy. There's also this whole inheriting the Clan Business. I'm the heir, whether I want to be or not, and my mother is making me follow my father around to see how it is done. It's tedious and annoying, I'd much rather be sleeping...but...what are you gonna do?" Shikamaru answered. Temari pouted cutely from the other side of the table.

"I see...well if it's too troublesome then I guess you'll just have to reacquaint yourself with your left hand. I mean, if I am in Suna, and you are here, and neither of us are willing to trudge across the sand, then I guess you'll just have to do without pussy for a few months until I can get back here," she retorted smoothly.

His eyes bugged out of his face with a fearful look in their depths. He sputtered incoherently for a few seconds at her threat. Shikamaru may be lazy when it comes to a lot of things, but he liked sex. He was good at it, and his girlfriend was both gorgeous and talented. They'd been dating since about a month after Senji's birth, giving them about a year together. They'd started having sex around month six of their relationship. Things were getting very serious with their upcoming One Year Anniversary. Temari, though terrified of the idea of it, was almost positive that she was in love with the lazy Nara. Shikamaru was a genius, but...still a thick headed man...he knew he loved her, but was unsure of how to go about taking the next step with her.

"Now, now...no need to get rash, Troublesome Woman. Of course it would be bothersome to cross the desert, but I believe you are worth the trouble," he said. She narrowed her pretty green eyes skeptically at him.

"You're just saying that to change my mind. You know very well I'm not the type to swoon Lazyass," his girlfriend said flatly. He smirked.

"Oh...I know...impressing you is just about the most troublesome thing in my life," Shikamaru retorted. Temari snorted in a very unladylike manner...something that, despite the fact that it was rather crude, Shikamaru liked about his girl. She wasn't like all the other preening, self centered, prima donnas. She was herself...always, and he loved her for it.

"You're lucky that I would probably go into withdrawal if we didn't have sex for a few months otherwise you'd be fucked...or... ermm...un-fucked," the blond said with a sexy smirk across her lips. He chuckled quietly.

"You like it that much do you? I must be pretty good then, huh?" he drawled with a cocky smile on his face. She laughed loudly.

"I wouldn't know would I? I've never been with anyone else, so I've got nothing to compare it with," she said with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Che! You don't need anything to compare it with. I'm a genius...in all respects," he retorted boastfully. They both laughed heartily as they finished their tea. Temari glanced at the clock on the far wall. She sighed, digging through her bag for some money.

"I've got it. Don't worry," her boyfriend's voice interrupted. She scowled.

"You know you can't keep paying for me all the time. I'll get spoiled and start sticking Kankurou with the lunch bill again," she chided. He laughed.

"Well, consider it part of my mission as the Sunagakure Ambassador's personal slave...oh I mean body guard," he said. She smiled at him. He loved it when she smiled. Her face seemed to lift, green eyes brightened, and full pink lips stretched revealing perfectly even, pearly teeth. She had small dimples as a cute addition to her stunning facial structure. Gods she was beautiful.

"Fine then," she rose, "we should get going. We'll be late."

"Hai...I suppose we should. But...there's something I've been meaning to ask you, I just...suck at tact I guess and wasn't sure how to go about doing so," he said as they walked from the shop and in the direction of the Akito Complex.

"Ask away oh Lazy One," she teased. He smiled.

"I was wondering...if you'd ever considered becoming a permanent Liaison between Konoha and Suna. Live here and go back once a month for a week to report to your village Council and your brother," he explained. He glanced at her through the corner of his eyes. Her expression was thoughtful.

"Like Shia-chan?" she asked, turning her green eyes to him. He averted his gaze to the road ahead, knowing his resolve would be lost if he looked at her, and nodded.

"I...I have thought of it. I like Konohagakure. It's so fresh and alive. So green and boisterous...not at all like the desert. I love my village...but...I love this village as well. I've become such good friends with so many people and...to live here would mean I'd be able to be with you more often," she answered.

"I see," Shikamaru said softly.

"Why do you ask?" Temari asked. He sighed.

"I've been thinking about a lot of things lately. We've been together about a year now, and I'll admit to you that I'm kind of hoping that this is it for me. I don't want to be with anyone else, that much is clear to me. I would like to move up a level in our relationship, but I need you to be on the same page as me before we do so. I want you to move in with me...at the Nara Compound," he said, his stomach clenching in anxiety.

Temari hesitated. Of course...she would love to move to Konoha and live with the boy she was in love with. It would allow them to develop an even stronger bond than they already had. She liked being with him. She was happy with him. However...she didn't just want to leave her brothers. She knew they were capable of taking care of themselves, but...they were her little brothers. She'd all but raised Kankurou, and had never known a day when she didn't watch over Gaara. It'd be tough saying goodbye to them. She loved them. They were her family. But...at the same time...she knew that they would support her decision. Both Gaara and Kankurou were aware of the happiness she felt when she was with Shikamaru.

"I...I don't know. I've never been away from my home for more than a few months at a time. My brothers wouldn't know what to do with themselves. Neither of them can cook, and Kankurou's an idiot. My village needs me. I am one of the best Jounin they have to offer. I can't just up and leave….my family…I," she trailed off.

"You can still see them. You can visit them anytime you want, and as the Liaison between our countries, you'll be obligated to go back there anyway. Gaara is married, with a kid. He's got his own life to live now. Kankurou may be an idiot, but he'll have one too someday," Shikamaru interjected. She sighed. What she was really afraid of was losing the family that her and her brothers had finally become. She feared that if she left, it would fall apart.

"I understand all of that, but…who would cook and clean, and do all the laundry. Kankurou can't work a washing machine; and Gaara is just as hopeless, except with less time…and who'll protect the"

"Gaara has a wife to cook and clean, and do the dishes. He's stronger every time I visit. He's gonna be fine. Kankurou is the Chief of ANBU Sunagakure. I'm sure he is more than capable of protecting them both if the time should come. He's also a grown man. He's got to learn how to take care of himself one day. I know your brothers Temari…they would want you to be happy. Would you be unhappy living here…with me?" the Nara asked.

"Iie….I'd be very happy. But…I can't remember a day in my life that they weren't there with me. It'll be strange to leave them. Strange and sad. I'll worry all the time about how they're doing. I'll worry about Gaara and his wife. Little Senji-chan. Even Kankurou, the annoying bastard," she said with a soft look in her green eyes.

"Temari…it's only natural for you to worry…you're their sister. But…it's time that you lived your life, and let them start their own. They'll always love you, and you them. They'll always be there for you whenever you need them. You three have come a long way together, and now it's time you decided your futures. Gaara has, and you can too. Come live here…with me…" Shikamaru said, looking nervous, but in such an adorable way that Temari couldn't help but smile.

"I suppose, if my brothers approved then I wouldn't hesitate to move in with you..."

"What do you think about marriage?" he asked suddenly...he heard her gasp. 'Marriage?' she thought dizzily.

"Well...we've been together for a year and we've been friends for about four years. I'd say marriage would be ideal...as long as my family approved," she answered truthfully.

"I'm glad..." Shikamaru started, "of course that would be a while off, but I'm glad that you are open to the idea." Temari slid her hand into his as the guard-nin let them pass through the Akito Main Gates.

"Heh...baka...of course," was her answer. They entered the house together, smiling at the couple who greeted them at the door. 'Looks like I'll have to take the initiative…how troublesome…' Shikamaru thought.

...

...

Konohagakure Hospital

...

...

He could feel consciousness just barely eluding him as the heavy darkness of the coma started to lift. He couldn't open his eyes, the lids being much too heavy for the moment. His body felt like a lump of nothing, numb and useless. His head felt stuffy, yet dizzy. He groaned, hearing the sound of it as if it were twenty feet away in some echoing canyon, and not coming from his own mouth. Thoughts gradually came to him as his mind cleared only slightly. 'Where am I? Is it over? Is he dead? Am I dead?' he thought.

"Ayame! Go get Tsunade-sama! He's coming to!" a woman's voice cried out from somewhere nearby. 'Who's there?' What is this place?' he thought groggily. The last thing he remembered was fighting Itachi. What had happened? Did he win?

"Hai, Fumiko-senpai!" another, younger sounding female voice agreed.

"Ugch…" he groaned, trying to move.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san. You can't be moving just yet. Please forgive me," the frazzled, scared sounding voice of the woman said. He felt something cold cover his mouth. When he breathed in…darkness consumed him once again.

...

...

Akito Main House

...

...

"Happy Birthday dear Senji-chan! Happy Birthday to you!" the crowd all sang in unison.

Little Senji sat in front of the cake between his mother and father as he leaned forward to blow out the candles. He took a big breath and blew, only getting two or three. With a flick of her wrist, Temari smited the rest; causing the one year old to smile happily at 'his' accomplishment. Shia cut a small piece for her son who immediately dug into it with his chubby little hands. Gaara chuckled into his hand silently at the sight of it. The cake began circulating the room to all of the guests.

...

Naruto and Sakura

"You know I kinda want a kid now…" Naruto said as he watched his nephew make a quick disaster out of his piece of birthday cake. Sakura smacked him in the head hard.

"Itai!" he cried.

"Naruto…having kids isn't like having a pet. How in the hell would you take care of a child?" Sakura yelled.

"Gaara's doing it!" he shouted back. The pinkette narrowed her green eyes at him skeptically.

"HE'S responsible," she shot back.

"Obviously not if he knocked'er up in the first place!" Naruto retorted.

Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth fell open a little. 'Well damn…he has a point…' she thought. It was then that the little blue eyed chibi of the night decided to run up to them. Naruto smiled down at the little tyke as the kid bounced up and down, tugging at his orange pants. Sakura giggled.

"Unkie Naru!" the child cried, looking up at the blond with huge blue eyes.

"Hey there Senji-chan!" Naruto said, ruffling the kid's blood red hair. He really did look exactly like his father.

"Up! Up!" Senji cried, raising his little arms in the air in the blonde's direction. Argument with Sakura forgotten…Naruto leaned down to pick the baby up.

"Happy Birthday Senji-chan!" Sakura said, smiling and tickling her nephew. He giggled adorably.

"Unkie Naru! Up!" the baby said. Naruto chuckled readjusting the kid in his hands.

"Alright then!" Naruto exclaimed, tossing the child up towards the ceiling as said child shrieked with high pitched laughter. Sakura's expression softened at the sight of her teammate playing with their nephew. 'Maybe he will make a good father,' she thought.

...

Shia, Gaara, and Hinata

"Aw! Look at that!" Shia said, smiling at the sight of her son's obvious happiness.

" GASP….ano…are you sure that Naruto-kun should be doing that?" Hinata asked with wide lilac eyes. Shia laughed.

"Don't worry about it Hinata. It's fine," she answered. Gaara nodded his agreement.

"I trust Naruto," the redhead said.

"Hey look its Neji and Tenten!" Shia exclaimed waving furiously at the two shinobi in the far corner. Neji nodded politely while the girl next to him waved enthusiastically back. It was then that Shia noticed an older man with the same white eyes watching the two intently.

"Who's that weird guy with them?" she asked frowning. Hinata sighed.

"That's their Chaperon. They officially started courting about a week ago, so according to Hyuuga Clan Law, they have to be chaperoned everywhere they go until they marry," the Hyuuga Heiress explained.

"Bummer," Shia said. Gaara repressed an amused snort at his wife's eloquent response.

"Yea I know," Hinata said with a small frown.

The chiming of a spoon being tapped against a wine glass flowed through the room, and suddenly it was silent. Naruto caught the baby and held him at his side as he looked in the direction of the noise. Just to the left of the parents of the evening, stood a couple that was well known in both Sunagakure and Konohagakure. Gaara looked to his unsure sister, and a very nervous Shikamaru. He smirked. It was only a few minutes ago when the Nara had come to speak with him and his brother. Boy was Temari in for a surprise. 'I hope she's ready for this,' he thought.

"Good evening everyone, and Happy Birthday Senji-chan. At this time I would like to propose a toast to Gaara and Shia in celebration of their son's first birthday. Congratulations, he's a smart kid, and I know he'll be one hell of a shinobi when he gets older," the Nara said raising his glass.

"To Senji-chan," he said, and everyone raised their glasses to clink together with whoever was closest. After taking a sip of his wine, he cleared his throat again.

"Also, there is something I have to say," Shikamaru said, turning to his girlfriend. Temari looked extremely confused at this point while the crowd looked on with interest.

"Temari…we've been dating for a year now. We squabble, we argue, and irritate each other to no end. When we're together you're bossy, vindictive, and more than bothersome enough for me. But…when you're away, I find myself feeling…incomplete. For a long time I have analyzed these feelings you draw out of me. It confused me and frustrated me in the beginning. It was when I thought I'd go insane because of the effects of your absence that I realized I loved you," Shikamaru said.

There was a collective gasp among the guests. Temari looked pretty shocked and a little teary eyed. She knew he loved her, but public displays of affection were not his thing. Also…they'd never really said it aloud before. They'd both just accepted it to be a truth in their relationship. Both of them were extremely intelligent and highly perceptive. It was obvious to them both. To have him say it in front of all of their friends and family was such a wonderful shock, she almost couldn't hold back the tears.

"That is why I've decided to ask you…" he opened a small black box containing a ring.

"Will you be the most troublesome woman in my life?" he asked.

Temari's eyes opened to the size of dinner plates, a few stray tears streaking down her honey toned cheeks. Her heart stopped in her chest for what she thought was at least ten seconds. She looked to her brothers who just nodded and smiled, then to the man on his knee in front of her. She could see the nervousness in her lover's eyes. She took a breath and smiled a beautiful smile.

"Only if you'll be my Lazyass baka of a husband," she said with a smirk. A few chuckles flitted around the room.

"Then we have an engagement," Shikamaru said with a matching smirk as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"That we do," Temari said as he rose.

He took her in his arms and kissed her in a way that left her weak. The room broke out into a loud applause, and Temari couldn't help but smile. Kankurou and Gaara would miss their sister dearly. However….the smile they saw on her face right now was the happiest smile they'd ever seen grace her lips. If she was happy…then they were too.

...

...

Konohagakure Hospital

...

...

"He woke up?" Tsunade asked as she stared at the unconscious form of the last Uchiha in front of her.

"Hai Hokage-sama," Ayame answered her.

"But we put him back down," Fumiko piped up. Tsunade's eye twitched and a vein appeared at her temple.

"…The patient was coming to…trying to sit up even…." they both nodded, "so…you knocked him out again," the Godaime said.

The vein started pulsating and her brow began to twitch in irritation. The two nurses backed away as the killer intent of the Hokage increased.

"Why can't I give Sakura and Ino the night off without one of you idiots screwing up!" the busty blond screamed. Her foot stomped into the ground, causing tremors to shake the hospital.

"Um…Gome..."

"Never mind! Get out! Both of you!" the Hokage yelled angrily. The two nurses scurried out of the door in fear, leaving just Shizune standing in the doorway.

"Shizune fetch Sakura and the other's I specified for that mission we talked about," Tsunade said, desperately trying to control herself.

"Hai! Tsunade-sama!" the brunette answered, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

...

...

Akito Main House

...

...

"Congratulations you two…it's about damn time," Ino said, looking pointedly at Shikamaru.

"Yea, looks like I'm stuck with her for life," the Nara drawled back. He didn't even try to move when the fan came into contact with his skull.

"Ow…" he groaned, rubbing the sore spot.

"Shut up you baka!" Temari snapped, and then smiled at Ino. The two blondes began talking animatedly about what married life with Shikamaru would be like for Temari. Mostly in a teasingly mocking kind of way.

...

Gaara, Shia, and Hinata

"I can't say I didn't see that one coming," Shia said, smiling at the bickering couple across the room.

"Hn….well, he came to Kankurou and I to ask permission first," Gaara answered.

"Did he now? He must love her. That's the most effort I've ever seen him put into anything that wasn't a mission," his wife laughed. Hinata giggled with her.

"I'll miss her. We both will I think, but…if she's happy here with Nara, then that is where she should be," the redhead said.

"Yea…I'm happy for them," Shia added. Both Gaara and Hinata nodded their agreement.

"Shia-chan!" they heard Naruto's voice shout. All three turned to see the blond walking towards them with a very unconscious Senji in his arms.

"Oh! Looks like he's done for the night," Shia said as the sleeping child was placed into her arms. Naruto smiled.

"I guess he just got tired out from all the fun," he said, a soft look coming to his eyes as he looked at the baby.

"He always gets tired when he plays with his Uncle Naruto," Shia giggled.

There were few hurried knocks on the door, and Shia immediately identified the chakra signal as Shizune. 'I wonder what she wants,' the Akito Head thought as her and the group of people around her made their way to the door. She opened it to reveal Shizune of course. The brunette smiled apologetically at them all.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your party, but the Hokage has summoned Akito-sama, Sakura, Hinata-san, and Naruto-kun to her office for a mission," the Hokage's assistant explained. Shia transferred her sleeping son into his father's arms.

"Sakura!" she called over her shoulder. The pinkette crossed the room to the door, and then looked to Shizune, confused.

"Shizune? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need you all to follow me now for an important mission briefing," Shizune said. They nodded and followed.

"I'll be back later Gaara," Shia said, kissing him before she left with the others.

Gaara watched his wife walk away for a few seconds before closing the door. He walked through the house until he made it to his son's room. He tucked the slumbering child in before placing a kiss on his forehead. 'What could this mission be about? I don't know if she should do any missions right now?' he thought as he let the guests out of the house. After he'd said goodnight to the last one, he retired to his room to get some paperwork done.

...

...

Hokage Tower

...

...

"Here we are. If you'll excuse me, I have something I have to do," Shizune said with a bow. They waved before she transported away. They walked up into Hokage tower until they reached the big doors that lead into Tsunade's office. Sakura knocked softly.

"Enter!" Tsunade's voice said from behind it. They filed in until they all stood in a line facing the desk.

"Perfect, you're all here. I have a very important mission for you concerning the Akatsuki," the Godaime started.

"Akatsuki!?" Hinata gasped. Tsunade nodded.

"We've gotten some new information about the Leader that may give us the edge. This will be labeled an S-class mission, so you can not repeat anything that is said in this briefing today. Not to anyone," the Hokage said. They nodded.

"Shishou…I understand why you would want to but…is it really safe for us to assign Naruto to a mission like this? He's their last target. Isn't this a little risky?" Sakura asked concern evident in her tone.

"Don't worry about me Sakura-chan. I can take care of myself. I won't get caught; you can count on that," Naruto said with that big smile of his. Sakura was unsure about it, but could do nothing less than believe him. How could she not with that big, confident smile on his handsome face.

"I agree with Naruto. Besides…we need him on this one," Tsunade said with a knowing smile.

"What is our mission?" Hinata asked, curiously.

"It'll be dangerous and difficult to pull off, but I believe you three can do it," the Hokage answered.

"Three? What about…?" Sakura started.

"She is here for a different mission," the blond said, glancing at the Akito Head.

"Please wait outside while I explain the details of this mission with these three," Tsunade said. Shia nodded and left the room obediently.

"Alright…this is an information gathering mission….you're job will be to…."

...

...

Konohagakure Hospital

...

...

His nerves began to tingle all over as his body awakened. His fingers twitched, then his toes, then his legs and arms. He could smell the heavy scent of sanitizer and illness in the air. His eardrums picked up the sounds of various machines to which he was attached. Finally, his heavy lids lifted to reveal a pair of coal black eyes. Eyes void of any emotion aside from a twinkle of confusion. Those bottomless eyes…unsettling eyes…Uchiha eyes, flicked around the room until they rested on a lone figure standing at the foot of his bed.

"Uchiha Sasuke….welcome to Konohagakure Hospital. You are a traitor and a known missing-nin. You will be grounded to this hospital, chakra sealed, until you have recovered. After that, your fate will be decided by Hokage-sama and the Council of Elders. Do you understand?" the dark haired woman he recognized as the Hokage's attendant asked.

His brain swam for a few moments. Information swirling confusingly until he fully came to consciousness. He stared at the Hokage's assistant; his empty black eyes boring through her. She fidgeted slightly, but did not stand down. After a few more moments of measuring her up, he gave a small nod. She bowed and left the room, but he could feel her standing just outside the door.

'So the Dobe managed to drag me back after all. I don't remember much. I can't remember if I killed the bastard or not. For Uzumaki's sake I'd better have. Because chakra seal or no, if he took away my revenge…he dies,' Sasuke thought angrily. He spotted his medical chart sitting on the table next to his bed. Curious, he picked it up.

Chart

Patient: Uchiha Sasuke

Age: 16 years

Gender: Male

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..

...

.multiple stab wounds and gashes scattered over body.

.Serious burns

.internal bleeding

.severed blood vessels.

.head trauma

.psychological damage

.unconscious upon arrival

.awakened after a week of treatment and healing of most serious injuries.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

...

Primary Nurse: Niigata, Fumiko

Assistant Nurse: Iwate, Ayame

Attending Doctor: Haruno, Sakura

Surgeons: Haruno, Sakura and Tsunade-hime

...

end chart

...

Sasuke stared at his doctor's name for a few minutes as the information slowly took hold in his brain. 'Sakura?' he thought.

...

End

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Iie- no  
Itai- ouch/ow!


	2. Mission Akatsuki

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

a/n: here's the first chapter. I hope you like it! A note about Hinata…I won't be writing her stutter, it's annoying to write, and to read. So if you miss it too much, just pretend please.

Chapter 1

...

...

"This is an information gathering mission….your job will be to infiltrate the Akatsuki Hideout and find out as much as you can about the Leader and his organization. If you find an opportunity to assassinate him and get out without a fuss, then do so," Tsunade explained. The three ninja in the room looked at her with equally confused stares.

"But…Tsunade-shishou…how could any of us do something like that? Jiraiya-sama was one of our strongest ninja, a Sannin, and he died in the battle against the Akatsuki leader. How could any of us hope to be strong enough to compete with him?" Sakura asked.

"I know how strong he is Sakura, don't think I haven't thought this through," Tsunade replied, a slightly pained look coming into her eyes at the mention of her deceased friend.

"Ano…Hokage-sama," everyone turned to Hinata, "even if there is some way for one of us to kill the Leader. How could we possibly get that close to him without anyone around? The security around the Akatsuki Leader is most likely nearly flawless."

"I am also aware of this," the blond said.

"Before that old pervert died, he had sent what he had of his research on the Akatsuki Organization," the Hokage began.

They didn't miss the way her eyes darkened in memory of the Toad Sannin. Or the way her hand moved to cover her heart in hopes to dull the pain there. He was another one of her important people; one of her most important people. Now he was gone. It still hurt to think of it. Even though it'd been months since they'd buried the old man. 'Why did that have to be the one bet that I won,' she thought. Tsunade could still see his stupid smile. It hurt to remember. Jiraiya was gone, but he had left them something in his death. He'd left them his heir. Naruto Uzumaki. Perhaps the most talented one yet, however oblivious the young blond was to his own power. She had no doubt that Naruto could destroy Pein.

"According to his information, Pein is the active Leader. He acts as the Leader, but Jiraiya thought he was being controlled by an even greater mastermind of the organization. That is why we need to get you close to him. We need that information. We need to know who is controlling Pein," Tsunade explained.

The three shinobi in the room stood quiet for a few moments, each processing everything they'd just been told. If Pein was only a 'Show Leader', then who was really behind the Akatsuki? Just how powerful was this 'real' leader that he could control a ninja as strong as Pein obviously was? And, how in the hell were they supposed to get Pein alone to get this information out of him? Surprisingly, it was Hinata who spoke up first.

"Ano…how are we supposed to do this?" the heiress said. Tsunade turned her golden brown eyes on the shy Hyuuga.

"You'll be going undercover. All three of you. The report that I received says that Pein is strong, intelligent, and damn near impossible to get close to. However…he has one weakness… and you won't believe it…I didn't when I first read this. It's so human. It's a weakness that every man has whether he wants to admit it or not," the blond said.

"What's that?" Naruto asked with that adorably confused expression. Everyone in the room sweat-dropped.

"Women, gaki!" Tsunade snapped. Naruto's mouth formed an 'oh' shape as his blue eyes widened.

"Tsunade-sama, you can't expect me to believe that a ninja as powerful as Pein will let down his guard for something as trivial as a pretty gir"

"Not just any girl Sakura! He's partial to Geisha. Particularly tall, with light eyes, long dark hair, and curvaceous figure," Tsunade said with a pointed look in Hinata's direction.

The other two shinobi in the room turned to look at the Hyuuga Heiress. It took said shy girl a few moments to realize that attention was now placed on her. She'd heard what the Hokage said. Now the pieces were starting to come together. A flush slowly spread over her cheeks as she started shaking her head.

"Ano…Hokage-sama….no, no, no…Hokage-sama! I'm not..! I couldn't!" Hinata cried out as her face got increasingly redder.

"I disagree Hinata. You're one of the most talented kunoichi I have. You've got perfect chakra control, and your eyes will be a real asset on this mission. On top of that, you've been on a lot of undercover missions; none of which were failures. I believe you are perfect for this mission," the Hokage answered smoothly. Hinata looked on the verge of aneurism.

"Shishou…I don't see how we could pull this off. If this Pein person is fond of geisha, then he is no doubt in their company very often. That being said, he's the powerful kind of person that would and could get only the best, most experienced geisha in the Hidden Continents," Sakura interjected. Hinata nodded her agreement. Naruto just stared between the three women, confused.

"That means he would know exactly how any respectable geisha is supposed to act, move, and speak. There's no way we could prep Hinata-chan enough to get this mission completed successfully anytime in the near future," the pinkette finished. Tsunade smiled and laughed a little bit.

"That's right Sakura-chan," she giggled a little, "very observant of you. Nothing less from my best student."

"I don't get it Tsunade-baa-chan! Why aren't you worried about this?" Naruto exclaimed. Tsunade just laughed a little more.

"It's true that under the circumstances this would be a problem, but I think you're both underestimating Hinata-chan," the Hokage answered. Naruto's clear blue eyes widened.

"Eh?" the blond boy said, turning his questioning eyes on the Hyuuga. Hinata blushed under Naruto's gaze.

"Tsunade-sama, I really think you should choose someone else with a little more experience, like Tenten-chan. She's been on a dozen missions like this. She's a Jounin. She'd be a much better choice," Hinata said, eyes looking at her feet. Tsunade resisted the urge to punch something at the girl's lack of self confidence.

"No, I think you're the perfect choice. You've been on almost as many of these missions as Tenten has, and none have failed. Besides, Tenten doesn't have the kind of training that you do that will make this mission successful," Tsunade said. Sakura and Naruto turned to stare confusedly at the blushing heiress, who continued to stare at her feet.

"Hinata? What is Baa-chan talking about?" Naruto asked with confused blue eyes. Hinata looked up at him before quickly diverting her gaze back to her feet.

"As the Lady of Hyuuga House, I have been trained in the ways of the Geisha. Of course, it wasn't called that. It was like 'Bride' training. I was learning to entertain men, perform music, dance, serve tea and cook…things like that. It's so when I am finally introduced into the community as an eligible candidate for marriage, I can attract the best suitors for me to choose from," the raven haired girl said.

Her two friends stared at her in disbelief. Sakura was both impressed and astounded. Naruto didn't know what to make of it. How could Hinata be good at so many things, yet still think so little of herself? It was baffling to him; someone with so much talent who didn't see it in themselves. Well… he'd just have to change that. He mentally noted that he'd be giving Hinata compliments more often.

"That and the fact that you're exactly our target's type is what led me to choose you out of all other kunoichi in this village. Your job is to dress as a new geisha from the Hayashi Ame Okiya (Forest Rain Geisha House). It's a famous Okiya in Rain Country that has the most desired and talented geisha in that area. For the purposes of this mission, Sakura and Naruto, disguised as the Fire Country, Roze no Kaji Okiya (Rose of Fire, Geisha House) owners, will sell you to the Hayashi Ame. Throughout the duration of this mission your name will be Kasaihime (fire princess)," Tsunade explained. Hinata sighed, but nodded.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Hinata said. Tsunade turned to the other two.

"Okay, this is important. Sakura, I'm counting on you to make sure no one dies if a fight should break out. You're the team medic for this mission, you shouldn't fight unless it is absolutely necessary," Tsunade said.

"Hai Shishou!" Sakura agreed.

"Naruto, you along with your teammate will, after 'selling' Hinata, covertly follow her and keep an eye on her. Her debut as a Hayashi Ame geisha is set for three days after she is admitted. Pein will undoubtedly be there. He rarely misses a debut. The owners of the Okiya are under the impression that she is well trained, and a very popular choice among the Fire Country geisha. They are rather excited about this sale, so please make a good first impression. Be calm, this is a business transaction first. Both of you are expected to attend Hinata's debut. Hinata, your mission at the ceremony is to attract Pein's attention. You have to outshine all the other geisha in order to win his favor," the Hokage explained.

"Hai!" both Sakura and Naruto said in unison. Hinata looked less than happy about this arrangement.

"Now, this mission has no set time frame. Since I am unsure how long it will take for you all to pull it off, I will be suspending you from all other ninja activity, and taking you off of any previous engagements," Tsunade said.

"Shishou? But…I am…" Sakura questioned.

"I know Sakura; you have been assigned to Uchiha Sasuke's case. I need you for this mission Sakura. I don't trust anyone else other than Shia, and she can't possibly leave in the middle of her Clan Council meetings," the Hokage said.

"Bu"

"On that note…" Tsunade interrupted. Sakura snapped her mouth shut.

"I think you should know that Uchiha Sasuke has awakened and is currently being informed of the occurrences that lead to his arrival in Konoha. After you leave this room, you are to go to him and explain to him that Shia will be assigned as his new doctor until the end of your mission. I'll tell her to be at the Hospital around 9:00 a.m tomorrow. That is when you'll introduce her to Sasuke and brief her on his situation," the blond said. There was no room for argument in the Hokage's tone.

"Hai Shishou," Sakura said reluctantly. The blond Hokage produced a scroll and extended it towards her apprentice.

"This is the rest of the information you will need for the mission. You leave tomorrow afternoon at two from the North Gate. I'll meet you there. You're dismissed," she said, waving them off.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" they all said in unison, before they left the room. Shia entered after them.

...

...

Outside Hokage Tower

...

...

"Well I guess I'm off to the hospital. I'll see you both tomorrow then," Sakura said, waving as she walked away.

"Goodbye Sakura-chan!" Naruto said waving enthusiastically.

"Goodnight," Hinata said quietly, with her own little wave. Naruto watched her back until she was out of sight.

"I guess I'll be going home now Naruto-kun," Hinata's voice said from beside him.

He turned to the Hyuuga Heiress. She had a small, friendly smile settled prettily over her pale face. Her opal like eyes seemed to glow as they caught the light from the moon in their depths. She had an elegantly molded facial structure, very aristocratic in nature. Her hair spilt over her shoulders like a midnight waterfall, hanging just to the small of her back as it framed her stunning features perfectly. Her pale skin looked flawless under the soft rays of the moon. He suddenly found her looking quite beautiful. Kind of like an angel, or maybe a divine being. A flush nearly came to his cheeks before he fought it back.

'I don't get it. I've never noticed how pretty she is. Why are all these feelings starting now?' he thought to himself. His furry parasite scoffed at him with a sneer.

(You're an idiot boy…I just thought you should know that,) Kyuubi said. Naruto pouted, pushing the fox away forcefully.

"I'll walk you Hinata-chan," the blond offered with a big smile. He watched her big pearly eyes widen as she shook her head and that all too familiar flush rose to her face.

"Oh no Naruto-kun! That's not necessary! You don ha"

"You don't want to walk with me?" he asked with a cute tilt of his head. He watched a flash of guilt come to her eyes before she started to stutter cutely.

"That's not it at all. You can if you want to! I just don't want to be a burden," she said quietly, looking down to the floor again. Naruto frowned; he hated it when she did that. It was so frustrating to see someone so strong think so little of themselves.

"It's no burden," he said, lifting her chin with his finger. She blushed again, eyes going wide as they locked with his.

"Naruto-kun?"

"You could never be a burden to me Hinata-chan. Remember that," he said smiling. She was silent, but the gratitude in her eyes spoke enough to him.

"Come on, let's get you home before that bastard Neji sends a search team out for you," the blond said, grasping Hinata's hand and tugging her in the direction he remembered her house to be in. Heard her giggle a little bit, and decided he rather liked the sound. He'd like to hear it all the time if he could.

...

...

Konohagakure Hospital

...

...

Sasuke sat up in his bed staring out of the window of his hospital room. So he was back in Konoha. Apparently he'd killed his brother, but been injured severely in the process. The memory of the battle was still a little fuzzy, but there nonetheless. The woman called Shizune told him his memory would return in a short time. His body was using all of its energy to heal him right now, and did not have any to spare for his memory.

His teammates had found him half dead at the scene. He owed Naruto his life once again, and now Sakura too. He only hoped the Hokage and the Village Council would let him live long enough to repay them. He wasn't angry he was here. No, he hadn't found Uchiha Madara and defeated him; however, he knew that he'd have to be much stronger to beat the man who taught his brother.

No matter how much his pride wished he could do it alone, he knew it was impossible. For once, common sense checked his Uchiha pride at the door. He just hoped that the people who had once called him their best friend and teammate would accept him back after all he'd done to them. He'd need them both, and Kakashi as well to defeat the Akatsuki Mastermind. He was jostled out of his thoughts at the sound of the door clicking shut. His black eyes snapped to the person who'd just entered. Green eyes stared back at him, guarded and untrusting. Her pink hair was still short, and fell around her pale, blank face. Her expression was neutral, and nothing about her appearance betrayed her thoughts at the moment.

"Sasuke-kun, welcome back. You had us scared for a little while. I'm glad to see you're feeling better," she said. Her voice was void of any readable emotion. Professional would be the word to describe her attitude. If she was happy about his return, she didn't show it at all. For the first time in his life Sasuke didn't know what Haruno Sakura was thinking, and it was a little disconcerting.

"I've actually come to inform you that though I will be you usual doctor, I have been assigned an important mission that is of an unknown time span. Akito Shia will be acting in my place until I return. She is a very skilled Jounin medic and the head of the Akito Clan. I trust her with my life. You're in good hands," the pinkette explained quietly.

He looked at her, locking his dark eyes with her pale jade ones. Still, those eyes betrayed nothing. Four years ago, in another time, a careless glance at those green pools could tell him everything on her mind and more. She'd changed. She was stronger…less naive. He silently admired how much she'd grown since the last time they were here in this village together. He watched as she picked up the medical chart and looked it over. After a few moments of reading it she looked back at him.

"I'm just going to look you over quickly to see how your wounds are healing. If you feel any pain, don't hesitate to let me know," she said before pulling the sheet down to expose his bandaged body.

She didn't flush, or squeal, or do anything that reflected the fangirl she'd once been. 'I want to speak, but I don't trust myself right now. I want to know exactly what I'm going to say before I say anything to either the Dobe, or Sakura,' he thought as she gently poked and prodded his body. She unwrapped the bindings on his chest, running a hand over the stitched lashes and stab wounds that were scattered over it. Sasuke felt the warmth of her hand leak into his skin as he watched it emit a gentle green glow.

The pain seemed to fade as she moved lower and lower over his body. It had to be some kind of pain reducing jutsu. Though he couldn't activate his Sharingan to check because of the chakra seal, he knew that's what it was. She was good…very good. It made him wonder how much Naruto had grown as well. It made him wonder, as he had many times in the past, if going to Orochimaru was really worth it. If his friends had gotten so much stronger here, could he have if he had stayed? What was done was done, however, and he forced himself not to dwell on it. He couldn't erase his actions, but he would try, if the Council allowed him his life, to become the friend to them that they'd always been to him. A movement at the door caught his attention. One of the nurses had popped her head into the room.

"Sakura-senpai?" the girl called. Sasuke glanced to the pinkette healing him. Her face showed recognition and a friendly smile as she opened her mouth to reply.

"What is it Ayame-chan?" she questioned in a light, warm tone, as she re-bandaged his torso.

Sasuke felt a stab of something unrecognizable in his stomach. Whatever it was didn't feel good. He'd forgotten how warm and welcoming her soft, kind voice could be. The way she'd talked to him before, now seemed rather cold and detached compared to the friendly tone she used with this nurse. Then again, could he have realistically hoped for more than that? Did he deserve more than that? No, he'd left her on a cold bench in the middle of the night after she'd willingly offered him everything. He deserved nothing from her.

"Shizune-san told me to come and get you so you can fill out Shia-sama's clearance forms," the nurse said. Sakura smiled, and Sasuke felt his heart lurch at the sight of it.

"I'll be right down," the rosette said. The nurse nodded and left.

When she turned back towards him she still had a little smile on her face. Until she realized it was there of course, and forced her face into professional neutrality. Sasuke didn't miss the flicker of confused pain in her eyes before it was quickly stomped out. She didn't know how to act around him. Was she afraid? Something in the forced way Sakura was giving him the cold shoulder let him know that it was not really what she wanted. It was her way of protecting herself, he quickly realized. Would it be this way when he saw the Dobe again? Would Naruto act coolly towards him? He'd deserve it; no doubt…he expected it even. Would Naruto be the same? He was broken out of his thoughts when she spoke again.

"Everything seems to be in order. You should get some sleep Sasuke-kun. I'll return tomorrow morning with Shia to introduce you. I don't know or really care if you will take my word on it, but…Shia is a good person. You can trust her," Sakura said.

He looked at her again. She looked relieved, the first expression she'd allowed all evening. It made him feel better for some reason; that she cared about his condition. Even if it was only on a doctor-patient basis, he felt better. He nodded to her in acknowledgement. She managed a stiff nod in response before heading towards the door. She'd just turned the knob when he found his voice.

"Sakura…." He said, voice deep and slightly raspy from lack of use. He saw her freeze at the door, but she did not turn to look at him.

"Arigato…" he said. Her hand had tightened over the knob of the door, and her entire body stayed frozen for a couple of seconds. She trembled almost unnoticeably, and he swore he heard a very quiet sniffle.

"Goodnight…" she said before closing the door behind her.

Sasuke stared at the closed door for a few seconds. He had a lot of repentance to do with his two ex-teammates. It would be difficult for him. For such a long time he'd lived in a state void of any emotion that wasn't hatred. With his brother dead, he didn't need as much of that hatred anymore. A lot of it had died when he'd dealt the final, fatal blow. Now, the emotions that had been long ignored were starting to leak through his control. They confused him, and he didn't recognize them anymore. He couldn't decipher between them anymore.

So, it'd be hard to learn to trust again, to care and love again. Happiness and friendship…he couldn't remember what they were like. Not at all. But…he'd try…because he owed those two people his life. Two people who were the only bonds that, though his pride would never admit it, had never been severed completely after his departure from Konoha.

At first it'd angered him, back when he was freshly declared a rogue-nin, and Orochimaru was still alive. He'd tried time after time to destroy his bond with his teammates, through violence and attempted homicide. It never worked. He could never go through with it. Perhaps subconsciously he hoped that one day, if he should ever decide to return to Konoha, they would accept him back. Maybe…he really believed that his idiotic blond teammate would bring him back one day. 'He did…that idiot. He never gives up,' Sasuke thought. Though instead of a sneer, his face held more of an appreciative smirk. With that, he lay down on the bed, and allowed himself to sleep.

...

...

Akito Main House

...

...

Shia walked into her house quietly as to not disturb anyone who may be sleeping. She admired the nice job the cleaning staff had done after the party for a few moments before turning down the hall. Her first stop was her son's room of course. She walked up to his crib and stared in. He was peacefully asleep looking innocent in a way that only a baby could. Shia reached in to brush some shaggy red locks from his face. She'd have to cut that tomorrow. Gaara had a meeting with the Hokage tomorrow, and then had the rest of the week off.

She'd be watching Senji for the day. She'd have to bring him to the hospital with her. Carefully she brought the sheet up over her son's sleeping form, and placed a kiss on his smooth forehead. She closed the door softly behind her when she left, and headed towards her own room. The first thing Shia saw upon entering was her husband, face squished against the desk in their room, after what had to be hours of going over the paper work he'd received from the Hokage in the morning. She giggled a little. He was so cute when he was asleep. She walked over and shook him slightly.

"Hmm…Shia?" Gaara said as green eyes blinked groggily up at her. They glanced at the clock on the far end of the room.

"So what happened?" he asked, standing up slowly and following her towards the bed.

"Tsunade-sama is sending Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, and Naruto-kun out on a mission for a while. We're not sure how long it will take," she started. Gaara tilted his head in confusion.

"What does that have to do with you?" he asked. She sighed, knowing that this would become an argument tomorrow morning, if not tonight.

"I've been assigned to Uchiha Sasuke's case until Sakura-chan returns," Shia said. His sleep slowed mind took a second to react, but as soon as he opened his mouth to protest he was silenced with an exasperated look from pleading navy eyes.

"Could we please talk about this tomorrow? I'm feeling kind of sick and I want to sleep," his wife pleaded. Gaara just nodded, knowing it wasn't good for her to overstress herself right now. She had enough problems with her Clan Council.

"Hai…goodnight Shia. I love you," he said. He heard her sigh before she snuggled against his chest.

"Goodnight love," she said, kissing him softly before settling her head against his shoulder.

Gaara held his wife while she slept, slowly allowing himself to fall with her. He didn't like the idea of her being anywhere near the Uchiha. He didn't trust the rogue-nin after what he'd done to Naruto and Sakura. Knowing that she was going to take Senji to work with her tomorrow didn't help his nerves at all. Sure, they could leave him with the servants, but…he was still so young. Neither of them felt comfortable leaving him alone in the house. The one time they did, he cried until they returned. He squeezed Shia a little tighter. He'd just have to make a stop at the Hospital and have a word with Uchiha himself during the break time in between meetings. He would let no one hurt what was his.

a/n: and we'll leave it at that for now. Please review! The next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it out!


	3. Your New Doctor

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

a/n: here it goes!

Chapter 2

...

...

Sakura walked into the Hospital with Shia tailing behind her in a strange silence. The Akito Head seemed to be a little upset. Sakura wished she could help her friend, however, if Shia wouldn't tell her what was wrong, she couldn't help. The brunette girl kept saying it was nothing, but Sakura just didn't believe her. It probably had to do with Gaara, and the only thing that Sakura could think of that'd bother him was the fact that Shia'd been assigned to Sasuke's case. The pinkette knew the Kazekage didn't trust the Uchiha. Nor should he, Sasuke was a traitor, and had tried to kill his best friends repeatedly.

They'd probably had a long, loud on Shia's part, argument, gotten fed up with each other, and stormed away as usual. Sakura visited her best friend enough to have seen her fair share of Mr. and Mrs. Sabaku no Gaara fights. They were both mature for their sixteen years, but that was just it. They were only sixteen years old. Teenagers tend to be hotheaded and stubborn when opposed on any subject that they firmly believe in. With Shia and Gaara, it was that times fifty. Of course the two usually made up and came to a common middle ground. However, judging from Shia's current attitude, this argument had yet to get to the 'no you were right stage', and Sakura didn't know how to cheer her friend up.

"Shia-chan, you're driving me crazy! What's the matter?" Sakura finally asked as she picked up Shia's security passes from the front desk. When she handed them to the other girl, she sighed.

"It's nothing. Gaara and I had a fight," Shia said. Sakura frowned. 'I knew it. Care to be a little more specific?' the rosette thought.

"Well, what did you two fight about?" she asked, trying to coax some information out of her friend.

"siiiggghhh…I don't really want to talk about it right now," the Akito Head said with a deep frown. Sakura linked her arm through her friend's in comfort.

"Don't worry about it, you'll work it out. You two always do," she said reassuringly.

"We already decided to drop it," the brunette said, following her friend down the hall.

"Oh…well then I guess everything will be fine," Sakura said, stopping in front of the room she knew was Sasuke's.

"Iie, I just know something bad is going to happen," Shia said as they entered the room.

Sakura walked towards a cabinet, getting the medical charts for the last week that they had on the Uchiha. She handed them to her friend, who glanced over them briefly before resuming her pouting party. The rosette sighed again. Gaara and Shia loved each other more than life itself. They both had such dominating personalities though, and were still essentially irritable teenagers at times. These two reasons combined caused them to butt heads more often than other couples. Still, there were worse off married pairs. At least the redhead and the brunette knew that they'd never leave one another. It was that kind of love that caused you to mature, and meet each other halfway in the end.

"Shia-chan, you know he's just looking after you. He's your husband, it's only natural for him to be overprotective when you're like this," the pinkette said.

"I suppose so," Shia conceded.

Sasuke looked at the two girls who'd entered the room. Sakura he knew and he vaguely recognized the second girl as that scrawny brunette that was always around the pinkette in their downtime. Well she was still skinny, but definitely not the same knobby kneed little kid he remembered. He wasn't so good at reading emotions anymore, seeing as he couldn't even decipher his own, but he had a feeling the taller girl was upset. Her brows were furrowed and the corners of her lips were turned down in an anxious frown. Sakura seemed to be worried about the other girl. He saw her switch to comfort mode with a pretty smile.

"Where's Senji-chan? I thought he was coming today," she asked, trying to lighten the mood. The other girl's frown got deeper.

"His father is bringing him around nine fifteen.…" she glanced at the clock.

"…He should be here any minute actually. Oh! I just know he's gonna do something!" the girl cried, hands making their way into her own hair and yanking. Sasuke watched as Sakura grasped the other girl's wrists and took her hands from her hair.

"Shia! Get yourself together! Just let him do what he thinks he has to do! It'll make him feel better, and he'll get off your back," the Hokage's apprentice said.

"…besides…you shouldn't be working yourself up like this, remember?" The other girl looked at Sakura with wide eyes, and finally gave in, flopping her arms down at her sides.

"I guess you're right," the brunette pouted. Sakura sighed in relief, releasing the other girl. That's when her green eyes turned on him. She led the girl to the side of his bed.

"Shia, meet your patient. Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke-kun…this is Shia, you're new doctor," the pinkette explained. The brunette girl's eyes opened to settle on him inquisitively. Navy orbs seemed to measure him up before a friendly, but guarded smile made its way over her face.

"Hi, I'm Akito Shia, it's nice to meet you," she said with a bow. When she rose he just stared at her. Socialization was still hard after so many years of just giving orders, or taking them from the snake bastard.

"Um…." Shia said, scratching the back of her head. Sakura let out a bark of forced laughter, sounding completely unnatural coming from her mouth.

"Don't worry about him Shia-chan, he doesn't speak mu"

"MOMMA!" the loud, shrill cry of a child echoed from the hallway outside.

"Senji, get back here!" a deep, fairly familiar voice ordered. Not five seconds later, a smiling toddler with vibrant red hair and big, clear blue eyes came running in and collided with Shia. He latched to her leg happily, which caused her to smile and lift him up.

"Hey there Senji-chan!" the girl cooed at the child.

"Momma!...Dada!" the baby cried out, little arms flailing in the direction of the door.

Navy eyes widened comically before the baby was dumped into Sakura's arms without warning, and the Akito Head rushed out of the door. Sasuke's eyes lingered at the door for a few seconds. He could hear barely controlled whispers coming from the girl who'd just left and a lower, quieter voice arguing back at her. His eyes then turned to the little tyke squirming in Sakura's arms. The kid looked oddly familiar.

"Auntie Saku!" the child cried, grabbing for the short pink locks. Sakura was too fast for him though, and he missed.

"Senji-chan, don't pull," Sakura chided. The child just smiled cutely at her. She tickled his tummy, cooing at him as he giggled uncontrollably. He wrapped his tiny baby arms around her neck in a clumsy hug. Sakura held the child to her with a happy smile.

"I love you too Senji-chan! Did you really miss me that much?" she asked. The baby tugged on her stethoscope.

"Auntie Saku!" the baby shouted, starting to bounce in the pinkette's arms.

A warm, loving smile made its way over Sakura's pretty features. Sasuke's blood ran cold as he realized just how detached and cool she acted towards him. He wondered if she would ever trust him again. He didn't expect it, because he found that expecting things only lead to disappointments. He could, however, try his hardest to gain back her favor. With Naruto, the blond had been a little distant, but Sasuke could see that his rival wanted to move on, and reopen that friendship they'd closed so long ago. With Sakura, it'd be harder. He watched her play with the child in silence, absently noting she'd probably make a good mother one day. She turned towards Sasuke once again, and he quirked an eyebrow in question glancing between her and the child.

"Oh…um…this is Senji-chan. He's Shia's son," the green eyed girl explained. His eyes widened, he'd seen the kid call the brunette 'Momma', but kids often called their nannies 'Momma' when they were really young. He'd been positive that other girl was the same age as them.

"Yea, she got married a little over a year and a half ago. Her and her husband…Council's orders…some Akito Clan by-law for her inheriting the Clan. They really love each other," Sakura said, almost distantly. Almost like she was imaging what it might be like.

The little boy turned his ice blue eyes onto Sasuke, and the Uchiha just couldn't place where he'd seen that face before. It was so familiar, and then the child smiled at him. A big toothy grin that reminded him of the blond idiot that'd been to see him not too long ago. Big cheeks lifted, revealing the slight definition of a strangely recognizable facial structure. Senji's smile came with a set of cute dimples on the side. His clear blue eyes brightened with the kind of pure happiness only a child could possess. Reaching chubby little baby hands out to him, Senji giggled at him. He stared at the toddler, eyes slightly widened. The baby's smile widened and he started bouncing jovially in the pinkette's arms.

"Senji-chan, calm dow"

"I'm going in there. Sakura, please give me a minute alone with Uchiha," a cold, very familiar voice ordered.

The pinkette looked towards the door, as did the raven whose black eyes widened at the person who'd just stepped through. There stood a frustrated looking, tall, and silently fuming Sabaku no Gaara. Sasuke wouldn't have believed it if it weren't for the bright red hair, 'Ai' scar, and dark rings around his cold aquamarine eyes. The only physical change he could see was the traditional Kazekage Garb his ex-enemy now wore. Sharp green eyes locked on him piercingly with a completely different look in them than the last time he'd seen them. They weren't cold and selfish anymore. Nor were they insane looking or vicious. They looked like Naruto's eyes always did when he was protecting someone close to him.

"Gaara please!" Shia pleaded in an exasperated tone as she re-entered the room.

"Shia, I will be two minutes and no more. I do have to get back to my meeting, however, Uchiha needs to be warned," the redhead said as he took the boy named Senji-chan out of Sakura's arms and held him protectively to his chest. The baby let out a stream of laughter, grabbing his father's crimson hair and yanking. The only sign that he'd felt it was the slight eye twitch, and nearly inaudible grunt of pain. Gaara growled.

"Senji!" the redhead snapped angrily, glaring at the child. Sasuke looked from the baby to Gaara a dozen times, finally realizing the resemblance.

"Dada…" the child choked, clear blue eyes glistening with tears. 'No…way...' Gaara was Senji's father? Shia's husband? Who was very in love with her? Gaara could love? What insane warping of reality had made that possible? The Uchiha felt his heart stop at the sight of Sabaku no Gaara melting under the pout of a child. Well, outwardly you really couldn't see it, but looking at just the eyes…it was obvious, at least to Sasuke, that Gaara hadn't meant to snap the baby.

"It's okay," the redhead assured, kissing the child's forehead before turning to the two girls with a stern look. Sakura just nodded, walking out and grasping her friend's arm. Shia sighed and followed the other girl out. When they'd both exited, a line of sand closed the door behind them, and the redhead turned to an extremely confused Uchiha.

"Listen Uchiha, I'm not happy that my wife has been assigned to this case, and I'm certainly not happy about my son being here. I don't trust you Uchiha. These two are everything to me. I'd much rather her be home resting. But I'm sick of arguing and I won't let this stupid situation come between my wife and I. Shia refuses to budge, and I know I have to respect her competency as a ninja. So listen carefully Uchiha…if you…harm my family in any way….there is nothing in Heaven or on Earth that can protect you from my wrath," Gaara said, aquamarine eyes narrowed into a steely glare.

Sasuke allowed the threat to seep in, not really sure what to do or say in this situation. He was thoroughly floored, though not outwardly so. Even Sabaku no Gaara had grown up, moved on from his pain, and had even started a family. There was no way to deny it that Senji-chan looked exactly like his father. Gaara even acted like a father, as hard as it was for the Uchiha to accept the sight of it. Even if the redhead was completely unaware of how the little boy had started blowing spit bubbles on his hip.

And…the way that Shia and Gaara looked at each other, even mid-argument, was unmistakable to even the most socially retarded moron. A strange pain constricted his heart, and suddenly he was alarmed. Uchiha Sasuke and emotions never quite mixed well…it was only now when they were suddenly overcoming all of his previous barriers that he realized how much worse it'd become over the past four years.

"Did you hear me Uchiha?" the redhead asked. Sasuke snapped out of his reverie and nodded numbly at the other. He wasn't planning on hurting the girl, not that he could if he wanted to. With his chakra sealed, and as weak as he was, it'd be pretty impossible for him to land a blow on a Jounin.

"Good, then I'll be on my way," the redhead said, sand reopening the door and sneaking out only to pull the brunette woman inside and up against his side. Shia giggled, previous anger seemingly forgotten as her husband kissed her cheek. 'Even he can show more emotion than me,' Sasuke thought as he watched the redhead run a hand over Shia's flat stomach.

"I'm leaving. Will you be alright then?" Gaara asked. Shia just smiled as she took her son from his arms.

"We'll be fine. I'll see you after my shift then love," she said. The redhead stoically nodded before leaving the room. Sasuke stared at the young woman's stomach with a confused look.

"By Gaara-sama!" Sakura called, smiling warmly at the redhead's back. Sasuke frowned; she was even warmer with the boy who'd viciously tried to kill her than she was towards him. Though, he supposed he was in the same boat as Gaara had been. He'd tried to kill her too. 'I'm such an idiot,' he thought. Shia was at the edge of his bed, looking down at him with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, um…he's a little overprotective. Are you bleeding anywhere?" she asked. He shook his head, still fairly bewildered.

"Good…oh, Sakura-chan! You should probably go see Naruto and Hinata for their immunizations. You three are leaving the country, right? There are a lot of illnesses we don't vaccinate often here in Konoha that are common in other countries," Shia reminded. Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded.

"You're right. Shia, I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry about all this. I know you were planning on leaving for Sunagakure after this week. I wish I didn't have to do this, but you can't very well go on this mission in your condition," Sakura said. Shia smiled.

"It's alright Sakura. It's not like it's your fault. Don't worry about anything. The baby and I will be fine," the girl answered, patting her womb fondly. Sakura smiled a very warm, tender smile that sent the Uchiha's heart in a terribly dizzying flutter. The pinkette stepped forward, placing a hand over the same spot.

"I can't believe you're pregnant again. How far along now?" Sakura asked. Senji was being held against Shia's hip carefully. Sasuke watched with narrowed eyes as a chubby baby hand reached towards him again, this time closer, and completely unseen by the chatting girls.

"Three months, I'll probably start showing in about two more," Shia said, Sasuke looked at the girl.

She looked so happy. Something he couldn't remember feeling for a very long time. He wondered when everything would start to be okay again. Certainly, there was the matter of Madara Uchiha's death to attend to. However, in the mean time…while he prepared, and rebuilt cracked bonds…he could try to be happy. But…how much time would it be?

How long would it be before he could be happy like that? How long before he could mend his burned bridges? Before he could understand love enough to share it with someone else, even within the setting of friendship? He pushed the thoughts out of his mind. All the feelings they caused were too confusing, unfamiliar, and frankly frightening to him to allow himself to continue down that line of thought.

"It makes me wish I had one," Sakura said with that far away voice again. Her eyes were glazed and there was a dazed smile settled over her lips. Shia patted her shoulder.

"Someday Sakura-chan, you'll find someone to make you happy," the brunette said. Sakura's green eyes flicked to him and held. There was something he didn't have the ability to decode hidden in her eyes. Whatever it was, it hurt…him. Suddenly a harsh pain shot through his skull. He flinched back only to create more pain, his bangs being tugged forward by a vice grip.

"Itai…" Sasuke grunted softly.

"Senji no!" Shia's voice cried as she dislodged the child's hand from the Uchiha's long, silky bang. He swore he heard a giggle from Sakura's direction.

"Senji-chan! You say you're sorry!" the Akito Head ordered in a motherly tone. Sasuke raised his eyes to look at a smiling Senji. Shia bounced him on her hip and the kid looked up to his stern looking mother.

"Say…'Go'" the woman started.

"G…g…Go," the baby stuttered.

"….men," Shia finished. Sasuke watched the child's face scrunch up in concentration.

"…m…men"

"Gomen Sasuke," Shia said slowly. The baby took a breath, turning his wide blue eyes on a stunned Uchiha.

"G'men 'Suke," the baby said labouredly, leaning forward to smear a slobbery kiss over the Uchiha's cheek. Sasuke cringed, but found the action oddly endearing at the same time as he wiped the baby drool from his face. This time he heard the giggle in time to catch the laughter on his ex-teammate's face. He saw it in her green eyes, almost like when they were younger. The pain in his heart returned.

"Okay, well I'll get going. I think I sense Naruto and Hinata downstairs. See you later! By Senji-chan!" The rosette smiled at the returning 'Auntie Saku!', as she walked towards the door. She paused there.

"Oh, and Sasuke-kun?" he turned his black eyes on her.

"Try to be cooperative. Shia-chan is in a very delicate condition. Her last pregnancy was really rocky, so we're trying to keep things going smoothly for her until delivery," Sakura said, a pleading look in her light green eyes. He held her gaze for a few more seconds before nodding. With that, she left. He stared after her for a few more seconds before turning his eyes on his new doctor.

"Don't worry about Sakura, Uchiha-san. Everyone's a little protective of me since I found out. Forgive them, it's really my fault. I overworked myself, and overstressed my body to the point of near miscarriage twice the last time. It's only natural they'd be worried I guess," she said with a loving look towards her son.

A memory of his own mother's eyes flashed in his mind. He forced it away quickly, not wanting to go down that road yet. He wasn't ready to face those memories. Madara was still alive.

"To think I almost lost him…" she trailed, and then fell silent as she looked over his medical charts. Sasuke stayed silent, not really knowing how to react to that, and having lost any kind of notion to what empathy was long ago. 'Still, she's close to both Naruto and Sakura. Maybe I can use this arrangement to my advantage,' the Uchiha thought.

"Okay, Sakura-chan has prescribed two painkillers a day and this antibiotic. I'm glad most of the work is done here, I don't know if I could handle a lot of chakra use right now," the girl said, placing three pills on a tray and handing it to him with a tall glass of water. He took it silently, laying it in his lap.

"Have you eaten? You shouldn't take those on an empty stomach," Shia said, navy eyes looking at him questioningly. He just shook his head. The woman shifted her son on her hip, sitting him on the edge of the bed. Her blue eyes gave Sasuke a solid look.

"I'll have someone bring something up. Could you watch him while I call the front desk? He'll try to grab the phone away," the brunette girl asked.

Midnight eyes widened just slightly. Why would she let him, a traitor, watch her kid? Even if she was going to be in the same room with him; only eight feet away. He looked at her; her navy eyes stared back at him carefully. 'She's testing me,' Sasuke thought. He nodded, and she smiled, walking over to the phone to dial the front desk. The sound of motor boat lips caught his ear and he looked down to the baby who was sitting on his bed. Those crystal blue eyes turned on him as the baby's drool shined lips made raspberry noises. He just had to watch him, that's all. Why was he so nervous? The baby's hands reached towards him, and he unconsciously tucked his bangs behind his ears.

" 'Suke!" the child cried out, waving his little arms around.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. What could the kid possibly want? He was impressed on some level with how quickly the kid learned new words, and recognized people. Then again, his mother was obviously intelligent and his father was a sixteen year old Kage. Kid hit the jackpot when it came to genetic makeup.

"Up!" the baby exclaimed, bouncing up and down and waving his arms faster. The raven stared befuddled at the child. When the baby started to crawl towards him, Sasuke tried to move backwards, but found it difficult to move at all. Soon he had a lap full of excited toddler, and had no idea what to make of it.

" 'Suke! Up!" the baby said again, bouncing up and down. Sasuke cringed at the pain in his legs when the kid started bouncing. Without thought his hands shot out and he lifted the kid off his lap. Senji giggled adorably, flailing his arms around wildly.

"Up! Up!" the baby cried, kicking his feet jovially. The raven grunted as the pain increased.

"Senji!" Shia scolded, reaching out her arms to take her child into them. Sasuke looked up at the woman, who smiled at him apologetically. 'Looks like I passed,' the raven thought.

"Senji-chan! That's bad," the brunette chided. Senji turned his bright red head around to look at the Uchiha. Big chibi eyes filled with fat tears.

"G'men!" the child said with pouty lip. Children were exhausting was the conclusion that Sasuke drew. He sighed.

"Aahh…" he relented, earning a widening of dark blue eyes and a happy giggle from a tiny, toddler voice. The kid changed moods faster than a bipolar person. Such was the temperament of a one year old.

...

...

Room 200

...

...

Sakura walked into the room to see Naruto chattering vibrantly away in Hinata's ear. The Shy Hyuuga Heir nodded and giggled when appropriate with a small blush dusting her pale, pretty features. The pinkette noted that she really needed to get on this whole Naruto/Hinata thing. It was beyond obvious that the raven haired girl was in love with the blond. Then again, Naruto had just about the thickest skull she'd ever had the pleasure to sink her fist into. Well, she had a whole mission just the three of them, and she'd get Naruto to understand if it was the last thing she did. She'd told Tenten about Neji's feelings for her, and they were currently courting. That…was her goal for Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey you two! Take off your sweatshirts and let's get started with your immunizations," Sakura said, walking towards the pair.

Naruto immediately stood and wretched off is orange sweatshirt. He rolled the sleeve of his t-shirt to expose his upper arm. Hinata stared at the excited blond with a tiny blush as she stood to remove her own purple and gray one. It slid over her tapered shoulders, down her slender arms, and onto the chair next to her. Naruto turned just in time to see the long, silky raven locks shaken out of Hinata's pale, delicate face. The inky shimmering strands fell over her bare shoulders prettily and suddenly he couldn't breath. Sakura nearly smirked at the look on the blonde's face. Of course, she knew what was under Hinata's sweatshirt. She sparred with her often enough. The Shy Hyuuga was not lacking in the looks or figure departments. She was actually kind of jealous of Hinata when it came to curves.

"You first Naruto," Sakura said, breaking the blond boy out of his trance. 'Hinata should totally never wear that sweatshirt again,' Naruto thought, tearing his eyes away from the Hyuuga Heiress.

"So how'd it go with Sasuke-teme?" the blond asked, trying to change the subject. Sakura's heart involuntarily tightened in her chest and she damned her own weakness.

"He…still hasn't said more than two words to me. He still seems kind of shocked about everything and I know he's in a lot of pain. I…I just hope that Shia can handle him," the pinkette said.

"It'll be okay Sakura. I know that bastard has done a lot of fucked up things, but…I really think he's back for good this time. I…actually requested to see him this morning with Tsunade-baachan. He seems really different," Naruto said. Sakura's green eyes widened.

"You saw him?!" she exclaimed.

"Yea I did, he didn't say anything, but he really seemed more confused and sad than anything else. Besides, his chakra is sealed. I think Shia can deal with him," the blond assured his friend.

"I…I want to trust him so much Naruto. I…he's…so important to me. But…after all he's done, even though it seems he is different, I am still wary of him," Sakura said, guilt evident on her face. Naruto sighed.

"Ano…it's okay for you to be distrustful of Sasuke-san. He's hurt you a lot in the past Sakura-chan, and I'm sure he himself understands that somewhere inside. But he's back now, and now is your chance to get to know him again," Hinata piped up. Both Team Kakashi members looked to the pale girl. Naruto smiled.

"Yea…she's right Sakura-chan," the blond said, and Hinata blushed again. Sakura sighed again, allowing a gentle smile of her own.

...

...

Sasuke's Room

...

...

"Okay, well now that you've eaten something you can take your medicine," Shia said, flicking a glance in the direction of her son. Senji sat playing in the far corner with two small puppets. They had normal marionette strings, since he was obviously still too young to draw out his chakra.

"Everything seems to be in order, but there is something I'd like to take a look at," the brunette said. Sasuke turned his dark eyes onto his doctor.

"I want to run some tests on your Cursed Seal. I know it doesn't control you anymore, but it doesn't hurt to be safe," she explained. He quirked a brow at her. Orochimaru was dead, what could the Seal possibly do to him now?

"Just sit up straight; it'll only take a little while. I'll prod around a little, you won't feel more than a tickle," Shia assured him.

He was skeptical but…Sakura and Naruto trusted this girl. To get closer to them, he wanted her to warm up to him. Though, she didn't treat him like a traitor. Just a person…a patient. It was refreshing from his nurses who regularly carried chloroform to knock him out when they came around. He felt her pull the shoulder of his hospital gown down and a prickle of chakra touch the outer layer of his cursed seal. He rested his eyes on the busy toddler on the other side of the room. The kid looked so much like Gaara it was frightening, but…he was so innocent. So innocent and happy. It made him wonder what kind of father the redhead might be.

"So, it looks like the controlling mechanism has deactivated due to Orochimaru's death. Though it hasn't faded yet. I'll leave it for now, but I'd like to continue looking at it a little later," Shia said, scribbling a few things down on her notepad.

Sasuke didn't question any further. He'd wondered himself why his Cursed Seal hadn't vanished with the ending of the snake master's life. He just figured it was permanent no matter what. Did the doctor find something worth worrying about? Would she be straight with him if she did? Was she trustworthy? Could he trust her to be honest with him if there was something serious? Shia felt his aura tense and sighed. She'd have to gain his trust the old fashioned way, with hard work and determination. Just like she'd done with Gaara, except hopefully without the physical violence part.

"I'm not worried about what I've found yet, but I just touched the outer layer of chakra that surrounds the core of the cursed seal. I'd like to go deeper when I have more energy…I…think…uugch," Shia trailed off, something slid off the night table and crashed to the ground.

"Momma!" Senji cried from the corner.

Sasuke snapped his eyes onto the brunette girl who had her hand against her forehead and navy eyes glazed over fuzzily. She grasped the side table tightly as her body swayed a little. She looked like she might fall, and if she did, he was sure that he'd end up blamed for it somehow. So…he thrust out his hand and grabbed hold of her arm. He pulled her to sit on the edge of his hospital bed as she tried to get a hold of herself. It was a little frightening; he didn't know what to do. Should he call a nurse? What was wrong with her? Nobody just falls over unannounced. He saw Senji get up and run over to hug his mother's leg.

"Momma," the boy cooed, rubbing his cheek against her shin. Sasuke watched her reach a shaky hand down to ruffle the boy's blood red hair.

"I'm alright Senji-chan," she assured him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Tch!" he let out before he could stop it. Shia's blue eyes turned on him in surprise. She smiled at him and he just looked at her suspiciously.

"I am, really. Just a dizzy spell, it's a pregnant woman thing," she explained, he just rolled his eyes and turned to stare out the window.

"You know, you're just like Sakura told me you'd be," he heard her say. He stiffened. What had Sakura said about him? He wasn't going to ask though. He wouldn't give his doctor the satisfaction of asking. 'Nope…shut up curiosity. I don't care what she said….NO I DON'T!'

"How is that?" 'Damn!'

"Woah, he speaks!" she exclaimed with a smile. Why was she being so nice to him?

"Don't be so friendly. I'm a traitor you know. Why don't you go get some chloroform? I might just snap and kill everyone," he said dryly, and all she did was giggle. He felt the pressure of a small hand on his shoulder and turned his head to lock eyes with the amused doctor.

"You know…if there's one thing I've learned being married to Sabaku no Gaara…" she started, his ears pricked of their own accord.

"….it's how important it is to give people a second chance," she said. He narrowed his eyes at her skeptically.

"Yes, you tried to kill my two best friends many times, but…Gaara tried to kill them too once upon a time, and we're married now," she pointed out. He didn't relax.

"I went to heal him in his country afterwards, when we signed the alliance with Sunagakure. He was rude, cold, and emotionless. Just about everything you are, talked even less than you do, except when he was angry," the girl said.

"I betrayed this village for power. Why do I deserve a second chance?" he asked her evenly.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Uchiha-san. I believe that, Gaara believes that…so does Naruto-kun…and I know that Sakura-chan believes that too. They understand why you left, and though they can't erase the way you've treated them over the years, if they see you are truly remorseful about it, they'll move on. I did, with Gaara, and now we're married with one kid, and another on the way," Shia explained, patting her stomach. His eyes widened a little bit.

"I tried to kill them Doctor…it's not the same thing," he said quietly, turning his gaze down. Her hand squeezed his shoulder in comfort, and he looked back up to her.

"My husband…back then was a very different person Uchiha-san. He tried to kill me twice while I was healing him," midnight eyes widened.

"… but I forgave him. You know why?" she said. He shook his head numbly.

"Because I could see he didn't want to be alone anymore," Shia said with a small smile. The raw emotion in her eyes was almost overpowering for Sasuke. 'She really loves him doesn't she?' he thought.

"Don't stress over it too much Uchiha-san…Naruto's pretty much already ready for you to get better and start training with him again. He's always been quick to forgive, never forget, but forgive and move forward," the doctor explained. Now that he thought of it, Naruto did have a knack for forgiveness.

"The people you once called friends will warm up to you after time. The teams you knew before you left, your classmates…they'll forgive you. And…" she trailed off, running her hand through his hair in such a motherly way he felt his heart constrict painfully.

"…Sakura-chan will come around eventually," Shia said, he locked eyes with her once more, looking for a reason to distrust her. There was none, and this was the person who knew Sakura the best. Could she really be right?

"Give her time Sasuke," the Akito Head said, tugging at his bang a little.

"…you hurt her on much different and deeper levels than you did anyone else. You almost broke her. We're all lucky she turned out to be much stronger than anyone ever gave her credit for." Navy blue eyes did not waver as she said this. He understood, jerking his head free from her grasp as he nodded.

"Well, I'm going to leave for a little bit. I've got a Clan Council Meeting in about twenty minutes. You get some rest. I'll be back later," she said, finally seeming to have composed herself completely.

"You shouldn't be allowed to walk the streets alone when you're tripping over your own feet the way you are," Sasuke said in a condescending tone. She smiled, seeing past his prissy mask.

"I'm flattered by your concern, but I'll be fine," she said. He scoffed at her and threw his nose up in the air.

"Get some sleep Sasuke-san. When I return I'm going to break past the second layer of sealed chakra in the curse mark. It'll be a little painful for you, so take this time to rest," she said, lifting her child into her arms and making her way to the door.

"Hn…" he said. She nearly giggled at the familiar monosyllabic response. It was one Gaara used often in conversation.

"Ja ne!" Shia called, walking out of the room with her child. She'd drop him off with Gaara at home and go into the Council Room for her meeting. She sighed, what could those old coots want now?

a/n: okay! That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW!!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Gomen- Sorry


	4. The Departure

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

a/n: here goes the next one!

...

Chapter 3

...

"Uchiha Sasuke!" a woman's voice called to him. Sasuke cracked an eye open to look at the small brunette woman in the doorway. It was the Hokage's assistant once again. 'What does she want?' he thought irritably. He was grumpy, tired, and in a lot of pain. The last thing he needed was another skittish woman around to bug him. Maybe he should just tell her his doctor gave him strict orders to sleep, but…he opted to remain silent.

"I am here with Morino Ibiki. We've been informed that you are well enough to talk," the girl said. He narrowed his black eyes at the man who entered after her. Morino Ibiki, the master interrogator of Konohagakure no sato. He'd first met this man during his Chuunin Exam, four years ago. Back then, he'd never have imagined he'd be on the receiving end of the large man's odd talent.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" the scarred man started.

"….you will tell us everything you know about Orochimaru's experiments, locations of his layers, and other subordinates. You will also tell us in detail how you killed him, what became of Yakushi Kabuto, and every bit you can remember of the fight with your brother," the intimidating man said in confidence. Sasuke just continued to look at him with cold, onyx eyes.

"We need to know anything you might know about the Akatsuki Organization as well," the small woman behind Ibiki added.

Sasuke stared from one to the other, wondering who okay'd them to come in here and bother him with these stupid questions. Yes, he was a traitor, but they couldn't give him a little while to heal? He couldn't even move without being in pain. He'd been told by his doctor to rest for the painful procedure that would be coming upon her return, and now he'd have to delve into memories he'd rather not think of. To emotionally exhaust himself to the point of strain. He knew that would be the outcome of this.

"I'm tired…" he said flatly, closing his eyes once more. He felt the intimidating presence of Ibiki move closer to his bed, but did not open his eyes or acknowledge it in any way.

"Uchiha…you are a traitor, S-ranked missing-nin, and known subordinate of Orochimaru. You left this village to join our most dangerous 'known' enemy, and nearly killed a registered Konoha ninja in the process. The charges against you are numerous and extremely serious. In a normal case, if you were not who you are, you would have been put to death already," the interrogator explained in a quietly menacing manner. The Uchiha remained still. Neither showing he was affected by the information, nor completely ignoring it.

"Konohagakure, however, needs your bloodline. We can not afford to lose the Sharingan, and you are the last heir," the man continued on.

"Hn…so why don't you just take a sample and kill me any way?" Sasuke asked, unable to restrain his hostile tendencies any longer. He felt Morino bristle, and opened his eyes to look straight at the other.

"Be careful what you say Uchiha. You wouldn't want to put such ideas into the Council's minds now would you?" Ibiki said coolly. The raven smirked.

"What do I care? My life was never my own to begin with," he muttered. This time the Hokage's apprentice stepped forward. She stepped in front of Ibiki with a determined look in her dark brown eyes.

"Shizune!" the large man gasped.

"Uchiha-san…if you tell us what you know…the Council of Konohagakure and Godaime Hokage are willing to spare your life," the small brunette said. Sasuke's dark eyes came to rest on her carefully.

"And why should I trust you?" he asked coldly. Shizune sighed. She'd promised her friend she wouldn't say anything, but it was the only way.

"The one who presented this bargain to the Council was Haruno Sakura," she answered, enjoying the reaction she'd managed to get out of the younger boy. His pitch black eyes widened considerably, and his lips turned down into a confused frown.

"You expect me to believe this? Why would she do something like that for me?" he asked icily, not liking the idea of being toyed with. It's one thing to offer him his life in exchange for information. It was a completely different thing to use the name of one of his ex-teammates to gain his trust. Sasuke didn't like being lied to, and he knew that Sakura wasn't very fond of him at the moment. 'Nor should she be,' he thought.

"Beats the hell out of us kid. But that's how it went, if you don't believe us, ask your little doctor when she comes back," Ibiki answered gruffly. Suddenly the raven rethought their offer. They wouldn't tell him to ask Shia, who he knew would be innocent enough to this whole situation to tell the truth, unless they were serious about this offer.

"So all I have to do is tell you everything, and my life will be spared?" he asked carefully. He leveled his expression to that of neutrality while warily removing any trace of emotion from the depths of his ebony eyes. These people considered him a traitor, which he was, so he was inclined to be suspicious of their intentions towards him, and his life.

"Hai, that is all," Ibiki said. The raven's eyes narrowed in the interrogator's direction.

"Of course you'll have to be completely honest with us, and I assure you that Morino-san will know if you are lying," Shizune added. After a few more seconds of cautious calculating, Sasuke nodded; agreeing to this trade for his life. If the Council was willing to spare him for information he could recite off the top of his head he was not going to give them time to rethink it.

"I will tell you now everything I know of Orochimaru. I know every location of every base, every name of every subordinate, and every single experiment that went down while I was still in his company. Yakushi Kabuto is still alive from what I've heard, but so far has not presented himself as a threat. I don't know much about the Akatuski organization, save what my brother told me in his final moments," Sasuke said evenly. Ibiki nodded, taking a seat next to the hospital bed.

"And the fight with your brother?" Shizune questioned softly. Those bottomless obsidian eyes turned on her and she shivered a little.

"You will have to bear with me on that. Memories from that battle are linked to a lot of painful memories from my past that I am unable to speak of as of yet. However, I will tell you that I made sure the Sharingan could not be excavated from his body by anyone else," he answered in a guarded monotone. The two other shinobi in the room nodded their understanding, and then Sasuke started his tale of the past four years of his life.

...

...

North Gate

...

...

"Didn't Baa-chan say she'd be here to see us off! It's almost time to go! Where is that old hag?!" Naruto shouted with an angry pout. Sakura punched him in the back of the head, while Hinata stood with her hands covering her gaping mouth, blushing.

"N..Naruto-kun!" the girl suttered.

"Don't call her that you idiot! She's the Hokage for Kami's sake!" the pinkette yelled as her fist sent the blond into the nearest tree trunk.

"Maa…you two are certainly lively in the morning. How troublesome…" they heard a lazy voice say from behind them. All three turned to see Temari and Shikamaru walking up to them holding hands.

"Hm…you think he's dead?" the blond woman asked, nudging the fox container with her foot.

"Oh! Hi Temari-chan, Shikamaru!" Sakura said with a smile. Hinata walked up to them waving a dainty hand.

"Ohayo Temari-chan, Shika-kun!" the raven haired girl greeted politely.

"Hey Sakura…Hinata. What's going on here?" Temari asked with a quirk of her golden brow.

"We're leaving on a mission in a little bit," Sakura explained.

"Yea, as soon as that Old Hag gets her lazy ass here," Naruto muttered from his position on the ground. Sakura kicked him for good measure.

"Itai!" the blond grunted loudly.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, kneeling down to ruffle the dirt out of his sunshine hair. The blond groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position on the floor.

"I'm okay Hinata-chan! I'm used to this battery already!" he chirped with a doofy smile.

"So what's this mission all about?" Temari asked in an interested tone.

"Sorry, it's confidential. We're not even allowed to tell our family, friends, or even our senseis," Sakura said with an apologetic look.

"Oh! Damn! It's probably a really good mission too," Temari pouted, Shikamaru laughed at her. Her green eyes glared at him, but he only leaned up to kiss her.

"You're cute when you're troublesome," was all he said. Everyone laughed as Temari pouted.

...

...

Sasuke's room

...

...

"Okay, Ibiki tells me you told them everything you know. And because of your honesty, the Council and I are willing to spare your life," the Godaime began. Black eyes watched her cautiously from the hospital bed.

"There will be punishment, however…" she said.

"Naturally," the Uchiha agreed. 'Well at least the little prick knows he deserves to be punished,' Tsunade thought.

"Yes, after you've recovered from your injuries, your chakra will remain sealed for a month. In this time you will be allowed to train, but no weapons…only taijutsu, and only with or in the company of a Jounin, or Chuunin of this village. Your allowed sparring partners include, and are limited to Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, and Captain Yamato," the blond Hokage explained.

"I understand," the raven replied.

"Good, after the month of chakra sealing is over ANBU will be watching you constantly for a year. You will be allowed to train with your chakra, go on missions up to B-rank, but only in the company of Team Kakashi. An ANBU will be assigned to watch you during each mission to test your loyalty to Konoha. If you commit any form of treason, or are suspected of being disloyal during any mission you will be returned to the village immediately, and I will personally seal your chakra. At that time, you will be tried for treason and executed. After six months, if we believe you are trustworthy, we will allow you to go with your team on higher ranked missions. You are to train for and take the Chuunin exams before your probation period is over. When the time comes I will discuss with you the details," Tsunade finished.

"Hai…" Sasuke answered, letting the information be processed by his brain.

"You got off easy Uchiha. We are low on talented ninja, and you have shown undoubtedly that, that is what you are. But mostly…I think you can thank Sakura for your joke of a punishment. She's the one who has been arguing with the Council non-stop since we dragged your unconscious little ass back here," she said, eying him unfavorably. He didn't say anything. It was a shock to him to hear that the pinkette had fought so hard for him.

"However…the Council did get their way in one respect…." The blond said. Onyx eyes came to rest on her with a guarded look. She smirked.

"You're to be married and have provided an heir of the Uchiha Clan within a year after your probation period. So I guess if you're the anti-social little bastard, that Gaki is always saying you are, it is a pretty good punishment," Tsunade said with a laugh. Sasuke glared at her.

"Well I'm finished here. You should get some sleep then Uchiha," the Hokage said, turning towards the door.

"Hn…" he answered, sliding back under the thin hospital sheet and turning over on his side that didn't face the door.

"Happy Trails!" he heard the woman call back mockingly as she closed the door behind her.

He growled. Stupid Council. Stupid life. Stupid bitch that fate was; she couldn't have just given him a normal family. The fucking whore had to go and make Itachi kill the whole clan. She had to go and force him down the avenger's path. He stopped his thoughts then. 'No….I can't keep doing this to my self. I've always blamed everything on Itachi…on Orochimaru…on that fucking bitch Fate. But…it's not their fault…not completely. I could have just as easily decided against revenge. I could have stayed here instead of going to Orochimaru. I could have been happy...' his thoughts trailed off.

Sasuke reflected on that last thought. It was pure, honest…and completely naked of his usual barriers. It was… the truth. All his life he'd always attributed his actions to his shortcomings in life. He'd always blamed the Massacre…for everything. His cold attitude…his unwillingness to have bonds…his willingness to betray what bonds he'd managed to acquire. The truth of it all was that even if the Massacre did have a large role, and his poor luck with fate may be partially responsible; he'd still made a conscious decision to do everything he'd done. Him…Uchiha Sasuke had decided to betray the people who cared about him the most and run off to Orochimaru. Not Itachi…Itachi didn't force him to leave. He COULD have stayed. He could've been happy….but he'd chosen misery.

'Did you really save me….Sakura?' was his final thought before he fell asleep.

...

...

North Gate

...

...

"Kami! Where is that old hag!?" Naruto cried out indignantly.

Sakura readied her fist again, but before she could deliver the blow the blond had already been hurled violently into the ground once again. She looked up to see the tall, busty, blond beauty of a Hokage that was currently her master. Tsunade's face was red with anger, her fist balled and thrust out after the punch. Sakura could see the barest traces of chakra fading from the Godaime's knuckles, and almost giggled that her shishou hadn't been able to hold it back completely like she usually did. Then again, she always had problems controlling her anger around Naruto. Naruto certainly had that affect on a lot of people.

"How many times to I have to tell you not to call me that you little brat!?" Tsunade seethed.

"K.O.." Naruto replied.

Hinata gasped and was instantly kneeling down, settling the blonde's bruised skull on her lap as she filtered some soothing chakra into the swelling. All teams had been tested to see who had the strongest chakra control, and then that member had been taught basic healing techniques. It was part of a new program the Godaime had going. She thought it would make missions infinitely more successful if there was a medic on each team.

"Shishou…" Sakura acknowledged with a respectful bow.

"Good morning Sakura…Hinata…Gaki…" the Hokage began. Naruto was slowly coming too, but was still unable to move.

"I came to see you all off. I have some supplies you'll be needing on this case," she continued. The two coherent shinobi looked at her curiously.

"First, since Hinata is going to be executing…we'll need to do a bit of a transformation. Just your eyes…they would be too recognizable. Before you leave to complete 'The Sale'…I want you to change them into a light blue color. They are to remain that way for the duration of this mission," Tsunade said. Hinata nodded.

"Second, this is an herbal blend mixed by Nara Shikaku himself. It causes parts of the brain to malfunction, leaving the consumer unable to lie while under its influence. Take it, and this scroll…I cannot tell you anything about what you are to do with the mixture out here…everything is on the scroll. Do not open it until you are safely housed in your first destination," she explained.

"They know who we are?" Sakura asked. Her master nodded.

"Hai…they have agreed to work in accordance with us on this mission. They understand you can not tell them anything about its nature beyond what you'll need them to help you with," the blond woman said.

"Understood," the pinkette agreed. She took the scroll from her teacher and placed it safely in her pack along with the herbs.

"I'll be on my way then. Just one more thing before I go…" Tsunade said.

"Nani?" Hinata asked from the ground. Naruto's slightly more focused blue eyes stared up at her.

"Did you three think I'd be sending you out on a mission this dangerous without a Jounin Team Leader?" the blond woman asked. Naruto pouted.

"Aah….I was wondering when you'd be bringing that up," Sakura said.

"Right, well you all know him very well. He should be here soon….ah! There you are," the Hokage said to the approaching young man. Hyuuga Neji came to a stop in front of the group.

"This is his first high ranked Team Leader mission. Be cooperative, I know he'll do a good job. Your team name for the duration of this mission will be Team Hyuuga. Neji has been told what code names you'll be using. As Hyuugas, both Neji and Hinata are well known, Sakura..you are my most revered apprentice, and Naruto you've changed too many lives for us not to be careful. Be safe…and good luck," Tsunade said, and with that she poofed away. The handsome Hyuuga genius stared after the Hokage before switching his gaze to the blond head lying in his cousin's lap. He glared and Naruto jumped up immediately to scratch the back of his head.

"Well, I guess we should get moving! Come on Dattebayo! I won't wait for you slowpokes forever!" the fox container exclaimed with a nervous laugh. The blond boy took off into the forest like the hyperactive, knucklehead of a ninja he was. 'Man that's a scary face!' Naruto thought.

"NARUTO! Wait up! You don't even know where you're going!" Sakura yelled after him, as the group started out to catch up with him.

...

...

Sasuke's Room

...

...

"Gaara, his chakra is sealed, and I really don't think that he's going to try to injure a pregnant woman. He has some pride you know!" his doctor's voice cried out as he felt her and her husband enter the room. Sasuke cracked an eye open to see the long haired brunette doctor pouting at a very stoic Kazekage.

"A man can not escort his wife to work? I'm leaving in six days you know?" Gaara said with a raise of his hairless brow. Shia's navy eyes narrowed into a skeptical glare.

"You just want to keep an eye on Uchiha-san! Don't you give me that crap!" she said. The redhead's face scrunched into a confused and slightly sour look. Sasuke saw his hand squeeze the doctor's.

"Even if that was the case! It'd be completely within my rights to feel that way. It really has nothing to do with him. He's already been warned," the Sandnin snapped back. A sardonic glare was his reply.

"Riiight…like I believe that load of bull!" Shia snapped, her fluctuating hormones going irate. Gaara seemed less offended than he should be, though perhaps he was already used to it the Uchiha surmised. Turquoise eyes shot a glare his way before turning exasperatedly back on his overemotional wife. An expression of realization came over her face.

"You're jealous aren't you?" she asked in a dazed voice. The Kage's eyes widened only slightly, the single hint that her words had affected him at all.

"Don't be ridiculous Shia," his cold voice warned. The small woman laughed heartily.

"You're jealous because I'm spending so much time alone with another man. Just admit it. It'll be easier that way," she said, earning a glare that gave away the truth of the statement.

Sasuke would have laughed at the idea of a jealous Gaara, and found not only that he didn't remember how to make the sound; but also he found it would be inappropriate of him to do so. Of course they both knew he was there, but he didn't want to let them know he was listening so intently to their conversation. This really was none of his business. Even so, he continued to watch as Shia raised a small, delicate hand to cup a smooth pale cheek. She moved closer, sliding the hand to brush her fingers over the scar on her husband's forehead. Her head leaned in and her lips pressed against his in the softest, most tender way, Sasuke had to turn away out of his own sense of propriety.

"Gaara…Gaara…" the name was said in the sweetest, most loving whisper it had the Uchiha's heart thudding faster.

"Not even death could keep us apart. No man could ever hope to tear me away from you," Shia said, tone saturated with tender honesty. There was a soft ruffling sound the Uchiha assumed was the sound of the couple embracing. After a few seconds he heard Gaara say very quietly….

"I know…"

'So he really does love her. It's just so hard to believe that, THAT kid could ever have healed,' the raven thought. It lit a tiny candle of hope within his own mind to have seen proof that Sabaku no Gaara, had indeed healed many deep wounds. Perhaps he could do the same.

"I really just want to be near you Shia," came the sincere reply. The raven turned just in time to see navy eyes soften considerably. Then Shia smiled.

"What? You're not sick of me yet?" she asked teasingly. Sasuke was positive there was no change in the redhead's expression, but Shia giggled slightly, making him feel like he'd definitely missed something.

"Alright Kazekage-kun! Time to go! I've got work to do!" she chirped, mood swinging all the way to the other way of the spectrum in that way that only a pregnant woman could manage.

There was an affirmative grunt from her redheaded husband before she gave him a quick peck and promptly pushed him out of the door. Shia turned in his direction and smiled amiably before picking up his charts to glance them over. Her navy eyes narrowed in concentration as she evaluated her approach to their afternoon together. She'd gone home and looked through the Akito Clan medical books to create anti-scarring medication. Sasuke's stab wounds were deep, and numerous. It was impossible for her to prevent scarring, but she could reduce it enough so that it wouldn't be disfiguring. He was very young. There was no reason for him to have any unsightly scars if there was a way to avoid it.

"Alright Uchiha-san…. I'll need you to lie on your stomach, and just relax," she ordered. His black eyes didn't reveal any of his thoughts, but he did take a little longer lying down than was actually necessary. That was fine though, she didn't expect him to trust her right away.

"I'd like you to tell me everything you know about the seal," she said in a very calm, soothing voice as she pulled his hospital gown down over his shoulders. He felt the same tickling sensation from before as she pushed through that first layer of chakra once again.

"I don't know much about it. Only the little that Orochimaru and his other cursed disciples told me," the Uchiha started, he cringed slightly as his doctor's chakra pierced through the second level of the seal a little.

"…It served as his connection to me, and means of control over me. It seems to activate when my body is under stress or intense strain during a fight. It turns me into some kind of winged monster that both increases my strength and power drastically," he continued. His shoulder started to burn as the prodding chakra leaked into his curse.

"Does it cause detrimental strain to your normal body?" Shia questioned quietly.

"Only when the transformation reaches level two of the seal's power," Sasuke answered. A sharp stab of pain jolted the nerves on his left side.

"It's still sealed pretty tight. There seems to be three layers of chakra guarding the main core of the curse. It's actually physically difficult for me to break it," she said with a sigh as she finally made it through the first layer and into the second.

The chakra in this layer of the seal was much different than the kind in the first. It was thicker…heavier. It was harder to pierce, so she upped the sharpness and amount of the chakra she was using to break through. It worried her slightly that even after the death of the Snake Sannin, the seal was still so complex. Logically it should have faded, or at least reverted to a very basic form. Shia felt Sasuke draw in a long breath and hold it. This second layer was going to be pretty painful for him. Unconsciously she wove a hand into the silky black spikes of his raven hair to stroke him comfortingly. The mother in her hated to see people suffer; but it had to be done. She had a nagging feeling about the seal that wouldn't be satisfied until she checked it herself.

"The chakra in this second level seems to have much more consistency than the first. This must be where the bulk of his control was based," she said in an informative tone.

Sasuke blew out his breath as slowly as he drew it in. It felt like he was being sliced open with a knife, without amnesia. His shoulder burned as his doctor continued to press forward. The seal fought her as if it were alive. He could feel the dark energy bubbling through the cracks in the second layer of chakra. Shia was obviously worried about the seal. She didn't disguise her concern in front of him, which inevitably caused him to want to take his pinkheaded ex-teammate's word that she was trustworthy. The motherly way that she combed her fingers through his hair calmed him in a way beyond his own control.

"The third layer is malevolent. You should be careful," he warned her. A little squeak and slight hiss of pain told him that she'd already gotten to it. He turned his head to see her wagging one of her hands through the air as if to cool a burn. Upon noticing his gaze she just smiled.

"Oops! Hold on, let me get my gloves." she said, taking that same hand and pulling a pair of black gloves from her pocket.

"Shit, how am I supposed to get these on?" she wondered aloud. Sasuke raised a brow at her.

"Just put them on," he said flatly.

"It's not that easy Uchiha-san. If I stop the flow of chakra now, the seal will reclose itself and I'll have to start all over again. I don't have the energy left to do that now," Shia explained.

He watched in mild, but not outwardly shown, amusement as she pulled the gloves over her small hands. She removed one hand at a time, always keeping a steady flow of chakra into the seal, and with a coordination of teeth, fingers, and wrist movements she managed to get them on. Once they were on, her free hand returned to his shoulder where her chakra was again sharpened and strengthened. Sasuke bit into his cheek to suppress the cry of pain he would have emitted. The chakra in this level was not only stronger, but it was quite evil. It would be very painful, and though he wished she could, he knew the doctor would not be able to break through it as quickly as she'd done with the others.

"The gloves may not be enough," he warned again. She just patted his shoulder in assurance.

"Don't worry Uchiha-san. I'll be fine. These gloves were fashioned specially by the Godaime to protect the better medics against dark chakra. You'd be surprised how many enemy jutsus leave traces of it in the injured person's wounds," she said.

...

...

Akito Main House

...

...

Shikamaru sat on the couch watching his fiancé play with her nephew in silence. It was actually really cute. Surprisingly, his blond harpy was really good with children. Senji-chan smiled and laughed uncontrollably as she played some form of peek-a-boo with him. The smile on her face was stunningly beautiful. He suddenly thought that he could probably deal with the bothersome nature of a few kids if it would make Temari smile like that.

"Senji-chan are you hungry?" the blond asked. The baby jumped up and bounced a little only to wobble and fall back down.

"Ra-ra!" he cried out happily. The blond Sabaku's face scrunched in confusion.

"Nani?" she muttered. The baby threw his hands in the air and waved them around manically.

"Ra-ra!" he cried again. Shikamaru snickered into his hand. He didn't know what the kid was trying to say, but neither did Temari. She always made the cutest faces when she was confused.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen and you can pick something out?" she said, lifting the baby into her arms and walking towards the kitchen. She walked around opening cabinets.

"Ra-ra!" Senji cried once again. Temari's green eyes snapped to the cabinet she'd just open. She smiled. 'Ramen…' she thought.

"Haha! Looks like that idiot made his impression on the next generation already," she said in an amused tone.

She filled a pot with water and placed it on the stove to boil. After plopping the giggling child into the highchair at the end of the kitchen table she filled his sippy cup with some apple juice. Senji drank it happily, managing to splash it all over himself despite the nature of the cup. He was cute, really…and she was happy that he could smile like this. It made her wonder…if Gaara had ever smiled like this while he was a baby. Her only memories of her youngest brother's youth were ones of him frowning, or scowling. She wondered…in the years that they'd been forbidden to have contact with him; had he ever smiled like that.

Something told her no. How could he have when he was burdened with such an evil presence from birth? Temari was happy that her nephew would never know that kind of pain. He would never know the kind of loneliness that they all had in their youths. He had a family who loved him. Two parents who gave him everything they had inside of themselves. An aunt and uncle who would kill for him; and lots of other 'aunts' and 'uncles' who couldn't get enough of him. Then there was that smile. That innocent, happy little smile that made everyone in the room brighten up instantly. God she was so happy he could smile like that. And when her children were born…they'd smile just as brightly. She'd make sure of it.

"What're you thinking about?" Shikamaru's lazy drawl sounded from behind her. Arms wrapped around her middle as she added the noodles into the bubbling broth.

"Nothing too important," she said, leaning her head to the side as her fiancé placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"Really? Because you've got that funny face on…the one you always have when you're thinking about something upsetting," he said.

"I didn't know you cared," she mocked. Another kiss to her neck.

"You know I do," he answered sincerely. Temari's heart warmed.

"I thought I was troublesome, ne?" she asked.

"I like your kind of trouble," the lazynin answered. The blond woman chuckled and turned her heard to catch her lover's lips in a chaste kiss.

"Do you want some ramen too?" she asked. A lazy smirk turned the corner of his lips up.

"Thanks but…my dad's got me tailing him for the rest of the day. Something troublesome about learning how to lead the clan," Shikamaru answered.

"Alright…I'll feed the little one then," Temari said. He kissed her again before he turned to walk away. Senji giggled when he ruffled the kid's blood red hair.

"See ya later Red," he said.

"Shika!" Senji cried tugging on his hand. Shikamaru chuckled and headed towards the exit. The Nara paused in the doorway.

"Are you still coming to the Nara Compound for dinner tonight?" he asked, turning lazy brown eyes on his fiancé.

"Hai, I suppose I should learn the way around that place," Temari answered with a small smile.

"Alright…ja!" he said as he walked away.

"Later," the blond murmured as she finished pouring the ramen into a bowl. She took a knife to chop the noodles small enough for Senji's few baby teeth to handle. 'Mrs. Temari Sabaku-Nara…' she thought.

"Has a sort of ring to it doesn't it Senji-chan?" the eldest Sabaku chuckled as she held a spoon of diced noodles out to the little boy. He opened his mouth to receive it with a little coo as he chewed. 'Who'd have thought it'd end up so good for us?' Temari thought to herself.

...

...

Sasuke's room

...

...

The room had been silent for a long time since his doctor had finished looking at his seal. It had to have been a least fifteen minutes since she'd spoken to him. Shia had a little note book out and was taking notes rapidly as if she'd forgotten he was in the room. Every once and a while she'd nod her head and make some noncommittal noise about something he didn't understand. Sasuke had examined her facial expression after she'd finished. It'd been completely devoid of any clue as to what she felt. Now he was anxious. What was wrong?

"Hm…Uchiha-san. I don't want to worry you, but I don't want to be dishonest. The third layer of chakra is evil, and very powerful…but it's nothing compared to the core. The core of the Cursed Seal seems to just be a highly concentrated wad of dark energy. It isn't really molded into chakra, in fact I believe that the chakra it once was, is what now makes up the that third circle that guards it," his doctor said, successfully gaining his full attention.

"What does that mean?" he asked impatiently. She sighed, concern barely flickering in her eyes.

"It means…ugch…it means…" her navy eyes rolled slightly and her small hand came up to rest on her forehead. The other hand came to brace the edge of his bed.

"Nnn…I'm sorry. I'm a little bit light headed…my chakra is a little harder to control in my condition. It takes more concentration, and more strength to control it as well as it needs to be controlled for that jutsu," she explained as she leaned forward to hold her head in her hands.

"Alright…as I was saying…" she began again without moving.

"Underneath the seal, your body is damaged slightly. Most inexperienced medics would not be able to detect it. I'll have to do more research. Tsunade-sama will have to come and take a look at it as well, but I think I'm right about this," Shia said. Sasuke lifted a brow.

"Right about what?" he asked, slightly on edge.

"The dark energy in the core of the seal is poisoning your system. I fear that if we don't find a way to remove the seal, you could become very ill," she said, looking straight into his eyes.

"Is it fatal?" he asked.

"I don't know….I have to do more research…" she said, not wanting to scare him.

"But you think it is," Sasuke answered for her. Shia sighed and turned her eyes towards the ground. He couldn't name the emotion that radiated off of her, but it made him feel like someone cared. 'Concern maybe…' he thought.

"Yes…" came the quiet answer.

Shock hit his system hard. The Seal wasn't something he'd ever really worried about. He'd always just assumed it was a permanent souvenir from an irreversible, still undecidedly good or bad decision in his life. Even if she wasn't sure about her findings; the fact that she even suspected it was killing him was baffling. Baffling and frightening. What if it was irreversible? What if there was no way to remove it?

"I'll send Tsunade-sama in here after I've left. I know you've had a long day, but I think it's best she sees it as soon as possible. If anyone can help you, it's our Godaime Hokage," Shia explained. He just nodded numbly.

"I have to go home soon…but if you want me to stay…I will," she said. Sasuke turned his blank onyx eyes on her in a glare.

"I'll be fine. Go home," he snapped.

He almost flinched at the look of hurt that entered her eyes. She'd been nothing but kind to him since she entered the room. He'd been civil, borderline friendly, all day and he knew he was being inconsistent. It was just so much in one day. Too much to take in for him in one day. Between the interrogation, the pain of the medical procedure, and now this…he just didn't have any energy left to check his testy attitude. Sasuke almost comforted her, but found that he was incapable of doing so.

"Okay…I'll see you tomorrow then," Shia said, smiling sweetly at him. He was silently relieved that she didn't take his rudeness personally.

"Will you have the kid with you?" he asked. She seemed stunned at first with his interest and then just smiled.

"Well, Gaara's last meeting with the Hokage was this morning. So I guess Senji-chan will be staying home with his father," she said, his facial expression didn't change.

"Oh…" came the flat reply. Something hidden underneath the coolness made Shia rethink its initial meaning.

"I could bring him if you want. I'm sure Gaara could use a few extra hours of sleep. He's been working really hard lately," Shia offered.

Sasuke turned his head to look out of the window. He didn't know why, but he did want her to bring the kid with her. Maybe because watching her with Senji made him remember fond thoughts of his own parents. Maybe because the child was just so carefree and happy; it made him want to be the same. Perhaps, seeing the living proof that someone who'd seen as much pain as he had; had healed and moved on gave him hope. Seeing Gaara's family so happy, seeing his son smile like he hadn't a care in the world gave him hope that some day, he too could be resolved of his betrayals against those who loved him. Uchiha Sasuke could perhaps, someday be able to have a happy family.

"Don't be stupid. Don't bring your kid here. You shouldn't forget that I'm a traitor. I've earned the name. You shouldn't be so naïve," he said monotonously.

"Hai..hai…Senji-chan and I will see you tomorrow Sasuke-san!" she singsonged as she bounded out.

Sasuke frowned slightly. She didn't even notice she'd just used his first name. He kept trying to run her off. He didn't want her to get close to him, and he didn't want to make another friend. He was trying so hard not to turn her into a friend. The last thing the Uchiha needed was another friend when he hadn't even fixed things with the ones he already had. Besides…trusting people didn't come easily for him anymore. He didn't want to trust people anymore. Itachi had been his brother…someone he'd loved and admired beyond all comparison. Never would he have thought…back then…in that time that seemed so long ago…that he'd be sitting in a hospital bed healing the injuries he'd sustained while killing that brother.

a/n: I'll leave it here for now. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ohayo- Good morning


	5. Sasuke's Curse

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

a/n: here it goes!

(Kyuubi talking)

"talking"

'thinking'

...

Chapter 4

...

Tsunade ran a hand over her face as she stared into the archives of Konohagakure. She needed to research everything she could find on cursed seals. The Sandaime had some information on Orochimaru, she knew it. After taking a look at the mark herself, she knew that Shia's hypothesis was true. The Snake Sannin had played a terrible trick. He'd fashioned the Curse to start poisoning the Uchiha's body, if after the three year period of preparation, he hadn't assumed control of his new vessel. Sasuke was dying...she left it up to Shia to find out how long he had…and it was up to her, as Hokage to find him a solution.

The blond turned the key to her old sensei's personal library. There had to be something she could use in here. No body knew more about the three Sannin than Sarutobi-sensei. If there was a way to remove the Seal, it would be in here. She couldn't let the Uchiha die now. Not after Sakura had fought so hard for his life. Not after she'd promised the girl, someone she saw as her own child that after everything was settled…it would be alright again. Tsunade just couldn't let her apprentice down. Uchiha Sasuke would live…or damn it she would give up her position as Hokage.

Because…if she couldn't live up to the expectations of her people…

If she couldn't defeat Orochimaru even now, in death…then she didn't deserve the title.

...

...

Team Hyuuga

...

...

"There it is," Neji's smooth voice stated.

The rest of the team looked out over the hill to see a really large Japanese style mansion. It was beautiful, painted in reds and oranges, and surrounded by a bed of crimson roses. There were a few young girls cleaning the floors. Some tall, beautiful women wearing long, elegant kimonos with pale painted features stood outside waving ornate fans into their delicate faces.

"Everyone knows their 'names' for this mission?" the elder Hyuuga asked. His teammates nodded.

"Kai-chan," Sakura said.

"Kasaihime," Hinata said.

"Seiji-kun," Naruto said.

"Good, and you'll all call me Shinto-san," Neji said. Someone let out a nervous breath next to them. They all turned to see Hinata looking extremely unsure of her self. Naruto was just about to say something when Sakura spoke.

"We should let them know we've arrived," she said. Neji nodded and signaled them all to move forward. Once they reached the entrance of the Okiya, Neji asked for the owner.

"Welcome to the Roze no Kaji Okiya. I assume you are the help Tsunade-hime sent," an old woman said. She was short, and skinny, but had a commanding presence that left no doubts that she was the owner. An old man came up behind her with a small smile.

"Hai, Ren-sama…Keiko-sama," Neji said with a bow. His teammates followed suite.

"So which of these young ladies is being admitted?" the woman named Keiko asked, running analytical brown eyes over the two female ninja. Both were attractive young women. With a bath and decent clothing they'd be quite beautiful.

"I am…Baa-sama," Hinata's quiet voice said. Those sharp brown eyes turned on her and the old woman nodded.

"Alright then…come in and we'll get you ready. I was told to assess your skills before whatever it is your mission is commences," the woman said, turning back towards the house, her husband following her inside. Team Hyuuga followed their hosts, both Naruto and Sakura silently studying the mannerisms, looks, and auditory traits of their respective owners. They would have to henge into these two, and they had to do it right.

"What's your name?" Keiko asked, looking at Hinata.

"Kasaihime is the name I was given…" Hinata said, giving the name the Godaime had specified for the mission.

"Yes…that'll do. A very catchy Geisha name. No less from Tsunade-sama I suppose," Ren, Keiko's husband, commented. His wife nodded in agreement.

"Hm…stand up young lady and let me have a look at you," Keiko ordered. Hinata stood, everyone's eyes following her movement. The old woman started to walk around the Hyuuga Heiress, nodding her head or grunting positively every so often.

"Take off the sweatshirt," she said, and Hinata obeyed.

The sweatshirt fell to the ground beside Sakura, exposing pale delicate shoulders, and lean pale arms that ended in slender tapered fingers. She had large breasts that pressed nicely against the material of her black shirt, no matter how baggy it seemed. A flat stomach and small waist led to hips that fanned out in the shape of an hourglass. Keiko fiddled with the long, silky mass of raven hair, tossing some of it into Hinata's face and nodding her approval.

"It's a good thing they sent someone like you. At least we won't have to completely make you over," she said. Her husband nodded. Hinata blushed.

"Right…okay then. If the two young men would please step outside, one of our girls will show you to your room. We'll send for you after Kasaihime is finished getting ready," Ren said. Neji nodded and bowed, pulling a slightly dazed blond by his collar to the floor with a glare. Naruto's face split into a dweeby grin.

"We'll see you later…Kai-san…Kasaihime," Neji said, grasping hold of Naruto's arm and dragging him out of the room as the blond waved goodbye cheerily.

"Don't be nervous, Kasai-chan…I'm right here with you," Sakura said, calling Hinata by her code name. During this mission they would have to, because everyone knew of the Hyuuga Heiress, and everyone knew her name. Hinata was just about marrying age. Her father had even starting planning her Coming-out Party. She would soon be officially eligible for suitors. But of course…she only wanted one man.

"Thanks…" Hinata answered, smiling at Sakura.

...

Outside the room

...

"Why did we have to leave? That's not fair," Naruto pouted. Neji just scoffed at his childish antics.

"Because they're going to dress Kasai-sama in geisha clothing now. We can't be in there while they're putting the kimono on her," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Of course, it was one of the more obvious things in the world. Naruto was just thickheaded, and had too bad a case of A.D.D to pay attention. Blue eyes widened upon realizing said obvious reason, via Neji telling him. A light flush rose to whiskered cheeks as he imagined what Hinata might look like without clothes on. That elegantly long neck leading to gentle shoulders; and a graceful collar bone resting just above full, ivory breasts. A flat, toned stomach, tiny waist, rounded hips and long pale legs. Naruto's face heated even more as his teenage mind pictured what lay between those pale, creamy thighs.

"What are you thinking about?" Neji's stern voice asked. The fox container snapped his eyes over to meet his comrade's glaring moonlike eyes. He flushed more and just started shaking his head. 'No way I can let Neji know I was picturing his cousin naked! He'd probably kill me!' Naruto thought.

"Nothing!" he answered quickly. Those white eyes narrowed suspiciously at him in that way that always made him think Neji could read his mind

'Ramen…ramen..ramen..ramen,' he thought like a mantra just in case. He could see the Hyuuga genius about to say something when they were interrupted.

"I'm sorry to make you wait…" a very soft, polite, and sweet voice said from in front of them.

Both boys turned their eyes onto an incredibly beautiful woman. She had chocolate colored hair piled stylishly on top of her head with two golden chopsticks holding it in place. Carmel colored eyes stared respectfully down at the floor, waiting for one of them to acknowledge her. Her face was painted white, lips red, with a bit of blush over the high edges of her cheek bones, and some shadow over the lids of her eyes. She knelt, bowing to them respectfully, dainty hands placed on her lap together.

"It's alright. My name is Shinto and this is Seiji-kun. What is your name?" Neji asked, politely introducing both of them before asking. The woman tilted her face up to look at them both.

"Shinto-sama…Seiji-sama…my name is Sumi…I will be attending to you during your stay at the Roze no Kaji Okiya," her soft voice said. Neji nodded towards her and Naruto waved…not really sure how to act in such a formal atmosphere.

"Arigatou Sumi-san. Please show us to our rooms then," the Hyuuga said.

The woman bowed low again before standing and turning towards a long hallway. The two boys followed the gorgeous geisha as she led them upstairs and down a lavishly decorated corridor, to their room. The house was beautiful. It bustled with activity of young girls cleaning, or maiko's learning, and even Geisha awaiting their next client in the sitting rooms. Naruto snickered internally as he thought of his perverted senseis and how much Kakashi would pout because he hadn't been assigned to this mission. Not that he could see the silver haired man pout, but he'd know all the same.

"This will be your room. The ladies' room is right across the hall from you, and I will be staying in the room down the hall as long as you are here if you need anything," Sumi said with a polite bow.

"Arigato…Sumi-san," Neji said bowing shallowly back to her. She left them to themselves to get settled into their room.

...

...

Hokage's Office

...

...

"Good morning Shia…I'm sorry to call you here so early," Tsunade said to the young woman across from her. Senji was sleeping soundly against his mother's hip, with his face buried in her shoulder.

"It's fine Tsunade-sama. I have to be at the hospital soon anyway," the girl replied with an easy smile. The blond woman sighed.

"I looked at the Seal last night Shia," she started. Navy eyes looked on her curiously. She'd known the Hokage was going to look at it. She'd told Tsunade about it herself.

"And…what did you find?" the Akito head asked. Golden brown eyes took on a rather apprehensive look quickly before becoming blank. If it were anyone else, they'd have missed it, but Shia was married to Gaara. She was a master at reading eyes by now.

"It is as you feared…he is dying, or will be very soon," Tsunade said. Anxiety gripped the brunette's heart.

"Ah…" was all she could say.

Her mind went into worry mode. She was of course, worried about her patient. She'd never lost anyone she'd been assigned to, but this was something she'd never seen in her life. She didn't want Sasuke to die. For many reasons that included her two best friends Naruto and Sakura. Sakura most of all though. If the Uchiha died, she was sure that Sakura would finally break. Shia was not willing to let that happen.

"It seems the concentrated dark energy has become poisonous to his body. The area around the Seal seems to be decomposing faster everyday. It's still in the early stages, so we have time to figure out what to do about this, and how much time he has left," the Hokage explained. Shia frowned.

"How long do you think, before it becomes life threatening?" she asked. Tsunade heaved a heavy sigh as she crossed her arms over her ample chest.

"Two…three weeks…" Shia's eyes widened, "we have that long to find out what to do."

"That's not a lot of time," the Akito Head said. The blond Hokage nodded.

"I know. I've already started researching methods of removal. What I want you to do is figure out how much time he will have to live after the situation becomes terminal. The Medical Archives are open for your use. I have already informed the ANBU guarding it that you will be using them often," she explained. Shia bowed.

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama…" she answered, careful not to jumble the sleeping baby. The Hokage didn't feel the need to remind Shia that the information was needed as soon as possible. She knew the Akito Head already knew. Tsunade smiled as she looked at the one year old Akito Heir.

"I didn't know you'd be bringing Senji-chan with you today. Are you sure that is wise?" she asked, watching as a little drool slipped from the baby's mouth onto his mother's shirt. Shia just smiled.

"I think that Senji-chan is a good influence on Sasuke-san," was her answer. The Hokage smirked lightly.

"I see…and you see fit to trust Uchiha in the company of your child?" the blond asked. The girl's navy eyes turned on her.

"Hai…I know he won't hurt us," Shia said. Honey brown eyes scrutinized her for a few seconds more before a slender hand lifted to wave her off flippantly.

"You're dismissed. I'll call you in when I've found something. Don't hesitate to come in here when you've figured out a time frame," she said, looking back down at the paperwork littering the large mahogany desk.

"Hai Tsunade-sama…" Shia said with another bow before she left for the hospital. 'I'll make a stop at the Archives on my way. I've got to figure this out as soon as I can,' she thought.

...

...

Roze no Kaji Okiya

...

...

Naruto stood outside the doors of the room they'd left the girls in impatiently. He was relieved to be there now. It'd been too quiet and boring inside of the room. Neji was polite enough, and someone who he considered a friend. The Hyuuga was just not a very talkative man. Though…perhaps the blond should be used to brooding, quiet prodigies. He'd been around Sasuke enough that he should be. Personally, Naruto needed things to do to keep him busy. Silence really didn't bode well for the blonde's hyperactive personality. Even Sasuke knew that. The door slid open slowly. Keiko stepped out and beckoned them in.

"Alright boys, she's ready. Come on in," she said as she moved to the side to let them pass.

Both boys walked in to see a smiling Sakura chatting quietly with a tall, raven haired woman. Her inky locks hung down towards the middle of her back with a slight curl at the very bottom. She had half her hair pulled up into an attractive twist with an intricate, expensive looking hairpiece. The pink haired medic's green eyes turned to them and she tapped the tall woman on the shoulder. When she turned around…Naruto's heart stopped in his chest.

Hinata stared back at them with wide, uncertain milky eyes. Her face was painted an ivory white; full lips dyed scarlet. A light pink blush accentuated her high set, pronounced cheekbones; and her eyes were accented with smoky liner and navy shadow. Long, dark lashes were coated in a thin layer of mascara, standing out artistically against her pearl like eyes. A few wisps of satin hair fell around her face, framing its delicate beauty perfectly. She was dressed in a long, deep navy kimono with ornate designs of fluttering leaves decorating its silken folds. She was prettier than any woman they'd seen today.

"Ano…does it look bad?" she asked. Naruto found he could do nothing but watch those rouged lips form the words in a dazed silence. Sakura smirked, and Neji's heart swelled with pride at the sight of his cousin. 'If only you could see her right now…Hiashi-sama,' he thought.

"Of course not! You look amazing Kasai-chan!" Sakura chirped. Hinata's flush showed through the white makeup on her face.

"Shinto-san?" she said, looking to her cousin for assurance. His smile was all she needed.

"You're father would be proud, Kasai-sama," Neji answered. That gave Hinata a little more confidence.

She smiled a beautiful smile, making Naruto's heart slam against his ribcage in its reawakening. 'Why haven't I ever seen it before? She's so much prettier than any girl I've ever seen. She might even be prettier than Sakura-chan,' the fox thought as he looked the girl up and down. Those piercing opal eyes met his and for once…they held. He was immediately lost in the depths of them. They were the pure, white color of the full moon, only emphasized by the dark makeup surrounding them. What did she even have to do? She could just stand there and outshine all the other Geisha. Naruto felt his heartbeat increase its speed.

(What was that you said about complements?) Kyuubi reminded him.

'Oh right! Complement her! Come on Naruto! Move…mouth…move! Say something damnit!' he thought. The fox chuckled darkly in his mind.

(Foolish teenagers…) he muttered.

"You…pretty…look really!" Naruto said, eyes widening in disbelief at his own stumbling. Sakura snickered next to him, and Neji just looked at him like he had five heads.

(Smooth Kit…) Kyuubi sneered mockingly. Naruto pouted and stared down at the floor with a dark flush covering his whiskered cheeks.

"Arigato Seiji-kun," Hinata's sweet voice said, breaking him out of his thoughts. He snapped his eyes to look at her once again and smiled his gratitude. Of course the shy Hyuuga was too gentle-natured to make fun of him for his word jumbling. He'd like to see any other guy attempt to speak clearly with someone like her staring back at them.

"Okay, now what I want you to do…Seiji-san, Shinto-san…is please sit down on those two pillows there. Kasai-san will demonstrate how to properly serve patrons tea, engage in conversation, and entertain them. You two will play the patrons," Keiko instructed. The two male ninja obeyed. Hinata moved forward, kneeling down in front of them and bowing her head respectfully. She assumed the same position Sumi had upon their first meeting with her.

"Good evening Shinto-sama…Seiji-sama, I am Kasaihime…it is an honor to make your acquaintance…" she said in a quiet, soft voice.

The submissiveness of it did not change, but the tone dipped into a lower octave. It sounded more the voice of a woman than the fifteen year old girl they both knew she was. Her eyes did not meet theirs as she waited to be acknowledged. Neji smiled at his cousin while thinking of what a good wife she would one day be. Naruto didn't really know how to act in this situation…so for once, he opted for silence.

"Very good. You need no work in that respect. Let's see you pour the tea," Keiko said, gesturing to a tea pot and two cups off to the Hyuuga's right.

Hinata nodded. She placed the small cups in front of each boy carefully and poured Neji's cup first. A very graceful motion of her arms and hands, then the tea was poured. The elder Hyuuga lifted the tea to his lips and took a polite sip. He nodded, placing the cup back down and flicking his white eyes over to a pleased looking Okiya owner. Then it was Naruto's turn, who looked extremely confused with the formal way Hinata was acting. Obviously he'd never been around Geisha, or 'proper' ladies before. Just as the younger Hyuuga was about to pour his tea, Keiko interrupted.

"This time like you're interested," the old woman said. Hinata blushed. 'If only you knew Keiko-sama,' she thought.

The light eyed girl took a deep breath willing her self to calm down even as Naruto's sky blue eyes looked at her curiously. As she grasped the teapot, she pulled back the sleeve of her kimono to reveal a bit of pale flesh. She leaned almost unnoticeably closer to him, tilting her neck towards him just slightly in both invitation and submission. Hinata flushed again as the thoughts of what these actions meant ran through her head. She thanked the Gods that Naruto probably hadn't noticed the difference. The final step was eye contact. She locked her eyes with those Prussian blue pools and smiled a subtly flirtatious smile.

Their hands brushed when he reached for the teacup before she'd actually let go of it. Naruto's eyes widened as the sparks tingled from her hand into his. He blushed lightly, suddenly aware of how close she was. How beautiful she looked and how nice she smelled. It was the mellow scent of fresh rose petals that radiated off of her pale, smooth looking skin. Suddenly he saw her in a completely different light. Hinata had to be one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen and he was only just realizing it now. That good-natured, slightly flirty, and shy smile made his stomach twist strangely in a way Sakura never had. It was a combination of emotions he'd only ever seen Hinata having the capability to portray on her face all at once.

"Very good! I've got to say I'm impressed. Tsunade-hime certainly knows her stuff when it comes to assigning missions. I'll just have to see you dance, and then you're free to go to your room and relax Kasai-san," Keiko said.

Hinata nodded, moving back from Naruto faster than he saw. She did not, however, miss the dejected flash in his eyes and almost smacked herself for her own idiocy. To smooth over her blunder she smiled at him, kind and sincere. His heart almost leapt out of his chest. Gods she was so pretty! Why?! Why hadn't he ever seen it before?! All these years, she was the only one who'd never treated him unkindly. When the rest of the village shunned him, Sakura for what ever reason, had told him that Hinata had simply watched over him. Naruto watched as she followed the owners into a room off to the side of the one they were in. 'Man…if only a girl like that could like me,' he thought in his thick blond skull.

(I swear you're a complete idiot Kit…) Kyuubi mumbled in the back of his mind somewhere.

...

...

Sasuke's Room

...

...

Uchiha Sasuke just glared at the bickering nurses who'd disturbed his rest. He'd been through an exhausting and painful procedure, on top of an interrogation with Morino Ibiki. He was tired. Today his Akito doctor would be returning with hers and the Hokage's diagnosis on his condition….which by the way is more than likely fatal. He was not in the mood for these chloroform carrying young nurses who were too afraid to even get close enough to him to do anything about his discomfort.

"Shoo! Shoo! Get out now girls! You're bothering Sasuke-san!" he heard the Akito's voice say as she entered.

Relief washed over him as the nurses squeaked and rushed out of the room. The Uchiha turned his coal black eyes onto the glaring Akito medic who held a very unconscious looking child that happened to be drooling a wet spot into her shirt, on her hip. The little Gaara look-alike's mouth hung open as he snored lightly, chubby baby hand fisting his mother's blouse in all its one year old stickiness. The raven felt his lips twitch slightly in a foreign, yet distantly familiar manner, and frowned at the confusion it caused him.

"Sorry about them. Geez! I don't even know why Hokage-sama keeps them around. They're completely useless," Shia said as she lifted his chart from the nightstand.

Her eyes roamed over it as she filled in some blank spots with a black pen. She seemed intent on not speaking for the moment, and since he really didn't like to speak too much either, he'd let her get away with it for now. Besides…even he wasn't in a rush to know whether he was currently dying or not. Sasuke flicked his eyes around the room, noticing a rather large stack of old looking books lying on the counter. Some had the Akito Green Flame on them, and others just looked decrepit, like they'd been sitting, collecting dust for a hundred years.

'Maybe she doesn't even know yet,' he thought to himself. That was quite obviously all study material. Why else would a sixteen year old girl be carrying around ancient books? He found, despite his hardest attempts to not care, that he really wanted to know now. He really wanted to know what the Hokage had found when she looked at his Seal. She hadn't looked happy about it, in fact he swore that just before the blank doctor's mask slipped over the busty blonde's face, he saw a flicker of anxiety. That couldn't be good right?

"Alright Sasuke-san, I'll just call the front desk and arrange for an infant bed to be brought in here. I need to put him down, and I don't want to wake him," she said, liking the fact that her boisterous child was soundly asleep.

"Hn…I'm not holding him," the Uchiha huffed, turning to stare out the window blankly. Shia snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"Oh don't be silly Sasuke-san. Gaara would have my head and yours if I let you hold him. You're lucky he didn't see you yesterday, all my hard arguing would have gone to waste and he'd just stop talking to me again," Shia said, as she leaned the phone on her shoulder with her head and used her free hand to dial the front desk. He heard her order the crib and hang up the phone.

"If you fight with him so much then why are you married to him?" the Uchiha asked with that 'you're an idiot tone' of his that always made Naruto blush and scratch the back of his empty blond head. At the same time, he was genuinely interested in how the hell someone like Sabaku no Gaara managed to stay in a happy marriage.

"Because I love him…" was the simple answer. Well perhaps for her it was simple, but for him it was a very abstract idea.

"Tch!" he answered, glaring at the bird outside of his window. Was love really that powerful?

"And because I love him…and he loves me…at the end of the day our arguments really mean nothing. As long as we have each other," Shia explained. Sasuke raised a brow, though she couldn't see it due to him not facing her and all.

"Gaara and I have always argued. Ever since the first day I met him we butt heads. We've both got really strong personalities, and if we don't see eye to eye on something, we argue. It's a healthy part of a relationship," she continued on.

The raven's head started to feel a little cloudy as he tried to comprehend the inner workings of relationships. It'd been a long time since he'd allowed any kind of intimate relationship…like friendship. He'd never been in that kind of a relationship before, so the mechanics of it were baffling to him. He turned his head to see his doctor staring at nothing in particular with a far away look in her navy eyes. A bemused smile graced her features as she recalled the memories of her past with her husband.

"We argue more often than other couples, but that's only because we're both still teenagers. And you know what they say about teenagers…we think we know everything. I'm no different…neither is Gaara…we're both only human after all," she said, turning her eyes onto him. Sasuke mused on that thought.

He'd never thought of Gaara as 'only human'. He'd always seen him as some unstoppable killing machine. In fact, he was sure no one, before Naruto's abrupt ass kicking, had ever thought of Gaara as 'only human'; and many still didn't even after that. There were probably more that still didn't. There would always be those few people who could not get over the past, and see that it is possible for someone to change themselves. He knew how that felt now that he was labeled a traitor. He could feel the distrusting stares and quiet whispers of hate behind his back. He wondered if that's how Naruto and Gaara felt their whole lives. He suddenly didn't blame the redhead for becoming the way he did.

"Hn…" he said, leaning back against his pillow.

A young nurse appeared in the doorway wheeling one of those newborn hospital beds into the room. She bowed respectfully to the Akito Clan Head before tossing a nervous look in his direction. For his part, Sasuke remained stone faced…the expression neither callous nor amiable in nature. Shia thanked the girl as she placed her sleeping child into the crib, and dismissed her quickly. The nurse darted out of the room faster than a rabbit with a wolf on its tail. The Uchiha rested his eyes on the sleeping baby for a few moments. 'Did I ever look that innocent, I wonder?' he thought.

"Alrighty let's have a look at that Seal of yours hm?" Shia said, smiling at him in a way that made him feel like she was hiding something. He sighed.

"It'd be better to just tell me," was all he said as he settled himself onto his stomach. He felt her tense slightly and darted his eyes up to look at her face. She looked…like…something…concerned…yea that was it.

"I really wish you wouldn't force me to tell you these things when I don't have enough information about it yet," she said as she pulled down the hospital gown.

"You don't have to answer me you know. You're the doctor, I'm the patient…it's your call," Sasuke said evenly. His face carefully hid whether he'd dislike her if she said nothing or not, but she kind of guessed that he would.

"Tsunade-sama confirmed my hypothesis. In three weeks time…it will become critical…." She trailed off as she trickled the first bit of chakra into the Seal.

Sasuke didn't press for anymore. Three weeks was not a lot of time. He wondered if he'd slip back into a coma. Or maybe just get really sick. He wondered how much time he'd have left after the situation became 'critical', but didn't ask. That information made him both curious and terrified. He wanted to know because if he were to die without reconciling with the people he'd once called friends…he'd never be able to rest in piece. On the other hand, not knowing was what he knew was best for him. Because…who really wanted to know which day they were going to die?

"You'll be okay Sasuke-san. I promise," Shia said, combing a hand through his hair in that motherly way again.

"That's an awfully loaded promise to make for something the Hokage can't even explain," the Uchiha answered blankly, waiting for the pain to come, but only getting soothing chakra.

"I promise…" was all she said, and then her chakra bit into the Seal with impressive force.

a/n: I'll leave it here for now! see ya next time!


	6. To Sell a Geisha

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

Shinto-san: Hyuuga Neji's code name

Kai-chan: Sakura's code name

Kasaihime/kasai-chan: Hinata's code name

Seiji-kun/san: Naruto's code name

READ THIS: This chapter could possibly get a little confusing so I'm going to clear it up right now. Sakura is transformed into Keiko from the Fire Country Okiya, and Naruto is transformed as Ren, her husband. For the remainder of their time in Rain Country they will be using these aliases. As for Neji and Hinata, their code names will stay the same from the last chapter. So every time I refer to Keiko or Ren, if it's not a flashback, I'm talking about Sakura and Naruto respectively. For those of you who read this, I will probably put in parenthesis (Naruto) or (Sakura) next to the names Ren and Keiko just incase others didn't read this and get confused.

...

Chapter 5

...

Team Hyuuga waited in their positions at the rendezvous point. Naruto and Sakura, disguised as the two Roze no Kaji Okiya owners, stood on either side of an absolutely drop dead gorgeous Hinata. She stood tall, and proud in her navy blue satin kimono that was both elegant and sexy at the same time. While it reached the floor with its deep blue satin folds, the obi was tied around her tightly enough to show the perfect dip of her small waist.

Her long, raven hair was pinned back sophisticatedly with a diamond and sapphire studded butterfly hair pin. The Hyuuga Heiress looked nothing short of stunning made up like the perfect Geisha girl, her eyes transformed into the iciest of blue colors. Neji was henged into a blond man, with brown eyes and an Iwagakure Forehead protector. He was to masquerade as Keiko and Ren-sama's escort while they visited the Hayashi Ame.

They'd entered Rain Country right on schedule, and everything was going according to the basic time frame that Neji had constructed. They'd only stayed at the Roze no Kaji for one night before moving on. Once Keiko had deemed Hinata well trained enough, of course. It had taken them about three and a half days to make it into their next destination. Neji planned the whole thing out himself, with little help from the Hokage's scroll. That had been a detailed description on how to use the herbal mixture from Shikaku, and a few bits of information that they were (Hinata was) supposed to inquire about upon their contact with Pein-sama. He knew the Godaime was trusting his leadership skills immensely at this point.

Neji's plan…was to successfully 'sell' Hinata off to the Hayashi Ame Okiya; and have her debut in the three day time period. Naruto and Sakura, camouflaged as Keiko and Ren, would be staying at the Rain Country Okiya under the pretences of watching Kasaihime's debut performance. For the time before Hinata's debut, they would ask about Pein-sama. Keiko had told them that she knew of him, and his love for Geisha, though he rarely ventured out of his country to seek company from her Okiya. It made things substantially easier when it came to questioning about him. Neji had faith in Sakura, who he'd assigned to do all the talking.

...

(Flashback)

...

"Chi-chan, that's what you should call her. Her full name is Takushi Chichi, but I call her Chi-chan. She says that Pein-sama is a known regular at her Okiya for every debut. No one actually ever sees his face except for the Geisha, and the when the girls come back they can't seem to remember it either…" Keiko explained quietly. Sakura nodded.

"Her husband's name is Takushi Saito, you should call him Takushi-san, Seiji-san…." The old woman continued.

"There shouldn't be a lot of ninja there. But keep your chakra suppressed on the night of the debut unless you absolutely need it. Chi-chan says Pein-sama doesn't usually bring more than one or two others with him. However, when he spots a Geisha he's interested in, he sends them away," she said. 'That'll be our chance,' Neji thought.

...

(End flashback)

...

"There they are!" Ren(Naruto) said in a gruff voice.

"Stay calm Ren, remember who you are," Keiko(Sakura) warned. Ren calmed instantly. A tall man with sandy blond hair and brown eyes came to a stop in front of them with his petite, rather young for an Okiya owner, looking wife at his side.

"Ren-kun…Keiko-chan…it's been too long!" the small woman cried out.

"Chi-chan! It's good to see you! How have you been?" Keiko(Sakura) asked, bowing to the other woman who returned the gesture respectfully.

"Takushi-san…it's been a while," Ren(Naruto) said gruffly. Takushi Saito thrust his hand out towards the older man who shook it firmly, like he always did, before releasing it and stepping beside his wife. Chichi looked over towards the tall, pale girl who stood with her raven head bowed respectfully, waiting to be called.

"Is this the girl?" Chichi asked in a rather excited voice. She looked the young woman up and down, and all around. Stunning…perfect…Pein-sama would be pleased.

"That's her…introduce yourself then," Keiko(Sakura) responded, nodding towards Kasaihime(Hinata).

Both Hayashi Ame owners watched as the girl's painted face rose to look at them with the most startlingly ice blue eyes either had ever seen in their life time. Her face was beautifully etched, high cheek bones, perfect brows, plump pouty lips, and a heart shaped face. The young girl bowed to them low, raising her body, but not her eyes from the ground as she spoke to her superiors. Her figure was ideal. And when she spoke…Chichi was ready to buy her on the spot...

"Good afternoon Takushi-sama…Chichi-sama…I am Kasaihime, of the Roze no Kaji Okiya in Fire Country. It is an honor to make your acquaintance," the girl said in a very quiet, sweet, but melodious tone that could make any man's heart stutter. Ren's(Naruto's) did actually, but he quickly reminded himself of whom he was.

"Very nice to meet you Kasai-chan!" Chichi chirped. Keiko(Sakura) held back her smirk…'And she thought she couldn't do this….she's practically done all the work for us!' she thought.

"Oh she's perfect! Come on…the Okiya is just a little further down the hill. We'll draw up the paper work there, Keiko-chan, Ren-kun!" Chichi said, turning with her husband to lead them to the Geisha House.

...

...

Konohagakure Hospital

...

...

It had been three days since his doctor had come back with the confirmation of his diagnosis. When he'd woken up this morning, there was a dull pain in his left shoulder underneath the Seal. Shia was currently assessing the damage to it, the Hokage was already sent for, and Senji played with his little puppets in his little infant bed. She'd brought the child every day for the past three days in the mornings. Then Gaara would come by around ten o'clock to pick him up. Sasuke really didn't mind the kid too much; he was a cute kid, even if he did look exactly like his father. The baby went without the haunted look that Gaara's eyes would probably never lose. He hissed in pain was a spike of the doctor's chakra hit the damaged tissue of his shoulder.

"It's progressing rapidly. By next week you won't be able to move your left arm anymore if it keeps up like this," Shia said, filtering healing chakra in to reconstruct the torn tissue. It was futile; however, because the Seal's dark energy re-tore it almost as quickly as she healed it.

"I'll do the best I can to keep it from spreading too far, but that's all we can do until Tsunade-sama finds a way to break the Seal," the Akito Head said, a soft look in her navy eyes.

She really wished she could do more for the Uchiha. But…she couldn't. She'd done her part in the research and found that he would have about two months to live once the situation became terminal. Now it was up to the medical genius, Tsunade-hime…Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure to find a solution. No one had seen much of the Hokage for the past three days. She'd been holed up in her office studying from the Sandaime's personal library. Shia just hoped she could find something in time. She was so glad that Sakura was away on that mission. She hadn't been told where the pinkette had been sent, so that gave her the perfect excuse not to have to tell her through a letter.

"Momma! Ra-ra!" Senji cried from the corner, snapping her out of her thoughts. Sasuke lifted a quizzical brow at her, and she just smiled.

"He's hungry, he wants ramen," Shia explained, walking over to her bag to pull out some NOT ramen baby food. Senji looked at the jar and pouted.

"Ra-ra!" he cried again. The brunette woman just smiled and laughed.

"No Senji-chan…you can't eat ramen all the time it's no good for you," she said as she walked over to ruffle the kid's hair. Sasuke snorted.

"That stupid dobe…" he muttered. Shia chuckled.

"Yea…Naruto has already made a ramen fiend out of my son…go figure," she said, and the Uchiha smirked. 'I wonder if I'll be able to see them again before it's too late…' he thought.

...

...

Hayashi Ame Okiya

...

...

Hinata, Neji, Naruto, and Sakura all sat in the room that had been assigned to them for the time that "Ren-sama and Keiko-sama" would be staying. Of course, Hinata had been accepted into the Okiya with barely an effort from the Heiress. After seeing her short, but impressive audition for the Takushi couple, no one questioned the Godaime's decision for her to be the one to execute. Takushi Chichi seemed enthralled by the young girl, and Takushi Saito had been silently appreciative of the new Geisha's unique beauty.

They looked at the scroll together; Neji quietly explaining everything in confidence after Sakura had placed the silencing seals on the wall that would allow them to hear the outside, but not the other way around. They released their transformations in the privacy of their room after the curtains had been closed. A plan needed to be made for the night of the debut.

"Hinata-sama, your debut is set for three days time. I've already had Naruto take a look at all the other Geisha who will be present that night. Tell her your findings," the Hyuuga ordered. Naruto smiled at his prettily made up friend, fighting to keep his heartbeat steady as her ice blue eyes stared back at him. 'Those are pretty, but I like her real eyes better,' the blond thought.

"You won't have any problem getting Pein's attention. The others are beautiful and all, but you're gorgeous," he said, immediately going red and slapping a hand over his traitorous mouth. He hadn't meant to say all of that. Even if that was what he'd been thinking. He saw Sakura smirk out of the corner of his eyes and felt the slightly miffed aura of Neji from his right side. Hinata just smiled strikingly. Naruto's heart tripped over his arteries.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," she murmured quietly with that suddenly adorable flush adorning her painted face. Her eyes fell to the ground. Neji cleared his throat and all attention was back on him. He glared lightly at Naruto, knowing he could trust the blond, but being overprotective of Hinata anyway. After all, she was still his baby cousin, and he'd been primed since birth to be naturally protective of her.

"Okay, so once Pein takes you back to his private rooms for the night, he'll no doubt want you to entertain him. Dance, cook, do whatever he wants until you've successfully completed your mission," the elder Hyuuga said. His cousin nodded. Sakura decided to speak up at this point.

"When I spoke to Chichi-san, she seemed really excited with Hinata's prospects of being hired by Pein. She said, like Tsunade-sama did, that Hinata was exactly his type down to her perfected submissiveness. She told me, as Keiko-sama, to brief Kasaihime on things that Pein likes," the pinkette said.

"Hai…" Hinata said, nodding and focusing her attention on Sakura.

"He likes an intelligent woman. Someone who likes to put their input when he asks for it, and knows how. He likes his Geisha to be good dancers, but doesn't stress musical talent as much as rhythm and grace. He is fond of Chinese green tea, Chichi-san even provided some for his rooms that have already been reserved for the night of your debut," the Hokage's apprentice said. Naruto nodded.

"Yea when I was talking to that Saito guy he said that Pein's 'people', have already been asking a lot of questions about Kasai-chan," the blond added. Neji nodded.

"Right, your arrival has sparked a lot of gossip amongst the other Geisha as well as the regular customers. However, Tsunade-sama wrote in the scroll that in Rain Country, many people see Pein as a god. They will most definitely choose him over any possible client for their newest Geisha," the Genius said.

"What about after the mission is completed? How do we explain our sudden departure without giving away the mission?" Sakura asked. The white eyed man sighed.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes. I've already started thinking on it, so don't concern yourself with anything but the tasks that I have assigned you," he answered.

"Alright then…according to the scroll, the Nara Clan's mixture will only work if it is directly ingested," Sakura said. The team nodded collectively.

"Hinata, I plan to go with Chichi-san later and take a look at the rooms that Pein will be sleeping in. During this time I plan to put the mixture into one of the teabags. I will give it to you when I return. It has no scent, and no odd flavor to it, so he will not know he has ingested it until it takes effect. It should happen within sixty seconds of his initial ingestion, so within this time, find a way to render him immobile. At least for a little while," the team medic explained. Hinata nodded.

"Your mission is as follows. Infiltrate Pein's personal quarters, slip him the mixture, and find out anything you can on Uchiha Madara," Neji said. All eyes turned on him in confusion.

"Uchiha Madara?" Naruto asked, blinking befuddled.

"Neji-san…Uchiha Madara has been dead for a half a millennium. What could he have to do with Pein or the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked. The Hyuuga merely showed her the scroll, which indeed said to ask about the Uchiha founder.

"Tsunade-sama was recently given some information; from a source that she feels can be trusted. Uchiha Madara is not dead, however unbelievable that may be, and is believed to be the real brains behind the Akatsuki. Hinata is to find out as much as she can about him, as well as confirm that he is indeed the 'real' Leader," Neji explained.

They all processed the new information quietly for a few moments. Hinata already started to think of plans to divert the Akatsuki Leader's attention long enough to get a connecting hit to his spine before the mixture kicked in. Naruto was staring at Hinata, worried for his friend's safety. This mission was even more dangerous than he'd thought. If she failed, it could mean her life. He shuddered at the thought of her suddenly being gone. Hinata was a person who'd always been kind to him no matter what he was. Of course, he was sure she didn't know exactly what he was, but she had the idea that he was different. And she had known all her life that he'd been excluded from general society. Neither of these reasons ever made her treat him poorly.

Sakura thought to herself about this new information that could only have been acquired by Sasuke's confession. 'So he talked. I wonder what it took to finally make him give in,' she thought. She hoped to god that he hadn't been told that it was her own battles that had saved his life. Somehow…she knew that's exactly what had happened and it made her cringe. The last thing she wanted him to think was that she was still in love with him. Even if it was true; the pinkette was still unsure of how she should be acting towards him. Her heart wanted to open up and love him like it always had, and always will. Her mind kicked into defensive mode, telling her to be cautious of him. Telling her he was not to be trusted, and that she should just forget him. But…she couldn't forget him, and she felt like her heart had a bigger say in her decisions than her logical mind did at times. A lot of times…

"Alright, Hinata-sama, freshen up for dinner. Naruto…Sakura transform into Ren and Keiko. We're expected down in fifteen minutes," Neji said before dismissing them all.

...

...

Sasuke's Room

...

...

It had been about fifteen minutes since Gaara had entered the room to take his son home. Apparently the sixteen year old Kazekage had accidentally, cough Shia turned off his alarm clock for his own good cough, slept most of the day away. The redhead quietly bounced his son on his knee as the child giggled and squealed with delight. Green eyes were fixed on the entrance to the room, where his wife had disappeared out of with the Hokage for some "Urgent Information". She'd left him to watch the Uchiha until Tsunade was done with her.

Sasuke watched the Kazekage with mild interest. To him, Gaara looked rather bored, but there was something in the stiff position of the other male's body that made him look tense. The Uchiha looked on while Gaara absently bounced his child. Senji giggled and squealed in jubilee, flailing his little baby arms around manically as his father's calm hands rested on his hips, and bounced him on his knee. It was the strangest thing the Uchiha had ever seen. It was something he was sure NOONE had ever thought they would see. Sabaku no Gaara playing with his one year old son; it was almost laughable.

...

Outside

...

Two women stood outside of the hosptial room of Uchiha Sasuke. The Hokage had come to explain her findings on the Cursed Seal. Tsunade had been studying for the past few days. Every record Sandaime-sama had on Orochimaru had been turned inside out to find something. Finally, she did. The only problem was…though the scroll had ample amounts of information on the Seal, and how it worked; there was only one way to remove it. The removal jutsu was not only complicated; it was also very dangerous for the patient. They'd need a group of people to pull it off. All with amazing chakra control, as well as specific elemental affinity.

The Hokage had never seen this jutsu, so a lot of studying, on top of finding and briefing people who would be involved would make it difficult to execute. They didn't have much time left. By the end of the week, Sasuke would lose mobility in his left side. In another week and a half the, Uchiha's condition would become terminal. They'd only have one to two months to both practice the jutsu alone, and then practice with the group. Even after that, the chances for his survival would not be very high. Any mess up could mean his life. Shia's voice interrupted her pessimistic thoughts.

"Tsunade-sama…as you already know, Sasuke-san will have roughly two months to live after his condition becomes critical. Please tell me you've found something," Shia said with uninhibited urgency. The Hokage sighed.

"Yes and no…" she said, sighing in frustration. Navy eyes widened and clouded in confusion.

Tsunade had to have found something. If she didn't find something, Shia was going to go and find it herself. She couldn't let the raven die. Her best friend's mental stability pretty much rode on his recovery. If Sasuke died, Sakura would undoubtedly break, and that just wasn't an option in the young medic's mind. Sakura had worked so hard to become as strong as she currently was. To see her completely break down because of the raven's death would be too hard on everyone who knew her.

The Uchiha also had way to much of his life to keep living for her to let him die. Unfortunately, her Clan didn't have any records on cursed seals of this nature. The Akito Clan was fairly secluded; they didn't do much research on the Snake Sannin. In fact when Orochimaru was still in the village, they tended to steer clear of him. He had always been seen as a loose canon in the Akito Clan's eyes. Those who'd studied psychology, and brain functions in the clan thought he was completely insane. Akito medics worked as ANBU medics mostly, and helped out at the hospital whenever the situation called for it. For the most part; they kept to themselves, unless hired.

"In Sarutobi-sensei's library there was some information on seals. Uchiha has been branded with a three-level Cursed Seal. Usually, this kind of seal would disappear upon the death of the original creator, but in this case it hasn't. So I dug deeper and found some research the Sandaime had on Orochimaru himself," Tsunade started.

"Somehow that Snake-bastard twisted the Seal. He made it so that if he didn't assume control of his vessel after the three year preparation period, that the dark chakra within it would leak out and destroy that body. Healing the destruction does nothing, and every day it will progress faster," the blond explained with a frown.

"Is there a way?" Shia asked looking worried.

"There is…but it is a very intricate jutsu that will require a lot of studying on my part," the Sannin said. She briefly wondered how someone could look so relieved and so anxious at the same time.

"How long? We don't have a lot of time Tsunade-sama," Shia said. The Hokage sighed, and nodded.

"I know, and that's what worries me. I've never seen this jutsu before, and not only will it require me…we'll need two more people as close to my level as we can find to be the jutsu controllers. I can't explain it to you right now, but I did write down the details onto this scroll. Your job will be to find what we need for this," the blond said, pushing a scroll into the younger doctor's hands.

"Tsunade-sama…what are our chances?" Shia asked face grave.

The older woman looked pensive for a moment. That was a difficult question. On the bright side, she'd always been fairly quick with studying and learning new techniques. She already knew who she wanted for the other controllers. Shizune and Sakura, because they had the chakra control necessary. It was finding the five elemental components, wind, water, fire, lightning, and earth…that would be the hard part. She'd left that up to Shia, and had faith that the girl would find adequate ninja for the task.

"Our chances are not very high right now," Tsunade started. The girl's face fell.

"However, once we've both done our parts, the chance for success is about sixty percent," She finished. Navy eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Sixty percent? Why so low?" the young Akito Head asked in an anxious whisper. The blond Hokage sighed.

"It's a dangerous procedure. Anything could go wrong. We're basically sending a very large amount of foreign chakra into his system to purify the dark energy. Any little mishap in control could cause the malicious chakra to lash out and kill him. Of course we'll practice once we've gotten everyone together, but it's different when the procedure is actually happening. There's more pressure. Someone's life is depending on not only you and me, but everyone else who is involved in this. We can't control their chakra for them," the woman explained.

The Akito head dropped her eyes to the floor, face becoming pensive. It was true. The malevolent chakra in the Uchiha's system lashed out at her sometimes. In her current condition, sometimes it was hard for her to control her own as well as she normally did. If it was too dense, too sharp, too…anything, the dark chakra would erupt into an angry flurry, hurting them both. It didn't happen often while she treated him, she tried her hardest to keep herself in check, but it did happen. In this removal jutsu, there would be eight people pumping their energy into the young man's body. Each different element took a different type of control, and finding five people who could control those elements well would be difficult. And…when she did, because she would find them…even experts make mistakes sometimes. Shia moved her eyes up to lock with the Hokage's.

"This is the only way?" the younger asked. Tsunade's golden brown eyes looked down at her empathically.

"Hai…" she said quietly.

Shia's head began to hurt a little bit. Sixty percent was better than nothing, but still not good enough. This situation was at a magnitude of which she'd never experienced in her life. If Sasuke died, she knew she'd blame herself. Then…there was Sakura. It was blatantly obvious the pink haired medic was still in love with the raven. The Uchiha was simply too emotionally stunted to realize that himself. Sakura's already cracked heart would certainly split right down the middle if the Uchiha boy died now. Especially while she was away on a mission. No one knew when they'd be back, and no one knew what their mission was.

"Have you heard anything from Sakura-chan?" Shia asked.

"Iie, I told them specifically not to contact anyone until they've completed their mission. The chances for the scroll to be intercepted are too high," the Hokage explained.

"Right…will you tell her?" the Akito Head asked. Tsunade looked doubtful for a moment.

"Sasuke is her patient. She will have to know," was the answer. At the younger woman's pained and concerned expression she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"She will be helpful to us. Sakura has always been a fast learner, and I believe since it is Uchiha whose life depends on this, she will be even faster," the blond said. With a long, drawn out, and exasperated sigh the Akito Head nodded.

"I understand," she said. Tsunade smiled.

"Now…I need you to go inside and explain the situation to Uchiha. He needs to know everything, and agree to go through with the procedure. After he has, have him sign the bottom of that scroll I gave you. Then, I…along with the others I have chosen to be controller will begin to work on the jutsu," she explained. Shia nodded.

"Hai! Tsunade-sama!" the girl said, bowing in respect. The busty blond smiled and walked off with a small wave.

"Ja ne!" she called behind her.

Shia watched her disappear down the corridor before turning back and walking into her patient's room. Sasuke was watching with an amused glint in his dark eyes as Gaara bounced Senji-chan on his knee lightly. He seemed to be enjoying the baby's unrestrained elation, and for the first time since she'd met him…he seemed at peace. It was really too bad she'd have to put a damper on that mood. She'd waited forever for the Uchiha to loosen up just a little, and relax. Her husband, whom was ignoring the other man with great effort, turned his green eyes on her, and instantly they filled with concern. She must look upset; he'd stopped bouncing the baby.

'Shit! Now Sasuke-san is looking at me too!' she thought. Expectant obsidian eyes locked with her forcefully blank navy ones. She sighed. This long day had just gotten even longer.

...

...

Hayashi Ame

...

...

It had been about ten minutes since Neji had left the room. Naruto lie on his bedroll, transformed back to his natural state, and door locked. He was tired from keeping up both his henge and his wits for the entire day. It was physically taxing for him to pay attention for such a long amount of time. At least he'd been allowed to eat ramen for dinner. No matter how vehemently the Eldest Hyuuga had tried to convince him to eat something 'healthy'. He snuggled into his blankets with a long sigh. He knew that Sakura was off chatting/gathering information, with Chichi-san. Taskushi Saito had already retired for the night. That brought his thoughts to their target.

He wondered what kind of a person Pein was. What did he look like? What did he act like? What kind of things would Hinata have to do to please him? Would he force himself upon her if she didn't give into him willingly? He growled lightly at the idea of it. Suddenly he was very worried about his shy friend. Hinata seemed like such a naïve girl. She probably wouldn't even know what he wanted from her…or be too scared and/or ashamed to stop it from happening. Though he supposed he didn't know much about Hinata. She could be completely different than he thought. But…Naruto had a pretty good idea that he was right.

The idea of someone trying anything like with Hinata really pissed him off to the point where he felt Kyuubi stirring in his cadge. She was so innocent and sweet. No one should ever be allowed to taint her. He simply wouldn't allow it. Kyuubi's sleepy growl rumbled in the back of his mind, and he desperately tried to calm himself. It was in the midst of him trying to calm down so he wouldn't wake the fox that he heard a soft knock on his door. He was instantly distracted from his anger, and the fox vanished from his conscious thoughts.

"NeI mean…Shinto-san, you know you don't have to knock," the blond said, thinking it was Neji at the door. 'Jeez, these codenames are killin me! Gotta remember!' Naruto thought frantically in his head.

"Ren-sama…?" the soft, gentle voice he recognized as the subject of his previous thoughts said through the closed door.

The blond rose, transformed into Ren, and opened the door to reveal his friend. She was wearing a knee length sleeping dress, with a silk robe draped over her shoulders; tied loosely around her waist. Her moonlike eyes were wide; surrounded by full dark lashes, as a small blush decorated the sharpness of her high cheekbones. There was the tiniest, shyest smile pulling at her lips that made his heart fall into a coughing fit in his chest. 'Kami she's so cute!' he thought.

"Er…" he said. She giggled.

"Is Shinto-san here?" the Hyuuga girl asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Ah…no…he went for a bath," he answered. Her eyes lowered to the ground.

"Oh…"

"It's okay though, you can come in and hang out with me for a little while," the blond offered. The raven haired girl seemed to think it over for a second.

'He's inviting me to hang out in his room… ALONE! What should I do? Should I say yes? Father would not approve…but I know I want to! Gah! Answer him'

"You don't have to if you don't want to. But…um…Shinto-san probably won't be back for a while. I mean it's gotta take a while for him to get his hair to look so girly," Naruto said with a mischievous grin. Hinata giggled into her slender, delicate hand.

"Well he does take a long time to shower in the mornings," she confirmed with a small smile. The fox container laughed heartily, before stepping aside to let his friend in.

"Come in Kasai-chan. Keep me company?" he said. Hinata looked into those beautiful blue eyes of his. There was a certain plea lost inside of them that pulled at her heart.

"Okay Ren-sama…" she said, walking past him into the room. She walked over to the small kitchen portion of the room to put some tea on.

"Heh...I invite you to come hang out in my room and you're making ME tea. I'm such a bad host," he said as he dropped his henge. Hinata covertly activated the soundproofing seals around the room.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun. I don't mind," she said, and he smiled.

He watched silently as she bustled around the small kitchen getting cups, sugar, and all other kinds of tea related things. As a passing thought he found that he rather liked having the Hyuuga Heiress waiting on him. Not for any superficial reason. No…he liked it because other than Iruka-sensei…no one else was really willing to. How many times had Sakura refused to feed him when he was injured? He couldn't see Hinata refusing him at all. It wasn't a dominance thing either…he just liked the fact that she cared about him enough to want to do things for him. It made him want to do things for her too. Not to mention that she looked absolutely adorable doing all those girly, housewife-type things. It just seemed to suit her personality.

"Arigato Hinata-chan," he said quietly when she placed a cup of steaming tea in front of him. She smiled and took a seat next to him, sipping at her own cup daintily.

"It's nothing," she said softly as she stared at her lap and blushed.

"Don't say that," Naruto said earning a confused look from pearly eyes.

"It's not nothing…you…you're just way too good to me Hinata-chan. I don't deserve it," he said, looking into his reflection in his tea. He felt a soft pressure against his arm, and turned to see a flushed, but serious looking Hyuuga Heiress staring back at him.

"You deserve it Naruto…you deserve to be happy," Hinata said softly. His heart started racing in his chest as her face moved closer.

"And…if I can make you happy in the smallest way…I will," she said, breath fanning over his skin.

Naruto froze when the warm, soft, and moist pillows of her lips connected with his temple. His eyes fluttered closed, and he leaned into her touch as she brought one of those gentle hands up to trace the whisker marks on his cheek. After what seemed like forever, but not in a bad way, Hinata withdrew her lips from his flesh, only to nuzzle his hair tenderly. It was the most affectionate touch he'd ever received in his life, and he couldn't stop himself when his arms snaked their way around her lithe waist. Naruto pulled his shy friend into his arms in a tight hug, finding that he could not express in words the way he felt right now.

...

...

"You deserve everything…" a quiet, whisper of a voice said right next to his ear, and he had to bite back tears.

...

...

a/n: KK, reviewsupdate, no reviews…no update!


	7. Commence the Mission

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

a/n: here we go! 32 pages!

READ THIS: Sakura and Naruto are still transformed into their aliases. When they are alone I will call them by their given names. But when they are around others, I will be calling them Ren, and Keiko. This chapter will focus only on their mission, but the other characters in the storyline will return in the next chapter.

Shinto-san: Neji

Kasaihime: Hinata

...

Chapter 6

...

Hinata fidgeted with her kimono. She was backstage at the Hayashi Ame Okiya, awaiting her time to make her debut. Takushi Chichi was currently and excitedly welcoming her guests for the night. Hinata peeked around the curtains a little bit. Panic fluttered through her body rapidly. It was a full house. Every seat was taken from the floor all the way up to every expensive sky boxes. The geisha of the Hayashi Ame performed at a hall built to the side of the mansion. It was like a giant concert hall, and no less lavish than any she'd ever seen.

She watched numbly as Chichi-san finished up her speech and signaled the first group of Geisha to start the opening dance. They would entertain the crowd until, Kasaihime(Hinata), was ready to go out and be the highlight of the evening with a beautifully choreographed dance. The female owner of the Hayashi Ame bounded back stage to wrap the Hyuuga Heiress in an excited hug.

"Oh! They seemed revved up for your performance Kasai-chan! I can't wait to see you dance on that stage! I know you'll be amazing," the chipper woman said, pulling away to look into ice blue eyes. Hinata replied with a kind smile.

"I sure hope so Chichi-sama…there are certainly a lot of people here," she said. The other woman giggled and patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous. Keiko-chan told me you were one of her best. It's almost cute that you've still got stage fright, even as successful as you are," Chichi said. Hinata laughed with her.

"I suppose it is a bit ironic, ne?" the girl said. She jumped a little when a firm hand clasped her shoulder. She looked up into Takushi Saito's intelligent, stern, brown eyes.

"I assure you, you have nothing to be nervous about Kasaihime-san…you're one of the best dancers this Okiya has seen in a long time. Pein-sama will be pleased," the older man said in his own form of assurance. Hinata smiled at the man, albeit a little nervously, but hey...he was just too serious for his own good.

"Arigato Takushi-sama…I appreciate your compliments," she said with a respectful bow.

"Oh! It looks like they're about ready for you. Hurry Kasai-chan! Get behind the center-stage curtain in your beginning position! Break a leg!" Chichi yipped happily, pushing the nervous girl in the right direction. Hinata moved towards what she knew was center stage, and assumed the starting position of her dance.

...

Skybox Two: Ren and Keiko's Seats

...

Naruto and Sakura, transformed into their respective aliases, sat in the skybox that was owned by the Fire Country Okiya owners. They watched the beautiful women dance in perfect synchronization, waiting for the moment their executing comrade made her entrance. It was a full house, which they surmised was to be expected from the most famous okiya in Amegakure. Naruto was nervous. Not because he didn't think that Hinata could do it. At this point, he had no doubt that she was perfectly capable. He was just scared…because for the past three nights after that first one; they'd been spending time together in his room while Neji did his nightly ritual. He felt closer to her in ways he'd never imagined, and the thought of her getting hurt sent a painful stab to his heart. The blond thought of their encounter the night before and smiled.

...

(Flashback)

...

"N..Naruto-kun…I have a favor to ask," a barely audible whisper said from next to him. Naruto looked to his shy friend, wondering why she looked so feverish. Kyuubi snickered something about him being an idiot in his mind again.

"What is it?" he asked, placing a hand on her arm to calm her. She flushed redder, and her pulse jumped to a faster pace. Her white eyes turned to lock with his, and though she was nervous, she determinedly held his gaze.

"This mission….I know that I might have to be slightly physical with the target in order for me to distract him long enough to hit him with the gentle fist," she said. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Like…kissing?" he asked. She blushed, but nodded.

"What's wrong with that?" Naruto asked. Hinata's pretty pearl eyes widened, but she forced herself to hold his.

"I…I've never kissed anyone…" she murmured. Those beautiful blue eyes filled with understanding.

"Oh…" was all he could say. She was really nervous, and he could feel it radiating off of her in waves.

"I don't want him to be my first kiss…" she said, taking his hands in hers, and placing one to her cheek. It was warm, smooth, and soft against his calloused fingers. Naruto felt heat rush to his face. She wanted him to kiss her…to take her first kiss. Suddenly he was nervous too.

"I….um…" he said. (Brilliant kit…) Kyuubi sneered.

"Please Naruto-kun…would you…ano…would you do me this favor?" the girl said, finally losing her valiant fight to maintain eye contact.

Her face was prettily flushed; her white eyes closed…thick black lashes caressing pale, pink dusted cheeks. Suddenly…his most recent thoughts about her resurfaced. Thoughts of attraction, lust…and maybe something more. Here this beautiful girl was, pleading for him to be her first kiss. Why should he deny her? He cared about her…he considered her a precious friend. He'd already lost his first kiss accidentally to that bastard Uchiha. Why not?

"Are you sure Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, wanting to make sure she wanted this.

"It has to be you Naruto-kun…please," she said again, opal eyes moving to lock with his once more with a silent plea.

Blue eyes fell to her lips…full and pouting; still a little bit red from the last remnants of gloss. His palm was still held gently by her hand against her cheek. He slid it down to cup her chin; bringing his face closer as he did so. Naruto watched in silent fascination at the utter beauty of this girl he'd barely looked at in the past fifteen years of his life. He barely saw her, but she had always been there watching over him. Hinata's pearl-like eyes fluttered closed, dark lashes clashing beautifully against her pale, lightly flushed cheeks. He closed his eyes. His heart beat a hundred miles an hour as his blood screamed how nervous he was in his ears. He leaned in…and…he missed. He completely and totally missed, accidentally kissing the tip of her nose, and almost dying of embarrassment.

Just as his mouth opened to spew a stream of random and what probably would be barely lucid, if at all, apologies; he heard a giggle. Naruto snapped his eyes open to see a soft, amused smile lighting Hinata's pretty features. He heard something come out of her mouth akin to 'kawaii' and then SHE leaned in. Her lips were soft and moist against his. Warm and full with a strangely sweet taste to them that had him immediately addicted. The blond slanted his lips over hers, moving to wrap his arm around her waist to bring her closer. So many things rushed through his system. So many emotions clouded his mind at once he couldn't place them…but he did know one thing. This felt right…and he wasn't about to let it go for anything.

He was clumsy, Hinata noted, but not a bad kisser. It was obviously his first time kissing someone like this. For her it didn't matter. It was her first kiss, and Naruto was the one giving it to her. She didn't care how clumsy he was. His lips were slightly chapped, but not too rough against hers. His body heat leaked into her skin as she lightly trailed her hands up his chest to fasten them at the back of his neck. The Shy Hyuuga pressed gently at him with her own lips, tangling her hands in the whips of blond hair there.

She moaned lightly when she felt the brush of his warm, wet tongue against the seam of her mouth. She parted to receive him gladly as her heart fluttered at an astounding pace inside of her chest. The Hyuuga vaguely wondered if he could hear it…feel it through her body. It was the most amazing thing in the world to be kissing the person she cherished most like this. She'd never thought he would agree. He touched her so gently she wanted nothing more than to melt into him forever. The hand that had been on her chin moved to her hair, unbinding it and letting it tumble over her shoulders in dark sheets of long, onyx silk.

Her hair was so soft against his fingers. Her mouth so warm and absolutely delectable, he could spend hours just exploring it with his own. When she pulled back he was slightly confused and a little worried. He wondered if he'd done something wrong…he didn't remember touching her anywhere inappropriate. The blond calmed when his friend sighed and kissed him chastely on the mouth again before moving away completely. He opened his eyes, having not realized he ever shut them, to look at the pretty face of the Hyuuga girl. Her face was set in a bemused smile, which he soon realized had stretched over his own. No…he couldn't let this go. He decided he'd take her out for ramen after this whole stressful mission was over.

"Arigato…Naruto-kun," the slightly breathy, soft tone of Hinata's voice said after a long time of silence.

"Um…anytime?" he said, not sure what to do with her gratitude.

No one had ever willfully kissed him, let alone thanked him for letting them. When she giggled he sighed in relief. He knew she'd understand. She always did…perhaps that why he lik….'Huh?' he thought, questioning his own train of thought. Kyuubi just chuckled darkly and called him a moron. That stupid fox was doing that a lot as of late. Their faces were still a few inches away and he couldn't help but lean forward to brush against her mouth one more time. With that, he pulled away. He sensed Neji near by and told Hinata so. As much as he'd love to continue their activities, he did not enjoy the thought of being castrated by an angry Hyuuga Genius. Hinata smiled and giggled before pecking him lightly again, and turning to walk to her own room.

...

(End Flashback)

...

Naruto sighed in exasperation. He was really worried about the younger Hyuuga. He knew that Neji was keeping an eye on things covertly…but it didn't stop the way his stomach clenched thinking about Pein's hands going anywhere near Hinata. His insides churned with an angry heat that was something akin to jealousy, thinking of Pein's lips touching any part of Hinata's flawless pale skin. Though inside of his mind he was still in denial about his feelings for the girl…Kyuubi stirred every time he thought of the things she may have to do to distract their target. So help him if Pein forced himself on her he'd tear the man to shreds. No matter how powerful he was…he'd kill that man.

"Here she comes…" a disguised Sakura said from beside him. He snapped out of his thoughts to look in the direction she was pointing.

"Kami…sama…" he breathed, staring at the Geisha Princess who stood perched in her opening position for her dance.

Her arms were held in an elegant twist above her head where her hands sat curved into a delicate flower shape. Her long jet locks fell in large, silken curls down her back and over her satin covered shoulders. Long blackened lashes, dusted with shimmering sparkles, rested against her ivory painted face. Scarlet lips lay sealed in a placid line; full and luscious looking. He suddenly remembered how nice they'd felt against his and wished he could go down to claim them again. As the soft, whimsical music started, an undertone of seduction hidden within its chords, those long lashes lifted to reveal a piercing pair of ice blue eyes.

"Oh wow! She looks so pretty!" Sakura cried out in the privacy of their skybox.

"Aah…" he managed as he swallowed the large lump that had formed.

(Why did you ever waist your time on the Uchiha's woman!? Look at that woman down there! She is the one you want!) Kyuubi shouted in his head. The blond was too distracted by Hinata's subtly seductive movements, much like the beginning flickers of a warm fire that eventually led to a raging heat, to realize the fox had called Sakura 'The Uchiha's Woman'.

...

VIP Skybox

...

A man revered in his country as 'God' watched the young, beautiful woman called Kasaihime dance. She was graceful, elegant, and innocent while still managing to be sensual in some way. The music seemed to manipulate her every movement, each step flowing beautifully into the next; not a single beat missed. He was transfixed with the movement of her ample curves. Enraptured with the way she seemed so soft and beautiful, but at the same time edgy.

As the music, not quickening its tempo, became less melodic with more minor, clashing chords…he was reminded much of fire. Kasaihime curled her hips with the moving theme of the music. While tasteful, it set his desire ablaze. Her hand shot in the air, flames shooting up behind her as the stage effects came into play. She turned quickly, yet gracefully, three hundred and sixty degrees. Clouds of long ebony silk flew after her as her hair whipped around. Her arms and hands started doing intricate movements above and around her. She was mystifying, like a fire nymph dancing in the forest, unaware of the audience watching her. Finally she threw her arm back, an arch of flame following it, and froze in her ending pose. Pein turned to his body guard for the night…

"Tell Saito-san that Kasaihime is to be in my rooms when I retire there for the night," he said. The large, bulky man nodded.

"Hai! Leader-sama!" Hoshigaki Kisame answered. He disappeared in a puff of smoke. Pein smirked; it had been a while since a woman had intrigued him so much.

...

Skybox Two: Ren and Keiko's Seats

...

Naruto stared in fascination at the young woman taking her polite bow on the stage. He'd seen those movements before. He'd seen those graceful arches of pale arm, and gentle kicks of long lean legs. Almost four years ago now…he'd seen that beautiful girl in the waterfall dance almost the same way. His senses came to a screeching halt of realization as shock hit his body full force. For what seemed like ages…that pretty girl he found himself dreaming about so often…had been Hinata all along. He just knew it…now that he thought of it, it made more sense. He thought back on what that moonlit silhouetted body had looked like…and then to what Hinata had looked like at the time. Kyuubi chuckled at his idiocy as he imagined her doing the same thing now.

"She's in," Neji's voice said over the ear piece.

Naruto snapped out of his fantasies of his beautiful friend dancing nude under a moonlit waterfall. (Kit! Pay attention! If you're not careful you're going to get us killed!) Kyuubi snapped in his mind. He didn't grace the fox with an answer, seeing as the fox was actually right for once. He really did need to stop spacing out. One mistake could ruin this whole mission. This target was not some lowdown, insignificant hit man. He was the leader of the Akatsuki. Every possible precaution had been taken, and he needed to make sure he didn't mess anything up.

"Meet me back at our room Ren-sama…Keiko-sama," Neji said, and then the line went dead. They both removed the ear pieces, and put them away before rising. They'd need to go congratulate the Takushi couple for their success, and let the couple know they'd be retiring for the night.

...

Backstage

...

Hinata stood backstage smiling bashfully, and thanking all the people who threw congratulations at her from all sides. Chichi-san came bounding up to her..wrapping her in a big hug, and squealing in delight for a good two minutes. Takushi Saito watched his wife with an amused glint in his eyes, and the tiniest of smiles lighting his usually stoic face. The Hyuuga girl smiled at him, and he nodded his head. She'd done well. She'd outshone all the other women and now Pein-sama had requested her, paying a generous amount, in his personal quarters for the night.

"Chi-chan!" Keiko's voice called.

All eyes turned in the direction of the Fire Country okiya owner's voice. Hinata almost sighed in relief upon seeing her two disguised friends heading her way. Her cousin stood behind them, perfectly henged into his alias as Shinto-san, the Fire Country okiya owners' bodyguard for their time in Amegakure. Ren, Keiko's husband, thrust his hand out in congratulations towards Saito, as Keiko hugged Chichi happily.

"She was perfect! Arigato Keiko-chan! Somehow I feel like I've gotten the better deal out of this!" Chichi cried out excitedly. Hinata blushed through her ivory face paint.

"Hai…our most generous benefactor has requested her presence tonight. It is an honor. He only hires the best," Saito added, some pride leaking through his neutral tone. Neji fought the smile coming to his face. If they pulled this off, there would be no doubt that Hinata had proved herself capable of inheriting their clan.

"We are proud of you, Kasai-chan…very well done," Keiko said. The Geisha bowed respectfully.

"Arigato Keiko-sama," she said quietly.

"Okay then! Let's go get you ready Kasai-chan!" Chichi chirped happily. The dark haired girl nodded. Ren stepped forward.

"Keiko and I are very proud of you Kasai-chan. Do your best tonight," he said. The girl nodded and bowed.

"Well Chi-chan! We'll be retiring for the night," Keiko smiled at the other okiya owner.

"Already!?" the younger woman exclaimed. Keiko laughed.

"We're not all full of boundless energy Chi-chan," she answered. Ren smiled.

"We're not as young as we used to be," he added. Chichi pouted and her husband wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We'll see you off tomorrow morning then Ren-san," Saito said. The Fire Country couple smiled and bowed. They both glanced at Kasaihime(Hinata), before turning to walk away.

"Okay Kasai-chan. We've got to get you ready now," Chichi said.

"Hai…I trust you to make her presentable Chichi," her husband said. The younger woman smiled brilliantly at her husband.

"You can count on me!" she chirped, grasping the young Geisha's arm and dragging her back towards the main house.

...

Team Hyuuga

...

"Activate!" Sakura said quietly, activating the silencing tags she'd strewn over the walls of Naruto and Neji's room. The Hyuuga drew the curtains closed, giving them all a chance to drop their transformations and rest.

"Alright, so what do we do now?" Naruto asked. His two teammates looked at him.

"There's nothing we can do. We wait for Hinata-sama's signal," Neji said. The blond cocked his head to the side in question.

"And that is?" Sakura asked, voicing his concern. The Hyuuga's white eyes looked to her.

"When Hinata-sama gets the information she needs, she will activate my Branch Seal very briefly," he explained quietly.

"What do we do when she does that?" Sakura questioned. The Hyuuga nodded.

"As a side-effect of the mixture Tsunade-sama gave to us, Pein will not remember anything that was said or done during his time under its influence. After the undetermined amount of time it is still in effect, he will fall into a sound sleep. Hinata-sama will return to her room. You are to report there immediately afterwards Sakura," Neji said. His two teammates looked at him curiously.

"Why?" the pinkette asked.

"We are going to stage Kasaihime's suicide," the Hyuuga said. Still they stared at him, both tilting their heads at the same time.

"It is the only non-risky way to make her abrupt disappearance seem natural and not compromise the mission. I have already briefed her on the story," Neji explained. Naruto's face became pensive before he spoke.

"Which is?" Naruto said. The Hyuuga took a breath before starting.

"She is going to write in her suicide note that she could not bear the idea of ever seeing Pein again. That he had an evil aura about him, and that she was frightened. Being a Geisha…she would naturally have no choice but to serve him again if he were to ask for her. There are many people who fear Pein as much, so this will not raise more than the normal questions. That is what you two will be composing in her room tonight," he explained.

"Hai…and in the morning I can discover her body under the guise of saying goodbye. I could use a genjutsu to create the illusion of her," Sakura added. Neji nodded.

"Are you sure that's enough?" Naruto asked with narrowed blue eyes. Two nods were his answer.

"It'll be fine. I'm good at genjutsu…and…the Takushis are not ninja. We are fooling common folk here. This seems like the easiest part," the medic-nin said.

"And Hinata-chan knows all of this already? What are we going to do with the real Hinata-chan?" the blond asked.

"You will get her out of here tonight," Neji said, turning his piercing white gaze onto Naruto. Blue eyes widened, and the blonde's mouth fell open.

"Me?" he asked incredulously.

"Hai…I will be watching guard to make sure the area is clear for her escape. When the ladies are finished, Sakura-san will return to the room, and you are to get Hinata-sama to a safe hideout place in the forest," the Hyuuga said. Naruto nodded, eyes still wide with uncertainty.

...

Pein's Personal Rooms

...

"Leader-sama…" a large shark-like man said bowing to his leader. The man in the shadows looked up.

"She has arrived," Kisame said. Leader's ringed irises stared back at him; he shivered a little…the eyes blinked.

"Send her in then," came the monotonous order. The fish-like man nodded and turned to a small person just outside the door.

"Don't be afraid Geisha-chan! We won't hurt you," the shark man said.

Kisame looked at the beautiful young girl in front of him. He felt slightly bad for her; having to go in and please Leader. Pein had a very powerful and frightening presence. Often when they came here, Kisame would hear the Geisha who left Leader's rooms crying, or begging not to be sold to him again. Not because he did anything horrible to them or anything…well at least as far as Kisame knew. It was because his chakra was just so malevolent, his eyes so sinister, that a young woman with no means of defending herself should be scared. It was why Pein never ordered the same Geisha twice, and why the Leader had a penchant for girls new to the Hayashi Ame.

It was obvious the young girl was nervous, as she should be; no one really knew anything about the personality of the Akatsuki leader. Not even its members. Konan had been the closest one to him, but she was dead. Kisame really didn't think he'd hurt an innocent girl, but then again he couldn't be completely sure. He just didn't know Pein that well. The only time Leader ever talked to anyone was when he was giving orders. He would have given the girl an encouraging smile, but he feared she'd only get more scared. He did look like a shark after all. Yes he was an S-class missing-nin, a member of the fierce Akatsuki organization, and a killer. However, he challenged anyone to look into the wide, nervous ice blue eyes of the gorgeous girl in front of him, and not want to comfort her instantly. He supposed that was what a perfect Geisha was supposed to be like.

"It's okay. Go inside...it's rude to keep your client waiting. I know you know that Missy," Kisame said with a toothy grin.

"Hai, you're right of course," the pretty young raven said in a very soft, soothing voice.

She surprised him by smiling softly back at him and murmuring a gentle goodnight. Usually the girls Pein chose were afraid of Kisame, and though she didn't seem completely un-intimidated by his presence, she had smiled at him. Despite his animalistic look, he was just like any other man, aside from the murdering criminal part. When a pretty girl smiles at him, he is happy.

...

Inside

...

Hinata walked into the room after taking a moment to gather herself. Anxiety would only compromise the mission at this point. The air was heavy with an ominous presence. She could sense dark, vile feeling chakra coming from the man who was still sitting cast in shadows. His aura was sinister….evil to the point that she could feel her heart quivering in fear. On the outside, she remained as calm as possible. His eyes were a dull gray, emotionless color with a number of rings around the pupil. She wondered if it was an eye technique, and made a mental note to mention it in her report.

"Good evening Pein-sama…I hope your night has been favorable," Hinata said with a low bow. She kept her eyes on the floor and waited for him to acknowledge her.

"It was adequate. You were quite impressive on stage Kasai-san," the older man said in a deep, slightly menacing voice.

"Arigato," she said quietly.

"Hn…" he said.

"Is there anything I can do? Would you like some tea, Pein-sama?" Hinata asked, keeping her head bowed. An affirming grunt was her answer, so with another bow she made her way over to the stove to put the kettle on. She took out the 'special' tea bag Sakura had provided her with the night before as she made the tea.

"After you've poured the tea I'd like to see a dance," Pein said in a blank tone.

"Of course Pein-sama," the girl replied in that soft, sweet tone of hers.

When she'd finished mixing the tea, she was relieved to find that indeed the Nara mixture did not have a distinctive smell to it. She brought it over carefully, setting one cup in front of her client, and one in front of herself. Hinata allowed for a bit of the pale flesh of her wrist to show as she tipped the kettle to pour the steaming liquid into the porcelain cup.

Pein watched the girl carefully, thoroughly pleased by the little bit of skin she'd so tactfully flashed to him. For just a second, he'd thought her kimono simply slipped a little, but he knew better. That was the way that Geisha showed their interest in a client. He could tell she was nervous, even though she was impressively calm looking. He could tell by the slight tremble in her hands, so tiny anyone without his gifted sight would not have seen it. However, it pleased him greatly to see that she could push aside her fear and continue professionally.

"Is there any particular type of dance you'd like to see?" the girl asked, her soft melodious voice successfully breaking him from his thoughts. He looked at her, her eyes were directed to her lap in that way that showed a man's superiority over women. He smirked lightly, she certainly was well trained.

"A fan dance would be nice Kasai-san. That has always been my favorite," he answered in a smooth, cool tone.

She bowed, rising up with the grace of a lady, and gliding her way over to the corner that held his specified instruments of entertainment. He watched her look over the various fans he had chosen for the night with those icy blue eyes of hers, and smirked again at her nice choice. It was orange, red, and gold…something that though clashed with her dark attire, fit her name 'Kasaihime' perfectly.

As she began her dance, he took a sip of the Chinese Tea that had been stocked in the room for his stay. Her arms moved in graceful arcs, hands twirling the sparkling fan expertly as her legs followed the inaudible count of the music she was hearing inside of her mind. He watched in rapt amusement as she moved her body magnificently. The tea was warming him inside in the way he loved about Chinese Tea. His mind had been a little cloudy earlier from the strong sake the Hayashi Ame served. He'd had about two bottles of it, not his best idea of the night, but he'd been stressed since Konan's death.

He hadn't really mourned her. He'd lost emotions like that a long time ago. However, at one time, Konan had been one of his best friends. It would take getting used to, to not have her in his life everyday. The brunt of 'running' the Akatsuki had fallen on his shoulders, and Madara had become even more demanding of his attention. For this night, he had just wanted to relax a little bit. These people considered him a god, and with a bodyguard like Kisame, he didn't fear being attacked by any 'common folk'. So, he'd had a little more to drink than he probably should have. The Geisha House was truly his only weakness, and he knew he'd live to regret that weakness someday.

It was so warm…so cozy…the entrancing movements of the beautiful body in front of him had now been accompanied by a soft hum of a nicely pitched feminine voice. Suddenly his head felt fuzzy and his eyelids droopy. He fought, but what he assumed was the alcohol in his system was winning. He drifted into what he thought was a comfortable sleep. The last thing he heard was.

"Pein-sama?" from the pretty, sweet girl whose voice was tinged with worry. He felt himself placed on a soft, but firm, and warm surface.

Hinata made sure not to make too much noise as she lowered the man to her lap. He was still awake, and able to move around. He was lucid, but in his mind he would feel like he was asleep. His ringed eyes looked up at her, a little hazy, his face smooth, pale and handsome. Though…she could tell he was transformed from his original form, she also knew she didn't have the skill to release his high level genjutsu. His hand came to grasp lightly at her elbow, urging her closer to him.

"You're beautiful Kasai-san," he said, and Hinata blushed at the knowledge that he could not tell anything but truth at this point.

"Arigato, Pein-sama," she said softly.

She had to render him immobile soon. The amount of time the mixture was effective was unknown, and depended on the system of the person it is administered to. A drugged ninja was still a ninja. Even if he wouldn't remember what he'd done or said during this period, she was sure if she tried to just pry information, he'd try to get away. The Nara mixture did not make him delirious really. So, she smiled at him sweetly, allowing him to move into a sitting position on his knees and weave a hand into her long hair to bring her face closer. She shuddered at the feeling of being so close to someone with such an immensely strong and evil aura.

He could snap her neck right now if he wanted, but she knew what he really wanted. His breath fanned over her painted lips, and she fought the urge to pull back as he inched closer. Hinata allowed him to seal his mouth over hers, wrap an arm around her waist, and pull her against him. She trembled slightly in her nervousness. It felt so wrong to be letting him touch her…especially after having been kissed by the person she loved just the night before. But…she bit back her whimper of fear and warped it into a light moan. He seemed pleased by her little sound, seeing as his tongue was pressing against her lips in a way that was light, but let her know he would force his way in if he had to.

Hinata opened her mouth, holding back her feelings of wrongness as he tangled their tongues together. She sighed in a way that made him groan slightly and combed her hand into his soft, dark hair (yes I know Pein is a carrot top but he obviously would not show his true face to anyone outside of the organization. Or at least I think so.). Her delicate hand closed around the base of his neck. Quickly she closed the chakra point in his brain stem, making it impossible for him to move from the neck down temporarily. His eyes widened, and she covered his mouth to prevent him from calling out to his guard.

"If you cooperate with me now, I will spare your life," she said in a carefully practiced, blank tone.

He mumbled something into her hand that sounded like an agreement so she lifted it off. She could kill him right now, but that would prove detrimental to the mission. Though he was completely vulnerable, the large shark-like man outside was not. If Hinata killed Pein now, there would not doubt be a struggle and there would be an unnecessary fight that could compromise her ability to get the information she needed.

"What is it you want Kasai-san?" he asked quietly.

"All I need from you is information. I want to know who Uchiha Madara is and what his relation is to the Akatsuki organization," the dark haired woman explained calmly.

"He is the brains, power, and immortal leader behind the Akatsuki. He founded it and recruited all of its members," he started, looking slightly horrified with the fact that he was saying all of this despite his attempts not to.

"Tell me everything," Hinata said, knowing such a broad generalization would reap the most information of this topic under the Nara Mixture's truth ripping influence.

...

Takushi Suite

...

Naruto stood transformed, into yet another person. It seemed to him like he'd been a hundred different people during the course of this mission. Now, he stood guard outside of the Takushi Suite, henged into one of their armed men. The couple didn't talk much with their guards, which was good since that would mean that they weren't too familiar with them. None of the guards were ninja either, just normal, but trained bodyguards that could not sense his chakra. He was masking it, but a ninja would be able to sense something off about him.

Sakura had told him that Chichi usually sends one of the guards to go pick up her Geisha at Pein's rooms around midnight. If they were finished, the guard escorted the Geisha back to her room. If they were not, he waited at the door to the room. So he had sent the other guard home, saying that it was Saito's orders, and assumed the man's appearance. He waited for the young Okiya owner to ask him to go fetch Kasaihime. The problem with that was that Hoshigaki Kisame was currently standing at his post in front of Pein's rooms. The shark-man would most definitely be able to sense his masked chakra. Naruto never had been good with subtlety.

"Heiko-kun," Takushi Chichi's sweet, young voice called from beside him. He turned to the pretty young woman. She smiled.

"It's about time to go get Kasai-chan. Can you take care of it for me?" she asked, he nodded.

"Hai!" he said, bowing respectfully before turning to walk in the direction he could sense Pein's horrifying aura from.

Though, since he was so used to Kyuubi's chakra, Pein's really wasn't all that bad for him. He was feeling pretty nervous. He knew that Kisame would not be as easy to fool as the Takushi couple. Hoshigaki Kisame was a highly trained, S-class ninja. If Naruto didn't get this whole chakra cloaking just right, he'd be shit out of luck and possibly put Hinata in danger. 'Geez! Why couldn't Neji or Sakura do this?! They're both so much better at chakra control than I am!' he thought anxiously. Kyuubi growled at him.

(You're even dumber than you look Kit. Obviously the Hyuuga can't leave, because he is the leader and most skilled one of the team as of now. The Uchiha's woman can't leave because if someone gets hurt, she has to be here to fix it. Even I know that you little whelp!) the fox said in his mind.

'Shut up would you! I'm trying to concentrate!' the Jinchuuriki said, completely missing what the demon had called Sakura. The fox scoffed at him.

(Listen, just keep you're chakra cloaked and concentrate on not being suspicious. I'll take care of the rest.) the nine-tails ordered. Blue eyes blinked and Naruto sighed mentally.

'Why are you so helpful all of a sudden?' he asked. The fox just scowled at him.

(I've been healing you for years and keeping your reckless blond ass alive since you were a pup. This is the thanks I get? Shut up Kit, and take the help I'm offering before I change my mind.) Kyuubi snapped. Naruto smartly stopped complaining. If the powerful demon was going to help him mask his chakra, he wasn't going to make it change its mind. Kyuubi was a million time stronger than Pein, or Kisame….if he masked his chakra, the shark would definitely not be able to sense it. With that last thought, he turned into the corridor that was reserved for Pein for the night.

...

Team Hyuuga(well the two left)

...

Neji and Sakura sat waiting in what was reserved as Ren and Keiko's rooms. The elder Hyuuga had transformed into the male Roze no Kaji Okiya owner just in case anyone decided to stop by and make sure they were okay. Currently, they were waiting for Hinata's signal that she had indeed gotten the information, and had been escorted back to her room. They knew that Chichi probably wouldn't go to see Kasaihime after a long night with a client, and this whole corridor was reserved for the Roze no Kaji owners for their stay. Since Hinata's permanent rooms were still being prepared, she had been given her own room in the corridor with her previous 'owners'.

"Okay, so in the morning I'll wake early in order to go say 'goodbye' to Kasaihime. I'll scream, and order you, as Shinto-san, to go fetch the Takushi couple," Sakura began. Neji nodded.

"Once you sense me near I want you to cast the illusion. Whatever it is you choose to make them see," he said.

"It'll be her with her wrists slit. That is one of the most common forms of suicide, and will leave no questions that she is dead upon the sight of it. Once everyone's gotten an eyeful of the scene, you should step in as the professional to 'take care of the scene', while Naruto and I comfort the Takushi couple," the pinkette explained.

"Okay, once I've 'cleaned up the scene', I will come to you and suggest we leave. I'll have Naruto create a clone and transform it into Hinata-sama to put inside the body bag," the Hyuuga added. Sakura smiled.

"You really thought this out didn't you?" she said. He nodded and gave a little smile back.

"Hai…I tried to take everyone's strengths and weaknesses into account. Tsunade-sama seemed really confident in my leadership skills. I couldn't let her down," the Hyuuga answered. The medic laughed.

"I'd say she was right. I've never been on a mission that's gone this smoothly before," she said. Neji sighed.

"I think that has been mostly luck really, but Hinata-sama's life is on the line here. I have to protect her no matugch!" he cried out in pain in the middle of his sentence. One of his pale, elegant hands came up to grasp his forehead as his pearl eyes screwed shut tight.

"Neji! Daijoubu ka?!" Sakura exclaimed. He just nodded shakily as the pain faded slowly away. He opened his eyes to lock with hers.

"It's time," was all he said. Still slightly worried, but knowing she had to meet Hinata in her room; Sakura stood to walk out of the room.

...

Kasaihime's Suite

...

"Arigato gozaimasu…" Hinata said with a bow. The guard looked at her and nodded. She closed the curtains and activated her silencing seals. The guard's hair faded from the dull brown it was, to the brilliant blond of his natural state. Slate gray eyes glowed brilliant blue, and pale skin turned golden brown.

"Nandemo nai," he said with a smile.

He was just happy she was safe. He'd been worrying about her all night long. His brain ran over every possible horrific occurrence that could happen. The dolled up Hyuuga turned to him from her position at the window. She looked a little tired, which was to be expected from hours of suppressing the various emotions that had bubbled up during her time with Pein. Fear, anxiety, anger, and more fear. She'd tried her best not to show those to him, and in the end she'd gotten the information she needed. She left him asleep in his rooms for the night before being led back to her own by her disguised friend.

"Sakura-chan should be here any minute. You've been told about our plan right?" Naruto asked, just trying to make sure. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Hai…it's alright Naruto-kun. It'll all be over soon," she said in an assuring way. He walked the two or three feet between them and grasped her hands in his gently.

"I'm so happy you're okay. I was worried Hina-chan," he said, squeezing her hands in his lightly. The shy Hyuuga smiled at him kindly, closing the space between them and wrapping her arms around him in a warm embrace.

"Thank you for worrying about me," she said in a quiet voice.

The Kyuubi container fastened his arms around her back and waist, pulling her into him tightly. Something about Hinata always turned him to mush. Thanking him for worrying about her was either the most absurd or most adorable thing he'd ever witnessed. She was too cute, and he just couldn't get enough of her. When had she become so amazing? Or…had she always been this wonderful and he just never saw it through his Cherry-Blossom-vision. He hesitated just a second before saying what he did next.

"When this is all over, would it be okay for me to take you out on a date Hina-chan?" he asked. The girl in his arms gasped, and tightened her hold around his waist. His heart started beating at strange intervals.

"I would like that very much," came the barely audible reply.

His heart burst with a seemingly inappropriate amount of happiness from her agreement that he was confused with himself. She pulled back from him just slightly to lock eyes. They had reverted back to her normal, pure white color in her fatigue, and he was lost immediately. They were a breath away, and suddenly he remembered the soft, warm texture of her mouth. He could taste her breath…feel the heat of it against his lips. He unknowingly leaned closer; watching her blackened, glitter dusted lashes flutter as her painted lids dropped to hide her eyes. Inch by inch he moved closer….the heat of her mouth was like a magnet drawing him in. He felt his bottom lip brush hers just so. She released a shuddering breath at their close proximity, and current position that utterly sent a wave of heat throughout his body. He leaned in, running his tongue over that bottom lip to taste her sweet flavor and….

KNOCK…KNOCK!

They both pulled their faces back abruptly. Naruto laughed nervously and flushed as red as the girl in his arms. She was panting softly, her skin and blood on fire with the excitement of their almost kiss. He wasn't faring any better taking in that flushed, short breathed appearance. It looked good on her, he noted, and he wanted to see it over and over again. He didn't think he'd ever get sick of seeing her look so…desirable. He suddenly forgot why he'd stopped, though the knocking hadn't stopped yet. However, the way she looked right now….

Naruto was tempted to ignore the knock at the door as he slid his hands down her back to rest at the base of her spine. He pressed her further into him, placing his lips against her cheek…the line of her gentle jaw…the juncture between her jaw and her neck. She tasted so good, so sweet, despite the small aftertaste of face paint on his lips. Her skin was soft, hot, and smooth. When he reached her pulse she shivered and moaned. His name fell off her lips in a soft, needy, and a little nervous sounding version of her voice. He fought to control his urge to ravage her immediately, not wanting to scare her off.

KNOCK…KNOCK! The knocks were a little sharper this time. Impatient. Naruto pulled back abruptly, letting go of his friend and turning his eyes to the ground in shame. He didn't even ask her if he could touch her. He'd just done it. What if she was mad? What if she never wanted to talk to him again? Why the hell couldn't he control himself better? It'd never been this hard with Sakura, granted she would've punched him through the nearest mountain had he ever tried.

(Kit, she was as willing as you were stop worrying and remember your mission!) Kyuubi snapped in his mind.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan!" he blurted out immediately; face burning in his embarrassment for his lack of control over his hormones. He heard a stifled giggle.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said through her quiet, but really cute laughter. He snapped his blue eyes to her flushed, pretty face. Her small delicate hands came to cup his face and suddenly she was really close again. Her lips had almost touched his when again..KNOCK! an irritated bang hit the door.

"Are you awake?" they heard Sakura's voice ask from behind the door. Hinata giggled again, transforming her eyes back, and going to open the door for a transformed Sakura. Naruto quickly hid in a corner so as not to be seen in his natural form.

"Gomen nasai," Hinata said quietly, letting Sakura in while keeping the silencing seals activated around the room. Sakura smiled at her and laughed a little.

"It's okay. Just pay more attention. I know you must have had a rough night," the pinkette said. The Hyuuga sighed.

"Hai…well Naruto-kun…you should go back and get some rest. Sakura-chan and I will be up for a little while still," Hinata said, turning to the Kyuubi-container hiding in the corner.

"Oyasuminasai," he said. They returned the statement.

Naruto smiled at his two favorite girls, though he certainly saw them both in entirely different lights now. He loved Sakura as a friend, and he'd always assumed he'd loved her romantically…however…Sakura had never made him feel the way Hinata was starting to make him feel. Floods of emotions that he didn't quite understand, but somehow knew weren't bad had escaped his heart after spending time with the Hyuuga Heiress. He still wasn't sure what he felt for Hinata…or Sakura for that matter…but he did know that at this point it was the Shy girl he wanted to take on a date. Not Sakura…which confused him but didn't necessarily make him feel bad at all.

With Sakura it'd always been about Sasuke…and he knew that. He'd always known that. Perhaps he'd hoped that one day she'd just realize the bastard wasn't coming back, and she should see that she had love right in front of her. It never happened. The 'Bastard' came back. There was no hope for Naruto now. And….for some strange reason he could not place…it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would have. Maybe he'd always known Sakura would never be his. She'd never give up on the Uchiha…and deep down…he knew the Teme felt the same way about her. Somewhere inside that repressed, confused, and emotionally stunted heart…Sasuke cared for her.

...

...

Hayashi Ame Okiya: 8:00am

...

...

Takushi Chichi was crying against her husband's strong shoulder as they took in the scene in Kasaihime's room. The young, beautiful Geisha lay dead…pale, satin like skin stained with the dark red of dried blood; her face unnaturally pallid and lifeless. Their two close friends, Keiko and Ren apologized repeatedly for the girl's actions. As if they could have prevented it. Chichi knew that Pein was a frightening man…no girl had gone this far before, but Kasaihime had been a timid and sweet girl. The young Okiya owner had honestly liked this girl. The money they'd paid for her had been refunded, but it wasn't the same.

"I'm sorry Chi-chan….I never would have thought…" Keiko(Sakura) said in a somber tone. The young woman looked up at her from her husband's chest with puffy red eyes.

"It's not your fault. Pein-sama is an intimidating man. I thought it would be okay, because he usually doesn't ask for the same Geisha twice for this very reason," she said…submitting to another sob. Saito's arm pulled her tighter against him.

"All the girls here, and ourselves are rather afraid of Pein-sama. He has a very dark…evil presence. The girls that have been with him always fear being forced to entertain him again..but he usually never picks the same girl because he knows this. Kasai-san must have done something to make him think she was different," the stoic man said.

"Come on, let's go wait for Shinto-san at the front door. The faster he can clean this up, the faster we can go home and give her a proper burial," Ren(Naruto) said with a sad look tossed the dead Geisha's way.

About a half hour later, Shinto-san and one of the guards came out of the Geisha House with a black body bag rolling on some kind of cart. The Takushi couple and the Fire Okiya owners had just been exchanging somber small talk. They promised nothing would change between them as friends, but Chichi thought it best for them not to do any more BUSINESS for a while. Fire Country geisha were too fragile, was what she thought. It's the only excuse she could come up with for a girl to take fear that far and kill herself. Fire Country geisha couldn't handle a person like Pein. The shinobi thanked the guard briefly before turning his eyes onto his two employers.

The two sets of Okiya owners said their final goodbyes and the Fire Country couple started on their way home. They made their way through the forest, following Shinto's(Neji's) lead, in silence. They traveled a half a day…the border of Fire Country was only a few miles away by now. Knowing that Naruto and Sakura must be tired from keeping up their henges for so long, Neji decided to set up camp inside a small, but secluded cave. The disguises were all dropped, the clone in the body bag was dissipated, and they all took a deep breath to calm their anxious nerves.

"Alright…we should be in the clear now," Neji said, his deep voice finally breaking the intense silence.

"Thank goodness," Sakura sighed, relaxing just a little but not letting her guard down. They weren't home yet, and still had to meet up with Hinata.

"I left Hinata-chan in a cave by the waterfall. I left a clone with her, so by now she knows where we are and is on her way here," Naruto said. The Team Leader let out a relieved breath.

"Good…we'll rest here for the night and continue home tomorrow. It should take us about two and a half more days to make it back into Fire country. Once we're there, maybe a couple of hours to reach Konoha," Neji explained.

They nodded. It seemed like the mission had gone pretty smoothly. Thanks to Neji's superior leaderships skills they hadn't had to fight…but the Akatsuki wasn't stupid. If Konoha knew that the Geisha House was the only flaw in Pein's security…there was no doubt the Akatsuki also knew. If Konoha suddenly had information about their real leader, then they would undoubtedly link it to Pein's geisha habit. Not only that, they'd look back on all his past experiences and see THIS one as the only odd one. This was the only one that Pein would not remember the whole night. That is why Kasaihime had to die. This way, when the organization came looking for her…they'd only get sad faces and perhaps some tears…

a/n: okay so there it is. Our other characters will return in the next chapter. I just wanted to get this mission finished. REVIEW PLEASE!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Arigato- thank you

Daijobu ka?- are you okay

Arigato gozaimasu- thank you very much

Nandemo nai- it's nothing

Gomen nasai- I'm very sorry

Oyasuminasai- good night


	8. The Return

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

a/n: here it goes

...

Chapter 7

...

Shikamaru trailed his tongue over the taught, pink nipple of his fiancé as hot water streamed down on them from above. Her strong, tanned thighs were wrapped securely around his waist as her moist sex teased the head of his cock sensually. He grasped the hardened nub between his teeth giving it a gentle tug, and watched as Temari's face scrunched into that lovely expression of pure bliss. Gods she was so beautiful like this. He could never get enough of her. One of his hands slipped down between her legs to massage her clit playfully. She let out a long whine.

"Nnn..Shika…now," the eldest Sabaku moaned, bucking against him slightly.

He smirked, moving his mouth up to capture her in a slow kiss. Temari returned it with that ferocity he loved so much about her. She was not going to be the Clan Head's wife…she was going to be the Clan Head as well. She was everything he'd ever wanted. Everything she did, she did it dominantly. Shikamaru found himself having to fight for dominance during their love making, and he enjoyed every minute of it. It is the truth that he's a somewhat lazy person, but when it came to her…he didn't mind stepping up. Temari was his everything, and now they'd be together forever.

He slid into her in that oh-so-familiar way. The warmth and tightness around him felt like heaven. Teasingly he began to slide his hips forward, brushing the tip of his head against that female pleasure deep inside of his lover. Temari keened, and clawed at his back; bucking her hips down to take him deeper. The Nara could feel her sharp nails digging into the tan flesh of his shoulders in a way that would surely leave marks. He felt her flutter her muscles around him intentionally, sending sparks up his spine, and over every nerve ending of his body. He answered with a swift, hard jab to her g-spot in the way he knew she liked it best.

"Ahgn! Shika!" she cried out, nails biting hard into his flesh.

He found that spot on her neck that made her go wild, and started to lavish it with attention. Her walls clamped down on him hard, and she shifted her hips against him so that he could slide inside of her even tighter heat slowly. Gods, he loved it when she was like this. He loved her, and she loved him just as much. The feeling of his hard cock squeezed inside of her. The feeling of his skin against hers, his heavy breathing mingling with hers, and his heartbeat matching her frantic beat, was amazing. He was hers as much as she was his.

Silently, she fluttered around him again in plea for him to pick up the pace. Shikamaru knew it as the sign to hurry up, or risk having her flip them over and ride him to completion. As beautiful as that image was, he really did enjoy taking care of her more than letting her do all the work. Only her…only Sabaku no Temari made him feel that way. So, he moved faster. Jerking his hips against her steady, hard, and fast in the way he knew would send her into oblivion. He angled his thrusts to aim directly against her pleasure core. She was already close; he could feel it in the spasms of her inner walls.

"Shika..maru….harder," she moaned against his mouth as they tangled their tongues in a lusty dance.

He obliged her demand, because with Temari it was never a request. Harder meant harder now…faster meant faster now….he knew it. It was one of the things he liked most about her. She was the perfect wife for him. She'd always keep him on his toes, in everything…even sex. With one final, sharp thrust he slammed into her spot hard enough to send her over the edge….and she did so beautifully. Her golden body arched into his…soft, shower-dampened skin sliding amazingly against his own. Her blond hair stuck to her face, shoulders, and neck as the steamy water droplets rolled over her body from above.

Then there was her face. Her pleasure contorted, beautiful face, that he never got sick of. Her nose scrunched up in that adorable way it always did, her eyes seemed to glow an ethereal green in her completion. Her full lips hung open as she cried out his name loudly. Every time he saw it he was even more stunned by how he managed to make her his. Her muscles clamped down hard on him, milking him of his own climax. For a few seconds they just stood panting against one another. Shikamaru had Temari pinned to the shower wall with hot water raining down on them from the shower head. Her nails had scored his back; he could feel the stinging sensation of it as the warm water hit him. He knew she must've drawn blood…harpy that she was.

"We'd better rinse off and get you downstairs. My mother wanted to get you fitted for the wedding kimono this afternoon," Shikamaru said, finally breaking the silence. She made a soft humming sound in the back of her throat in agreement. They disentangled their body parts and rinsed each other off.

"We're watching Senji-chan after Shia's shift today too, remember? Gaara is leaving this afternoon for Suna, so he'll be too busy packing to watch the kid," the Nara reminded his wife-to-be.

"Hai…hai," she said, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her nude form.

"Temari-chan! It's almost time to leave hon!" Shikamaru's mom yelled from down the hall. Shikamaru muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'troublesome', earning a chuckle from his fiancé. An undignified yelp followed that as Temari smacked his naked ass on her way out of the bathroom.

"Troublesome woman…" the Nara mumbled.

...

...

Konohagakure Hospital

...

...

"Momma!" Senji cried out, running around the room in a fit of joy. The toddler collided happily with his mother's calf and squeezed her tight. Gaara entered after him, glancing at the conscious, but very pale and sickly looking Uchiha in the bed. Shia turned from her patient to face her family.

"Kazekage-kun? What are you doing here?" the girl asked, walking straight into her husband's arms and allowing him envelop her in a strong embrace. The Sand-nin rested his pale hands at the small of her back.

"I'm leaving in two or three hours. I know you won't be done here by then, so I came to say goodbye," he explained. Shia smiled at him kindly.

"I've been pretty busy haven't I?" she asked. Her husband nodded.

"I'm sorry Gaara…I wanted to spend more time with you...but the situation with Sasuke was so much more complicated than anyone thought," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Don't apologize…we're ninja Shia…and you are one of the best medics in the village; you have a job to do here," Gaara said, placing a kiss against her forehead.

Sasuke watched the exchange in wonderment. He'd been secretly studying the way that the formerly anti-social Kazekage interacted with his family, and the people he cared about for the past week. Being sick and paralyzed on a lot of his left side…he had not many better things to do. The redhead loved his wife and his child more than anything in the world. He could show it, without compromising his appearance of power, strength, or intimidation. The fact that Shia was with child made Gaara even more protective of the girl than he usually was. 'As he should be…that woman has tripped over herself more than a dozen times in this last hour. Dizziness she says…' the Uchiha thought. The couple by the door seemed completely unaware of their child slowly waddling on his little baby feet over to the sick Uchiha's bed.

"Have you heard? Team Hyuuga has returned from their mission. In fact, in five minutes I have a meeting with the Hokage to discuss the information they gathered," he heard the Kazekage say. He didn't look up however, because at that point he had a one year old, Sabaku no Gaara clone smiling up at him, and reaching towards him with his chubby hands.

"Hai, I ran into Sakura-chan on my way to the hospital this morning," Shia said. Sasuke felt his heart stumble slightly at the mentioning of the ex-teammate that'd been on his mind since she left.

"Did she tell you anything?" Gaara asked his wife. Senji turned to the chair at the Uchiha's bedside and started to try and climb into it.

"No of course not! It was S-class…you may have rights to that kind of information Love, but us common ninja don't," the Akito Head said with a small chuckle.

To the Avenger's surprise, Gaara laughed with her, quietly…but he'd still laughed. He'd laughed and hadn't sounded maniacal, homicidal, or frightening. However surprising it was to hear, it didn't sound unnatural. Sasuke was suddenly broken out of his thoughts when a baby tumbled into his arms. With some difficulty, he managed to sit upright, and scoot away from the child. He didn't want any trouble from Senji's father…especially in his current condition.

"You're hardly common Shia," the Kazekage said, leaning in to kiss her gently.

She sighed against his lips and opened her mouth willingly. Gaara's tongue slid into her mouth and coaxed her into a slow dance. A cough interrupted him from continuing. They both turned to see an uncomfortable looking Uchiha with their son sprawled over his chest. Shia started laughing immediately; Gaara couldn't help but glare slightly. He managed to keep it from being deadly. Shia had said that Sasuke wasn't the same person he'd been when he'd attacked Naruto and Sakura. He trusted his wife's judgment.

"Gomen nasai Sasuke-san," Shia giggled, scooping her child into her arms shaking her finger at him.

"Senji-chan…you shouldn't bother Sasuke-san. He's not feeling well," the girl chided. Senji's eyes followed her finger before his small hand jumped out to grab the appendage.

"I've got to go Shia. I'll be dropping Senji off at the Nara Compound," Gaara said from the doorway. With a smile, and a fond ruffle of raven hair, Shia walked back over to her husband. Sasuke glared lightly at the doctor before reaching a hand up to smooth his hair back down.

"Temari-chan agreed to baby-sit?" she asked.

"Hn.." Gaara said, taking his son from his mother's arms.

'Why would Sabaku's sister be at the Nara Compound?' Sasuke thought briefly, trying hard to fight the way his lips tilted up at the sides as Senji waved at him furiously from his father's arms. He resisted the urge to wave back at the small child who smiled so brightly at him. Sabaku's green eyes shot him a glare again, but it held much less venom than it usually did. Shia must have had a huge influence on her husband.

"Alright then…I'll try to get out of here to see you off later, but I can't promise anything," Shia said with an apologetic smile. The Kazekage merely stole a swift kiss from his wife.

"Don't worry yourself about it. You're already more stressed than you should be in your condition. Try to relax a little," he said with a tinge of concern in that usually monotonous voice. With a last embrace and a kiss on the forehead to her son, Shia waved her family out of the room and turned back to him.

"Well Sasuke-san…it's time for your daily tissue healing procedure," she said. He huffed.

"I don't see the point of this. You're stressing your body too much with little results. Just skip it today and order some food or something I haven't seen you eat all day," the Uchiha said, turning away and hoping she thought he was just being condescending.

"As flattered as I am by your concern…" she began, "if I don't do this everyday you will most likely lose mobility of your left side permanently. It is the only thing I can do for you until Tsunade-sama has sorted out the means of removing the Seal."

He opted for silence as she helped him flip over on his stomach to begin the healing process. The soothing chakra leaked into his painful shoulder like cool water on a parched throat. She was humming a calm tune akin to a lullaby, her gentle hand combing through his hair again in that way that relaxed him so. 'I wonder if they'll come to visit,' the Uchiha thought as his body slowly shut down from its exhaustion. He wanted so badly for his two ex-teammates to come and see him. Especially Sakura…he really needed to talk to her. He didn't exactly know what he wanted to say yet..but he needed to talk to her sometime soon. He heard a sigh from above him and turned his head to look at a very tired looking doctor. She was trembling slightly; her eyes seemed a little glazed and far away. He grasped her healing arm in his functioning right arm and pulled it away from his shoulder. Navy eyes sent him a confused look.

"Enough…you should go home," he said in a very final tone. She glared at him, though the slightly dazed look in her eyes made it much less than intimidating.

"Sasuke-san…I want you to come out of this healthy, and able. If I don't do this today…you'll lose the ability to use your left arm, and possibly be paralyzed on your entire left side permanently. I'll be fine…just let me get this finished and then I promise I'll go home and rest," she said with a shaky smile. He narrowed his black eyes at her.

"Go find the Hokage's assistant to finish this," he said, she just applied more pressure to his back with her hand to get him to lie down again. The healing returned.

"I can do this. No more arguments," she said with a slightly irritated edge to her usually calm voice.

Sasuke supposed it must be the pregnancy talking. He didn't know why he was concerned about her. Usually he wouldn't care. If he had to come up with a reason, he'd say it was because she cared about him. Yea, that never really mattered to him before. Nor did it used to affect the way he thought or acted, however, since he'd returned he'd been reflecting on himself. Being bedridden really gave him time to look into his own character, and see just how many flaws there were to it. He realized that it did affect the way he thought or felt about someone if they cared about him. No matter how hard he had denied it, the fact remained that he could never ignore the people who did. Naruto…Sakura…Kakashi…and now Shia; they all cared about him in some way, and it made him want to let himself care for them.

So…yea…he was worried about his doctor. He probably wasn't going to tell her outright. Not, scratch that…he'd never tell her outright…but she'd know…if she didn't already. There was just something about the way she interacted with him…motherly at times and really sweet all the time. Usually women married or not, fell over themselves when they were around him. Shia wasn't like that…she was sweet without over doing it..and she picked on him in a light, fun kind of way. He supposed her not being intimidated by him also made him more prone to like her, and she kind of reminded him of Sakura. Sakura who he'd realized recently meant a whole lot more to him than he'd ever thought.

Suddenly the steady stream of chakra stopped, and two hands braced weight against his back. He heard a quiet string of curses come from the doctor's mouth and felt a more pronounced tremble through the hands on his skin. Her breath had become choppy…shortened in her attempt to regain composure. Sasuke sighed…he'd had enough. He knew Shia wanted to do her job, but this was ridiculous. She was pregnant for Kami's sake. She needed to be eating. He hadn't seen her eat all day. He'd seen her fuss over his wounds, which wouldn't be scarring because of her hard work on an ointment. He'd seen her force food down his throat because "eating three meals a day sped the healing process". Not once had she eaten, or taken a break since she'd gotten to the hospital promptly at 9:30am.

"Shia-san… you should take a break," Sasuke said, using her first name to get her attention.

Usually he called her 'Doctor', or 'Akito-san'. There was no response. Suddenly he was worried. Could she really be having that hard a time? Geez, if Gaara found out she was working herself too hard on this mission he'd have her removed. The Uchiha didn't want a new doctor. Shia was the one who'd discovered his condition, and other than the Hokage, was the one who knew most about it. The hands that'd been braced on his back slid off as the weight disappeared without warning. He turned his head to stare in horror as the young doctor's eyes rolled and knees buckled. He got up so fast that his shoulder throbbed and his body screamed in agony. He thrust his right arm out, grabbing her elbow, but her body weight was about to send them both tumbling to the ground.

"Shia!" a very familiar voice said as both patient and doctor plummeted to the ground in a heap.

Sasuke groaned in pain when his back hit the cold, tiled floor. A weight crashed down on top of him, which was lifted almost as instantly as it had fallen. The Uchiha opened his eyes to see a flash of pink and green. He immediately knew who the odd splash of color was standing over him with a very passed out doctor in her arms. Haruno Sakura looked down at him with concern, confusion, and something else he couldn't place.

"Sasuke!" another familiar voice yelled…much louder than the last one.

Two strong hands braced themselves under his armpits and hauled him up off the ground. The person he'd just recognized as Naruto slung his pale arm over broad shoulders to keep his weakened legs from buckling. Sakura picked up Shia's limp body with barely a huff of difficulty, and spread the unconscious doctor on the usually empty, other hospital bed that occupied Sasuke's room. Shia was pale looking, and slightly flushed. One of the medic's small hands came to rest on the Akito Head's forehead. Sakura sighed in exasperation, and turned toward Sasuke, who was currently being helped into his own bed by one Uzumaki Naruto.

"What happened?" she asked, green eyes narrowing in his direction. She fought the shiver when those bottomless black eyes turned on her.

"She passed out," he said with a blank look. Green eyes glared fire at him, but it was better than the mask of indifference she usually wore around him.

"Naruto….go fetch Gaara-sama…" she ordered. The fox-container didn't argue for once, and with a pointed look in the Uchiha's direction, he ran out of the door to complete his task.

"What happened?" Sakura repeated, glaring him down with those bright green eyes of hers. Sasuke sighed.

"I don't know…one second she was healing me, and the next she was passing out," he explained. Konoha's Cherry-blossom sighed deeply.

"I wish she wouldn't push herself so hard…" she said, more to herself than anything as she stared worriedly at the unconscious doctor.

Sasuke stared at her for a few seconds…something painful grasping at his heart as he took in her worried expression. Why was it that whenever they were alone together, it just wasn't the right atmosphere to talk? And they needed to talk…big time. He needed to apologize to her. He was dying. The Cursed Seal was killing him…and it was possible that the solution would not come through in time. Even with the removal jutsu his chances of survival were not very good. 60 percent chance to live means 40 percent chance of death…and though the chances of life were higher…40 percent was a very high chance of death.

Even if he hadn't completely sorted out his feelings for the pink haired girl he'd left behind four years ago…he needed to at least let her know that he was sorry. Sorry for everything he'd put her through..and he was. He regretted every time he'd tried to hurt the people who cared for him. Every time he'd told them they were worthless hindrances to his mission in life. He did not have the ability to decode his own emotions, let alone communicate them easily anymore…but he would try damnit! Because Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were all he had left. They were his only family now.

"What is going on here?" a deep, quiet, but somehow menacing voice said from the doorway.

Both sets of eyes snapped to the source of the noise, slightly widened in surprise. Neither of them had even felt him coming. Though…they both suspected they should have expected that from the leader of Wind Country. Sabaku no Gaara wasn't the Kazekage because he looked good in blue and white. No, he was a highly trained and highly skilled ninja with enough power to raise the desert if he needed to. Sasuke looked away from the other man's glaring teal eyes. No…he'd done nothing to hurt Shia, but regardless of that fact, he knew he'd be Sabaku's prime suspect.

"She just had a fainting spell I'm pretty sure," Sakura said with a reassuring smile in the Kage's direction.

"I'll check her over, but it's not unusual for a woman in this stage of pregnancy to have fainting or dizzy spells. She probably just forgot to eat or something. You know how dynamic her appetite has been lately," the Hokage's apprentice tried to reason.

"She shouldn't be working so hard. I'm having her removed from this mission," the redhead said in a monotonous tone.

Sasuke felt his heart speed up in a panic…he didn't want her off his case. Sakura must have sensed his unease as she moved closer to Gaara to place a hand on his shoulder. Intense eyes bore into her with an angry glare. The Kazekage almost looked too angry, and the Uchiha felt something akin to protectiveness stirring in the back of his mind. Of course, in his current condition, he was no match for the Sand-nin. He doubted he'd be a serious threat to him even if he weren't currently indisposed. Of course that doubt was hidden under layers and layers of Uchiha pride that warped it into something that definitely wasn't doubt.

"Gaara, we both know what she'd say to that. I know it's not really any of my business, but she really shouldn't argue with you a lot right now. Three months is a pretty delicate time in the pregnancy, especially since her last one was rocky as well. We shouldn't rile her up too much until she delivers," Sakura reasoned. Gaara seemed to calm instantly, his light eyes flicking over to his unconscious wife.

"She's right Kazekage-sama…not only would Shia-san refuse to be taken off this case…I'm afraid it would be impossible to do so," Tsunade said, striding in with a worried looking Naruto on her heals. Gaara bowed to the Hokage and received the same gesture in return.

"Shia-san is the one that knows the most about Sasuke's case other than me. I'll need her in order to heal him," the Hokage added.

"Shishou?" Sakura said in confusion. Golden brown eyes settled on the young medic.

"We have a lot to talk about Sakura. After you've finished up looking at Shia-san, I want her sent home for the day, and I want you in my office as soon as you've seen to it," the busty woman ordered.

"Hai!" Sakura said bowing and beginning her examination of the unconscious Akito Head.

"Naruto…I'm sorry, but I'm going to be finishing up Uchiha's healing session today. Unfortunately you can not be present. You should go home and rest for a while. That mission was quite difficult," Tsunade said flicking her light brown eyes over to the boy's face. Naruto nodded and smiled at her.

"Okay…by Sasuke…see you later Sakura-chan…and calm down Gaara, your forehead is starting to wrinkle," the blond said with a foxy grin before bounding out of the room. The Kazekage's glare followed him until he was out of sight.

"He's right Gaara," the sound of his name coming out of the Hokage's mouth got his attention immediately.

She usually called him Kazekage-sama. It was protocol, but they had established a strange mother-son…sister-brother like relationship. His first year as Kazekage had been pretty rough; especially after his abduction and 'death'. Tsunade had basically taught him the ropes of being a productive, but not overly stressed Kage. She was kind to him, and was one of the three medics he'd allow to do his yearly checkup; the others being Sakura and of course his wife.

"Hn…"

"She seems to be fine. The baby wasn't harmed in the fall at all," Sakura said with a smile. Again the Kazekage seemed to immediately relax. That's when Sakura turned to Sasuke with a heart-stoppingly pretty smile.

"Sasuke-kun…thank you for breaking her fall. I know you must be in a lot of pain right now, and the fact that you still tried to help her…just thank you," the pinkette said with the kind of warmth in her eyes he hadn't seen directed towards him in four years. He felt Gaara's gaze on him, and tensed just slightly when the redhead came closer to him.

"Arigato…" the Sand-nin said, reaching a hand out. The Uchiha stared at the offered appendage for a few seconds in silent, but not outwardly shown, wonderment. Not trusting his voice he just nodded and shook hands with his once fierce enemy.

"I've got to finish packing. Ja ne, Tsunade-san…Sakura-san…Uchiha-san," the redhead said before bowing shallowly and walking out of the door.

"Ja Gaara!" Sakura called after him with a smile. Tsunade waved from her position at Sasuke's bed.

"Lay down Uchiha…this'll only take a couple of minutes," the Hokage's smooth voice said from next to him. He obeyed silently, watching Sakura check over his unconscious doctor with a flutter of worry in his stomach.

...

...

Ramen Shop

...

...

"Geez! That was the scariest thing I've ever seen Hinata-chan!" a loud, obnoxious voice cried through a mouthful of noodles.

"I mean, Sakura-chan and I had just walked you and Neji home. So, we decided to go see Sasuke-teme because we'd heard he was still in the hospital. Sakura-chan was worried because she said he shouldn't still be in the hospital. When we get to his room, Shia-chan's got her eyes rollin' in the back of her head and fallin' to the floor. But…Sasuke-teme broke her fall," Naruto explained to the pretty girl sitting next to him. Hinata smiled at him.

"Wow…I guess he is different than he used to be," she said. The boy next to her nodded excitedly.

"I know I should still be mad at him for all he's done but…Sasuke's always been like a brother to me. I feel guilty, but I really can't be anything but excited about him being back," Naruto said. Hinata laid a delicate hand on his arm, and sparks shot up his body at the touch of her skin against his.

"You don't have to be guilty. You've been chasing Sasuke-san for four years Naruto-kun. It's okay for you to be happy he's back," the Hyuuga girl said with a comforting smile. Naruto beamed back at her brightly.

"How do you always know what to say?" he said, pushing his bowl away from him and leaning his cheek against his hand. She blushed in that utterly adorable way and started to sputter a little bit. 'She's so cute!' the blond thought.

"I don't know about all that," she said quietly. Naruto placed some money on the table for their meals and grabbed the shy girl's hand to tug her away.

"N..Naruto-kun!?" Hinata exclaimed. The fox-container laughed.

"Come on Hina-chan! I wanna show you something," he said, practically dragging her down the street. So he was a little bit hyperactive…Hinata felt she could deal with that. He wanted to spend time with her, so she was just happy.

...

...

Nara Complex

...

...

"Auntie Tema!" Senji screeched, running full speed into the kitchen as his aunt power walked away from him. Shikamaru and his parents looked on in amusement.

"He's certainly a handful," Shikaku said with a lazy smirk. His wife hit him in the back of the head.

"You were just lucky that Shikamaru took after your lazy ass," Yoshino snapped.

"I really like the wedding kimono you helped me pick out Nara-san," Temari's voice said.

"Call me Yoshino, Temari-chan," the Nara Head said with a disarming smile.

"Father…if they get to be too close it could become troublesome," Shikamaru whispered to his dad.

"It's too late son…your mother absolutely adores Temari. They will be a force to be reckoned with in this house," Shikaku said. Both men felt a shiver go down their spine at the thought of two such dominating women living in the same place as them.

...

...

Hokage Tower

...

...

"No…" Sakura said, forcefully holding the tears back. 'Dying…dying…he's dying..' the words echoed through her head rapidly. Tsunade tried her best not to rush over and hug her apprentice.

"I'm sorry Sakura. But…we've found a solution. I want you to take a copy of the jutsu home with you and study it. If it's the both of us…we'll find a way to make his chances of surviving go up," the Hokage explained. Sakura nodded and took the offered scroll from her master.

"Okay…I have one more question before you go," the blond woman said.

"Shia-chan is awake and fine. I told her to stay in bed and rest for the rest of the day. The baby is fine," the girl said before she asked. Tsunade smiled.

"Okay…you're dismissed then. I suggest you go take a look at that Seal. It'll help you understand the jutsu better," she said.

"I was planning on it," Sakura answered.

With a small bow, she turned to leave the room and made her way to the hospital. She hesitated only a second at the Uchiha's door. He was dying. He was dying and she still wasn't sure if she could treat him any differently than she had before she left. It still hurt. She remembered vividly the night he had left her with an "Arigato" on that cold park bench all those years ago. She remembered bearing her soul to him…offering him herself in her entirety at the time, and him just walking away. It still hurt damnit! But…could she really be so selfish as to not even try to forgive him. There was a huge part of her that wanted to open up and let him back in. Turning the knob she pushed the door open only to meet a pair of striking onyx orbs staring directly into her own.

...

...

...

"Sakura…I need to talk to you…"

...

...

...

a/n: I'll leave it here for now.


	9. We Need to Talk

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

...

Chapter 8

...

"Sakura…I need to talk to you…"

Green eyes stared at him curiously as the girl who owned them stood there in a baffled silence. Right now…her face was completely unguarded. He'd felt her hesitate at the door before coming in. That alone let him know that she was ready for this. Whether he was ready or not he was still unsure of, but it had to be now. By the end of this week his condition would turn critical. No one, not even the Hokage, could tell him what that meant. No one knew. Sasuke could become really sick, he could become fully paralyzed…or he could fall into a comatose state. This could be his last chance to fix things with her. It had to be now.

"Gomen-nasai…honto gomen-nasai…(I'm sorry…I'm really sorry)," the Uchiha said in a quiet, just slightly less monotonous tone than usual. She didn't respond.

"For everything…" he trailed off. Onyx locked with green and held tight.

She continued to stare at him, but in a more skeptical…calculating way. It was as if she were measuring up his trustworthiness. Those bright jade eyes seemed to search the depths of his soul for a reason to disbelieve what he'd just said. In reaction, Sasuke allowed some of the outward barriers to fall so she could read him a little better. It was shocking…how much he wanted her to believe him in that moment. It was shocking…how much he wanted her to forgive him. For everything….for leaving her; for abandoning her in the middle of the night on a cold park bench, and for trying to hurt her during her determined chase to bring him back.

Those once expressive green eyes became guarded again, and his stomach sank. She'd learned to control her emotions. Haruno Sakura…the girl who wore her feelings pinned to her broad forehead, had learned to disguise, and hide those strong feelings very well in the time he hadn't seen her. Sasuke tried to read past the blank stare. After failing, he looked to a different non-verbal cue. Her posture was rigidly straight. He could see her hands trembling just a little bit. He couldn't decode the emotion she was feeling. He couldn't recognize it. He didn't have the ability. Emotions were so foreign to him now, they seemed almost alien. The powerful ones that were washing over him in that moment were more frightening than any opponent he'd ever faced in battle.

"I forgive you…Sasuke-kun…" a very soft, almost inaudible, and slightly frightened version of Sakura's voice said.

He snapped out of his thoughts immediately. His coal black eyes darted to her face to take in the utterly shocked expression that graced pretty features. Sakura seemed as shocked by her words as he was. Had he heard her right? Did she just forgive him? Did those words really come out of her mouth? He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve her to be so forgiving…to be such a good friend after the shit he'd put her and Naruto through. But he would take it. He would take her forgiveness happily. 'Is that selfish?' he wondered.

"I'll forgive you Sasuke-kun…" she started again. Sasuke felt his stomach plummet again because he could hear the unspoken (But..) that hung in the thick silence.

"But.." 'There it goes,' he thought, "…I'll never forget."

"I could never forget what it felt like to have loved you so much, and then have to watch you walk out of my life…" her voice trembled slightly.

"Sakura…"

"No! Let me finish!" she interrupted. The Uchiha snapped his mouth shut.

"I don't now what to think. I want to trust you, but I'm scared. I'm going to be completely honest with you Sasuke-kun…" green eyes held his determinedly with a fierce look in their depths.

"I never stopped loving you…not even for a minute!" a hand slapped over her mouth and her eyes grew to the size of saucers. Sasuke's heart leapt against his chest as if it meant to jump out and hug her. Then…her tears started to fall…

...

...

Akito Complex

...

...

"Honestly Shia…how many times do we have to tell you not to over do it? Do you want to miscarry?" Akito Tadashi, head of the elder council, asked with a scowl.

"Akito-sama that is hardly appropriate!" Sabaku no Temari snapped, glaring at the old man.

"I'm only saying what you're all thinking. Despite what Shia-sama seems to believe, I DO care about her quite a lot, and am only looking out for her better interests," the Council Head said. Shia threw him an apologetic look.

"I know you do Tadashi-sama. I'm sorry. I just want him to get better. I've never been this close to loosing a patient before. If he dies…I don't know…and Sakura-chan…" she trailed off, tears escaping her eyes.

"Don't cry. It'll be okay Shia-chan. You're only stressing yourself out more. You're supposed to be resting," Temari said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. The pregnant girl took a few short breaths to calm herself.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I'm going to sleep for a little while. Temari-chan…could you take this scroll to the Hokage? It's urgent," she asked, turning her navy blue eyes on her sister-in-law. The eldest Sabaku smiled at her.

"Of course, now get some rest. The Lazy Bum can handle Senji-chan while I take care of this," Temari said. Shia smiled and allowed herself to be tucked into the bed.

"Keiko..make sure there is something prepared for Shia-sama to eat when she awakens. According to her patient, he didn't see her eat all day," Tadashi said sending a stern look at the young Clan Head in the bed. Shia glared, but cuddled into her blankets anyway and closed her eyes to sleep. Temari walked out into the hallway to see Shikamaru looking distressed and concerned. He looked at her as if she were his savior but she just laughed.

"I've got to go deliver this to the Hokage," She said, bursting into hysterical laughter as Senji broke something behind him.

...

...

Naruto & Hinata

...

...

"Okay…I'm gonna cover your eyes Hinata-chan. No peeking…and that means the Byakugan too. I'll know if you use it," Naruto threatened. Hinata giggled quietly, and promised not to try anything.

She was blindfolded, swept into a pair of strong arms, and carried while Naruto jumped up the edge of something. When they finally stopped moving, the Kyuubi-container told her to stay where she was for a few seconds, and still no peeking. She could hear him rustling around with something. The soft breeze of the warm Konoha night caressed her bare shoulders gently. Hinata suddenly wished she had her sweatshirt, since she'd left it home at home. Naruto had told her he preferred her with it off. That she looked better that way.

"Okay, Hina-chan! I'm ready," she heard Naruto say, his voice breaking her out of her thoughts. A warm, rough hand closed over the soft, smooth flesh of her forearm and tugged her in the direction of something she could not see. When she was settled on something that felt like a sheet, the hand that was not clasping her own came up to untie the blindfold.

"Open your eyes Hina-chan," Naruto said quietly.

He watched as those long, dark lashes fluttered against her pale, flawless cheeks. The lids rose to reveal the snow like eyes underneath. They widened, filling with a shocked appreciation at the sight before them. Then those full, pink lips curved into a warm, bemused smile that made her entire face look absolutely beautiful. Even without all the makeup and expensive silk kimonos…Hyuuga Hinata was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He suddenly wondered why he'd spent so much time pining over the Uchiha obsessed Sakura.

Not that Sakura wasn't pretty…but Hinata was that elegant kind of beauty that was simply breathtaking any way he saw her. Her heart shaped face had such gentle, but obviously aristocratic, and refined features that any man would stop to look twice. High, angled cheekbones with smooth pale skin lead to a soft, feminine jaw. Her eyes were pale, warm, and the pure color of a flawless white pearl that he was sure could see into his soul. Thick, long black lashes surrounded those piercing eyes; a straight button nose rested beneath them. Her lips were full, soft, and an alluring pink color that always drew his eyes to them whenever she started speaking. Hell…when she wasn't speaking. He felt like an idiot for not seeing her sooner. He felt like the moron everyone said he was for not noticing this amazing person was so interested in him.

"Naruto-kun, it's beautiful," her soft, melodic voice said from beside him.

They sat on top of what she knew was the Hokage monument watching the sun set over the village. The sky seemed to glow with the last rays of the sun, casting brilliant crimson light over the entire sky. It was so beautiful. Even more so because she was sharing it with the person she'd loved since she was eight. His hand still held hers in a firm, warm, and comfortable grip. A glance at him showed her that he was actually watching her reaction. Their eyes locked, and she turned her face to look at him properly.

"Yea…I wanted you to see it," he said. He squeezed her hand, his heart suddenly beating a million miles a minute. On Hinata's side, the butterflies in her stomach were creating a huge Naruto Uzumaki mosh-pit.

"I wanted you to see it with me," he finished, and she was sure her stomach had up and started to jump rope with her small intestine.

"Naruto-kun…I..I want to say something to you…something I've been meaning to say for a very long time," she said, blushing and looking towards their joined hands. Her flush deepened when he entwined their fingers.

"What is it?" he asked in a gentle tone, not wanting to make her too nervous. Those beautiful eyes that seemed to mirror the rising moon came to meet his with so much passion. He almost gasped at the amount of emotion Hinata seemed to be directing at him.

"I..I really like you," she blurted out so fast his brain struggled to grasp it.

"I really like you too Hina-chan," Naruto said with a smile. She sighed and suddenly he was confused.

"No…I mean…oh god…ano…I really like you...more than a friend like you," she tried again, stuttering nervously as she did. Naruto laughed, releasing her hand only to wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her close. He leaned his forehead against hers, brushing their noses together lightly.

"I know…" he said, nuzzling her rosy cheek with his.

Her small hands came to rest on his forearms and squeezed a little in her nervousness. Naruto's eyes fell to her plump, inviting looking lips. He slid his hand up over her collar, then her neck…to cup her chin and pull her in. He brushed their lips together softly, almost asking permission to kiss her. He didn't want to offend her. He wanted to take this at her pace…though what he didn't know was that Hinata had been ready for this for years. It was a light kiss…with gentle brushes of tongue against lips..gum..teeth…and of course, tongue. The Hyuuga girl sighed as she allowed the boy she'd always loved to handle her so gently. She could feel him fighting to keep his hands to himself, and that just made her like him that much more.

"Hinata-sama," a deep voice they both recognized said from behind them. They jumped apart, Naruto staring wide eyed and slightly anxiously at the taller, older Hyuuga who was glaring at him. Hinata was flushed so red both boys feared she may just have an aneurism.

"Hiashi-sama wants to speak with you," Neji said. His cousin and the Kyuubi-container made to get up. The chocolate haired nin pinned the latter with a glare.

"You stay there. We need to have a talk," he said with such authority Naruto could do nothing but sit back down. Hinata sent him an apologetic look, and then fixed Neji with a stern one that nearly made him gasp. As far as he knew, she couldn't make faces like that. Then she was gone.

"Hehe…hi Neji…um…well…ab"

"What are your intentions towards Hinata-sama?" Neji asked coolly. Blue eyes just widened as an empty blond head attempted to put his feelings into words that wouldn't sound stupid.

...

...

Hokage Tower

...

...

Tsunade stared down at the list of ninja the eldest Sabaku had brought to her. Shia had been working harder than she thought. After questioning around she'd found that the Akito Head had gone through every record to find the five perfect people to act as the 'Elemental Ninja' for the removal jutsu. Everything seemed to be falling into place, if all these people would agree…just the mere talent of the bunch would give the Uchiha a higher chance of living through this procedure.

"Sabaku no Temari…do you accept this mission?" she asked, turning her gaze up to the green eyed Kunoichi.

"Yes…what do I have to do?" the Sand Jounin asked.

"I've written out the responsibilities of each element for you all to study," the Hokage answered, opening a drawer to shuffle around. She produced a scroll and offered it to the younger woman.

"Take this and study it. Study it like the fate of the world, or your village, or anything else you care about passionately depends on it. No mistakes can be allowed. One mistake could kill him," Tsunade said. Temari seemed surprised, but she tucked the scroll into her pack anyway.

"Arigato Temari-san…I'll inform the rest of them. Please go back to Shia-san and give her this," the Sannin said, holding out a red edged scroll.

"The fire scroll? Do you think it's wise to let her do this with the way she's been lately?" Temari asked in concern. The Hokage sighed.

"Out of all the fire users in our village, she's the one with the best chakra control. She's the one who knows the most about his case, and honestly…she's the one who knows the biology of his body under the Seal the best. It would be disastrous not to use her as the Fire Element," she explained. Temari didn't like it…but she knew the Hokage was right. They'd need all the knowledge about Sasuke's condition they could get to make sure he survived this.

"Hai…I'll give it to her. But please…Gaara is leaving this afternoon so he won't be around to look after her. Please just make sure she's getting enough sleep. She's been killing herself working on this case…and I know you know how she can get when she's trying to cure a patient," the Sand-nin said. Tsunade smiled.

"I do…don't worry. I'll make sure Tadashi-kun keeps a keen eye on her," the Hokage answered. Temari bowed before smiling and heading out the door. She had a fiancé to go save.

...

...

Hyuuga Complex

...

...

Hyuuga Neji had just finished having the 'you hurt my cousin, you die' speech with a thoroughly nervous looking Uzumaki Naruto not too long ago. He trusted the blond with a lot of things…including his own life. However, Hinata's heart was a whole-nother matter. He knew his little cousin had been in love with the jinchuuriki for as long as she was in the academy, to the present time. Naruto was a good guy, but he was an idiot. He was blunt, and a little stupid, and perfectly capable of hurting Hinata without even realizing it. Neji wanted Hinata to be happy, and now she would be…or Naruto would be neutered. His thoughts were interrupted by his younger cousin stepping into the room with one of the most determined faces he'd ever seen grace her features.

"Neji-niisan…I'm sorry you had to find out that way. I had planned on telling you after the date about Naruto-kun and I," she said. He raised a brow.

"So this is a long-term thing?" he asked. She blushed but surprisingly maintained eye contact.

"Naruto-kun said that he likes me too. He sent a messenger bird over here asking me to the movies on Sunday. I want to go…and I will go. No one is going to get in the way of what is happening here. Not you….not father…not the Clan," she said. He almost moved back when she moved forward. Thankfully…he was Hyuuga Neji, and he just didn't do things like that.

"I'm really happy when I'm with Naruto-kun. I promised him I wouldn't tell the Clan before he was ready, and I want you to make that promise with me as well," she said. Neji sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I wasn't planning on coming between the two of you. Honestly, if you're going to be this assertive about it then I can only think that he's a good influence on you. He just needed to be warned," the older Hyuuga said. Hinata looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"And the Clan? Father?" she asked with a hint of suspicion.

"No worries. I'll tell them nothing," he said. Then she smiled the happiest most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. 'Maybe this will be good for her. That idiot might actually do her some good,' he thought as he escorted the Heiress back to bed.

...

...

Konohagakure Hospital

...

...

Sakura didn't know what to do. She stared horrified at the boy she'd just unceremoniously confessed her undying love to…TWICE. How could she do something like that? It was like she didn't have control over her own mouth. Even if that was the truth; if she hadn't stopped loving him since he'd left…she hadn't meant to say it just like that. She'd meant to make him work at getting back into her favor. She'd meant to make him understand just how much he'd hurt her. Why did her brain want to betray her so badly?

"Sakura…I…"

"Don't…" she interrupted, earning a slight widening of onyx eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…I didn't mean to say that to you…I won't insult you by thinking your stupid enough to believe that it was anything but the truth. It was. But…I can't…I can't let you back in so easily. I can't handle being hurt again Sasuke-kun," she said, her watery green eyes staring at him with almost a pleading look in their depths. His gut clenched uncomfortably and his arms itched to do…something…something to comfort her.

"Sakura…please," he started, stressing the latter word to get her attention. It did…the girl seemed to try to calm herself as she sat in a chair and looked at him.

"I need to be honest with you Sakura…as you might already know…there isn't much time left for me," the Uchiha said.

"Bu"  
"No…I think I finally know what I want to say to you. Sakura…" he said, her name coming out as kind of a broken whisper, but his facial expression not changing.

"I'm sorry that I did things the way I did. I was stupid…I was blinded by hate and vengeance, though that still isn't a good enough reason to have done what I did. In reality I know there is no good reason. I fucked up…it's as simple and as complicated as that," the Uchiha began. He saw her fighting to keep herself from crying.

"I went to Orochimaru because he promised me power. I didn't care what he wanted from me as long as I could kill my brother. I tried so hard, for those three years to become cold. I tried to rid myself of any emotion but hate…and it worked. By the time you two found me I'd become a walking vessel of blind hatred and rage. I didn't care about anything…nothing except killing Itachi…or so I thought," he said. He made sure to make eye contact.

"Let me start by saying that as hard as it may be for you to believe…it was not easy for me to walk away from you that night." Her eyes widened and a few stray tears slid over her pale cheeks.

"I never hated you Sakura…you were a little annoying, but in an endearing kind of way. In the way that a woman nags the man she loves, and I felt something for you." Her fists clenched in her lap as he continued.

"I don't know if I loved you. I was far too young at the time to recognize the emotion, and far too unfamiliar with emotions now to think back on it. But I did feel something…for both of you, Naruto as a brother of course. It scared me. After I got the Seal I started to think differently. I thought that severing my bonds with you and Naruto would help me be stronger..but…" he trailed off, trying to think of the best way to explain it as he listened to her slightly labored breathing. Sasuke wanted to be closer to her. He struggled to move in his bed, but the pain in his left side prevented it.

"Sasuke-kun…you shouldn't be moving," Sakura said, rising to push him back down on the bed. 'Well at least it got her over here,' he thought as he grasped her wrist in his functioning hand. He felt her tense in both surprise and a little anxiety. No fear, he noted, she wasn't scared so that was at least something good…right?

"Sakura…I know I hurt you both…physically and mentally. At the time…at the time I was trying to break the bond and finding it impossible. I don't think I ever truly severed it, and it infuriated me…" he said. She tugged her arm, trying to get away.

"Infuriated you that you were attached to such weaklings like us?!" she cried out hysterically.

"Infuriated me because I felt ANYTHING Sakura!" he shouted back, shocking both of them with his outburst. But this needed to be done. It was the only way to get through to her. He pulled her back in close, their faces barely a breath away.

"I didn't want to feel anything Sakura. I wanted to be numb! I didn't want to care about people who'd eventually end up leaving me like everyone else did! Do you know what it's like? To lose everything you've ever cared about?" he asked in a slightly distressed, and considerably quieter tone. Her head hung, and her bangs obscured her eyes from his vision. He felt her tremble harshly. He could see the tears falling from her face. He could hear the sniffles.

"Yes…yes Sasuke-kun I do," she said quietly, her voice quivering violently.

"No, my whole family wasn't killed…but four years ago the person who I loved more than anything up and walked out of my life like I didn't even matter. I offered him everything. EVERYTHING to make him stay but he just walked away like it was nothing," she said, her crying becoming more fierce. Sasuke did something then that topped off his night of strange behavior by far. He pulled her into him and crushed her in a one-armed, but strong embrace.

"It wasn't nothing..." he whispered into her hair.

"It was never nothing…I was just too stupid to see how much I needed you all. Listen Sakura…because I am likely to never admit this ever again…I, Uchiha Sasuke, could not live if Naruto, Kakashi, and you…YOU, were not here with me. I realized that…after being holed up in this hospital for about a month. No matter how many times I tried to kill you all…I could never do it…I could never severe the bond that is between us," he said as she shook with sobs against him. Sasuke entwined some of that soft…silky, pink hair between his fingers.

"Thank you for forgiving me…I could never expect you to forget…but I do hope that we can move on. Because you and the others are all I have left now. If I didn't have you I'd be alone again, and I'm not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice," he finished.

"Sasuke-kun…" was all she said, nuzzling her face into his shoulder as her sobs started to calm. He continued to futz with the strands of hair in his hand until she was fully calm.

"You should go home and think about everything I've said today. I'm tired now…and I'm sure you are after everything that happened here. Sleep…no doubt you'll be here with Shia-san in the morning," he said. She lifted her head to look at him.

Her face was so close it made him slightly uneasy. After a few seconds of sniffling and wiping her eyes she seemed to be okay. Once again those jade eyes locked with his pitch black ones. Her small hand came to rest over his slowly weakening heart beat. Sorrow etched over her features for a moment, because she knew it shouldn't be so weak. Sasuke slid his hand out of her hair, slightly puzzled with how okay he was with their proximity. However…his thoughts were brought to a screeching halt when she smiled. Warm, and loving…the way she used to smile at him, but with more history behind it. With more understanding and the slightest hint of pain.

"Goodnight…Sasuke-kun," she said as she pulled herself off of him. Suddenly he was cold.

"Goodnight," he said with a nod.

Sasuke's eyes followed his ex-teammate until she was gone. He knew he still had a lot of work to do concerning the both of them…but…what had been said today would likely make things easier with Sakura. As for Naruto…the blond understood his reasoning behind leaving. He didn't like it; but he understood. The Kyuubi-container had pretty much guessed why he'd been so violent to them, almost hitting the whole "trying to severe the bond" idea on the head. Apparently he wasn't as much of a 'Dobe' as the Uchiha had first thought. That wouldn't stop him from calling him that. He'd always known it would be easier with Naruto than Sakura. He'd hurt the blond, but Naruto had understood why from the very beginning.

As for Kakashi…the Jounin had been to see him a few times since he woke up. He also understood Sasuke's reasoning behind fleeing the village. In not so many words the Copy-nin had let him know how much of an idiot he'd been for doing so. After his talks with Kakashi, Sasuke always felt like he should regret leaving. However, he didn't want to do that anymore. He didn't want to dwell on the past so much. What happened happened, and there was nothing he could do to change it. Yes, he still intended to kill Uchiha Madara..but this time he'd do it with the people who he knew cared about him. The people he knew he cared about, no matter how emotionally stunted he was. It'd take him some time to sort his emotions out, but again, he was willing to try.

Deciding he didn't want to think anymore…Uchiha Sasuke allowed himself to fall asleep…he vaguely wondered if he'd wake up again in the morning…

a/n: I'll leave it here for now! I hope you liked it.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ...

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry.

Honto gomen nasai- I'm really sorry.


	10. The Elemental Ninja

Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did own Naruto

a/n: here it goes!

...

Chapter 9

...

Five Jounin stood in the Hokage's office awaiting their blond leader's arrival. They were told it was a high class mission that was not only top secret, but also of great importance to Konohagakure's future. All heads turned when they heard the click of the door, and the soft thuds of heeled sandals falling upon the floor of the office. Tsunade came about the desk, sitting down with Shizune at her right side and Sakura on the left. Her golden brown eyes were focused and serious as she looked them all over. They bowed respectfully, greeting her with a "good morning", and rising to await orders.

"Alright…this mission pertains to one, Uchiha Sasuke, who is currently under the medical supervision of both Haruno Sakura and Akito Shia-sama. The Cursed Seal that Orochimaru placed on him four years ago has begun to degenerate his body around the area it was placed. Currently, Uchiha can not function above the waist on his left side," Tsunade began.

It came as a shock to all except the medics in the room. Uchiha Sasuke, known traitor, and last heir to the Sharingan was slowly deteriorating from within. Kakashi made a mental note to ask his ex-student why he hadn't said anything about his situation. How bad was it? It had to be pretty bad if the kid was paralyzed on one side. Was it fatal? The Jounin stopped his train of thought. No, Sasuke hadn't been around for a while, but…he was still someone Kakashi saw as a precious person. Team 7 was like a small family to him, and though Sasuke was the asshole cousin that no one liked to talk about, he still cared about the little snot. He could tell the Uchiha had changed since he'd been back. What a waste it would be if Sasuke died now.

"That being said, I have found a way to remove the Seal. Fixing the damage will be the easy part. Sakura, Shia, and I, if it comes to that, are all perfectly capable of healing him once the Seal is gone. However, getting the Seal off will be a difficult task," the Hokage began. Kakashi focused his attention on the woman.

"In addition to me, I will be having two other people work as the controllers of the removal jutsu. Shizune and Sakura will be working with me on perfecting that aspect. As for the five of you…" Tsunade trailed off glancing up at the Jounin before her.

"This jutsu comes from a time in our history where jutsus were constructed with more of a ritual design…hence why I need five of you. We are using the power of the five elements to purify and negate the Cursed Seal's dark energies in Uchiha's system. You five are the most important players in this. One mistake on any of your parts could mean his death, permanent paralysis, or other such terrible things. Our job is simple; Sakura, Shizune, and I are just there to control the atmosphere really. You are the ones doing most of the work, that is why I need all Jounin," she explained. They looked at her in silent wonderment as they all processed the information. She just opened a drawer and started shuffling through it. She came up with three scrolls, each with a different color lining.

"Shia, I know you've already gotten your fire scroll. Do you accept this mission?" the Hokage asked. The Akito Head nodded.

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" she said. The Sannin moved to Temari.

"Sabaku no Temari-san, the wind element, you have already accepted this mission. Are you sure you can follow through?" she asked.

"Hai Tsunade-sama, I will do my best," Temari answered.

"Kamizuki Izumo, water, will you accept this mission?" the medic asked.

"Hai!"

She continued down the line until the last ninja had agreed. Hatake Kakashi was the lightning element of course; while Captain Yamato, a.k.a Tenzou, was the earth. Both had agreed without much hesitation. Kakashi did because the idea of Sasuke dying was as painful to him as the idea of seeing the tears on his other two students' faces if he did. Yamato did because he knew that Sasuke was important to Kakashi-sempai, and the two youngest members of Team Kakashi. To be honest though…he really did want to get to know this Sasuke person that Naruto and Sakura had worked so hard to get back.

"Alright, I'm taking you five off of any other activities for a week so you can study the scrolls alone. Shia, you are still expected to be at the hospital at least once a day until Sakura learns the basic flow of things with Uchiha," the Hokage said. Shia nodded.

"In a week's time you're expected to know your basic responsibilities regarding your element in this jutsu. I will call for you again after that so we can begin practicing," Tsunade said.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" was the collective response.

"You're dismissed."

...

...

Hyuuga Complex

...

...

Hinata looked over herself once more just to make sure she looked okay. She always wanted Naruto to think she looked good. She'd decided on a pink, baby-doll style dress. It was short-sleeved, tastefully low cut, and had a decent sized white and pink bow resting just under her breasts. It fell to just above her knees, and was the kind of swishy, wispy material that would flow prettily in the light breeze of the afternoon. A pair of white flats with pink bows on them completed her springy look. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called. It slid open to reveal her younger sister Hanabi, whose eyes grew wide immediately at how pretty her oneesan looked.

"Neesan…where are you going looking like that?" the girl asked. Hinata flushed, her eyes darting towards the ground.

"Hanabi-chan, did you need something?" she asked, quickly changing the subject. Hanabi's big pale eyes looked at her curiously.

"Father wanted to see you about something," the young Hyuuga said. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Tell him I'll be right there," she said. Her little sister nodded and rushed off to their father's quarters.

Hinata ran a hand through her hair once more, debating on whether she should tie it up or not. In the end she decided to tie half her hair back with a light pink ribbon. Her fingers itched to pick up the sweatshirt sitting on the edge of her bed, but decided against it. Instead she headed towards her father's room for whatever it was he wanted to see her about. She turned the corner that led to the Clan Head's Suite. The door was closed, so she knocked politely, kneeling on the floor with her head bowed and her hands folded in her lap waiting to be acknowledged. For a second she felt like she was back at the geisha house and almost cringed at the thought of ever facing that Pein person again.

"Enter, Hinata…" her father's voice finally said. She slid the door open and bowed low.

"Konnichiwa Otousama (good afternoon father)," she said in a soft voice. Hyuuga Hiashi would be a liar if he said he wasn't surprised with how put together his daughter looked that day.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. She flushed.

"Ano…just out with a few friends," she answered quickly.

Of course, he knew she'd been out with the Uzumaki boy. Hinata was an heiress to the most powerful clan in Konoha. People followed her every movement. He wasn't happy she'd been out with the nine-tails jinchuuriki, but he was not a stupid man. Both Hinata and Neji were fond of the blond haired ninja. If his nephew liked the kid, he really couldn't be too bad. That's not to say he wasn't going to give the little delinquent a hard time when Hinata finally saw fit to tell him of this development. According to most people he'd questioned, namely other Clan Heads like the Akimichi, Nara, or Aburame; Uzumaki Naruto was a loudmouthed, hyperactive, troublemaker…with a heart of gold. The whole nine-tales situation still bothered Hiashi, but if so many others weren't so worried about it, he was willing to try and see why.

"Alright, well I just wanted to speak with you about your Coming Out Party. It's set for your seventeenth birthday, in December. I've invited a lot of important people there so please, start thinking about wardrobe and such now. Your cousin and the Hokage told me that the mission went very well. I'm proud of you Hinata," he said.

Hinata's eyes widened into large, white moons. The shock at his uncommon praise made tears well up. She was unused to her father saying such good things about her. It almost pained Hiashi that she was almost crying at the happiness of receiving a compliment from him. He knew he'd been very harsh on her for many years, but he'd just wanted her to get stronger really. He was angry, yes, very angry that his first born was not as strong as the son of the Branch Family. At one point, he was embarrassed by his daughter's lack of skill and failure to complete missions, but he realized something.

Disowning her, and making her out to be an outcast only increased her failures. It wasn't until her and Neji had made amends, and that Uzumaki kid came into the picture as a friend that she actually started to change. Now, she was a Chuunin, a Chuunin who'd just recently successfully completed an S-class mission against the Akatsuki. He was proud. The Hokage hadn't told him much, but she had said that it was Hinata who'd executed and she was one of the main reasons the mission was a success.

"Arigato Otousama," he heard, breaking him out of his thoughts. She had the sweetest, most grateful and beautiful smile on her delicate face that looked so much like her late mother's. He wanted to hug his daughter, but knew it would be far too awkward to do so after such a long time of frigid behavior towards her. He would fix that though.

"Hn…have fun with your friends," he said quietly, turning towards his dresser to find his training outfit. He had training with his nephew in an hour.

"Ja ne Otousama," she said, bowing again and walking out of the room with a happy smile.

He felt his heart well with pride at the sight of it. Perhaps, if that boy could make her smile like that all the time, it wouldn't be so bad to look into something permanent with him. Hiashi wondered who the child's guardian was. He'd seen him with that Academy Teacher often enough or perhaps Hatake Kakashi…Tsunade-sama? He'd find out later, the boy was not nobility, but if he could see his daughter smile like that everyday it'd be worth trying to find a way for the two to be together. Again, that's not to say he wasn't going to scare the ever-living crap out of the boy until he KNEW Uzumaki was worthy of Hinata. He just wanted to make sure that if Hinata really did love this boy as much as she thought she did, highly likely, that there'd be a way for them to be together.

...

...

Nara Complex

...

...

"Momma?" Senji questioned with a tilt of his fiery red head.

Temari sighed exasperatedly. He'd only be there for an hour or so while Shia showed Sakura the ropes, but already he was asking for his mother. He was a little spoiled, but then again she supposed it was normal for a child to want his mother all the time at such a young age. Shia was almost always with him. She brought him to work, to meetings….everywhere. The staff at Sunagakure's hospital was well acquainted with their Kazekage's son.

"Mommy's busy Senji-chan…but she'll be back in a little while I promise," Temari said to the child as if he could really understand her. He pouted adorably.

"Dada?" he said, Temari let her face fall into her hands. Where the hell was her Lazyass husband at a time like this!? Not that he'd be much help..but at least she wouldn't have to suffer alone.

"Daddy went home to Suna," the blond Kunoichi said. The little chibi just looked confused and continued to pout expertly in his highchair. Temari sighed again before running an affectionate hand through his soft, red hair.

"Let's eat breakfast now Senji-chan….I'm sure you're hungry," she said. His crystal blue eyes widened excitedly.

"Rara!?" he cried out with an exaggerated wave of his chubby little arms. The wind user smiled softly and giggled.

"No no…you can't have ramen for breakfast Senji-chan it's not healthy," she said. He just smiled again happily having completely missed what she said.

Honestly, people took for granted how well he understood things. He may have decent language skills as far as speaking goes for a one year old, but his comprehension needed huge work. Ignoring his bubbly calls for ramen, Temari got out some apple sauce and a tiny bowl of breakfast cereal. Most of it would end up on the floor, the walls, all over Senji's clothes and probably on her face. She knew this. Senji loved to play with, throw around, squish…and basically do anything but chew his food. She wondered how Shia managed to get him to eat anything. 'At least whatever children I have will be Naras and will most likely find it too troublesome to do anything but eat their food,' she thought. She'd just placed the already flying breakfast in front of her nephew when a knock sounded against the door to the kitchen.

"Shikamaru-san? Are you in there?" Tenten's voice said from behind the door. Temari walked over to open it with a smile.

"He's not here right now. He's most likely off cloud gazing, can I help you with anything?" the blond asked.

Tenten smiled at her kindly…now these two kunoichi had been at odds for a while since their first Chuunin Exam. However, since Temari had become the Liaison between their two nations, the leaf-nin had gotten to know her former enemy. Sabaku no Temari was in fact a very nice person once you get past the tomboyish, rather abrasive attitude. Actually, the weapons mistress could kind of relate to her in that sense, since she was exactly the same way. No amount of Hyuuga "Wife Training" was going to change that.

"Actually, I was planning my bachelorette party and I wanted to know if you'd like to come," the brunette said taking a seat next to the already messy child. She giggled lightly at the Cheerios stuck all over his cheeks.

"Oh…wow…you're both ready then?" Temari asked as she put some tea on the stove. A pretty flush decorated the young weapons mistress's face.

"Hai…he just came back from an S-class mission and I just keep realizing that we're both Jounin now…" Tenten started, her chocolate eyes turned up towards emerald.

"We're getting harder and harder missions…he's taking the ANBU exam in the fall. We want to get married…we want to be together before…" she trailed off. Temari placed two cups of tea in front of them and sighed.

"He'll be fine…you both will. You're both amazing shinobi," she said. Tenten smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

"When's the wedding?" Temari asked.

"At the end of the summer. We've been together for a year already, and we want to be married before he takes the test. I know he'll pass, and they take them away for a month of intense training," the other girl answered. Temari nodded in understanding. She remembered when Kankurou had been accepted into the ANBU.

"You haven't been with him yet?" the blond asked with a sly smirk. The leaf-nin flushed darkly.

"No…it's not appropriate before marriage according to his Clan..and my father would most definitely kill me," she answered in a quiet tone. Temari laughed at this, loudly, startling both the other girl and the baby in the room. Senji of course, started laughing immediately, despite the fact he had no idea why his aunt was laughing. But…in that baby-like way, the sound of laughter was like a trigger for him.

"That's cute…hahahaha…I can't believe you held out so long with him. Six months was long enough for me, and Shikamaru isn't the pretty boy that Hyuuga is," Temari said through her laughter.

"Neji is a gentleman…he has decided I'm not ready and refuses to 'push' me to do anything until I am," the younger girl said quietly.

"Oh…so then the whole 'sex before marriage' thing isn't really a factor then?" the Wind user asked. Tenten sighed.

"It's just what I tell myself to be able to deal with the anticipation," she murmured with a frown. They both laughed then but really cracked up when a glob of apple sauce went flying between them.

"Does he always do that?" Tenten asked through her giggle fit. Temari tried to breath.

"Hai…we think he might be an artist actually…" she said. Senji-chan just continued finger-painting with his food on the wall next to his highchair.

...

...

Konohagakure Hospital

...

...

"Good morning Sasuke-san! How're we feeling today?" Shia asked with a smile. Sakura nearly stumbled in shock when the boy actually answered the Akito Head.

"Like shit as usual and you?" he asked with a cool tone and a raised brow as he feigned interest. Shia giggled, he narrowed his dark eyes skeptically.

"Of course I'm perfectly fine. Fainting spells are normal for us pregnant women," she said, he glared.

"Hn…and I suppose overworking yourself and not eating to save an already dead patient is normal too," he mumbled quietly. Sakura frowned, and Shia sighed.

"Shut up…you're not dead. Stop having such little faith in me. I won't let you die, and what does that say about what you think of Sakura's skills?" she asked with a raise of a brown eyebrow. His coal eyes widened just slightly, flicking to the rosette briefly before turning to the sheets. Sakura didn't miss it.

"Hn…" he said, turning away with a scowl. The pinkette nearly chuckled but held it in as to not agitate her..what would she call him…a friend? Yes…yes that was right. He was a friend. Naruto and her had not ever stopped thinking of him as a friend, no matter how many times he hurt them.

"Alright…on your stomach Uchiha, you know the drill," Shia ordered. With some less than audible grumbling on Sasuke's behalf, the Uchiha managed to flip himself onto his stomach. Shia waved Sakura over.

"Now, the Seal is pretty difficult to break down all the way. In order for you to truly understand the situation, I think you should have a look at it. However, first I'm going to heal up the deterioration in his left side. He gets a healing session everyday, because if we don't fix it everyday…he could end up permanently paralyzed," the Jounin explained.

"Watch," she ordered.

Sakura's green eyes watched the light green chakra go into the bruised looking shoulder. Shia grasped her wrist and put her hand over the area. She could feel the tissue healing as Shia continued. In about fifteen minutes, the entire area was healed and Sasuke had seemed to relax. It was then that Sakura noticed Shia's slim hand combing through the ex-missing nin's jet black hair. It was then that she noticed how the Uchiha seemed to lean into the touch, almost as if he craved it. A stab of jealousy hit her gut, which was immediately followed by guilt because she knew Shia would never do anything to betray Gaara. This was most likely just some technique to calm Sasuke that Shia had found out by trial and error. As if she heard Sakura's thoughts, Shia turned around with a smile.

"I don't know why but it works every time. He's kind of like a little kitten…if you do it long enough he starts purring," she whispered with a giggle. Sasuke glared. 'I am not a kitten…' he sulked in his mind, and then berated himself because it was so unlike him to care. He choked it up to the drugs he was on.

Sakura found herself laughing a little too. She glanced down at the suddenly very sleepy looking Uchiha Sasuke. 'He must be exhausted. Maybe I'll come back later,' she thought. They cleaned up and went through the procedures so that Shia could go home and study her scroll. No doubt Senji-chan was already crying for his mother and with Gaara on his way back to Suna, the child was probably even more irate. Sasuke's medical schedule was pretty cut and dry.

Show up at 9:30am sharp, give him his pain killers with his breakfast, and massage the anti-scar cream into his skin until he relaxes. After the massage, check the progress of the Seal's damage and send a written report to Tsunade-sama. He sleeps from 10:00am to 12:00pm while his pain killers and cream take effect, in which time Sakura is supposed to meet with Tsunade to discuss his condition, and do whatever personal errands she has to do for the day.

At twelve noon, she is to return to Sasuke's room with lunch for him, and eat with him in order to help him get used to not being alone all the time. When they're finished, she's to give him his antibiotics and check his stitches for any that can be removed. He is supposed to sleep again from 1:00pm to 3:00pm in order to give his body uninterrupted use of the antibiotics he ingested. At three it is time for his healing session, and after that he's supposed to rest. After that was when Sakura was free to go home.

"The schedule is different today only because I've got to leave after you've settled in here, and I wanted you to see how we do the healing process on his shoulder. We usually don't do it until the end of the day, because the Seal tends to act up more at night, when he's asleep. I think it is because in sleep, Sasuke can't consciously fight the darker energies, so the damage would accumulate too fast if we did it in the mornings like today. So, later you'll have to do it again," Shia explained. Sakura nodded.

"Okay, so that's basically everything you need to know. I'll be coming around again for lunch with Senji-chan. He really likes Sasuke-san over there, so I'll see you then. Until then…ja! I've got a fire scroll to go study," Shia said, smiling at her best friend happily. Sakura smiled back at her.

"Ja Shia-chan!" she said with a wave. The Akito Head ruffled Sasuke's hair and tugged a little before leaving. Sakura almost laughed at the pout-like glower that the Uchiha now donned on his usually stoic face.

"You two seem to be getting along well," she said, picking up his medical charts to scan over them.

"Hn…." He said, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"I'm glad you weren't difficult," he heard her say. Sasuke turned his eyes on his pink haired ex-teammate.

"Shia-chan is really happy right now. I remember a year ago when she thought Gaara had died…she was in so much pain she almost miscarried. Twice…twice she almost lost that little boy and I'm so glad that everything turned out alright. They're so happy together Sasuke-kun, and they've got another one the way. And Naruto is taking Hina-chan out again today. It's about damn time, don't you think?" Sakura said in a slightly dazed and far away tone. Sasuke wasn't sure what to say. 'I wonder when that dobe finally realized it,' he thought.

"Anyway, let's get you some breakfast, ne?" Sakura asked with a small, but sweet smile that made his belly do a funny dance. Not sure what was wrong with him, Sasuke relied on his usual response.

"Hn…"

...

...

Hyuuga Complex

...

...

Naruto snuck around to the back door where he'd promised Hinata he'd meet her for their second date. He was scared…after all this was a clan of people who could see through walls. It was a clan of elite ninja who could no doubt sense his presence no matter how good he thought he was masking his chakra. He just wanted Hinata to come out so they could leave already. The last thing he needed was for one of her family members to see him…the nine-tailed demon container waiting on their back porch to go on a date with their Heiress.

"Uzumaki Naruto I presume," a deep, matured voice said from behind him.

'Fuck…'

"Um….I'll leave right now if you want me to. I'm sorry for trespassing. Please…just let me go," the blond said quickly, hoping whichever Hyuuga had just found him wouldn't hurt him.

"You're not trespassing Uzumaki-san. I'm sure my daughter invited you here," the voice said.

'Double fuck…'

"How did you know?" was the first thing out of Naruto's mouth.

"You think you can sneak around with the Heir to the Hyuuga Clan? Really that's rather naïve of you," Hyuuga Hiashi said with a bit of amusement in his tone.

"Gomen nasai Hyuuga-sama. Please…I'll leave you be. Just tell Hinata that I was here. She'd be really hurt if she thought I stood her up," Naruto said, turning to face the man with pleading blue eyes. Hiashi merely smirked at him.

"Listen….I'm not going to lie to you and say that I'm happy Hinata chose you. I'm not, I don't know you and from what I've been told you're a loud little delinquent who stirs up trouble whenever the chance is given," the man said, a sharp look in his pale eyes. Naruto flinched.

"However…for some reason your obvious idiocy and troublemaking nature does not bother my daughter. In fact she seems rather taken with you. Why I'll never know. She could have had her pick of the most eligible bachelors in Fire Country," the Hyuuga Head said.

(Does he have a point?) Kyuubi whined.

'Shut up you!' Naruto growled at him.

"If you hurt my daughter I will stop at nothing to make sure you pay. Hinata's feelings probably run deeper than yours do at this point, so I would appreciate it if you didn't start anything serious like 'going steady' until you're positive you care for her. The last thing she needs is heartbreak, especially from you. If you break her….I can promise you that you will never be Hokage. I'll make sure of it," Hiashi said with a threatening tone. Naruto took a few breaths before saying anything. He had to think of his response because this was the leader of the strongest clan in Konohagakure so whatever he said next had to sound smart.

"Hyuuga-sama…I understand your concern for your daughter. Hinata is as delicate as she is strong if that makes any sense to you at all. But…I would appreciate it if you didn't underestimate my feelings like that. You have no idea how deep my feelings run for Hinata, so please don't act like you do. It's true that I am not in love with her…not right now…" Naruto started.

"But…I know that she is someone I care about a lot. And…I know she cares about me a lot. She is precious to me and I want to see just how much so. I would never want to hurt her. I would protect her with my life if I had to. So please….don't think that just because you're her father you can tell me how I feel about her," he finished, trying to be as calm as he possibly could.

If the Hyuuga was surprised, which he was, he didn't show it at all. Hiashi stared at the young blond with a blank look masking his elegant features. So far the kid really didn't seem all that bad. He'd still be wary of Uzumaki. After all…this was still a BOY who wanted to date his daughter. However, he would not get in the way of it for now. He'd let whatever it was the two teens had develop naturally. But…the second it looked like Hinata would get hurt, he'd step in and viciously uphold his rights as a father to murder the boy. Was that a father's rights? He'd have to look it up in Konohagakure's laws.

"Alright…well I'll pretend to be none the wiser to this little relationship of yours until Hinata is ready to tell me herself. Don't tell her I know," Hiashi said. Blue eyes narrowed at him suspiciously.

"No…I won't lie to her," Naruto said, surprising the Hyuuga Head once again.

"She was only waiting for me, so I guess now that you know it doesn't matter anymore," the blond said. White eyes stared back at him in curious silence. Naruto fidgeted and combed a hand through his unruly blond hair. Then…he looked up with nervous blue eyes to Hinata's father. 'Wears his emotions on his sleeve, this one…' Hiashi thought.

"Hyuuga Hiashi-sama…would you give me permission to date your daughter?"

Naruto asked rather awkwardly and with enough verbal stumbling to rival Hinata. He bowed in respect, having read up on the proper ways to request such permission from the father of a Clan Heir. He wanted to do this right. He wanted to impress the Hyuuga Family Leader. For him and Hinata; because he really liked her. He really cared about the heiress and he wanted to know where they could possibly end up if they kept getting to know each other the way they were. The more time he spent with her, the more he liked about her.

She was smart and witty. She was well rounded and beautiful…she was strong...and she accepted him. He was sure she didn't know anything about the Kyuubi, but she knew there was something different about him that made the village despise him. She knew, and she didn't let their bigoted views cloud her own perception of him. So….he didn't want anything to screw this up in its beginning stages. Especially something he could easily control like formal greetings and such. Honestly, he'd just went to the library (a/n: Naruto at the library lolz), a surprise he knew it, and found some books on clan formalities.

"Well….I suppose so, but know this…it is a probationary period. My daughter's person, heart, and honor are not to be compromised in any way," Hiashi warned breaking Naruto out of his thoughts. The blond blinked stupidly at him for a moment before remembering himself.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said with a huge, toothy grin. The Hyuuga blinked slowly, and then nodded.

"I'll be going then. My nephew will be waiting," he said with another nod before he walked stoically away. Naruto stared after him, feeling a huge weight rising off his shoulders as his lungs finally decided they wanted to work.

(Pssh…that guy needs to loosen up..) Kyuubi said.

'I thought I told you to shut up,' Naruto snapped in his mind, his face scrunching in anger.

"Ano….Naruto-kun…is something the matter?" a soft voice questioned from behind him.

He turned, mouth opened as he prepared to tell her no…indeed everything was fine. However…it seemed his jaw had unhinged from its joint and his lungs had shut down completely when his blue eyes took in the sight of the young woman in front of him. There in the doorway of the back porch stood the epitome of beauty. Hyuuga Hinata wore a knee length baby pink dress with matching shoes and an adorable bow just under the swell of her beautifully…tastefully showcased breasts. The dress hugged her tiny waist and then flared out in the wispy hem that blew prettily around her pale, toned legs. Finally his gaze reached her own wide, confused and utterly beautiful eyes. His mind shut down immediately…his brain malfunctioned and his eyes widened impossibly.

"Errr…"

(Well damn…) Kyuubi so helpfully added.

...

...

Konohagakure Hospital

...

...

Sasuke lie on his stomach while Sakura silently went through the levels of his Seal. She was still inspecting the first layer of chakra…her own energy gently prodding and lightly pressing through as she tried not to hurt him. He was tense, if only because he knew how painful the procedure would be towards the end. She seemed to sense his discomfort and tentatively brushed one of his long bangs with her hand. Her gentle fingers slid over the skin of his cheek, calming him slightly and unconsciously he leaned a little bit towards her hand. Luckily for him, she didn't notice. Feeling bolder, Sakura slid the hand into the thick mass of his midnight locks and massaged his scalp comfortingly. She saw his eyelids flutter open and closed as he grew more tired.

It was so soft…so silky against her hand, but she refused to let it distract her. One mess up with this kind of delicate procedure could cause him unnecessary pain. She continued to stroke his hair as she let her chakra pierce the second layer of the Seal. She didn't want to hurt him, and he flinched slightly causing her to draw back. One black eye cracked open to look at her curiously. Sakura just smiled apologetically at him and he sighed. She was scared to hurt him, and if she wanted a good look at his seal that simply wouldn't do.

"Sakura…it's going to hurt. I know already. Just do it, it's not so bad," Sasuke said.

Sakura's green eyes looked apprehensive for a moment, but he just closed his eyes. The hand in his hair felt really nice. It was relaxing, but in a totally different way than when his other doctor did it. When Shia did it, it felt like such a motherly gesture that it instantly calmed him. With Sakura…it felt….like…well…he didn't really know what it felt like, but it was nice. Consciousness started to elude him as his lids grew heavy and his body relaxed. A sudden painful jolt signified the break to the second level, but he was just so tired…he just wanted to sleep. The gentle hand threaded through his hair soothingly and he let out something akin to a growl. Well…at least in his mind it was a growl..but to Sakura…it sounded just like a purr. The last thing he heard before consciousness finally left him was an amused giggle…then it went black.

After a few hours Sakura was finished looking at the Seal. It was like nothing she'd ever seen before. Orochimaru was indeed quite a sick fuck. She was glad though, that she'd taken the time to examine it. This would help her when she was a controller during the removal jutsu. Basically the three of them: Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura, would be monitoring his vitals and keeping his body functioning correctly while the other five worked at purifying the Seal. Both Shizune and the Hokage had inspected the curse mark and it indeed did make a hell of a lot of difference in understanding the biology of Sasuke's body.

Under the Dark Seal's influence Sasuke's organs needed extra energy to function properly. His heartbeat was irregular, and would need to be controlled meticulously during the removal. His lungs were active, but at a very shallow level that worried Sakura. According to his medical records since the condition was discovered, at the end of the week things would get critical. If things were so bad already, who knew how much worse they could possibly get? She looked back down at the sleeping Uchiha. He looked so peaceful, and relaxed. She realized her hand was still in his hair, and with a gentle comb through it she moved it away. It was around one in the afternoon and he was supposed to sleep till three. She'd come back in a little bit to see him.

"Sakura-sama," a nurse's voice said from behind her. She turned to the young woman with a smile.

"Hai?"

"Akito-sama is here to speak with you. She's in the lobby," the nurse said.

"Oh, ok. I've just finished up here. Tell Shia-chan I'll be right down," Sakura said. With a bow and a nod of her head the nurse disappeared. Sakura turned back to the sleeping boy in the bed once again with a small smile. 'Don't worry Sasuke-kun…this time I'll save you,' she thought before she went out to meet her friend for lunch.

...

...

Ramen Shop

...

...

"Hey Hinata-chan! You're not going to eat anymore?" Naruto asked the pretty young girl sitting next to him. Pearly eyes widened in surprise. Wasn't one bowl of ramen enough?

"Iie…I've got to watch my figure," she said; a quick, generally accepted reason for most men. Unluckily for her, Naruto wasn't most men.

"Maahh…you don't have to watch anything Hinata-chan! You're a ninja for God's sake! Besides, what's wrong with your figure?" he asked, turning inquisitive blue eyes on her and sweeping them from head to toe. She flushed bright red, earning a chuckle from the old owner of the shop.

"Now, now Naruto-kun…don't embarrass the lady," Mr. Ichiraku said with a kind smile in Hinata's direction. She sent him a grateful grin in return. The fox-container's eyes widened.

"Gomen! I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just think you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You're definitely the prettiest girl in the village, other than Neji," he said with a small smile.

This caused her to laugh, and really laugh. She'd been doing it a lot in his presence lately, and he found the sound of it utterly beautiful. Some people's laughter was too loud, or too soft. Some were shrill or waayyy too husky for their own good. But…Hinata…Hinata's laugh was really nice. It was all one pitch, and flowed from her like notes from a flute. It was feminine, and at a volume that didn't make people want to hang themselves like Naruto's could sometimes be.

He loved to make her laugh; the sound being only half of the reason why. When she did it, her whole face lit up with joy. Her eyes sparkled with amusement and her lips pulled back to reveal her white, even teeth in a gorgeous smile. Then as she came down she put her hand over her mouth in that way that is ingrained into properly raised ladies of Japan and continued to giggle softly until it finally faded.

"Naruto-kun….don't let Neji-niisan hear you say that," she said with sparkling white eyes. He smiled.

"Haha! He'd probably kill me," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Why would I kill you?" a voice said from behind him. 'Fuck…'

(Gee this seems familiar) Kyuubi sneered in his mind.

'Oh shut up you stupid furball,' he snapped.

Naruto turned to face a very calm looking Hyuuga Neji with his fiancé Tenten, hand in hand. The blond smiled dweebily at the older male, and scratched the back of his head. He wondered how much they'd heard. Tenten was giggling quietly, her face buried against her fiancé's shoulder as Neji stood stone faced. Naruto silently cursed the Hyuuga for being so impossible to read.

"No reason! What are you doing here anyways?" he asked. Those piercing white eyes narrowed at him.

"For lunch of course Naruto, what else?" Neji said, pulling out a stool for Tenten and waiting for her to sit in it before seating himself next to her. Hinata coughed in a way that suspiciously sounded like a snort of amusement.

"He's spying," she said, lifting her cup of water to her lips to take a drink. Neji growled. Naruto's eyes widened.

"STALKER!" the blond cried out, his forefinger thrust into the unblinking Hyuuga's face. Apparently that was it for Tenten; she couldn't hold it back anymore and just started laughing her ass off. Hinata joined, though at a much less obvious degree as the boys stared each other down.

...

...

Akito Complex

...

...

Shia sat in the kitchen silently feeding her one year old child. She was thinking about her patient. She was thinking about Sakura. The young mother wanted to cry in her frustration. Time was running out. In only a few days Sasuke would be critically ill, and for the first time in her life there was nothing she could do. For the first time in her life she hadn't a clue of how to fix it. She wished she could fix it, she really did. She wished things didn't seem so hopeless..but mostly she wished that Gaara was with her to make her feel better. She wished her husband was home to hold her and love her….and tell her everything would be alright. She would be in Konoha for an indefinite amount of time until either the Uchiha was cured….or he….

"Momma…?" Senji said, grasping her hand in both his tiny ones. His pale blue eyes looked at her in confusion for her sulking.

"It's okay Senji-chan…I just miss Daddy is all," she said with a small smile. Her son smiled brilliantly back at her and placed a mushy baby kiss to her knuckles.

"Dada wuv Momma," he said with a little difficulty. After all, he was only one years old. Shia smiled brilliantly at that.

"Hai…that he does…." She said with a faraway look in her eyes. She rubbed her barely protruding belly lightly.

...

...

...

Somewhere near the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind…Sabaku no Gaara sneezed. His wife was thinking about him…he smiled a tiny smile to himself.

...

...

...

a/n: well that's all for now. tune in next week for some more fun. REVIEW!


	11. Turbulence: Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto no matter how much I wish I did..

That said… On with the show!

...

Chapter 10

...

Akito Shia was at the grocery store buying the few groceries she'd need to cook herself dinner that night. Her and her son would be eating with just each other for the night. It was lonely without Gaara. She missed her husband terribly and it didn't help that Senji asked for his father every morning and every night. She didn't know when the Kazekage would have time to come back to Konohagakure. Rationally she knew it shouldn't be for a while, but in her own mind she hoped he'd show up as soon as possible. A spark of chakra knocked her out of her thoughts and she turned swiftly to face an ANBU in a bird mask.

"Akito-sama…" he said with a bow. She returned it, shooting him a confused look when she rose.

"You're needed at the hospital. Haruno-san has requested your presence immediately," the ANBU said. Shia nodded.

"Can I take my groceries home first?" she asked, he shook his head, outstretching his arms to take the bags from her.

"I'll take care of it. Please report to the hospital immediately," he said, and was gone in a puff of smoke before she could answer.

She stared at the spot he'd previously occupied for a few seconds. What could be going wrong at the hospital? Well, she knew what could be going wrong. Sasuke had become terminal a little over a week ago. His health had been deteriorating rapidly before then. He'd become very ill…his left side completely paralyzed but not numb. He hadn't fallen unconscious…it was like the Seal wanted him to feel all the pain. It was like Orochimaru had planned it all out so that Sasuke would suffer as much as humanly possible. She adjusted her course in the direction of the hospital as the worries continued to pile up in her mind.

...

Training Ground 6

...

Naruto panted heavily as he watched the last of his shuriken get blasted away by Hinata's, Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō. She was moving so fast he could barely follow her movements. Just like the first time he'd seen this jutsu, he was floored by it. To think that Hinata really thought she wasn't strong enough. Honestly, she could be a medi-nin with chakra control like that. In a last stitch effort to beat her he had one of his clones jump out from behind her with a perfectly formed Rasengan, but she'd already seen it. She dodged just in time, but fell to her knees exhausted, a kunei at the clone's neck with one settled at her own. Naruto walked over to her with a bright smile and dissipated his other self.

"Let's take a break now Hina-chan…you've tired me out," he said stretching his hand out to help her up. The veins around her eyes disappeared as a smile split her face.

"Hai…I made lunch," she said, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her to her feet. Naruto's face brightened at the mention of food.

"Wow thanks! You didn't have to," he said, laying out the small blanket she'd handed to him so they could sit down.

"It's fine…I like cooking Naruto-kun…especially for you," she said with a cute smile, the end of her sentence coming out a little quieter than the rest. The blond smiled.

"I always enjoy your cooking Hina-chan! You'd better be careful or you'll spoil me," he said as he bit into the absolutely delicoius rice ball. Hinata leaned over and kissed him after he'd swallowed.

"It's about time somebody did," she said softly.

He felt his heart stutter briefly before he ignored it and sealed his lips over hers gently. It was an innocent enough kiss, but the spark of angry chakra had been obvious to them both. Apparently Neji wasn't so good at masking himself when it came to boys trying to date his little cousin. Naruto nearly laughed, but opted instead to take a bite out of his carefully prepared lunch.

"Neji's stalking us again," he murmured softly as he chewed. Hinata giggled.

"I know…Tenten is with him and I believe my father was there not too long ago," she answered. Blue eyes widened, he hadn't sensed all that. But…she did have the Byakugan. If she said all those people were there, then most likely they probably were.

"Well all those people aside, I really am having a good time today Hina-chan. Even if you did kick my ass," he said with a small smile. She let out a giggle.

"I hardly beat you Naruto-kun, in fact it took everything I had to deflect all those attacks. You certainly are strong," she said as she daintly ate her own food. Naruto blushed.

"Thanks…" he said, scratching the back of his head nervously. He turned to her and watched her eat for a few seconds.

Ever since they'd returned from the mission they'd been spending a lot of time together. The more he got to know her the more he really liked her. They weren't officially girlfriend and boyfriend but he was an inch from asking. Hinata offered everything that he desperately needed in a relationship. She doted on him, she took care of him, she gave him affection. He couldn't get enough of her sweetness. The way she always tried to make sure he was happy above everything else…it drove him crazy.

All of that on top of the fact that she was aboslutely adorable just made him want to make his move that much faster. If he didn't he knew somebody else would. He could tell that Kiba kind of had a little thing for the Hyuuga Heiress, though she'd been so happy lately the dog-nin had stood down. Naruto knew he wanted to tie her to him before someone else realized what a great girl she was and snatched her away from him. Of course, he didn't know that there was no possibility of that ever happening. On Hinata's part, she was just happy to be with him.

"Hina-chan…do you wanna go see Sasuke-teme with me? I haven't seen him in a while and I know he's really sick," Naruto said. Hinata looked at him curiously for a second before smiling and nodding.

"I would love to Naruto-kun…I never really talked to Sasuke-san too much before," she said. Naruto laughed.

"Yea he was pretty quiet. But…he's my best friend and I want him to meet you properly," he said.

Hinata's breath hitched for a second as she realized what this meant. Naruto wanted him to meet Sasuke…his brother…his best friend…his family. The only person in Naruto's family that she didn't really know at all. Was he really serious enough to want her to meet his family? Or was she looking way too far into it and it was just him visiting his friend? She hoped to the gods it was the first, because she really wanted to be with him. For as long as she knew him she wanted to be with him.

When they finished eating they both got up and headed in the direction of Hyuuga House. Naruto promised to meet her back there in a half hour to give them both time to shower and change. Most of the time was for her, naturally, girls take longer than boys to become decent. Then…they would go see Sasuke.

...

Konohagakure Hospital

...

Shia walked into her patient's hospital room calmly. She didn't note anything out of the ordinary. Sakura seemed to be jotting down some notes, while Sasuke stared silently out of a window like he always did. Upon the Akito's arrival in the room, both heads turned toward her. Two sets of eyes met hers. The black eyes made brief contact, a head nod and then turned back to the window. The green ones flickered with anxiety, worry, and reluctance. Sakura had never been able to hide her emotions from Shia.

"What's wrong?" the Akito asked immediately, focusing her attention on the pinkette. The girls' eyes hit the ground at the same time Sasuke suddenly became interested in the situation.

"Shia…I need you to stay here with Sasuke-kun for a little while okay? I know it's my shift, but Tsunade-sama is sending Shizune and I out for an urgent mission," Sakura said, kind of hoping she wouldn't have to say anything further.

Of course those navy eyes narrowed suspicioulsy at her. There was something she wasn't telling her, Shia could tell. What could possibly be so bad that Sakura didn't want to tell her what was going on? Did it have to do with Naruto? Was Naruto injured? Temari? Kankurou…..Gaara? Realization swept over her face quickly, and Sakura sighed. Sometimes she damned her friend's naturally analytical mind.

"Sakura…whatever it is, I'm sure she has the right to know," Sasuke's calm voice said quietly from next to her.

She looked into those black eyes, and felt tears burn. They were blank as always, but she could tell he was trying to be supportive. It was something new he'd started doing recently, that was different, though not in a bad way. She thought about her mission, and the best words to go about explaining the situation in. This would not be good for Shia. News like this could possibly put her body into a state of high anxiety that would place deterimental stress on the growing fetus in there. Blue eyes were gazing at her expenctanlty with a rising level of worry flooding their depths. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Shia-chan…something has happened near the border of the forest and the sand that connects us to Wind Country," Sakura started. Shia's eyes widened.

"The Kazekage Caravan was attacked and in an attempt to protect his subordinates, Gaara has been injured," the pinkette finished. The other girl's fist tightened at her side.

"Who? Who attacked them? How badly is he hurt?" she blurted out in a barely controlled tone. Sasuke watched his usually calm doctor break down slowly from the inside out.

"Our sources think the Akatsuki wanted to abduct him again. Three of them attacked, Hoshigaki Kisame, Zetsu, and Tobi. Gaara wasn't traveling with a huge amount of people, and in the end he had to protect them all," Sakura explained.

"How badly is he hurt?" Shia repeated.

"They're afraid to move him from where he's fallen. Shizune and I will get him back to the Hospital and do everything we can. Please stay here with Sasuke-kun"

"No! I'm going! My husband needs me!" Shia cried out, spinning on her heal and heading towards the door. Sakura moved so fast Sasuke almost didn't see when she grasped the irate woman's arm and held her tight.

"Shia-chan you have to stay here. It's to dangerous a situation for someone in your condition! Gaara would want you to be safe. Please stay here," Sakura said in a beseeching tone. By this time the tears were on the verge of falling as Shia's bottom lip quivered in her attemtps not to break down.

"Why would he come here? He wasn't supposed to be back for another month. Why?!" she questioned.

"Because he thought you needed him," a familiar voice said from behind them. Shia's head jerked around to look at the newcomer.

"Baki!"

"Baki-sama is the one who made it here to ask for our help," Sakura explained. Shia walked right up to him and grasped his Jounin vest in her tightly fisted hands.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

He produced an opened scroll with the Akito Seal on it. She read it carefully over and over, her face becoming more infuriated as she did so. Her eyes suddenly burned with sorrow and betrayal. The letter dropped to the floor as she started to cry. Gaara was hurt. Gaara was hurt so bad they couldn't move him without the fear of hurting him more. He was hurt because of a letter she supposedly sent. Perhaps the worst part of it all was…the seal on the scroll was an authentic Akito Seal. Only an Akito Clan member, an Akito Head Family member or Council member had access to it. Someone in her own family had conspired with the Akatsuki to capture her husband. Rage boiled her blood, her chakra heated up, and her body temperature sky-rocketed.

"Haruno-san, you should be on your way," Baki said. Sakura nodded, tossing a worried glance at her friend before turning to Sasuke.

"Don't let her do anythign stupid," she said. He nodded and watched her leave.

Sasuke turned his eyes back onto his silenlty fuming doctor. The tears streaming down her face looked as if they were starting to steam. The room felt hotter, and he could feel her chakra quickly flickering in rage. He watched the Sand Jounin try to approach her only to hiss and suck at his finger when his hand came into contact with her rapidly heating skin. The Uchiha had never witnessed the Akito Bloodline, it was both fascinating and terrifying. Suddenly he remembered the child she was carrying. Such a rapid increase in body temperature could not be good for a fetus that young.

"Shia stop.." he ordered in a stern voice. Her eyes, flooded with emotion, snapped up to lock with his.

"You're going to hurt the baby Shia…stop," he ordered.

Shock flickered over her enraged, sorrowful features and she instantly started to tug at the reigns of her fury. When her body temperature seemed to be normal she collapsed into the chair at the side of his bed. She had not stopped crying. He suddenly realized how powerful love could be. In the muffled murmurs of her sobs he barely made out…

"Gaara…"

...

Hokage Tower

...

"I see…does Shia know about this?" Tsunade asked the brunette man in front of her. He sighed and nodded.

"By now she most likely does. We sent Baki-sempei to tell her what we know," Kankurou said.

The Hokage let out a quiet growl. This was truly frustrating. On top of everything else she had to worry about, now the fucking Akatsuki, or what was left of it, was trying to kidnap the Kazekage….again. Honestly, you'd think they could come up with better plans than that. Well….actually…if it were her, she may have done the same thing. It'd worked so well the last time they'd done it, why not try again? Especially with the organization's wanning numbers, and the horrifically mistaken, but widespread rumor that Gaara had gotten weaker after Shukaku's extraction.

"Here's what we're going to do. You're going to henge into your brother and head back to Sunagakure. No one outside of the high level, TRUSTED ninja in your village should know about this. We'll keep Gaara here, until I think it's safe for him to travel back," the Hokage said. Kankurou shifted uneasily. He didn't like the idea that he'd have to leave his little brother when the younger was quite obviously so injured.

"Have you heard anything?" he asked. Golden brown eyes flashed pity for a second.

"No, but I sent my two apprentices out there to get him. If anyone can keep him alive it's Sakura and Shizune," the woman answered.

Kankurou didn't look convinced. It's not that he didn't trust Sakura's medical skills. He knew from first hand experience she was brilliant. But…this was Gaara. He'd almost lost him so many times in these past few years, and then the death scare. He just wanted his brother to be safe. He didn't understand why these people wouldn't just leave Gaara alone. They'd already killed him once, wasn't that enough? The abrupt opening of the door to the Hokage's office broke him out of his angry thoughts. There stood Shizune panting heavily. The Sannin's glare dissovled into a confused look.

"Shizune? I thought I.."

"It's alright, they were closer than we thought. There were a few minor injuries to the other Shinobi, Kazekage-sama has been taken to the E.R," the younger woman interrupted. The Hokage nodded.

"His condition?" she asked. Shizune sighed, leaning against the doorframe in order as she tried to catch her breath.

"He was hit by an enemy jutsu. The other ninja present said that the three Akatsuki attacked in a round. First the fish, and while Gaara-sama was preoccupied with that the plant attacked, and finally Tobi. No matter how skilled you are, an ambush like that on top of a group of people to protect will leave you vulnerable," the young woman said.

"He didn't have to protect them! They're Jounin for Kami's sake! They were supposed to protect him!" Kankurou growled angrily. Tsunade held a hand up to silence him. He snapped his mouth shut.

"What was the nature of the jutsu?" the blond asked her attendant.

"It was water based, executer Hoshigaki Kisame, it was no wonder the sand couldn't protect him completely. Especially since he was too distracted to properly control it. Sakura was able to get the water out of his lungs, and he was breathing, but it was shallow. He's in the E.R now stabalizing," Shizune explained.

"So why couldn't they move him earlier?" Tsunade asked.

"There was a lot of blood and there was no one present who had the expertise to handle the situation. They were afraid to aggravate any wound that may have been bleeding so heavily. Upon our arrival, Sakura and I realized that most of the blood was enemy blood," the younger answered. The Hokage nodded.

"Right…you're dismissed."

"Hai Tsunade-sama!"

"And as for you Sabaku…go to Shia and explain to her the situation. She is unlikely to believe you that he's okay, considering what she has already been through with Gaara, but try anyway. Make sure she doesn't work herself up too much," Tsunade ordered when Shizune left. Kankurou nodded and with a bow, made his way toward the hospital.

...

Konohagakure Hospital

...

Sasuke watched his doctor sit unnatrually quiet as she stared blankly at the letter in her hands. She'd been sobbing for about two hours, and finally it looked like her body couldn't possibly create any more tears to fall. Her normally glimmering navy eyes were cold and dead as she read the note over and over again. He couldn't help but wonder what was on the scroll. Shia looked so betrayed, angry, and in pain. Sasuke remembered that feeling. The feeling of being so compeltely and uttelry betrayed that your heart cracks jaggedly down the middle.

"What does it say?" Sasuke asked, just hoping she'd stop being so eerily silent.

Those sorrow filled blue eyes looked up at him as a trembling, slender hand offered him the scroll deftly. The Uchiha took it, noting how her fingers slackened almost instantly and her arm fell limply to her side. Her eyes returned to her lap where her fidgeting, quivering hands fumbled with one another nervously. Sasuke made brief eye contact with the Sand-jounin leaning against the far wall. Baki nodded and came up on the Kaze-hime with a tall glass of water he'd drawn from the sink.

"Shia-sama…please try to calm down. I'll call for some lunch. You just drink this water and calm down," the man said in a soft, careful voice.

The young woman's navy eyes came up to stare at him blankly while the shaking hands took the cup unstably from his own. Water sloshed over the slender appendages and the young medics lap as she shakily lifted the glass to her lips. Both men in the room watched her sadly. She really was worried. Sasuke reached out a hand to steady the glass for her and blue eyes moved to his swiftly before moving away. Shia drank; Sasuke looked down at the letter.

'Kazekage-sama,

We are sorry to ask you to return so quickly, but it seems that Shia-sama has been really weak lately. Her pregnancy is making her sick, and though Tsunade-sama says she should be fine, she is worrying the entire household with her constant dizzy-spells. She has been depressed as of late with your absence, and so it is only fitting that we should contact you immediately. We think it would be best if you were to come stay with her a while to help her out.

Sincerely,

Akito Clan Council'

At the bottom of the scroll was the official seal of the Akito Clan of Konohagakure. The Green Flame. Being from a traditional ninja clan himself, Sasuke knew that few people actually had access to the Clan Seal. In fact, only the head family, and the Council were allowed to send official scrolls bearing it. If Shia hadn't known about the sending of this note, very unlikely seeing as she was the Clan Head, then the person who had was undoubtedly a conniving Council Member. No wonder she felt so betrayed. Someone from her own family had conspired with a criminal organization in order to abduct her husband.

"Call Tadashi-sama…" a hollow voice said from next to him. Both Baki and Sasuke turned to the girl sitting in the chair next to the Uchiha's bed.

"Shia-sama"

"Call Tadashi here now!" she ordered, her angry blue eyes snapping a glare in the direction of the Sand-jounin.

"I will not stand for this. Whatever traitor did this will be found and I will personally deal with their punishment. Call Tadashi! Tell him that EVERY Akito ninja will be interrogated until we find this rat!" Shia growled, new, hot tears cascading over her already streaked cheeks. Her red, puffy eyes looked so tired and worried.

"I promise I'll do that as soon as I can, but as of now I've been assigned to watch over you. Everythin"

"Don't fucking tell me everything will be alright! Last time everyone told me that everything would be alright I found Gaara dead! DEAD! He was cold and lifeless on the ground and there was nothing I could do to save him. Thank the Gods Chiyo-baasama was there, rest in peace, otherwise I'd be the single mother of a bastard child," the girl cried out in her rampage. The man abruptly shut his mouth and stared at the Kaze-hime with wide eyes.

"Shia you need to calm down. You're body is not only yours…you'd do well to remember that," Sasuke said with a pointed look straight into his doctor's eyes. Shia took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. It was then that a sharp knock came to the door.

"Who's there?" Shia asked.

"Shia-chan, it's your one and only beloved brother-in-law. Let me in," Kankurou's voice said from behind the door.

"Come in you moron," she answered.

The brunette came in pouting, but assessed just how upset his sister-in-law looked. Her eyes were red and puffy, and tears still seemed to be rolling over her cheeks. His heart tightened in his chest seeing her like that. The last time she'd looked like that was during the Akatsuki scare with Gaara. Even though he wasn't sure his brother was going to be okay, the Hokage and her attendant had said that he hadn't been as severely injured as they'd first thought. Kankurou would tell his little sister that, because at least it would calm her a little bit…if she believed him. 'She probably won't….here goes nothing,' he thought quietly.

a/n: that's all folks! Tune in next week to find out what happens! REVIEW!


	12. Turbulence: Part Two

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

a/n: here's part two!

...

Chapter 10: Part Two

...

"I'm sorry but Uchiha-san is not allowed any visitors at the moment. You should come back later," the young girl at the information desk to the Hosptial said to the two teens in front of her.

"Why not? Is he okay? What happened?" Naruto blurted out immediately. Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"Only the doctors assigned to Uchiha-san's case know the details of his condition at the moment. I don't know if anything happened with him, but I can tell you that the Hospital was put on lock down for a little while due to an incident involving the Sand Convoy," she said. Blue eyes widened.

"Was Gaara with them? Is he hurt?!"

"I am not at liberty to disclose any more information about the incident. I've already said too much. Please come back later, I'm sure everything will be better in a few hours," the secretary said.

"BUT!"  
"Naruto-kun…we can come back later. It's fine, besides I kind of wanted to go to the waterfall today to train for a little bit," a soothing voice said from beside him. The blond blushed bright red which confused his shy companion, but she decided she'd ask later.

"Alright Hina-chan, let's come back later," he said. She nodded, and they both said goodbye to the receptionist before leaving.

Sasuke's Room

"Tadashi-sama has begun the evaluation of the Clan, and says that you shouldn't worry about anything. He asked me to tell you to leave everything to him. He'll find the traitor," Baki informed his Kaze-hime. She sighed, but didn't look any less relieved.

"I know what's best, but I'm so angry now I can't think straight," the girl said quietly.

"That's why Sakura-san needed you to stay here. You can't leave Uchiha-san alone, and in your condition anything to do with the Akatsuki would be way too dangerous. You just need to stay calm until everything is sorted out. I'm sure that Gaara-sama will be okay, and he wouldn't want you to worry," the Sand-nin explained.

"It doesn't matter how much he doesn't want me to worry. I'm still going to. He's still my husband, and they were afraid to move him," Shia pointed out.

"Worrying isn't going to heal him any faster, or do you any good. Try to focus on something else," her patient's calm, deep voice said from next to her.

Shia looked towards the dark haired boy in the hosptial bed, and then to the clock. It was about lunch time. She needed to get him fed, check on his shoulder and send a brief report to Tsunade-sama. The removal process was fastly approaching. All five of the elements had practiced alone, and the very first group rehersal would be commencing in two days. Every day either Shia or Sakura would be preparing Sasuke's body for the difficult, and strenuous procedure. He'd need to be as stable as they could get him in his current condition.

"You're right. Let's get some lunch into you and I'll take a look at that shoulder," Shia said, rising from her chair to go call down for food.

"Fine, but you're eating to, or else I refuse to cooperate," the Uchiha said in a cool tone.

Shia nearly laughed at his orders, but didn't have the energy or tempermant to at the moment. All she could really think about was Gaara. Was he okay? Would he survive? Of course he would. Sakura was down there with Shizune healing him. Their skills combined would save him. Oh how she wished she could be down there offering her own expertise to save her husband's life. But…she knew it would be too taxing, and too stressful on her body, which in turn would hurt her unborn child. She sighed, hanging up the phone after placing the lunch order and walking back over to the Uchiha's bed with the medical chart. He was already on his belly waiting for her to begin.

"He'll be okay Shia. You have to believe that," Sasuke said with his dark eyes closed.

She let out a shuddering breath as she forced back her tears. He was right. She had to believe. Besides, she was a doctor, and being that, the most important thing to her at the moment needed to be her patient. She conciously blocked all thoughts of her injured husband in favor of assessing the damage to her patient's shoulder. The once pale, smooth skin there was now a purplish, black and blue color due to the Seal's degeneration of the tissue there. 'I need to focus on him right now. There's not much time left. We've only got one shot at this removal and his body needs to be ready before the day comes. Gaara will be fine….Gaara will be fine….'

...

Nara Complex

...

"Have you heard anything about my brother?" Temari asked her fiance.

"He's in the Emergency Room with two of the best medics in the Country Temari. He'll be fine," Shikamaru answered, combing a hand throught her loose honey blond locks. She snuggled into his shoulder trying to snuff the worried tears.

"You see? This is exactly why I didn't want to leave. If only I'd been there…if only"

"No Temari. There's nothing you could have done. He would have come anyway, and all your presence there would have done was give him another person to protect," the genius replied. Emerald eyes glared at him.

"I don't need to be protected. That's what those idiots he protected were supposed to be doing for him. I would've helped…I would've"

"Been in danger and your brother would have forced you to stay back while he protected you. You know him better than I do Temari. You know that's what he would have done," Shikamaru said, tightening his arm around her waist. She glared for a couple of seconds but didn't have the energy to stay angry. She was too worried.

"I know. I know…it's just that I'm his older sister and I can't help but worry," she said quietly as she fingered some of the soft blood red locks on her sleeping nephew's head.

"It'll be okay. They'll find the person responsible for this and they'll be dealt with no doubt by Shia herself. As for Gaara, he's in capable hands," Shikamaru comforted.

His wife-to-be sighed and closed her eyes. He wrapped both arms around the blond and the little baby. Yea, kids sounded okay to him. If he got to see Temari like this, all curled up against him with their son or daughter cuddled in her arms then he was fine having a few kids. Well, of course Temari would really do the brunt of the work when it came to having the children, but there was something he learned about people with difficult pasts. A lot of them sought to right the mistakes of their own parents through their children.

It could be seen in the way Gaara interacted with his son. He doted on the boy. He loved and cherised the little chibi. No matter how busy he was, he always found time to see his son at least once in the day. If he was too busy he'd simply take the kid to work with him. Shikamaru had heard the interns and secretaries twittering away about how cute the Kazekage and his identical little son were together. Gaara strove to make sure his child would never feel the lonliness that he had once felt. Temari would be the same. She would make sure all her children felt the same amount of love from her. Though it was still a while off, the wedding that is, he could honestly say that children with Temari wouldn't be too troublesome.

The pregnancy would most definitely be though; but again the wedding was still a while off. They decided to live together for another year to make sure they were ready to wed. By the end of the year, Shikamaru will have inherited the Nara Clan, and their marriage will be held in celebration of that. Temari shifted a little bit, cuddling closer into his chest with the sleeping Senji-chan in her arms. Shikamaru chuckled. Never would he have thought, four years ago when he fought that vibrant, fiery girl with the deadly fan, that he'd be sitting on a couch cuddling with her…engaged to be married. Fate was a funny little character…that she was.

...

Konohagakure Hospital

...

Shia had just finished healing her patient's shoulder. The healing session was now a three time a day thing. After every meal, because with his condition terminal, his body just didn't have the energy to fight the dark energy of the Seal at all times. In turn, the damage spread faster, so in order to make sure that if he did live through the procedure; 'Which he will,' Shia thought; he would be able to have full use of all his limbs. She looked down at the sleeping boy. He slept a lot nowadays. She supposed it was just too painful to bear along with the heavy painkillers that Shia had prescribed that's main side effect was drowsiness. There was a soft knock on the door to which she called out for the person to enter.

"Shia-sama…I have news of Kazekage-sama's condition," a nurse said. Shia turned so fast it was difficult to see.

"And?" she asked in a desperate whisper.

"He has been stabalized. He has not come to consciousness yet, but Shizune-sama has been placed on his case," the nurse finished.

Shia sighed a breath of relief. He was stable. That was a good thing. Now all he'd have to do was survive the night without falling into a coma. The first twenty four hours after a severe injury was always a critical time. But…she had to believe. She had to believe he'd pull through, because he needed her support more than ever now. She dismissed the nurse quietly before checking the clock. It was around seven now. Sasuke had eaten dinner, had his healing session, and fallen right asleep. Shia was tired. Usually she only did two or at most, three shifts a day, before Sakura came to do her part. The Akito Head had expended a lot of energy, chakra, and a flood of emotion for one day. She needed to rest, so she took a seat in the chair next to her patient's bed. Before she knew it…her eyelids had grown droopy…and blackness engulfed her.

...

Hokage Tower

...

"Well why do they want Gaara anyway?! I don't understand!" Sabaku no Temari cried out inidgnantly with a sleeping Senji at her hip. Her fiance sighed. Shikamaru had tried to convince her to leave the issue alone, but she was vehement.

"Listen…Akatsuki's last target is Naruto-kun…I guess they figured if they kidnapped him again our idiot friend would rush out to save him. You have to understand that their numbers are severely depleted. They will take any chance…any bait they can get to lure Naruto-kun to them," Tsunade answered quietly. Temari's green eyes narrowed.

"So he's to stay here then? How do we know no one will find out he's here? What if they come for him?" the irate, worried Eldest Sabaku sibling asked.

"Chances are they hadn't even planned on this. They probably just came upon him and took the chance," Shikamaru droned. The Hokage nodded.

"Correct…he is no longer a key player in their plans anymore, therefore, he will not be in danger for more than one to two weeks. They'll most likely think of something else and forget all about Gaara by Friday.." she added. Temari seemed satisfied with that. Tsunade pressed on.

"Now…since you're already here, we need to discuss the Akito situation. A traitor has been found in their midst. Shia is most likely furious, I want you to do your best to keep her from doing anything stupid. We don't need a repeat of the last pregnancy," the older woman said. The wind-user nodded.

"Hai!"

...

Hyuuga House

...

Naruto walked up to the main entrance of the Hyuuga Main House. It was big, beautiful, and slightly intimidating. It was a lavish Japanese style mansion befitting Konoha's oldest and strongest Clan. The door opened before he knocked, a bowing maid holding it for him as he entered. She smiled, ushering him into a beautiful sitting room to await Hinata's arrival. He'd actually come to tell the Hyuuga Heiress that they wouldn't be able to see Sasuke for the rest of the day. The hospital was still hectic, and when he'd seen Sakura she just said that the teme was probably asleep already. He sighed…he'd really wanted Sasuke to meet his soon-to-be girlfriend. The bastard was his brother after all.

"Hinata-sama will be down in just a minute Uzumaki-san…" the maid said with a bow. He blushed at her formality. He really hated being addressed formally…he wondered if he could pass a law when he was Hokage, requiring everyone to call him Naruto instead of "Hokage-sama".

"Call me Naruto, and please…you don't have to bow like that…it's fine..really!" he said nervously. He jumped at a deep voice behind him.

"Are you trying to downgrade my carefully trained staff Uzumaki?" 'Damn Hyuuga's and their damn Hyuuga witchcraft!' Naruto thought quietly.

(Maybe if you actually paid attention to your surroundings you'd have sensed him come in Kit…seriously…get it together..) Kyuubi growled in his mind. The blond pouted.

"Something the matter Uzumaki?" Hinata's scary father asked. Naruto flushed and swallowed hard.

"No! No! Everything is fine Hyuuga-sama!...mutter stupid fox.." he said. Hiashi almost grinned at the kid's antics. He was reminded quite suddenly of the Fourth Hokage with that beaming smile, but shook the thought off just as quickly as it had come.

"O..Otousama! What are you doing here?" Hyuuga Hinata stuttered. Her father was supposed to be at a Hyuuga Council meeting. Why was he back so soon?

"The meeting let out early…" Hiashi said as if he'd heard his daughter's thoughts.

"Welcome home Otousama," Hinata said with a bow. The man nodded at his daughter, white eyes glancing between her and the fox-child. He glared at the young man, enjoying in that fatherly way fathers do, as the boy squirmed in his seat lightly.

"I'll be retiring Hinata…have Uzumaki out of the house by eleven," he said quietly before turning and walking down the hall to his room.

Naruto breathed a long sigh of relief. He'd wanted to hang out with Hinata alone tonight, but he supposed that wasn't going to happen any time soon. They went to her room to watch a movie or something, and Naruto hesitated slightly at the thought. Her father was home. Wouldn't he kill him for being in Hinata's room? The Hyuuga Heiress laughed off his worries and told him not to worry. Her father wasn't a stupid man, Naruto noted, Hiashi knew that the blond wasn't going to try anything. The man could see through walls for god's sake….

...

Konohagakure Hospital

...

Sakura nearly smiled at the scene she walked into when she made her way to Uchiha Sasuke's private room. Sasuke was huddled up in the thin sheet of the bed, sleeping with his mouth slightly open and the softest of snores issuing from his person. His raven hair lay splayed against the stark white pillow; his bangs messily hanging in his closed eyes…a bit fluttering from his even breathing. That's not all though. To his left lay a mass of long, brown curls that halfway covered the sleeping face of Akito Shia. Shia's fist was clenched in the sheets tightly, and she seemed to be murmuring in her sleep.

The Hokage's apprentice knew she should probably wake Shia and send her home, but she just didn't have the heart. The Akito Head had been through a lot today, and was probably exhausted. Sakura opted to pick the sleeping girl up and deposit her in the empty, extra bed in the room. After tucking her friend in, she walked over to the phone to make a call. It was only about nine, but Temari had to be wondering why Shia handn't been to pick up her son tonight. She deserved an explanation.

...

Phone Conversation

...

"Moshi moshi, Nara Residence," Temari's voice said from the other side of the line. Sakura smiled.

"Temari-san…"  
"Sakura?"

"That'd be me," The pinkette said. Temari's question was almost to quick to hear.

"How's Gaara?!"

"He's asleep for now. The first night is always the hardest, but he's strong. I have faith that he'll revover," Sakura said. The relieved sigh was nice to hear.

"How's Shia-chan doing?" Temari asked. Sakura took a breath.

"Well, she definitely exhausted herself today. Her chakra is really low, and she passed out at the side of Sasuke-kun's bed," the medic said.

"Oh…is she okay?"

"She'll be fine. But…send Kankurou over in about an hour and a half to pick her up. I don't want to risk waking her right now. She needs the rest," Sakura explained. She heard a grunt of agreement.

"Alright. I'll tell him"

"MOMMMA!" the loud, shrill cry of a baby wailed in the background. There was some shuffling and then what sounded like glass breaking.

"Sorry Sakura…take care okay? I've got to get this kid to bed somehow," the eldest Sabaku's frazzled voice rushed out. Sakura almost giggled, but held back as to not further agitate the wind mistress.

"Goodnight Temari-san," she said.

"Good night Sakura…Senji-chan! No...(Click)"

...

end phone conversation

...

Sakura made sure her fit of giggles was as quiet as it could be. Senji-chan was quite the handful when his parents weren't around. He was a good kid, but so far there hadn't been too many days where one of his parents wasn't with him. It was probably a new and unwelcomed experience for him. Sakura walked over to her friend and did a brief check up to make sure everything was really fine. Her bloodline had been activated, she noted, because the Akito Head's chakra passages showed the remnants of the rise of temperature.

With that noticed, she immediately checked the fetus or should she say fetuses, but as expected everything was fine. She wondered if Shia knew she was going to have twins. Knowing her friend the way she did, she figured that the Akito wanted to leave it a surprise what gender the child was. However, she would need to know she was having twins. Of course she knew. Shia wasn't stupid. In fact she was annoyingly perceptive and come to think of it, she'd been on a rather strict diet that if properly analyzed could be seen as a good diet for a woman pregnant with twins.

"Sakura…" a deep voice said from behind her. She jumped a little, turning swiftly to meet a pair of pitch black eyes. She hadn't expected him to be awake so soon.

"Sasuke-kun," she acknowledged, "is anything wrong?"

"Iie, I didn't expect to see you here," he said. She walked over to him, lifted his medical chart and scanned over it.

"Shia did everything before she passed out," Sasuke informed her quietly. Her green eyes glanced over his face to check for any proof of deceit. She found none, and allowed herself to fall into the chair at the side of his bed.

"How are you feeling Sasuke-kun? Have you eaten?" she asked.

"I'm as comfortable as I can possibly be. Shia forced food down my throat a little over an hour ago," he answered quietly, averting his eyes from her bright green gaze.

"I see," she said, glancing down at her nails awkwardly.

It's not that she didn't want to talk to Sasuke. It's just that she really didn't know what to say to him. He wasn't a talkative person. Even if he did look like something was on his mind. Even if it did look like he needed to get something off his chest. How would she go about asking him? Would he push her away? Would he call her annoying? Tell her she wouldn't understand? Tell her to mind her own business? That's how the old Sasuke-kun would have reacted to her asking any questions about his state of mind.

This new Sasuke-kun; the subtly supportive, silently repenting Sasuke-kun, was different. She really didn't know what to make of it. She wanted to believe that it was all solid truth. But…a part of her still doubted him. It's only natural for her to be cautious of him. Sakura still had a barrier up against him, no matter how friendly she acted towards him while they were together. He knew it, and she knew he did. As she looked at him; his black eyes staring into the night, he seemed lost in thought. Sakura didn't have a clue what he could be thinking of.

The past? The massacre? Itachi? Though she supposed she didn't know much about him to begin with. It was rather sad to think about. The person she claimed to love more than life itself was the person she knew the least about….well except Kakashi-sensei of course. She sighed and crossed her legs, leaning her chin on her palm as she leaned her elbow against the side of his bed.

"Douka shita no?" Sasuke's deep voice asked quietly, breaking the silence. Green eyes snapped up to lock with his. Sakura smiled, but he'd already seen the doubt and confusion running through the jade pools.

"Nandemo nai," she answered quickly. He wasn't convinced.

"Just say it. I don't have the energy to pry," he said monotonously.

"Why do you care?" she countered. Onyx eyes narrowed.

"I thought I already made it clear to you I would not be repeating myself," he said coolly. That's right…he had said that…the night he'd told her he couldn't live without Team 7. They glared at each other for a few seconds until Sakura sighed. 'It's worth a try,' she thought.

"I guess I was just realizing how little I know about you," his eyes widened. She continued.

"I mean I know that your family died, and I know your brother was responsible. But…you never talk about your past. It must be painful to keep it locked away like that all the time," Sakura said with a sad smile.

Sasuke was taken aback by her statement. He hadn't realized she'd been paying so much attention. He'd always assumed that people knew about the Uchiha Massacre. That it was not necessary to go into details; or express what it was like to experience it live action. Nobody had ever wanted to know how HE felt. They just fawned on him and called him a hero for surviving. They called him a genius when in fact…compared to his brother's achievements, he was nothing. Compared to the Sannin…the Yondaime Hokage…and even Kakashi-sensei…he was nothing. He was just a weak little boy whose family was dead, and was spared by the whim of his older brother. A weak little child who could not let go of his pain, even to better himself….he was nothing.

"Even the strongest people feel pain Sasuke-kun," Sakura's voice said, breaking him out of his dark thoughts. He looked at her to see a pensive expression lighting her pretty features.

"Tsunade-sama hurts because Jiraiya is dead; along with her other loved ones. Jiraiya-sama hurt because Orochimaru left him…" she trailed off. The Uchiha was hanging off the words coming out of her mouth. It was as if she'd been reading his thoughts. Another morbid smile lit that face in a way that was both beautiful and painful to look at.

"Kakashi-sensei hurts for reasons we don't understand yet…but do you wanna know a secret?" she asked, turning her green eyes back on him. He just nodded.

"The real reason he's always late is…that he spends so much time at that Memorial Stone…." She said. Her face grew thoughtful again.

"Pain is a natural part of life…only the strongest can survive it. Only the strongest can persevere…" she trailed off again, locking eyes with him pointedly this time.

"…But…even the strongest can not bear it alone…" Sakura finished.

Sasuke's heart stumbled drunkly in his chest for a few moments as the beating sped up. Was she reaching out to him? Even after all he'd done…was she offering him her comfort? He felt strong, unfamiliar and frightening emotions well up inside him. A hollow feeling came over his heart as he thought of those memories he'd tried so hard to forget. The memories of his clan….of his mother and father…and of…of that brother he looked up to as a hero. The man he practically worshipped his entire young life who'd betrayed him and left him all alone.

Was he ready to face those memories? The pain inside him seemed to grow just thinking about speaking of his past. A strange stinging sensation prickled around the corners of his eyes, but nothing happened. For you see…Uchiha Sasuke had forgotten how to cry a long time ago. He looked to the comforting jade gaze of his female ex-teammate…dare he say friend? She wanted to be there for him…just like she'd always wanted to be there for him. This time…he would not push her away…

"Itachi was my hero for as long as I can remember before the Massacre…he was always kind to me…always helpful. We were a pretty normal family. Mom and Dad loved us both…and I know they loved each other as well…it was only those last few weeks before it happened that Aniki started to act strangely….."

Sakura sat quietly, listening to him unload years of pain and sorrow….if he was willing to be so honest…to drop his barriers…perhaps it was almost time for her to do so as well..

TBC

-... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ...

Douka shita no- "What's wrong?"

Nandemo nai- "It's nothing"


	13. Will You Love Me?

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

a/n: thanks so much for reading this! On with the show!

...

Chapter 11

...

Naruto huffed as he tried to avoid the rapidly moving gentle fist attacks his opponent was throwing at him. She'd already sealed off twenty-five of his chakra points, and he was desperately trying to get out of range so that he could launch his Kage Bushin…and later Rasengan technique. Both Naruto and Hinata had improved greatly since they'd started training together. He was enthralled with how strong she was. How agile, quick, and talented she was. The Hyuuga Heiress was one of the strongest Kunoichi he'd ever faced, and that included Sakura.

Of course, Hinata and Sakura had completely different strength. Sakura had that freakish strength, with her carefully focused chakra and personal strength. He also thought her spitfire attitude had something to do with it. Hinata's strength came from her carefully planned strategies, her intricate and effective jutsus and that absolute defense that could knock all weapons away with her chakra blades. She also had amazing control. It was something he didn't have, and she'd agreed to help him harness it. She helped him fine tune his taijutsu and chakra control while he helped her build up endurance and physical strength.

A kunai sped passed his face, nearly slicing his cheek before he used the replacement technique with a nearby log. It sliced the side of the log instead, and Naruto took his chance to form the seals for Kage Bushin.

"Kage Bushin no jutsu!" he cried as twelve copies of himself appeared around him and sped off in different directions.

Naruto carefully mixed his real body within the midst of the clones. Hinata was not far behind him. He spun his chakra in his hand, using the Bushin next to him to help out as he ordered two others to copy their actions. The Rasengan formed in his palm just as Hinata caught up with him and he turned quickly thrusting it towards her. As he predicted she dodged perfectly, and to the right like she always did. It was one weakness, she almost always moved right when an attack was coming toward her head on. He had the other Bushin ready with another Rasengan that hit its target dead on. He grinned as the Hinata clone disappeared.

'I didn't expect that one,' he thought, as the Juunken made contact with the base of his neck. He felt her weaken the blow so that he would not be paralyzed. It was then that Hinata felt a kunai pressed against her back. With the Byakugan she peered behind her to see a Bushin. They'd ended in a draw again. She sighed out a long breath when they both let down their fighting stances. Naruto went over to his bag, took out two towels, and threw one in her direction. He laughed as they wiped themselves down.

"Hina-chan…I pity the person who fights you at the Jounin exam," he said through his chuckle. She blushed in that oh-so-adorable way and he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Let's take a dip in the stream near by. You brought shorts with you right?" he asked, she blushed again and nodded.

The flush got darker as he pulled off his shirt and darted off in the direction they both knew the stream was in. Hinata followed after she'd changed out of her sweaty clothing into the shorts and tank top she'd brought so they could go swimming today after training. Naruto was already in the water when she got there. Rippling, tanned muscles gleamed in the sunlight as he rubbed water over the dirt and grime clinging to his sweaty body. The shy girl attempted to calm her raging heartbeat at the sight of it. He turned to her with a smile.

"Come on in Hina-chan!" the blond called out.

Blue eyes swept over the pale girl in appreciation. The shorts came down to her upper/mid thigh exposing long, smooth and beautifully toned legs that were slender without being scrawny. They hugged her hips snugly, exposing the slightly protruding bones of her hips, and soft definition of a v-line into the waistband of her shorts. The tank top was beater-style. It showcased her slender pale arms and the nice lines of her collar along with the full length of that elegant, alabaster neck.

Since her chest was so ample, the beater was pulled up at the bottom to reveal her flat, but not etched lower abdominal muscles. He personally liked it better when a woman was a little bit soft on her belly. Not jiggly, just not ripped either. The smooth outline of muscles Hinata possessed was exactly his favorite body-type. He felt his body react a little bit and dipped himself back down into the nice, cold water to quell the sudden spark of lust. They'd had their innocent kisses, slight tongue sometimes, but he wanted to take it slow. Hinata was such a shy girl. He knew she wasn't ready for anything remotely close to the heavy petting he had to restrain himself from inciting.

"You look great Hina-chan," he said as she walked into the water and moved near him. She flushed but smiled at him.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," she answered. She placed a small hand on his shoulder and applied pressure to turn him.

"Naruto-kun, your muscles are too tense," the shy girl observed aloud as her tiny, but adept hands started working out his kinks.

"Hina-chan you don't have to do that," he said as his shoulders started to relax. He gasped at the sensation of chakra being added into the soft, kneading motions of her fingers.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun," she said, applying the gentle fist in a way that was totally different than he'd ever experienced it. It felt good.

(I'm in love… marry this wench,) Kyuubi purred in his mind. Naruto snarled at the fox internally for calling Hinata a wench, but was distracted when the hands on his shoulders moved down his back.

'Sigh…I think I might be too,' he thought as his body continued to relax.

...

Konohagakure Hospital

...

"Good morning Sasuke," Shia's sleepy voice said as she set his breakfast in front of him. Black eyes turned to navy and narrowed in suspicion.

"Sakura-chan should be here soon enough. She said she'd be a little late," the doctor said.

"You're leaving?" the Uchiha's deep voice asked. Shia smiled and shook her head.

"Iie…the Hokage wants us to move up the removal process so now both of us will be taking the Morning to late afternoon shifts, and Sakura-chan will be here at night. We need to double our efforts if we want to make the deadline in two and a half weeks," she answered. Those dark eyes widened.

"Two and a half weeks?"

"Hai…the sooner the better Sasuke…we can not prolong the damage the Seal is doing to your body for much longer. Even if you have a month left, your body will be permanently damaged if we don't remove that curse sooner than later," Shia explained.

"Bu"

"Shia…" a deep voice interrupted Sasuke's questioning.

The Uchiha shot a glare in the direction of the door, but it quickly dissolved into a look of shock. Shia's head snapped up, navy eyes darting in the direction of the familiar voice. She wasn't disappointed. There he stood, Sabaku no Gaara, her husband and love of her life with Sakura not too far behind him. He looked okay. He didn't look injured, until he started to move towards her and she noticed the limp. A stray tear flitted over her cheek knowing that it was one of her own that was at fault for his injuries.

"Shia"

"Baka…" she muttered. Everyone stood still and silent. Navy eyes locked with surprised green ones and filled with anger.

"Baka!" she cried a little louder. No one moved. Her fists clenched at her sides as she fought to keep her body temperature normal. Her bloodline tended to activate when she was angry, which was the heating of her chakra and in turn the heating of her whole body. It wouldn't be good for the babies.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Gaara no baka!" she cried out, pounding her fists against his broad chest.

Sasuke's eyes moved from the irate doctor to her worried looking husband. Shock washed over him. It was the first time he'd ever seen emotion on the Sand-nin's face since he'd met him. An ANBU walked in from the hallway and pulled the inane woman away from assailing her husband. She glared at him in a way that would have made anyone shiver.

"Do I know you?" she growled. He shook his head.

"Then I suggest you take your hands off me and let me beat the crap out of my idiot husband, lest you want to be the victim instead," she ground out. The ANBU dropped her arm. Sakura just nodded at the elite ninja who shrugged and left.

"Shia.." Gaara tried again, the glare was turned on him.

"Don't you ever do something like that again Bakayaro!" Shia yelled at him, grasping the material of his shirt in her hands and glaring at him.

"They're supposed to be protecting you, you complete moron! What the hell were you thinking!?" she shouted into his face.

The Kazekage's arms weaved around her slim waist and his hands clasped against her lower back. Then, as if he didn't even notice the other two people in the room, he leaned down and sealed his lips over those of his quivering wife. Someone gasped, but Sasuke was unsure whether it'd been him or Sakura. All he could do was watch frozen as the married couple in the room kissed seemingly unaware of their audience. Shia seemed to melt as her hands released her husband's shirt and fisted in his scarlet locks.

She opened her mouth and it was immediately invaded by the Kage's tongue. Sasuke felt his face heat up in time with the rising heat of the kiss. He glanced over at Sakura whose jade eyes were wide; her slender hand covering a gaping mouth and a dark flush covering her cheeks. Gaara knew the other two were watching, but at this point he really didn't care. He just wanted his wife. He wanted to hold her close and love her like she loved him. It didn't matter if the other two heard or saw anything, he knew they wouldn't tell.

"Home…now," Gaara growled into his wife's mouth. Shia whimpered and tore her mouth away.

"I…pant…can't…"

"Go ahead Shia-chan. You can take a break for now. I've got everything under control. Besides I still owe you from yesterday," Sakura said after finally finding her voice. That was all that it took. Gaara nodded to the pinkette and the couple disappeared in a whirlwind of sand.

For a few seconds the other two shinobi in the room just sat there. Sasuke stared at a still flushed Sakura who was the picture of adorableness at the moment. His heart did that funny stuttering thing again at his thought. He knew she was beautiful. Even before he left he'd known she was a cute girl, even if her forehead was a little big. She'd grown into it, and she was just the perfect mixture of vibrant colors. He'd always had such a dull…cold life after the death of his family. Sakura brought a lively, vivaciousness into his life that he was really grateful for whether he realized it or not.

As for Sakura, she couldn't help but think the very light, but still present flush on the Uchiha's cheeks was cute. Gaara and Shia could get pretty heavy, this she knew, because they'd done things like that in front of her before. When they were away from each other for a long period of time, Gaara missed her dearly. When he was returned to her presence or visa versa, he tended to have a one track mind that revolved around Shia, no clothes, and their house. Of course, Shia had no intention of discouraging the redhead. Sakura giggled lightly at the fact that Sasuke; as much as he'd been through, seen, and done; could still manage be innocent in such a way.

She finally got the strength to break her eyes from his slightly flushed, surprised expression and glanced down at his charts. She had a lot of work to do that day, together with Shia, because Tsunade-sama wanted Uchiha Sasuke cured and back to regular health as soon as possible. Why? Well there were two reasons. One; the obvious reason, if his condition got much worse, they would run the risk of irreversible damage to both his physical body and his chakra system. Two, the Hokage feared a direct attack on the village by the Akatsuki, and even though he was supposed to be chakra sealed and punished for a certain amount of time, if they needed him to fight, they would use him. Sasuke had become highly powerful. He'd killed a Legendary Sannin, and even though the snake had been ill, that was still a feat to behold.

"Okay Sasuke-kun, I'll start your healing session after you've finished breakfast. Do you need anything now, before we get started?" she asked.

"Sakura…." Black eyes had taken on a confused tint.

"What is it?" she asked, moving to his side and placing a hand over his forehead to check for fever.

His own hand grasped her wrist and pulled her to sit at the edge of the bed. Sakura's green eyes looked into his curiously with worry dancing in their depths. Was it just him or did she seem to be more readable as of late? He shook the thought off, trying to focus. It felt like he was remembering something. Something really important, but he couldn't get to it. It was just out of his reach. Flashes of his fight with Itachi had been dashing through his mind all morning and then a face….a masked face of a man he knew was important…Madara.

"Sasuke-kun….what's the matter?" Sakura's concerned voice asked him.

He looked up at her, wanting to tell her what was on his mind, but not sure exactly what that was. She'd always been there for him…ever since they'd first become Team 7. Even on the night he'd left; knowing she could not possibly be strong enough to stop him, Sakura had tried to be there for him. How had he not seen how lucky he was to have someone like that? He'd been a fool.

"It's okay," he started; she glared lightly at him knowing he wasn't being completely honest.

"I will tell you when I've figured it out," he said. Sakura seemed surprised for a moment, but smiled at him nonetheless. His heart jumped again, something it'd been doing lately in the presence of that smile.

"Okay Sasuke-kun…flip onto your stomach. We'll start the healing session," the pinkette ordered. He obeyed and relaxed as her soothing energy leaked into his shoulder. 'I trust you Sakura…you'll fix this…save me…' he thought as he drifted off.

...

Naruto and Hinata

...

"Wow Hina-chan! You're really good at that!" Naruto exclaimed as they both laid out their towels over the grass to lie down. His muscles were all relaxed. His back still tingled from that amazing massage.

"Arigato Naruto-kun!" she answered with that shy smile and cute blush.

She passed him one of her delicious, perfectly made boxed lunches from her pack as she stretched her pale, curvaceous body over her towel. Naruto's eyes couldn't help but dwell on the way the tank top rode up in the back, giving him a glimpse of the smooth pale skin of her back. He trailed his gaze over the length of her back, stalling slightly on the curve of her lower spine and the plump, but firm mounds of her rear. Kami she was perfect. How he'd lived without this woman his whole life he didn't know, but he didn't plan on letting her slip away from him either.

"Hina-chan…um…can I ask you a question?" he started, feeling himself blush slightly as her big opal eyes came to rest on his face curiously.

"Well…we've been hanging out a lot lately…and well…I think you're…um…" he stumbled over his words as he tried to find the right ones.

"What I'm trying to say is…I wanna…that is what I mean to say….I…growl," he was becoming frustrated with his own nerves. Damnit why couldn't he just ask her?

"Naruto-kun?" her soft voice questioned in worry. She'd leaned closer to him, her hand moving to cup his cheek and her lips placing a gentle kiss against his. He leaned into it, threading his hand through her long raven locks.

"It's okay Naruto-kun.." she tried to assure him. Naruto couldn't resist leaning forward again and brushing their lips together chastely.

"Hina-chan…do you wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked with a nervous quiver to his tone.

He backed away to watch her reaction. Moving back to sit cross legged he saw her eyes widen and her face flush darkly. She stared at him for a few moments as if in a trance. Her lips moved but nothing came out. And then… as he was about to assure her she didn't have to answer right away…her body collided with his sending them both to the ground. Naruto tried to sit up but was restrained by the weight of a very happy looking Hyuuga Heiress. She smiled down at him with such a bright smile he couldn't help but beam back at her. Well…until he noticed she was straddling him, and his face turned into a tomato. She laughed and kissed him.

"Of course I do Naruto-kun! You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that," she said, placing wet little kisses over his lips.

His hands came to rest at her hips, one trailing up her back and into her hair as he tilted her head at an angle he could kiss her better in. She complied, leaning down and opening her mouth to receive him before he'd asked. He groaned lightly, sucking at her own hot little muscle as his body got over the shock of her forwardness. Her words echoed in his head and he was suddenly reminded of Hyuuga Hiashi's words. 'Her feelings probably run deeper than your do at this point,' the Clan Head had said. They broke apart and he cuddled her to his chest.

'All this time she's had feelings for me, but I was so obsessed with Sakura-chan, and finding Sasuke-teme I never noticed. It must have been painful for her to stay quiet for so long….' He looked down at the still smiling girl whose fingers drummed lightly against his chest. She was so happy, he could feel it radiating off of her in waves. That beautiful smile on her face was proof enough. 'I'll never let anyone make that smile disappear Hina-chan,' he thought protectively. They spent the rest of the day lying in each other's arms with the sun's rays warming them gently. When he brought her home, he kissed her softly and his heart fluttered in his chest at the loving look she gave him. All he could think about as he walked home was how he'd never have to be alone again…because somehow he knew that Hinata would always be there for him. No matter what he was.

(You should tell her about me Kit…she deserves to know,) Kyuubi said in his mind. His stomach tightened anxiously but he knew the fox was right. He would tell her..because as thickheaded and slow as he could be…Naruto knew it was better for her to hear it from him then learn it on her own. He just hoped he was right about her. He hoped she would not shun him after she knew. 'Hina-chan will accept me…I know she will,' he thought.

...

Akito House

...

"Ahnn….Gaara…" Shia groaned as her husband thrust up into her.

He held her hips in his strong hands, guiding them to work against his own as they frantically made love to each other. Her arms hugged tightly around his neck. Her lips ravaged his as her hands gripped his hair tightly. His thick length moved inside of her in that all too familiar, amazingly pleasurable way she remembered. Shia broke away from Gaara's lips, showering kisses over his face, neck, and shoulders as she ground her hips down to meet him.

"I was so worried…" she whimpered against his neck as he continued to work her closer to completion.

"It's alright now love…" he comforted as the heat in his lower belly tensed deliciously. Gaara felt the hot walls of his wife's body quivering against his swollen arousal. She was close, he doubled his efforts.

"Fuuuckkk…Gaara…so…close," Shia groaned against the shell of his ear as she laved it with oral attention.

He growled, hands holding tightly to her hips as they both neared climax. The coil of heat inside him writhed uncontrollably and finally that deliciously moist heat clamped down on him in that utterly familiar way, milking him of everything he had. Shia's head flew back, brown curls cascading behind her against the lightly tanned skin of her arching back. Her face screwed up in pleasure, pouting flushed lips hanging open as she screamed his name in that beautifully fulfilled way. She was beautiful. He felt the heat of her orgasm gush around him as his own essence streamed up into her body. They collapsed together onto their bed, Shia cuddling into his chest as his arms wove gently around her panting form.

"I love you so much…" Shia whispered, kissing his chest and collar bone tenderly. Gaara threaded his fingers through her long brunette hair.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I made you worry," he said, kissing her forehead. She shifted slightly, tilting her head up so she could stare into his gorgeous turquoise eyes. They stared tenderly back at her in a way no one ever saw but her…and she loved it.

"Tsunade-sama is keeping me here for two weeks. She wants to be sure it's safe for me to travel back before I leave," Gaara said quietly. The bright, happy light that filled his wife's eyes warmed his heart in that way that healed him more and more everyday he was with her.

"That's great! Senji-chan and I have really missed you! And I'm sure Temari-chan is sick of babysitting by now. I think Senji-chan will drive Shikamaru-kun insane if we leave him there another day. It'll be good to give them some time off," the Akito Head said.

"Hn…listen Shia," Gaara started. Their eyes locked; his with a very serious glint to them that had her full attention hanging of the next words to fall from his lips.

"I know you're angry about what happened to me…I know you want to deal with that traitor yourself. But…I want you to promise me something," the redhead said.

"Anything love…" Shia said.

"I want you to let Tadashi-san take care of the punishment," Gaara said. She opened her mouth to protest but he just squeezed her to him.

"You and Senji-chan…and the little one inside of you are everything to me Shia…" he started. Shia's eyes softened.

"You're already under enough stress with the Uchiha's case and the Removal Procedure preparations. Sometimes I think you forget about your own health in order to save your patients Shia…but you need to remember that it's not only your health right now. The baby hurts when you hurt…you need to remember," the Kazekage said, his eyes full of concern for his wife and unborn child. Shia leaned up and kissed him.

"Gomenasai…I'll remember…geez you sound like Sasuke-san," she smiled. Green eyes widened at the statement. 'Uchiha has been watching out for her?' Gaara thought in shock, though his expression only held a mild version of that surprise.

"You're starting to show," he murmured…running his palm over the rounded lump on her stomach.

It wasn't quite large yet…but it wasn't flat like it used to be either. At four and a half months, she was still rather small, but that was normal for a ninja. Kunoichis' bodies are more toned and fit than regular women...it takes longer for pregnancy to look like….well…pregnancy. Gaara knew it would be difficult with another baby in the house and Senji so young, but he didn't care. He was willing to make the effort because he'd always wanted to have precious people. He always wanted a family, and though his sister and brother were there…there was nothing more important to him than making his family with his wife at his side. Shia's giggle broke him out of his thoughts, her happy navy eyes stared at him with such unfathomable love…his heart soared just like it always did.

"I know…I'm so excited," she said with a smile. He smiled back at her, finding it impossible not to do so. Her hand cupped his over her belly and began a small rubbing motion.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you. Now that I'm positive…I think you should know," she said. Gaara quirked his hairless brow in question. She smiled.

"We're having twins Kazekage-kun! Isn't that exciting!?" she chirped. The motion on her stomach stopped abruptly and his intense green eyes widened like saucers.

"Nani?" he gasped. His body felt with that feathery light emotion he'd long ago recognized as elation. Only Shia had ever made him feel that way.

"Twins Kazekage-kun…I didn't want to know the genders but there are two of them in there," Shia confirmed.

Gaara grasped her chin between his fingers and kissed her hard on the mouth. She giggled into his mouth, and he took his chance to thrust his tongue deep inside. God he loved this woman! So maybe it'd be a little tough raising three little kids, but he didn't care. Not at all. He was so happy he could barely think. He held her closer to his body loving the feel of her slender arms coiling themselves around his waist.

"You're amazing…" he murmured into her ear. She laughed, kissing his neck.

"Oi, you helped you know! Give yourself some credit," she joked. He chuckled.

"Hn…sleep now Shia. You need to rest," he said. She sighed.

"You're right…Sakura-chan and I have a Removal Rehearsal tonight with the others. I wanted to ask you something about that actually," she said, voice becoming quieter and sleepier by the second.

"Hn?" he questioned.

"Could you stay with Sasuke-san while we're there?" she asked. He tensed slightly in both surprise and reluctance.

"I know the two of you have never seen eye to eye, but…he's a lot like you, you know. I think it'd be good for him to talk to you," she explained.

"How so?"

"Do you remember when we met?" Shia asked.

"How could I forget? You were the most confusing, weird, and utterly insane person I'd ever met and I was damn lucky for that," he said. She laughed.

"Do you remember the kind of person you were back then?" his wife asked.

Gaara sighed. He remembered alright. He was a cold, distant, and confused child back then. He was a murderer trying to repent….a monster trying to feel. He'd been so cold inside for so long that he didn't understand the emotions his fight with Naruto had brought from within him. After his siblings opened up to him…after Naruto…after meeting Shia he'd begun to feel more human. It was she who made him feel and understand what true love was like.

"I think Sasuke-san is the same as you were," Shia's voice said, breaking him out of his thoughts once again. Gaara stayed silent, waiting to hear her explanation.

"He's been alone for so long. He's been in a state of mind that finds emotions as hindrances for such a long time…he doesn't remember how to feel," she began.

Gaara knew that feeling. He remembered it, fresh like it was only yesterday he'd felt that way…and yet slightly distantly because he now had the love he'd once craved. Though he could remember how it felt to be without it, it was so familiar to him now that seemed almost alien.

"He wants so badly to remember Gaara…I can see it every time he looks at Naruto and Sakura. He wants to remember how to love them like a friend should. He wants to express himself, but he just can't," Shia said with such pity in her voice he sought to console her.

"Sakura still loves him?" Gaara questioned.

"Hai…very much so…" his wife answered. He sighed. Shia's body was relaxing more in his arms and he could tell she would fall asleep soon.

"I will stay with him tonight…and any other time you need me to while you all train to save him Shia," he said. He felt her smile against his chest.

"Arigato…"

"No problem…I will try to help him. Sakura deserves him as a friend at least for as long as she's loved him," Gaara said. It was silent for a moment and then his wife sighed a little. She readjusted her head against his chest, laying her arm over his abdomen. Then…very quietly she said…

...

"He loves her too…"

...

….and then she fell asleep.

...

TBC…

...

Review Please!

Next Chapter: "Sakura….what are you to me?"


	14. A Heart to a Forgotten Heart

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

...

Chapter 12

...

It was late afternoon; both Sakura and Shia fell into opposite chairs at the side of their patient's bed. With their hard work combined, Sasuke's body would be ready for the removal process within a week. He was calmly eating an early dinner, because lately his appetite didn't allow him to eat anything past five in the evening. Both Sakura and Shia would be leaving around six to go to the rehearsal. After a few moments Shia excused herself to use the bathroom. The twins had been lying on her bladder all day and she had to go damnit! Sasuke watched the young mother rush out of the room with a hidden amusement in his eyes. Sakura giggled the sound washing over him and making his heart warm in a foreign way.

"Sakura…" he said. Her laughing green eyes turned on him, a pink brow raised in question.

The entire day he'd been having flashes of memories about his fight with Itachi. It felt like he was forgetting something really important. The information was barely eluding him, but he just couldn't reach it. Earlier, however, during his after lunch nap…he had finally grasped at something. The memory of his bloodied brother coming towards him…hand outstretched and reaching for his eyes. Blood streamed from the elder Uchiha's lips as they struggled to form words. Itachi had moved closer, and Sasuke remembered being afraid in that moment. But….his brother had surprised him. Just as his hand reached the younger Uchiha's face…instead of grabbing the eyes…he flicked his forehead.

He flicked his forehead like he used to do when they were younger. That affectionate gesture that had Sasuke's entire body frozen in shock as the blood covered hand smeared that red liquid down over his cheek when his brother's dead body hit the ground. On that face…that lifeless, calm face was the tiniest smile. The world went black after that and Sasuke vaguely remembered waking up in a dark cave with a man that wore a swirling orange mask. Uchiha Madara…there were things that man had said that Sasuke could not remember. However….every time he tried to, he got the most empty, guilty and painful feeling of sorrow he'd ever experienced including the night of the Massacre. He really wished he could remember what that man had said to him.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice jostled him out of his thoughts and he looked over at his doctor…his friend. She looked worried, he beckoned her closer.

"Sakura…I killed him…" Sasuke said. Her green eyes stared down at him in confusion. He reached a hand out to pull her into a sitting position next to him on his bed.

"Sasuke-kun…who do you mean? Your brother?" she asked. The look in his eyes was answer enough.

"Sakura…I don't understand…why?" he said quietly. Her small hand laced into his and squeezed comfortingly.

"Why what Sasuke-kun?" she asked. Those bottomless black eyes looked up at her with such heart wrenching sorrow she could barely contain her own tears.

"It's always been my dream to kill that man…so why?!" he said a little more forcefully.

"Why does it hurt so much when I think about it? Why do I feel so guilty…so wrong?" he asked.

He was shaking, trembling in his confusion. So much emotion had washed over him he was frightened. So much confusion. He wanted to know. He wanted to know what Madara had said to him that made him hurt so bad at the thought of killing his brother. Itachi had slain their clan with the help of a psychotic murderer! He'd betrayed him! He'd shown Sasuke each and every one of his family members dying in the Mangenkyo Sharingan. Sasuke saw him standing over the corpses of their parents with his bloody katana! So why in the hell did he feel the way he did?! He was suddenly pulled against something very soft, warm and comforting. A lock of pink hair tickled his forehead when he looked up to see a very concerned Sakura holding him to her tightly.

"Sasuke-kun…you're body is too strained right now to remember all the details. Your memories will come back in bits and pieces that don't make any sense with one another. I don't know what happened between you and your brother in those last final moments Sasuke-kun. We just found you passed out by the Uchiha Hideout," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry Sakura…I just…"

"It's fine Sasuke-kun…you don't know how badly I've wanted you to open up to me. I want so badly to be here for you Sasuke-kun…and now that you're talking to me about things…I can finally try to understand and maybe I can help you," she said, stroking his hair soothingly.

"Sakura…he was smiling…" Sasuke whispered in the most confused and sorrow filled version of his voice she'd ever heard. Her heart clenched at the knowledge that he was in pain, and in lack of any words that could possibly comfort him…she just held him tightly to her. 'Oh Sasuke-kun….what have you been through?' she wondered silently as she carded her fingers through his thick raven locks over and over.

...

Nara Complex

...

Shikamaru walked to the door to stop that annoying knocking sound coming from the other side. Senji-chan had finally been wrestled into his late afternoon nap and there was no way he was waking that child up anytime soon. He opened the door slowly only to be faced with a flash of bright red and a pair of sea green eyes. The Kazekage stood in his doorway waiting to be allowed entry.

"Gaara? Oh that's right….well that troublesome woman will be glad to know you're not dead…come on in," the Nara drawled as he stepped aside to make room for his future brother-in-law. As for Gaara…he really just found the lazy Chuunin extremely amusing.

"Kid just went down for a nap. I guess you could wake him up now and take him…it'd probably make it that much easier to get him in bed later if he's more tired," Shikamaru said as the redhead followed him into the living room.

When they got there Gaara almost smiled at the scene that met them, and Shikamaru did. There lie Temari, slender tanned arms wrapped securely around her sleeping nephew as they both slept. Her face was peaceful and held a tiny smile that was in one word cute. Gaara had never seen her so peaceful and decided then that he definitely had made the right decision by giving his blessing to the Nara for an engagement. If she could be happy like this all the time….the Kazekage would be happy also. He'd caused her so much pain in their younger but not so far away years that he was happy to do anything that would bring her happiness.

"As nice as this is I think you've both had enough time with my son to last you a few days. I'll be here for two weeks so you two can take a break. Right now I have to go to the hospital to watch over the Uchiha until Sakura and Shia return from the rehearsal tonight," Gaara said, moving closer to his sleeping sister and carefully disentangling her arms from his son's body.

"And the Hokage's okay with that?" Shikamaru asked in an uncaring voice. Gaara just shrugged.

"According to Shia the Hokage said I may as well be of some use if I'm staying here for a while. Daft old woman…" the last part was mumbled quietly but Shikamaru heard it nonetheless and smirked in response.

Gaara leaned down and scooped his sleeping son into his arms without waking him in a way that only parents knew how to do. Senji-chan's head lolled to the side, lying limply against his father's shoulder as drool escaped his wide open mouth. The Nara Heir smiled again as he took in the sleeping child. Would his kids be as cute? Would they be as troublesome? He hoped not for the second, but knew the first would be so. How could they be anything but cute with a mother that looked like that?

"Thanks for taking care of him Nara," Gaara said as Shikamaru led him back to the door.

"It's not too much of a problem. He's a handful but honestly Shia has enough to worry about that a pregnant woman shouldn't have to worry about. We don't mind watching him. Is it really okay to bring him to the hospital with you?" the Nara asked. Gaara just stared at him for a few seconds, seemingly contemplating the question.

"It's fine. Uchiha likes Senji-chan…Shia told me," the redhead said before he bowed shallowly and turned to walk away.

Shikamaru pondered that statement for a moment before deciding he didn't care and going back to the living room where his beautiful fiancé was still asleep. He cuddled up next to her, laying his head on her soft chest, and snaking his arms around her. It wasn't long before he fell into a light sleep.

...

Konohagakure Hospital

...

"Sorry I took so long you guys I…" Shia's apology trailed off at the scene she walked in on before her face split in a knowing smile.

There on the hospital bed lie a sleeping Sasuke Uchiha, pale lids closed over his dark eyes and thick lashes kissing the angles of his smooth cheeks. His hair lay in disarray around his head and his mouth was parted as almost inaudible snores came out of it. That wasn't what made Shia smile so much as what he was laying on. Sakura was sitting in the bed with him, back against the headboard and pillows. Her legs hung off the side, but her arms were snuggly wrapped around the sleeping boy in the bed, his head resting gently on her chest. 'If only I had a camera…' Shia thought before moving quietly over to softly shake her sleeping friend's shoulder.

"Sakura-chan….it's almost time to leave," she whispered as Sakura's full lashes fluttered, lids rising to reveal tired green eyes. The pinkette blinked groggily at the Akito Head before moving to sit up a little too quickly. Sasuke slipped from her chest to her lap without her even noticing.

"Oh shit! Are we late?!" Sakura exclaimed in a voice too loud for the sleeping Uchiha to stay asleep through.

When the strong arm around her stomach clenched her tighter, Sakura's green eyes snapped down to the boy currently lying in her lap with his face nuzzling her flat, firm belly. She turned bright red immediately, eyes widening like two huge emeralds and filling with embarrassment. She sputtered for a few seconds, unable to form words with the love of her life's beautiful face nestled on her thighs, his mouth breathing hot puffs of air over her lower belly. He was stirring slowly, his eyelids tightening before slowly rising to reveal his sleepy onyx eyes.

The bottomless black orbs stared at her abdomen, where her shirt had ridden up just slightly, exposing the exquisitely, but femininely muscled set of abs she possessed. His gaze then slowly lifted, trailing up over her torso to finally look straight into her own wide eyed stare. Confusion swirled in the dark irises of her friend for a few seconds. She couldn't help but think he looked absolutely adorable with his sleep mussed hair and unguarded dazed eyes. She managed to find her voice during their uninterrupted, save Shia's uncontrollable giggling, staring contest.

"S…Sasuke..kun," she stuttered, cheeks rosy and green eyes large with shock.

It was then the Uchiha realized his situation. That soft, warm pillow he'd been laying on was actually Sakura's firm pale thighs, and the warm nice smelling cushion he'd been nuzzling was actually her smooth, rather impressive set of female abs. Now fully awake, he could feel the wiry muscles of her slender legs against the skin of his arm as her body tensed in its surprise. Something unfamiliar and unwelcome trickled from the neurons in his brain down to a suddenly warm pit in his lower stomach. His eyes widened just slightly and he felt his cheeks heat up. Neither of them moved. They just stared at each other in shock for another moment or so.

"Hn…maybe you were right Shia…" a deep monotone said from the doorway.

All three people in the room snapped their attention to the blank faced Kazekage with a drooling, sleeping Senji-chan resting against his hip. Well…at first glance he looked expressionless, but when Sasuke looked closer he could see the almost imperceptible quirk at the left corner of the redhead's lips. What was he smirking about? The Uchiha glowered at the other man. Shia, still giggling, moved to kiss her husband on the lips and son on the forehead. Senji just squirmed and let out a little sigh before settling back against his father's chest. Sasuke just stared at the kid, just now realizing how long it'd been since he'd seen the little ball of trouble. The kid really was cute, and he was drooling on the otherwise dignified looking Kazekage in a way that if he remembered how, Sasuke would have laughed.

"I know I am…" Shia answered, breaking the Uchiha out of his thoughts. 'What is she right about?' he wondered briefly. His doctor's navy blue eyes moved to lock with a still frozen Sakura's widened gaze.

"We should get going Sakura-chan…you know how well Tsunade-sama tolerates lateness better than I do," the Akito Head said with a small smile.

Sasuke looked back up at the girl who'd yet to release her arms from around him. Not that he was really going to complain…it felt kind of nice. He didn't remember falling asleep against her. The last thing he did remember was telling her of the recent memories he'd been having and having her embrace him comfortingly. The feeling of her gentle hand carding through his hair was fresh and made a strange bubbly feeling in his stomach. 'It must be the illness…my stomach has been acting weird for weeks,' he thought with that perfect sense of Uchiha denial that was ingrained in every Uchiha gene at birth.

"Sakura-chan?" Shia tried again.

This time the Hokage's apprentice seemed to snap out of her surprise induced haze. Her green eyes shot to him briefly before she gently pushed him off of her and pulled the sheet up over his body. She slid off the bed, smiling at him gently in a way that made it impossible for him to stop looking at her.

"You should rest Sasuke-kun…I'll be back after the rehearsal," she said, still smiling that kind smile.

He nodded, finally gathering the will to turn away from her as that obnoxious heat resurfaced over his face. He heard a deep rumble from the other side of the room which surprised him only because he knew such a low tone of voice could not possibly belong to Shia. When Sasuke turned his eyes on the Kazekage the face he met was blank, however there was a bit of amusement dancing in those teal eyes along with a certain knowing glint that made the Uchiha uncomfortable. It made him uncomfortable because that look made him think Gaara understood things about him that Sasuke himself still couldn't grasp.

"Gaara-kun?" the Kazekage's eyes left the Uchiha to rest placidly on the rose haired girl in front of him.

"Hn?"

"Make sure he sleeps," she said with a smile, Gaara nodded..smiling back at her with his eyes because he found it hard to be as open with the Uchiha in the room.

Sakura fingered some of the blood red tufts of hair on the top of Senji-chan's head before turning to wave at the Uchiha in the bed and leaving with Shia. Gaara turned his eyes onto the Uchiha across the room, who was still staring at the empty doorway with a confused look in his eyes. It wasn't long before Sasuke felt the Kazekage's gaze on him, and locked his own black orbs with bright teal. He visibly tensed when the Sand-nin got closer. Gaara just seated himself in the chair next to him, repositioning his sleeping son onto his lap so that the child drooled on his chest instead of his shoulder.

Gaara didn't talk to Sasuke and the Uchiha was happy to keep it that way. He turned towards the door again where Sakura had just been standing. She'd been so cute all flushed and embarrassed at the way they'd woken up. Of course, he'd been slightly embarrassed too, but it was harder to tell with him. Sasuke really cared about his teammate, and the more time he spent with her…the more he realized how much she meant to him. However….knowing how much someone means to you doesn't necessarily mean you know what the mean to you.

No matter how many times he wracked his brain for the answer he couldn't find it. Every time he was near her he felt a certain calmness accompanied by a strange light feeling in his mind and that funny fluttering motion in his heart whenever she smiled at him. When she was close to him, and he could smell that sweet aroma of cherry blossoms coming from her soft looking pink locks, or see the smooth texture of her creamy skin his stomach did an odd flip inside of him. He always choked it up to being sick…but somewhere deep beneath all his denial he knew there was a different reason.

Sasuke knew she was different than his other friends. He most definitely didn't feel anything weird around that idiot Naruto and Shia had this mother/sister-like quality to her that made him feel cared about. With Sakura it was so much different. She made him feel so many things he didn't understand. So many emotions he had long ago forgotten broke through his weakened barriers around her. He'd even started opening up to her, because it felt good to finally tell someone what it was like to watch your brother kill your family. Because he'd suffered with the memories for so long and she was offering him a sense of relief. But also…because it made her so happy when he did. 'Sakura…what are you to me?' he wondered.

" 'Suke!" a tiny voiced exclaimed from next to him.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at a smiling redheaded toddler with big crystal blue eyes. His lips twitched at the sides in a vaguely familiar way before he wiped his face blank. Senji-chan just smiled at him and thrust his little arms out in the Uchiha's direction. Said raven tucked his bangs behind his ears, and just stared at the kid with a quirked brow. As for Gaara, his green eyes traveled from his son to the sick boy on the bed in curiosity.

Shia had told him that Senji was fond of Sasuke…but not how much. With the way the little one was squirming in his grip he could tell the baby liked him an awful lot. Gaara sighed…he didn't want to trust the Uchiha with his child…but he needed to do what he promised Shia he would do. He was going to help the emotionally stunted teen figure out his feelings for Sakura, because he'd seen the way Sasuke had looked at the girl. If that wasn't the same way he looked at Shia he'd be damned.

"He wants you to hold him…" Gaara said blankly. The Uchiha's black eyes widened a fraction before narrowing at him.

"You would trust me with him?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. In truth he was completely surprised Gaara had even talked to him without threatening his life…not to mention offering to let him hold his kid.

"He seems to like you enough…" was the monotonous response. 'Still as deadpanned as usual,' the raven thought.

"Hn…" he grunted, but Senji called out to him again reaching far enough to tug at the thin sheet on his bed.

"Dada…'Suke!" Senji pouted, raising his big watery eyes to lock with his father's blank stare. The Kazekage sighed again, lifting his son to sit at the edge of the Uchiha's bed.

"Go on then…" he said making brief eye contact with Sasuke before shrugging and crossing his arms.

"You shouldn't…"

"He likes you…it's fine…" Gaara interrupted before he could finish. The Uchiha simply stared at the other man for a second. He was about to say something when…

" 'Suke up!"

He looked down at the baby who was staring with wide expectant eyes and open chubby arms. Sasuke sighed…Senji smiled. With one last hesitant glance at the Kazekage he reached out his functional arm, guided the baby over to him, who immediately fell into his lap, and wrapped his arm around the kid. Senji fisted his hands in the Uchiha's shirt and cuddled into his chest, which made his eyes go wide as his heart warm in a way foreign to him. Who knew there were so many different versions of the same emotion? Senji cooed into his shirt and he found himself holding the child tighter. Two crystalline eyes turned up to look at him with the warmest happiness he'd seen directed at him in a long time. He felt the corners of his lips twitch slightly, but didn't realize they'd settled that way as he continued to stare at the baby playing with his shirt.

"Fondness…" Gaara's voice broke him out of his toddler induced self-assessment. Sasuke's black eyes snapped to him with a confused glint.

"You are feeling what is called fondness. It's something you feel towards friends and family. It's sort of like a comforting warmth that spreading through your heart," the redhead continued. Gaara's teal eyes, way too wise for his sixteen years, met black much too haunted for Sasuke's.

The raven stared wide eyed at the Sand-nin for a second. He then turned his eyes back to the child futzing with his own small hands. There it was…that warmth again. It was so different than the kind he felt for other people in his life. There were things similar and different with this 'fondness' when pertaining to certain persons he knew. With Naruto it was a really light, but at the same time excited warmth he vaguely remembered feeling with Itachi in their younger days. With Shia it was such a comforting warmth that made him feel cared about. With Kakashi it was very fatherly in nature. Sakura…he hadn't quite figured out yet but she was different than all of them. However, with all of them the warmth also sparked the urge to protect them. Looking at this tiny child in his arms…it just made him feel so…needed.

" 'Suke…" Sasuke looked down at the sound of his name. Senji smiled adorably, burying his face into the Uchiha's broad chest.

"….wuv 'Suke…" Senji murmured almost too soft to hear, but both well trained shinobi caught it.

Sasuke felt something well up within him as his onyx eyes widened, and he moved his hand to thread through short silky red hair. His heart seemed to sigh…he felt his lip tremble. If he remembered the feeling he'd know he was close to tears. When had he grown so attached to the baby? This little baby who loved without second thought. Was it really possible for someone coming from a father with such a dark, lonely past…to be so innocent and happy. He looked over at Gaara who looked about as shocked as Sasuke. The Kazekage could see the confusion swimming in the Uchiha's eyes.

"Senji-chan has always been quick to get attached," the redhead tried to explain. Sasuke looked down at the baby who looked about ready to fall asleep against him.

"But…I'm dying…he shouldn't…sigh.." the Uchiha said. Turquoise eyes widened, and Gaara sighed.

"Iie…you won't. Shia will not let you die…she likes you too much…Senji-chan likes you too much…" the Kazekage said. There was such a fond look in green eyes as Gaara spoke of his family. If Sasuke were anyone else…if he were not so similar in nature to the Kage….he would not have seen it.

"And Sakura….if you died…she'd break…" Gaara finished.

At the sound of the ever vexing cherry blossom's name, Sasuke's heart did a strange dance in his chest. His stomach lurched awkwardly. Suddenly he missed her…he wished she'd come back. Sasuke bit his lip to stop himself from groaning in frustration. He was pretty confused with the whole idea of emotions, but Sakura was the most confusing person of all. Everything he felt for her seemed to contradict each other. The very few, basic emotions he'd managed to identify happened all at the same time, and conflicted with one another. Comfort…anxiety. Contentedness…sorrow. Then the guilt….the guilt was ever present when she was around. He just didn't know what to make of it.

"Ah…you look confused. I remember back when I met Shia. I was just learning to feel again…and she was the most confusing person I'd ever encountered. Emotions all seemed to stumble over one another in her presence and I didn't recognize any of them," Gaara said. Black eyes stared at him with undisguised confusion.

'Is he….trying to relate to me?' Sasuke thought, silently going over in his mind how parallel everything the Sand-nin had said was to his own life. Those once cold, murderous green eyes turned on him with such a calm understanding in their depths he felt compelled to listen. Gaara was living proof that no matter how bad it's been…no matter what you've done…things can still change…happiness is still possible.

"I believe I owe you an apology.." the redhead started. Sasuke made eye contact to let Gaara know he was paying attention.

"All this time I've been angry and distrustful towards you because of your past actions. I of all people should know it is possible to change. I thought you would hurt my precious ones…when in fact you've been looking after Shia more than she looks after herself," Gaara said.

"It's nothing…she won't be able to heal me properly if she is making herself sick…" Sasuke said hating how this person he'd only met once could see straight through him so easily.

"Hn…denial isn't pretty Uchiha…and you should try to move past it as soon as possible lest you lose something precious because of it," the Kazekage said. Sasuke glared, but internally tried to figure out what 'something precious' was.

They were both silent for some time. Gaara allowed Sasuke to mull over his words while Sasuke tried to decode them. He could see the wheels turning in the Uchiha's head, and knew nothing would come of it yet. Sasuke was still too unfamiliar with himself to understand what he felt for Sakura yet. But…Gaara had seen it. He'd seen the way that Sasuke looked at the pinkette and he knew the Uchiha loved her. As the dark haired boy resurfaced from his thoughts, Gaara saw the confusion settle across the pale features. 'I know what will help him…' the redhead thought.

"Love is a very difficult emotion to understand. I spent most of my life confused and trying to figure out this meaning. However….the minute I knew I had fallen in love with Shia was the moment I realized that no matter how hard I tried I could not imagine my life without her. She loved me…she loved me even though she knew what I'd done. She loved me even when everyone else would rather me die…even though I was a murderer…a monster…." Gaara said. The sorrow in green eyes was unmistakable to someone who'd seen just about as much pain as the ex-Shukaku vessel.

"She still wanted me after knowing all of that, because Shia saw me…Gaara…not Shukaku, not the demon-child or the Kazekage. She saw through all that and loved me for the person that I am, and that's when I knew that I could never love anyone else but her," the Kazekage finished.

Sasuke stared at the redheaded boy as he processed everything he'd just said. Gaara was trying to help him. As a person who'd once killed his emotions in order to gain power…Gaara was trying to let him know he understood how the Uchiha was feeling. Then…as a person who'd regained those emotions little by little and learned to love…he was trying to help Sasuke figure out his own. 'This must be Shia's doing,' the raven thought. Sasuke broke out of his thoughts when the Kazekage stood to take his once again sleeping child out of the Uchiha's arms. Green met black again.

"You should sleep now Uchiha. What I've told you will make sense to you in the right situation. When the time comes…you will know the meaning of love," Gaara said.

Sasuke blinked and nodded, laying back against the bed as the Sand-nin pulled the sheet back up over him. When he was finally settled, the redhead just sat back in the chair and resumed staring at the empty doorway, awaiting his wife's return. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. Sabaku no Gaara giving him advice on emotions…he'd never have thought he'd see the day. But…Gaara was someone very similar to him…someone who was almost exactly the way Sasuke was now. If anyone could help him figure out his emotions it'd be the Kazekage. He closed his eyes, feeling sleep slowly claiming him as he listened to the sound of his own heartbeat. 'Sakura…I really want to know what you mean to me…' he thought before he fell asleep.

...

TBC…

...

Review Please!

Next Chapter: "Say What?"


	15. Say What?

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

...

Chapter 13

...

Akito Tadashi and the rest of the council stood before the traitor with their Head Couple not too far behind them. They'd found him. The man who'd consulted with the Akatsuki to abduct the Kazekage and lure the Kyuubi-jinchuuriki out of the village. Gaara could feel his wife simmering in her silent rage. He placed a hand over hers and squeezed in a comforting manner. Tadashi moved forward to pull the hood off of the Akito Traitor's face. Their leader gasped.

"Akito Junichi do you understand the charges which are being brought against you?" the Head of the Akito Council asked.

Shia watched in pained anger as the boy she'd grown up with sneered at her in disgust. They weren't really close anymore. In fact they rarely talked to each other since they both graduated the ninja academy. Ever since Shia became friends with Sakura and later on Naruto….Junichi just seemed to distance himself further and further from her. After she married Gaara…he didn't talk to her at all. They weren't close anymore, no…but she'd never have thought in a million years he would betray Akito House…or Konohagakure for that matter.

"Hai Tadashi-dono," Junichi scoffed breaking Shia out of her thoughts..

"How do you plead?" Tadashi asked.

"Guilty on all charges sir. You and I both know that is the truth and I won't waste my time trying to convince you otherwise," Junichi said.

"Junichi-san you do realize what this means? The penalty for treason is death," Tsunade said from her spot next to Tadashi. Junichi smirked.

"Yes I've seen the way you treat traitors in this village Tsunade-sama. But I guess Uchihas are a whole different matter all together," he said. The Hokage glared at him heatedly.

"You will hold your tongue Junichi! Uchiha Sasuke had his reasons for doing what he did…he never compromised Konoha despite his position as Orochimaru's student. He never killed a Konoha citizen! He would never have sold out his own Clan…his family! You and Sasuke-san are two very different people Junichi, do not compare your situation to his," Shia said in a cold, but angry voice just above her usual volume of speaking. Gaara's hand squeezed hers again. Junichi's dark eyes turned on her with mirth dancing in their depths.

"Oh I'm sorry Shia-sama! Did I offend you?" he asked. Shia glared.

"I accept my fate Shia-sama. No need to worry about poor Juni-kun…if you even remember the times when you called me that. After you befriended that monster you rarely bothered with me anymore," he said. The Akito Head opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"No Shia-sama no need to apologize. I'd rather die than be part of this disgraceful Clan! This disgraceful Clan with its selfish teenage leader, her monster of a husband and her abomination of a s..."

CRACK!sizzle..sizzle…

The room was in a state of shocked silence save for the quiet bubbling, crackling sound of burning flesh. Akito Junichi was on the far side of the room, sprawled in a broken position against the wall; half his face mangled and charred. Instead of looking shocked he was smirking, if laughing a little. Shia was shaking in her fury about ten feet in front of him flaming fist still cocked in his direction.

"Take him to Ibiki and make sure he gets every bit of information he can from this traitor before they end his pitiful life!" Shia said. Two ANBU appeared next to Junichi and hauled him to his feet. Before they took him away, Shia leaned close so that only the bound traitor could hear.

"Gaara is not a monster….and Senji is NOT an abomination…have fun in hell Junichi…" she growled. He snickered ruefully.

"Meet ya there Shia-sama…" he said. Then they took him away.

Shia stared after the boy she used to be friends with as he was taken to be interrogated by Morino Ibiki. She felt like crying. Her own blood. Her family had plotted to harm her husband and her best friend. The shinobi world was changing. It was becoming more dangerous….less honest. She feared slightly for the future. Family betraying family; ninja killing innocent but unfortunate people to gain some power that was still unknown to those outside of the Akatsuki organization. She was suddenly swept out of her worrisome thoughts when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind. The palm rubbing soft circles over her swollen belly calmed her slightly.

"Shia…I love you…" was all Gaara said before he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. She returned ardently. 'I love you too Gaara…I love you too…never leave me…' she thought.

...

Hyuuga House

...

Naruto stood outside his girlfriend's door nervously as he waited for her to come out for their training session. Why was he nervous? Well…let's see…he was slowly falling face first for the Hyuuga Heiress and he still hadn't let her know he was holding a monster inside of his body. Yes, he had decided he was going to tell her about Kyuubi…but every time he tried the image of her kind smile fading into a look of utter disgust made him chicken out. Was he a coward? Maybe…but why don't you tell the girl you might very well be in love with that you have a dangerous demon inhabiting your body that could possibly harm her if you lost control.

He really cared about Hinata, and he didn't want to lose her love now that he'd discovered it. He knew, however, that he had to do it. No more stalling…he would do it after their training. Naruto's stomach twisted and writhed inside of him in his anxiety, but he forcefully ignored it. Because…Hinata loved him….and she had the right to know 'what' exactly she was in love with. Though the idea of her rejection caused his heart to tighten painfully inside his chest before becoming hollow…he had to take this chance and tell her himself. If he didn't…and she learned from somebody else…somebody who hated him..not only will he have lied to her, but she would not have gotten the truth.

(It'll be okay Kit…I've a feeling about this one.) Kyuubi consoled in his mind. The blond would have been shocked at the attempt from the demon fox if he weren't so mind numbingly nervous at the moment. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door to Hyuuga House opened revealing the subject of his troubling thoughts. She was dressed in her usual fishnet/cotton black t-shirt and baggy black training pants. She'd swept her hair up into a haphazard ponytail that hung a little more to the right side of her head with a few stray strands dancing in the light breeze. Her face, devoid of any makeup, wore a tiny smile and that dust of natural blush that Naruto never got sick of seeing.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun!" Hinata said brightly, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek as she moved to stand next to him.

"Ohayo Hina-chan!" he said back with a wide smile. 'Please accept me…' he thought before weaving his fingers into hers and leading them both towards the training grounds.

...

Nara Complex

...

"Baka!...THWAK!"

The sound of Temari winning yet another Nara-Sabaku argument reached the Kazekage Family's ears through the front door. Shia laughed while Gaara just smirked. Honestly, no one knew how to rile Temari up like Shikamaru did. They'd be good for each other. Shia lifted her hand to rap on the door a little louder than she usually would have just in case the couple on the other side were still bickering. The door opened to reveal Temari's anger reddened face.

"Oh, hi Shia-chan! Shortcake! Come on in," the blond said. Shia smiled at her friend, and Gaara flinched at the stupid nickname. He hated that nickname with a passion, but Temari refused to stop calling him by it.

"Oi Shia-chan! Look at you!" Temari said rubbing a hand over the Akito leader's round tummy. The brunette girl pouted, though silently sighed in relief. Visiting Temari, her sister, always made her feel better. After the meeting this morning…she really needed to calm down.

"Tch…" was her answer. Temari giggled.

"Don't be so down Shia, you're beautiful," Gaara said resting a hand at the base of her spine. He held back a chuckle at her muttered 'liar' and more exaggerated pout. He knew bringing her to see their family would cheer her up. It was then that a lumpy headed Shikamaru decided to make his appearance.

"Geez you troublesome woman…do you have to hit so hard.." he drawled, lazy brown eyes glaring lethargically at his fiancé.

"Well if you wouldn't be such an utter BAKAYARO! We wouldn't have that problem now would we?" Temari answered smoothly. Shikamaru sighed.

"Whatever…"

"Where's Senji-chan?" the eldest Sabaku asked having suddenly realized the child was not with his parents. Gaara's lip jutted out a little bit in what would have been a pout, but we all know it's physically impossible for Gaara to pout…right?

"We left him at the hospital with Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san…he just didn't want to leave," the Kazehime said. Shikamaru and his fiancé exchanged odd looks.

"Since when did you trust Uchiha, Shortcake?" Temari asked. Gaara shrugged.

"We have more in common than I thought," the redhead said blankly. Shia giggled.

"Correct! And besides I think Senji-chan is the perfect catalyst for some Sasuke-san/Sakura-chan bonding," the Akito chirped. The soon-to-be married couple just stared at the Leaders of Wind Country. 'Since when does Gaara play matchmaker?' they thought simultaneously.

...

Konohagakure Hospital

...

Sasuke lay on his stomach as Sakura finished up his healing session for the morning. Little Senji-chan was not far away, over in the corner playing with those little marionettes again. When the child noticed that 'Suke' was looking at him he waved his tiny hand enthusiastically until the Uchiha twitched some fingers his way. The beaming smile warmed him slowly, and he felt his lips tilting upwards in a way that was becoming less and less unfamiliar every time it happened. Apparently he was remembering how to smile. He couldn't remember smiling fully since he'd been a small child…before the massacre…before walking the path of vengeance. However, there'd been times when he was with Team 7 that he'd cracked a small smile…and perhaps it was being around those people again that was making him remember the feeling.

He turned his head the medi-nin who smiled at him with that warm, happy smile. Ever since he'd started opening up to Sakura….it seemed like she'd been lowering her own defenses against him too. Sasuke liked the way their relationship was slowly becoming open. He liked having someone who listened to the memories and feelings he'd tried so hard to lock away for the past ten years after the Massacre. He liked having someone there when he remembered one of those confusing memories from and after his fight with Itachi. Sakura always was, and when he was done, she would always talk about their friends to calm him down. Apparently quite a lot had happened when he was gone.

...

(Flashback)

"Well you know that Gaara-kun and Shia-chan got married. It was a pretty big shocker to us when Shia came back from her supposed mission pregnant. None of us had thought they were THAT close. As she probably told you she almost miscarried twice…it was a pretty difficult time then. The mission to save Gaara-kun hadn't gone well and she arrived to see him dead….she got sick and passed out…but after Chiyo-baasama healed him, he sent a letter of request to Akito House and they got married," Sakura said.

"I see…" Sasuke said. Sakura smiled at him, reaching a hand out to brush his bangs back out of his face.

"Yea…after they got married Shia-chan moved to Sunagakure and she usually comes back once every month for a week. If he can, Gaara-kun accompanies her. They don't like to be without one another…it's really sweet when you think about it," the medic sighed. Sasuke nearly smiled at the dreamy look on his teammate's face. It just reminded him so much of a happier time….a time when Team 7 was still together. 'We'll be together again I hope…no…I know you'll heal me Sakura,' Sasuke thought.

"Oh! Did I tell you that Temari-chan and Shikamaru-kun are engaged?" Sakura chirped breaking him out of his thoughts. His black eyes widened slightly.

"No…"

"Oh yea! Well they started dating around about the time Senji-chan was born. Shikamaru-kun proposed at the kid's first birthday. It was funny actually. 'will you be the most troublesome woman in my life?'" Sakura mimicked and then giggled. Sasuke smirked in amusement. That did sound like something the lazy genius would say.

"What did she say?" he asked. More giggles.

" 'Only if you'll be my Lazyass baka of a husband,'" she managed through her laughter.

The Uchiha's smirk widened a little bit, bordering a smile but not quite getting there. Sakura's laughter was infectious. He loved to see her giggle like that. Her green eyes glowing with glee and her arms crossed over her middle as she tried to breathe. She was quite cute, and he no longer found it confusing for him to think so. Slowly he was realizing how he felt for her, and though he wasn't exactly there yet…he was trying.

(End Flashback)

...

Sakura finally took her hands off his shoulder after an unusually long healing session. She looked confused.

"sigh…I'd better get Tsunade-sama in here," she said. Black eyes widened.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…and that's the problem…"

"Nani?"

...

Hokage Monument

...

Hinata stared off into the bright afternoon sky as she sat cuddled in Naruto's arms on top of the Fourth Hokage's head. She felt so warm and comfortable. They'd only been exclusively dating for about a week, but she knew she wanted it to last forever. This particular day she was feeling a little bit anxious. About what she didn't know…but Naruto seemed really tense and nervous. She was worried about him. What if he was having second thoughts about her? If he broke up with her she'd be devastated. Or…what if there was something else wrong? Sasuke was still alive right? 'Oh no! What if Sasuke-san died? No wonder he's so upset!' she thought. She acted quickly to try and comfort him.

"You know Naruto-kun…whatever it is that's bothering you…you can tell me. I'll understand," Hinata said, turning her head so she could look into his eyes. The apprehension in those blue eyes made her heart clench. She hated it when he was anything but happy.

"Hina-chan…I…"

"Take your time Naruto-kun. Tell me when you're ready," she said quietly, turning in his arms so that her head lie against his chest.

Naruto's fists clenched at his sides. She was worried about him. Who knew what kind of things her worried little mind was coming up with as reasons for his anxiety? He didn't want her to worry about him. He wanted to just come out and tell her…but…he knew he had to choose his words wisely this time. Kyuubi was a pretty taboo subject in Konoha. He didn't know how she felt about the fox-demon, or how her family felt. No doubt her father had been around during the time of the attack. Naruto only knew that she loved him, courtesy of her father and cousin both coming to him to make sure he watches his step with her heart.

(Kit…go ahead and tell her. She will not shun you.) Kyuubi said in his mind.

Naruto squeezed the girl in his arms tighter to him possessively. It could very well be the last time they could be together like this. He didn't think that she would abandon him simply because Hinata didn't seem like that kind of person. However, you can never be too cautious. You never truly know what is going on inside another person's mind. Who knew…even if she did miraculously accept him…would her family be okay with the fact that she was dating the Kyuubi-vessel? A soft pair of lips came in contact with the base of his throat in a soothing manner. He looked down into those pale white eyes that only ever looked at him with the utmost admiration and love. 'Please let this be okay…anyone…whoever's watching over me…please let Hina-chan still love me after this,' he thought.

"Hina-chan…I have something really important I need to talk to you about," he started.

She smiled at him, that beautiful sweet smile that lit up her pearly eyes with tenderness. The one she only ever directed at him. A brief flash of that expression contorting into disgust and those eyes growing cold with hatred caused his heart to palpitate painfully. He blinked, shaking his head a little bit, and when he opened his eyes again she was looking at him with concern.

"Naruto-kun?" she questioned raising a delicate, slender hand up to brush the three whisker-like scars on his right cheek. He leaned into the contact, enjoying the warmth of her palm against his face.

"Hina-chan…I really like you. I can't believe I never saw that this amazing, beautiful, strong and super smart girl was in love with me. I feel like an idiot for all the time I've wasted chasing Sakura-chan when I could've had this…" he said placing his larger, rougher hand over her small smooth one.

"But…"

'Oh no! But what? Naruto-kun are you breaking up with me?!' Hinata thought frantically. She made sure to keep her inner turmoil away from her outward appearance and out of her eyes.

"….I'm not what you think I am…" he faltered here seemingly unsure of how to word his next sentence.

'What is he talking about? What's going on?' the Heiress thought.

Naruto felt her hand fist in his shirt. He could feel the unease radiating off of her…the concern and doubt. He didn't want her to feel that way. He didn't want her to doubt him…but it was getting difficult to breathe. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth and his lungs seemed to be constricting with his moot attempts at breathing. At some point during his internal breakdown, Hinata had taken his hand and started brush feather light kisses over his knuckles, palm, and each of his fingers. Naruto closed his eyes and allowed the caring touches of her lips to calm him.

"Hina-chan…when I tell you this…it's okay if you don't want to see me anymore. I'll understand.." he said. She merely buried her face into his shoulder and kissed at his collar bone.

"Never…I could never leave you…" she whispered softly. His arms tightened once again.

"In my body…I have something terrible locked inside…I…sixteen years ago a terrible demon attacked our village and killed many people," he started. 'The Kyuubi attack?' Hinata wondered silently.

"The Yondaime Hokage could not kill the nine-tailed demon fox, so instead he sealed the Kyuubi into a newborn baby…"

"Naruto-kun?"

"That baby was me Hina-chan…"

...

Konohagakure Hospital

...

To say Shia had been confused when she was called to the hospital before her shift would be the correct assumption. Sakura had told her she probably wouldn't be needed until around three or four in the afternoon, so to be called in at one was a little worrisome. At first she'd worried that Senji-chan had gotten hurt or something, but he was playing joyfully in the corner without a clue as to what was going on. As she gazed down at the medical charts for her patient…and then to her own notes after examining him herself she sighed in exasperation.

"I don't understand," Shia said in a confused tone as she read over the newest medical records on her patient. Sakura sighed.

"It doesn't make any sense. How could this be right?" the Akito Head said, turning to her pink haired friend.

"I don't know Shia-chan…I came in this morning to do his healing session…but it had already been healed…. His paralysis seems to be completely gone. There's no pain, no damage….nothing. It looks like everything has gone back to normal," Sakura explained. Shia rose a hand to her temple and growled.

"That can't possibly be right. We need to run some tests…get the Hokage in here we nee…"

"It's all been done already Shia-chan. Sasuke-kun is perfectly healthy. Tsunade-sama didn't find anything out of the ordinary," the pinkette interrupted.

"Nothing out of the ordinary except the fact that our patient who has been dying for the past five weeks is suddenly healthy as a horse!" Shia snapped.

"It doesn't make any sense. According to my research he should be terminal," the girl said. Sakura placed a hand on her arm.

"I know you're confused. We all are, but right now it seems he's fine. Tsunade-sama thought it'd be a good idea to get him out into the village for a little while for some fresh air," the Hokage's apprentice said. Shia sighed and relaxed a little.

"Fine….you do that. I'll keep running tests on his blood to see if I can find anything," the Akito said.

Sakura smiled as Sasuke came back into the room fully clothed. He didn't show it, but he was excited as well. It seemed like forever since he'd been outside. He wondered if Sakura would take him to see Naruto. It'd been ages since they were together as a trio. He wasn't sure how it'd happened, but for some reason the Cursed Seal had stopped poisoning him and everything had healed up. He ignored the voice in the back of his mind that said it was all too simple in favor of standing next to Sakura. She looked up at him…he was tall…taller than Naruto and much taller than her.

"Only for a little while though. A couple of hours at most Sakura-chan…I'll be waiting for you both here at three," Shia said as she gathered up all of her notes to search for anything she may have missed.

"Hai!" Sakura chirped happily, grasping Sasuke by the wrist and dragging him out of the door. Shia noted the faint dusting of red over the boy's cheeks.

They stopped at the front desk to show the clearance for the Uchiha to go out and then headed outside. The first breath of fresh air that entered Sasuke's lungs was like heaven for him. It made his body feel refreshed, not as tired or weak. He looked around the village he'd left four years ago. It was bustling with life. The market was alive with business. The people hurried to their jobs, shopping, or other destinations with barely a glance his way. That made it easier. The less attention he got the better. He knew that the village was not too fond of him, and he deserved that animosity. A tug on his sleeve caused him to look down at his companion. She smiled that heart fluttering smile at him before pointing over to a familiar looking ramen shop.

"Let's get something to eat first, ne Sasuke-kun?" she said, green eyes shining with happiness.

Suddenly he was thrown back into the past. He was tossed into the time when they were mere children. A time that he had always denied her advances. Today however…whether she was trying to get him on a date or not didn't matter. He didn't think he'd be too opposed to going on a date with Sakura. Maybe he shouldn't have been back then…after spending so much time with her the past few weeks…he was baffled at the idea that he had ever managed to leave her. He wasn't exactly sure why he felt that way, but he knew that if he had to make the decision again now that he would choose to stay.

"Alright…" he answered flatly. Her eyes lit up with excitement before she grabbed him again and tugged him towards the shop. He vaguely wondered what kind of reception he'd get there.

...

Hokage Monument

...

'Naruto-kun…has the Kyuubi inside of him…it all makes sense now..' Hinata thought.

All her life she'd been told not to talk to him, or look at him…or be anywhere near him. Whether it'd been her own family, or the kids at school she was always told that Naruto was not someone to be friendly with. People called him a monster…a demon…and she never even knew why. Now she did. Naruto harbored the terrible demon that had killed so many innocent people all those years ago. It wasn't what she was expecting him to say. It was surprising and a little bit scary to think about but…if it was scary for her then she couldn't imagine what it was like to be him. All those years he carried such a terrible burden alone. She lost herself in her pity for her boyfriend.

Hinata had been silent for a long time since he had told her the news. He could see the emotions flitting through those ivory pools. He could see them moving over her features, but there were just so many of them all happening at once that he couldn't differentiate any of them. Naruto was nervous. His girlfriend hadn't said anything when he told her of the Kyuubi. She'd merely become silent and lost in thought. He would give anything to know what she was thinking. 'Do you hate me now Hinata? Will you leave me now that you know what I am?' he thought miserably in his mind. Of course she would. How could she be happy with a monster…a demon? She didn't deserve that. A girl like Hinata deserved better than him.

"Hinata…I understand if you don't want to see me anymore. It's okay," he said, cursing himself because his voice had broken towards the end.

His heart clenched in a reminder of how NOT okay it would be if the Hyuuga Heiress decided to leave him now. Those pretty white eyes seemed to sharpen as they locked with his and the girl in his arms resurfaced from her thoughts. She regarded him with an unreadable expression for a few seconds and then the tears started to fall. Naruto quickly retracted his arms from her body and scooted away. Shit he'd made her cry! She was so frightened of him she was crying. He cursed himself, hated himself for being a monster. For making that beautiful, pure, and loving person cry.

"I'm sorry…I'll leave…I'm so sorry Hinata-chan…" he said, feeling that familiar burning sensation at the back of his eyelids.

He stood, prepared to leap off into the forest and back home where he could cry for the loss of such a perfect love. It would have been great. He'd ruined it, but it had to be done. Hinata deserved to be happy and if that happiness did not include him then he was more than willing to stand aside. As he made a move to run, a small hand shot out to clasp his wrist. He turned only to be faced with that beautiful, heart-wrenching sight of Hyuuga Hinata's tear streaked face. Those eyes stared up at him with so much emotion, but he was not in the proper state of mind to decipher it.

"Matte….matte kudasai…Naruto-kun," she managed through her shuddering breath.

Blue eyes stared at her in blatant confusion and obvious hurt. He thought…he thought that she didn't want him anymore. He thought because now that she knew what was inside of him, that she didn't want to be with him anymore. How many people had done that to him? She felt the sudden urge to search them out and disembowel them. A very un-Hinata-like urge, but still present all the same. She could feel his pain inside of her own heart like it was her own, and she continued to cry for him. The fact that he thought her tears were out of fear only made it worse. Again, she tried to speak as she pulled him to his knees in front of her.

"Don't go Naruto-kun…" she said, pulling him closer and leaning her forehead against his. He was confused…he remained silent; trying to figure out what was going on.

"I…I'm sorry Naruto-kun…" she faltered a bit as more tears escaped her. Naruto misinterpreted.

"It's okay Hina-chan…I'll go away…you never have to see me again…" he said trying to pull away. Her fists tightened in his shirt.

"NO!" She cried out. Her slender, but strong arms wound around him and held him tight to a quivering, sobbing body.

"I never want to be without Naruto-kun!...Naruto-kun is still Naruto-kun no matter what…I don't care what people think you are…" she murmured into his shirt as she kissed his neck tenderly. Naruto just sat there wondering if this could really be happening. Did she really just accept him?

"To me…you're the strongest, kindest, most amazing person I've ever met. I don't care what's inside of you…" she said. Her whole body shuddered in another suppressed sob.

"…I love you…"

Naruto felt his heart hammering inside his chest in utter elation. This girl that he knew he had fallen headfirst for had just accepted the fact that he was a jinchuuriki. He wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl, reveling in the light touches of her lips against his skin. A series of soft butterfly kisses fluttered over the length of his neck, up over his cheek and ended in the sweetest, most tender kiss he'd ever received in his life. Hinata's arm hands slid up his chest and she wound her arms around his neck, nipping at his bottom lip before opening her mouth in a deliberate invitation.

Naruto hesitated only slightly before plunging his tongue into the sweet, hot cavern of the Heiress's mouth. She tasted like candy, or at least he thought so. Suddenly ramen was his second favorite flavor. The way she kissed him was both confident, and shy. It was something he'd only ever seen Hinata capable of doing. He wove his fingers through that thick mass of ebony silk as he slanted his lips over hers, devouring her hungrily. He broke away only to tilt her head back and trail fire down her neck, to her collar and back up to her lips again. Hinata shifted closer, her smooth thighs parting on either side of his waist as she straddled him. Unconsciously Naruto's arms clasped at the small of her back to hold her tighter.

Hinata felt herself heating to an almost unbearable point as his lips tried to score every inch of her skin available to him. It felt almost desperate, the way he kissed her, yet extremely joyful at the same time. She was happy that he was happy. It overjoyed her to see how cheerful she'd made him. His hands were wandering over her back, hesitating at the hem of her shirt where she knew he wanted to go under. She stiffened, but quickly regained herself when he disengaged the kiss to glance worriedly up at her. Hinata just smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips again before nestling her head against his chest and snuggling into his arms.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun…" she said feeling the slight protrusion in his pants against her side. She flushed slightly at the thought of it.

"Don't be…whenever you're ready. I'll wait a year…two years…however long it takes," he assured her. She threaded her fingers through his and squeezed fondly.

"I love you," she said quietly, feeling the need to say it more so than ever.

"I think I might love you too…" he said, and her heart leapt happily against her chest. He kissed her forehead.

"Can we stay like this a little longer Hina-chan?" he asked, combing his fingers through her soft hair fondly. She sighed against him.

"As long as you want Naruto-kun…forever," she answered. Suddenly he wanted to cry again. This time from happiness. He thanked whatever God was out there for sending him this amazing person.

"You're way too good for me Hina-chan…it's almost unfair," Naruto murmured into her hair as he took in the soft, flowery scent of it. Her hand squeezed his again.

"Nothing is too good for you…" was her answer.

...

Ramen Shop

...

Sasuke ate quietly as Sakura babbled on about things in Konoha. A long time ago he would have found it annoying, but after being on the receiving end of her rightly deserved cold shoulder, he was just happy she was talking to him. The owner of Ichiraku's Ramen Shop had been nothing but warm and welcoming when they'd arrived. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was an act or not, but he chose to ignore his more paranoid feelings and just accept the old man's friendliness. He was happy to be outside of the hospital, no matter how strange the circumstances. Konoha was just the same as he'd left it, if not a little livelier. It surprised him how good it felt to be here. It surprised him how at home he felt in this village he'd abandoned four years prior.

"…Gaara-kun will stay with you until we return," he'd caught the end of her statement and quirked a brow in question.

"Sasuke-kun have you been listening to anything I've been saying?" Sakura asked with a small pout. His eyes went wide at the fact that he had no clue what she was saying. She laughed. He scowled and she found it oddly cute.

"Of course you weren't…haha…that' okay Sasuke-kun I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't used to you tuning me out," she said with an easy smile.

He read past that. The smile was fake, though to anyone who was less perceptive it would appear real. No one can smile after saying something like that. She'd just admitted she knew he ignored her all the time, which in past years was true, but recently was definitely not. He listened to her more than she knew he did nowadays. He'd only recently realized how intelligent she really was.

"I'm sorry," he said, making eye contact to let her know he was listening now. Shock flashed in her green eyes before a stomach clenching warmth poured out of them. 'Can't blame it on the illness now can you?' an annoying voice in the back of his mind taunted. He ignored it.

"I was saying that Shia-chan and I have another rehearsal tonight so Gaara-kun will be staying with you until we get back," the pinkette repeated.

"Oh…"

"I know that it seems you've healed, but Tsunade-sama doesn't want to take chances. This is Orochimaru-aitsu we're talking about," she explained. He almost choked on his ramen stifling the chuckle from Sakura's strange nickname to his former sensei.

"Besides, the sooner we get that thing off of you, the sooner we can put the past behind us…" Sakura said quietly as she twirled up some noodles and placed them in her mouth. Sasuke stared at her thoughtfully for a moment before returning to his own lunch. Sakura didn't know it, but he was just as eager to get the mark off of him as anyone else.

...

Village Archives

...

Shia poured over her notes and every book she could find on Cursed Seals trying to find an answer to the strange happenings in her patient's health. There was no way in hell that he could be healed. Even with the removal of the Seal it would've taken at least two weeks to heal all the damage that the curse had done to his body. Though it looked like everything was fine, she just couldn't shake the feeling something was off. 'Of course something is off you baka! He's been dying for a month and a half and suddenly he's okay? No, there's more to it than that,' she scolded herself.

Glancing over the notes she'd taken this morning, she thought back to what she'd seen when she looked him over. When she'd left him the night before, the skin over his left shoulder had a purplish/blackish tint to it from bruising. The tissue underneath the skin and around the seal was damaged…degenerating. His entire left side had been paralyzed but not numbed, and she'd had to put him on pretty powerful painkillers to stop him from screaming in agony all day. How could it be possible for that to all have vanished? That's certainly what it looked like upon seeing it today. There wasn't a mark left on him, on the outer skin or in the tissue. Everything seemed to be back to normal, he even regained mobility of his left side.

The Akito Head flipped through yet another decrepit book furiously. It just wasn't possible. There had to be something she missed in her initial research. Some unknown explanation for this strange phenomenon. There had to be a clue somewhere to tell her what the hell was going on. Someone so close to death didn't just magically heal over night. There was something more to it. She read over the paragraph of the book still finding nothing as her mind slowly pieced together everything she'd been thinking for the past few hours. A man dying for weeks under the curse of the ever sick and haunting Orochimaru, suddenly had no signs of illness anywhere in his system. Slowly realization dawned on her…Sasuke wasn't healed…

"This is just the eye of the storm…" she concluded as the book she was holding slid from her grasp and hit the floor with a resounding thud.

...

TBC….

...

REVIEW!

"Love's Misconstruities"- naruto. ?no600096527

Ohayo- good morning or "morning"

Matte kudasai- please wait!

Kono aitsu!- that creep. 'aitsu'(creep)


	16. It all Goes to Hell!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Chapter 14

Naruto opened the door to let his girlfriend into his apartment. There weren't words to explain how happy or lucky he felt that Hinata had accepted him. She'd accepted him. She'd cried for him. The Heiress to the Hyuuga name wanted to be with him and only him. Even though he had a terrifying demon locked within him, she still loved him. He wasn't completely sure if he was in love with her yet, but his feelings for her were at the point where he was starting to think so, very strongly. As she smiled at him and walked into his apartment, he suddenly wished he had a better place.

She looked so odd, such an elegant beauty standing in the midst of his humble belongings. It was kind of like watching a princess stand in the middle of a cheap hotel room. Six of his apartments could fit in the foyer of her grand home. Naruto had meticulously scrubbed the floors, windows, furniture….fuck he'd rubbed down the ceiling because she was coming over. It still didn't seem clean enough. It didn't seem big or majestic enough for Hinata's stunning, aristocratic beauty. As he looked over the soft angles, defined cheek bones, and pointed little nose on her face; he couldn't help but think, 'Wow, she can do so much better than me. I'm so not good enough for her.'

I don't think anyone is Kit…just be grateful that she chose you. Kyuubi said sleepily in his mind. He briefly wondered why the fox was always asleep, but then figured it probably didn't have very much else to do.

"You're apartment is so cozy!" Hinata chirped with a sweet smile.

Naruto broke out of his thoughts to stare at the girl. She was smiling at him. She seemed completely content standing in his dingy little one-bedroom unit. He laughed and closed the distance between them to pull her into a tight hug. He kissed her nose and nuzzled her cheek with his. It was amazing, having someone to share such intimate gestures with. Someone who had no problem being so close to him, touching him…and even enjoyed doing so, he'd like to think. He beamed down at her with pearly white teeth and ecstatically gleaming baby blue eyes.

"Hina-chan! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Naruto said. Her soft, musical laugh set butterflies in flight within his stomach. 'Gods I never wanna lose this,' he thought.

Hokage Tower

"Tsunade-sama, we don't have any proof that this is the truth. I just received the morning report. Sakura said he was sleeping peacefully. That she talked to him last night. They went walking in the village YESTERDAY for Kami's sake!" Shizune said. The Hokage merely shot a look at her that pretty much said 'calm the hell down since when has anything in our world made sense?'

"Hokage-sama, I know I can't give you the evidence to back this up but I KNOW I'm right on this. My initial feeling about the Seal was right and I know I'm right now. This reprieve from his symptoms is just some sick trick of Orochimaru's to give us hope…to give Sasuke-san hope that maybe it's all over, but it's not. This is just the calm before the storm. He WILL relapse, I just don't know when," Shia said. Honey brown eyes met her navy blues.

"sigh…we need to remove the Seal as soon as possible, but I'm not sure if everyone is ready. We have only practiced on animals so far. Primates but animals nonetheless, and the success rate was under 45 percent. The group just isn't practiced enough yet, we need time…" Tsunade answered in a level tone. Shia brought her hand to her temple and kneaded it softly.

"We don't have any time left Hokage-sama. I fear that after the relapse, it will be a manner of hours, maybe a day if we're lucky, before his body shuts down completely," the Akito Head said.

Tsunade stared at the young medic before her. No, Shia had no proof that her hypothesis was correct. No, Shia could not brandish feasible evidence that Uchiha Sasuke was still terminal, no matter how healthy his body appeared. The Akito Head had nothing going for her other than her own sense of perceptiveness, intelligence, and personal intuition. However, the Fifth Hokage believed the girl. Somehow, she knew that Shia was right. Even though she'd seen the perfect condition of the Uchiha's body herself. Even though she'd examined him just yesterday only to find nothing wrong; she knew there was something off. If he was truly healed, wouldn't the Seal have vanished?

It hadn't. Everything seemed too simple, and knowing Orochimaru the way she did, she had no doubt that evil bastard would do something like this. This had to be the Snake-Sannin's greatest, and most despicable work. Sasuke's Cursed Seal. For almost a month and a half the young man had been dying. After so long of being bed ridden, to taste freedom and feel the strength of health in a previously weak, injured body would be amazing. It would be so amazing it could incite false hope that maybe…maybe the Seal wasn't so bad. Maybe the illness was just a side-effect of the Seal's fading. But…it wasn't. Orochimaru had designed it that way. Sasuke would taste his health for a short period of time…and then he would die. The Hokage's stomach churned at the thought of how sick her ex-teammate had really been. No doubt he was watching with sick pleasure from his well-deserved place in hell.

"Tsunade-sama…what should we do?" Shizune asked, breaking the Hokage out of her thoughts.

"Shia…I want you to continue researching at home. You still need to rest, let Sakura handle the hospital work for now. I don't wanna see that husband of yours in here complaining that I'm overworking you again," Tsunade replied. Shia glared out of the window and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'overprotective tyrant'. The Fifth repressed her chuckle while Shizune turned her face away, covering her mouth with her hand to hide her smile.

"You're dismissed Shia," the Hokage said.

"Hai Hokage-sama," the girl answered with a bow before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Shizune, I'm stuck in a meeting for the remainder of the afternoon. I want you to go down and look over Uchiha. If you find nothing wrong, tell Sakura she can take him out for some fresh air until one, when I want him back in his room for another a check on the Seal," Tsunade ordered. Shizune nodded and bowed before heading down to the office.

"God damnit I'm getting too old for this," the Hokage muttered with her head in her hands. There was a knock on the door.

"WHAT?!" She snapped. She felt the fear radiate from behind the door. The person on the other side forwent opening it.

"Sorry for interrupting you Hokage-sama. The meeting will begin in ten minutes in your personal quarters," a male voice informed in a rather unsteady tone. Tsunade growled low and the man's chakra flickered with fear.

"Hai…I'll be there soon enough.." she mumbled. She did not look forward to meeting with the elders today. They were the last people she needed to see after a morning like this one. 'And those two old coots never have anything good to say when we meet. I wonder what it is this time…' she thought angrily.

Konohagakure Hospital

Shizune finished her checkup once again having found nothing wrong with the Uchiha. In fact, his body had only gained more of the strength he'd been without while he'd been confined to the hospital bed. The Hokage's assistant flicked her eyes over to the corner where Sakura was blowing raspberries against a giggling Senji-chan's tiny, pale belly. That reminded her, Shia was due for an appointment later today. Shizune only hoped the girl didn't forget in the midst of what was no doubt going to be a harsh study session.

"Saku! Saku!" Senji's little voice cried out in glee.

Shizune's dark eyes flicked down to the boy in the bed. Those bottomless black eyes that were usually cold and unreadable were lit with some indecipherable emotion as he watched Sakura play with the baby. Sasuke seemed to have changed, but Shizune hadn't completely let him off the hook of her wariness. To think the Kazekage and Shia had allowed their son to be babysat by Sakura while she was in the company of the traitor just seemed weird to Shizune. Gaara had wanted to take the baby home with him, but Sakura had pleaded with the Kage and in the end he gave in.

"How does it look Shizune?" Sakura's voice asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. The Hokage's assistant snapped her eyes to lock with the inquisitive green gaze.

"His shoulder is fine, and I'm sure he feels the strength returning to him," Shizune answered.

Sasuke nodded, a little enthusiastically Sakura would like to think, but seemed to catch himself in the midst of it and reset his mask. His blank black eyes met hers briefly, and she smiled brightly at him while Senji-chan waved to him in her lap. Sakura felt her heart stutter when his lips twitched upwards, however briefly, and he moved some fingers back in the baby's direction. The Kazekage's son beamed back at the Uchiha and started waving both hands at the same time.

"Tsunade-sama said it'd be okay for him to go out for a little while, but she wants him back for another Seal check at one," the older woman explained. Sakura nodded.

"You can leave it to me," the pinkette said quietly. Sasuke, in the mean while, was sliding out of the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to dress," he said softly. Sakura nodded at him.

" 'Suke!" Senji-chan cried out, squirming against Sakura's hold as he tried to get closer.

Sasuke's lips did that twitch-smile/smirk thing again before he leveled a blank stare down at the kid. Senji-chan stopped fidgeting and stared back into the dark, endless pits. For a second Shizune almost feared the Uchiha was going to use the Sharingan before she remembered the chakra seal. For a few seconds there was only silence. Then…

"You stay with Sakura Little One, I'll be right out…" the Uchiha said before closing the bathroom door behind him to get dressed. A wave of shock rippled through the tense air. He'd actually spoken to Senji…for the first time he'd actually acknowledged the kid vocally.

'It's kind of cute…' Sakura thought before she could stop herself.

Naruto's Apartment

The leading lady of the horror film let loose a shrill screech as the vampire bit down on her jugular. Hinata jerked in his arms, her pale eyes going wide before she clenched them shut and buried her face in his shoulder. Naruto tightened his hold on the girl, his strong arms contracted on her waist, hands resting on her flat belly. He leaned in, face coming in contact with her thick, sweet smelling raven hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. He didn't know any other ninja who were afraid of horror films, what with all the real carnage they saw all in their line of work. The fact that Hinata was afraid didn't matter to him, it was just kind of a cute character quirk.

Noooooo! the actress on the screen screamed again as the vampire killed one of her friends.

Hinata trembled a little bit as she watched the gore through her slender fingers. Her boyfriend chuckled into her hair. She sighed and snuggled back against the firm, warm chest she was settled against. She felt so secure, sitting in the circle of Naruto's warm, strong arms. One of the hands clasped against her abdomen splayed out its fingers as it started gentle rubbing motions against her shirt. An odd tingling sensation rippled over her flesh under his hand. His other hand moved to closed over her wrist and his thumb rubbed over the sensitive flesh on the inside. Hinata felt her heart fluttering uncontrollably. She pressed her face closer into his neck, breathing in his spicy, but fresh scent.

Vanessa! Vanessa no!the leading man cried as he saw his girlfriend turn around with a fanged grin.

Naruto felt his girlfriend's warm breath puffing against the nape of his neck. His blood stirred and his breath shortened. One of her small hands slid off of his bent knee and brushed against his inner thigh causing a jolt of heat to pass over him. He ignored it, as Hinata rearranged herself so that she could press her face into his neck harder. It was probably just an accident. The movie continued on, more blood and gore appearing as it did. Naruto entwined their fingers together when she shivered again. He was completely unaware that the shiver was because his hand had somehow ridden the material of her top up, and was now caressing the bare flesh of her stomach. It was only when he felt the fresh crop of gooseflesh that erupted under his touch that he realized what he'd done. He abruptly pulled his hand back, only to have his wrist caught by her slender fingers.

Her hand drew his back to her warm, smooth abdomen as her lips started tracing his neck in light brushes. Her skin was soft and hot under his palm, and for a moment he was shocked frozen that his innocent Hina-chan had initiated something other than a shy kiss. Those warm, soft lips just barely attended to his hollow. It was so light, her touch, but so utterly arousing at the same time. When he felt her tongue swipe over his collar he jumped a little bit. Startled, but undoubtedly excited all at the same time, Naruto allowed the Hyuuga girl explore silently. Hinata shifted in his arms, sliding forward on her knees, trailing her small hands up his chest, and into his hair. Her lips pressed a little firmer, slightly opened, as her tongue brushed teasing swipes over the thick vein in his neck. Naruto sighed and craned his neck to reveal more flesh to her. She trailed up his jaw, licked at his earlobe, and kissed over the three scars on his cheek. After a few moments she pulled back.

"Naruto-kun? Do you like it?" she asked hesitantly.

Naruto's big blue eyes turned on her and he blinked. God she was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. All flushed, with a hazy lust in her big, pearl eyes. She looked like an angel in heat…he wondered if that was a good or bad thing to think. After looking at her again, he decided…yea it was a good thing. She was staring at him in confusion now. Wait….she was waiting for an answer. What was it she asked him again?

You moron… Kyuubi snorted.

"Gomen ne…Naruto-kun…I'll stop," Hinata said with a practiced smile.

Naruto, however, was the king of fake smiles and he saw straight through that. The dejection in her voice had been unmistakable. He cupped her face and brought their lips together tenderly. He slide their lips together slowly, just barely teasing hers with his tongue. He pulled the top one into his mouth and sucked it before freeing it only to claim her mouth again. He slid his tongue between the seam of them, and against her teeth. With an audible smack that sent shivers up both their spines he released her mouth, only to draw in her bottom lip and nibble at it playfully. Hinata's fingers fisted in his hair as she opened her mouth to receive him.

Naruto reveled in the sweetness of his girlfriend's mouth. It was moist, hot, and responsive in that tentative way that made his darker side want to ravish her. He quelled the urge in favor of gently leading her into a hotter and hotter kiss. He wanted to take his time deepening it, if only to savor the way she shyly moved with him. Damn she was too cute…he couldn't get enough of the little mewls escaping her kiss reddened mouth.

"Naruto-kun…" the Heiress sighed when he broke away from her mouth and started trailing down her long, pale neck.

Naruto felt a wave of heat roll over his entire body and settle in his lower belly. The way she'd breathed his name was both delicious and beautiful. Her soft, harmonic tone washed over him like a subtly seductive tune, but held a curious, innocent lilt right at the end that drove him crazy. She was the perfect combination of sensuality and purity. How could it be possible for her to be so completely unaware of how hot she was making him?

Without realizing it he'd started to ease her back against the bed. Her little hands fisted in the front of black t-shirt, pushing it up and brushing gently over his taught abdomen. Her skin was so soft against his fingers, her hands like fire on his skin. Naruto kept his hands on her stomach, not daring to inch upwards the way they itched to so badly. She moaned softly when he nipped her lip. Her unexpected arch caused his hand to slide further up her shirt.

Gods she wasn't wearing a bra…just some thin bandages wrapped tightly over her bust. He could feel the curve of her breast against the very tips of his fingers. His other hand had somehow wandered to her thigh, pushing it aside so that he could spread the two smooth limbs apart. When he felt his body align flush, against the Hyuuga's he was suddenly brought back into reality. His blue eyes glanced down to the patch of flesh his mouth was currently attached to. He drew back, eyes focusing on the patch of reddened skin just below Hinata's collar bone. Naruto glanced up to see confused, half-lidded orbs like molten opal, staring down at him from a flushed face. Fuck she was beautiful, and damn he didn't want to stop.

"Hina-chan…is this okay?" he asked in a husky voice as he trailed his lips down to the swell of her cleavage. Her fingers carded through his hair again as she tugged his head to lock eyes with him. She smiled.

"It's fine Naruto-kun…just…don't take off the bottoms yet," she answered, blushing bright as her eyes averted from his. He laughed a little and moved up to kiss her lips chastely.

"Whatever you want Hina-chan…we're doing this at your pace," he said. She blinked…confused.

"You mean…you're ready to go further?" Hinata asked red faced. Naruto laughed again, trailing his tongue down her neck, and sucking at the rounded curve of the top of her breast.

"Hina-chan…you have no idea, do you?" he asked with amusement dancing in his bright blue eyes.

Her eyes were all wide and confused in that deliciously innocent way that made him suddenly aware of his state of arousal. Those white gems hazed over slightly…no doubt she'd felt him too. Naruto tried to control himself so that he could stop when she needed him to. As amazing as this was…as much as he wanted to strip her down and make her cum so many times her brains would turn to mush…he knew she was far from ready for something like that. Besides…he wanted to be ready for her when the time came. He wanted to be ready to pleasure her in so many ways she'd never stop blushing for the rest of her life. The blond made a mental note to visit Kakashi-sensei later on. That old pervert should know a thing or two about pleasuring a woman.

Hokage's Quarters

"Alright what's this about now?" Tsunade asked in an obviously irritated tone. It gained her two heartfelt glowers from the two leaders of the Village Council.

"Disrespectful as usual Tsunade-hime…I think it'd do you well to remember who you're speaking to," the Koharu Utatane said coolly.

"Hai..hai…gomen nasai for my rudeness, but please I have a lot of work to do today. I would like to finish this as soon as I can," the Fifth said in forced apology. The two older ninja sat on the couch across from their leader.

"Straight to the point then," Homura Mitokado started.

"The information gathered 'Mission Aka-Geisha' has been looked over by the council, and we have come to a decision regarding one the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki," Tsunade bristled and glared at the man speaking.

"His NAME is Naruto," she seethed quietly.

"NARUTO will be grounded to the village until further notice Tsunade-hime. There is no room for argument here, this decision is final," Koharu said. The Hokage seemed to radiate fury. How dare they go making decisions behind her back?!

"Why wasn't I told about this deliberation?" she asked heatedly.

"We all know you favor Jiraiya's pupil, therefore we felt you would not be impartial enough to lend a viable opinion to the congregation," Homura answered flatly. Tsunade glared golden-brown fire at the old man.

"How dare you?! How dare you take it upon yourself to leave me out of a decision regarding my shinobi?! I am the Godaime Hokage and you'd both better start respecting that!" she hissed. Koharu raised a white brow at her.

"We respect you perfectly fine Tsunade-hime…we just felt that your personal bond with Naruto-kun would impair your judge…"

"When have I ever let my personal bonds with anyone stop me from making decisions in Konoha's favor?! I have plenty of personal bonds! I sent my last living friend to his death because I knew he was the only person who had even the slightest chance to win. I sent Jiraiya to fight Pein, knowing full well that he might die. He may have been the most precious person to me…he was my best friend…I loved him!" Tsunade cried out, immediately regretting losing herself so quickly.

The other two occupants of the room sat in a shocked silence as she tried to gain her composure. She hadn't meant to let that slip…no matter how true it was. But…they needed to know. It was the best example to give them. She had loved Jiraiya…as a friend and so much more than that. Maybe she'd always loved him, but failed to see it until recently. And knowing that he could die…perhaps knowing that he would die, she'd sent him to Pein because she knew that he was the best for the job. Because she knew that it was best for Konoha. Those two old bastards should know damn better than to keep her out of the loop when it came to decisions regarding Konohagakure no Sato. Because, no matter how emotionally attached she was to somebody…in the end, Tsunade would act with the title she'd received, and do what was best for the village.

"I will allow you to ground Naruto-kun to the village for now…because I too read the mission report for 'Aka-Geisha'. He has the last Bijuu they need. It would be dangerous both to him and the village if I sent him out on a mission only to have him captured," Tsunade glared at the two elders sitting on her couch.

"However, need I remind you that keeping him inside the village won't do much for long. They will come for him whether he is here, or elsewhere. Don't forget what happened last year with the Kazekage," the Godaime warned. The two elders stared coolly up at her.

"In the interest of the village I can not keep him grounded here for long. Keeping him in one place will only make it easier for what's left of the Akatsuki to find him. When this whole business with the Uchiha is resolved…I will start putting Naruto-kun on missions once again," she said, and without a second glance, she swept out of the room down the hall towards her office. Suddenly Jiraiya's smile flashed in her mind. She felt her lips tilt up at the corners, despite the tears she'd just realized were streaming down her cheeks. 'You must be so proud of me right now…ne you old pervert?' she thought. A sudden gust of wind burst through an open window, lifting her hair and parting her loose green shirt a little less appropriately than was decent. Tsunade smirked.

"I'll meet you in hell old man….it's a date," she murmured softly as she took her seat at her desk.

Training ground 8

Sakura smiled as she placed little Senji-chan into Sasuke's arms. She nearly giggled at the odd look she received, and the unconscious way he moved to tuck his long bangs behind his ears. Senji-chan + Hair Pain. The pinkette turned towards the direction where Naruto and Hinata were approaching from. She had a spar with the Hyuuga Heiress today, so she brought Sasuke along to watch. Mostly because she had no other choice, but partially because a part of her wanted him to see how strong she'd gotten. Upon noticing Sasuke, Naruto's face split in a huge, idiotic grin as he blue eyes lit up with joy.

"Hey Bastard! Outta the hospital already!?" the blond cried.

Sakura felt Sasuke bristle slightly behind her. She turned reluctantly to gauge his reaction, and immediately choked on her suppressed giggle. Though his face was the epitome of intimidation, what with the dark glare and deep scowl…the child smiling and trying desperately to climb onto his shoulders kind of ruined the whole effect. Suddenly a smirk broke through his angry mask.

"Hn…still a dobe," he answered coolly. Naruto glared and pouted.

"You better watch yourself TEME, I'll kick your ass from here to Sunagakure!" he yelled with a finger jabbed in the Uchiha's direction. The smirk nearly faltered into a smile, but Sasuke quickly caught himself.

"You wish Usuratonkachi, chakra seal or no, I'd still beat you," he answered smoothly.

Naruto looked like he was about to jump the cocky raven and beat him into the ground before Hinata came up to place a soothing hand on his shoulder. Naruto's angry expression immediately calmed as his girlfriend smiled at him tenderly, and explained calmly how beating up Sasuke while he was holding Gaara and Shia's son wasn't the best idea. The only thing worse than angering one of those two, was angering them both at the same time. You might find yourself suffocating in sand while it was skillfully heated and blown into a glass cage of death. Naruto shuddered at the thought.

"Besides, Sakura and I are supposed to spar. I want you to watch me," the Hyuuga Heiress added with a blush. Naruto smiled and kissed her on the nose.

"You're right Hina-chan! I'll be good," he said. Sasuke had the sudden urge to recreate the sound of a whip lashing out, which he resisted, choosing instead to snort in amusement. Blue eyes shot a glare his way.

"Shut it Teme…" the Kyuubi-vessel growled.

"Hn…dobe.." the Uchiha retorted.

Sakura watched with nostalgic amusement as her boys bantered back and forth. She was happy to know that things wouldn't be weird between the two. After all, Naruto had spent so much time and energy to get his best friend back…it only fits that he would want to re-bond with him…if you could call what their arguing bonding. It was like playing a recorded image of their Team 7 days. Naruto screaming profane comments at an eternally cool, collected Uchiha while said Uchiha retorted in perfectly placed, monosyllabic responses. Only now…it was different slightly.

They'd all three been through so much already…together and apart…that even if it looked like things were back to normal..all of them knew their relationship would never be the same. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing…they'd grown. Their bond, despite Sasuke's avid attempts, had only grown deeper. Even if they still had a lot of reacquainting to do…a lot of past demons to face…they'd do it together. She knew that in the end, they'd be able to move on…into a much stronger friendship, if only because of how much that bond had suffered.

"Are you ready to begin Sakura-chan?" Hinata's polite voice asked, breaking the medic out of her reverie. Sakura smiled.

"Hai, let's leave the boys to get reacquainted with each other," she said with a giggle.

They walked out on the field together, Hinata slipping into her gentle-fist stance while Sakura pulled on her gloves and cocked her fists. Hinata moved first, flashing from her position a few yards away to right in front of her, thrusting a hand at the medic's stomach. The other girl jumped to the side, aiming a chakra infused hand towards the back of Hinata's knee. The Heiress swirled 360 degrees, sending waves of chakra from every chakra point in her body.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten!" Hinata cried.

Sakura bounded back, landing in a crouching position on the balls of her feet. 'When did she learn Kaiten!? Damnit Neji! You're training her harder than I thought,' Sakura huffed. The two boys on the sidelines of the field halted their argument abruptly when the Earth shook. Naruto beamed in the direction of his girlfriend and teammate. They'd both become so strong.

"Saku! Saku!" Senji cried, bouncing in the Uchiha's arms.

"YEAH HINA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed suddenly. Senji-chan burst into a fit of giggles and bounced even more excitedly.

"Jesus dobe! Quie…"

"Shut up Teme! My girl's fighting," the blond said.

Sasuke was about to retort when a powerful tremor shook the earth. His dark eyes shot to the training field where he could see Hyuuga Hinata jumping for a nearby tree branch as the ground beneath her crumbled. His gaze slid to the other side of the field where Sakura stood, fist plunged into the crater sized crack in the earth. Suddenly, he was extremely interested in this spar.

Some hours later: Akito House

"Shia, come to bed," Gaara said, mouth working against the back of her neck. She sighed, leaning away from him reluctantly.

"Stop trying to seduce me Kazekage-kun…I've got work to do," the Akito Head answered. Gaara chuckled something sexy against her pulse.

"I wasn't aware I had to try," he murmured into her skin. His teeth sunk into her shoulder lightly as his hand came up to brush against her nipple through her shirt.

"Nnn…you don't…that's why you need to STOP trying…I won't have a chance," she murmured, weaving her hand into his hair and directing his face so that their lips were just a breath away.

"Hn…or I could try harder…" he retorted, sealing their lips together firmly. Shia moaned.

"Gaara…." She breathed.

As he felt her cave to his wishes, Gaara smirked into their rapidly heating kiss. He spun her chair around slowly so that he could position himself, still standing, between her bent knees. Her arms wove around his neck, mouth opening in an invitation he gladly took. Out of sheer coincidence his eyes happened to look over the ancient book she'd been studying. Looking over the data, his natural clever mind started piecing things together. Abruptly he ended the kiss.

"Kazekage-kun! You started this so get the fuck back down here and finish it damnit!" his wife's irritated snap sounded. He turned her chair back around to face the paper.

"Look at this…here," he said, pointing at a paragraph in the seam of the pages that Shia hadn't seen. Her eyes widened.

Flashback

"This book was found at one of Orochimaru's deserted hideouts. It's been sitting in Sarutobi-sense's library for years, and if anything can help you out…it's this book," Tsunade said as she handed the decrepit looking book to the Akito Head.

End Flashback

"Shit we need to go tell Tsuande-sama now!" she said, grabbing her coat an rushing to the door with her husband at her heals. She thrust the door open, turning back to kiss Gaara briefly.

"Be careful…don't over do it," he said, bringing their lips together again.

"Of course Kazekage-kun," she smiled, letting their tongues tangle. Someone cleared their throat out rather loudly behind them. They froze and carefully untangled themselves, only to turn around to see Shizune smiling at them. Shia grinned bashfully.

"Shia-sama…you're needed at the hospital right away," Shizune stated, bowing. Shia nodded, smiling at Gaara before rushing out the door with Shizune in the lead. 'Do your best,' Gaara internally encouraged.

BEEP..BEEP..BEEP..BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP! The heart rate monitor was going insane with the patient's rapidly increasing heart rate.

"Stabilize his heart rate and stimulate his lungs!" a voice shouted

"Yes Shia-sama!" someone answered.

"You go call for Tsunade-sama!" another authoritative shout hollered.

"Yes Sakura-sama!"

The two best young medics in the village worked desperately as their patient's vitals started to plummet. His heart rate was erratic, his lungs were shutting down…his liver, kidneys…everything! It seemed like his body's battery had died and now it was turning off. Both girls held their hands over him as green light poured from their bodies in order to try and stabilize him. Six nurses stood around the room in a circle as they performed various medical jutsus all meant to control his bodily functions. With Shia and Sakura too busy trying to keep him alive…they needed Tsunade-sama to come in and perform the "Stabilization Jutsu".

"Heart rate is slowing down," Shia said as her chakra flooded into the writhing young man on the bed. Suddenly his heart rate plummeted, the machine flat-lining for a few moments before her chakra boosted his heart back to life. At the same time, his lungs refused to function.

"Breathe Sasuke! Please breathe!" Sakura shouted as she forced more chakra into his slowly stilling lungs.

"You have to stay calm Sakura or he'll die," Shia scolded. With a distressed nod Sakura took a deep breath.

Green eyes were clouded with tears as the pink haired kunoichi attempted to gather her senses. Not four hours ago they'd gone with Naruto and Hinata to lunch. They'd spent the day together, because after his months of being ill suddenly everything was alright. What the hell was going on?! How could he be so close to death in only a few hours!?

Just the night before she'd spoken to him…her doing most of the talking of course. Just this morning they'd thought he was all healed up…what the hell happened? She'd left the room for a few hours to drop off her afternoon report, and she came back to find all the damage back with a vengeance. Shia had come in not too much later, saying she knew it was going to happen. Before she could explain…Sasuke had flat-lined. To think things had gotten so bad in just a few hours. The door to the room flew open and slammed against the wall, snapping her out of her thoughts immediately

"Everyone stop what you're doing except Shia and Sakura," the Hokage ordered as she immediately began a series of complicated looking hand signs.

Sakura knew that jutsu. It was the "Stabilization Jutsu", and it was very complicated. Only the most experienced medics in the village knew how to execute it, which were a select few, and one needed to be almost at top chakra capacity to do so. It took a huge toll on the user's chakra levels, which both Shia and Sakura were fairly depleted of at the moment. They just continued to regulate Sasuke's bodily functions as they watched Tsunade's hands fly through the familiar pattern. She stopped, a bright green glow surrounding her fingers before the Hokage placed her hands down on the Uchiha's sweaty, bare abdomen and forced the jutsu inside his body.

Sasuke jerked and arched, letting out a pained groan as his organs were unceremoniously jump started into action. His mouth opened wide as he took in a shuttering, gasping breath and panted in his lungs' attempt to pump oxygen through his body once again. The line on the heart monitor started to return to normal, as did the machine measuring his brain activity. Yes, they had to check for brain damage, because the Seal was decomposing the entire left side of his body, which could mean the left side of his brain.

"Hook him up to every machine we have available and station two ANBU outside of the door," Tsunade ordered. Her subordinates rushed off to do as she said. She panted quietly, feeling her chakra levels waning just slightly.

"Tsunade-sama, you should sit down and rest after a jutsu like that," Shizune said softly. The older woman just sighed and turned to her apprentice and the Akito Head.

"You both did very well. You should work out a schedule for shifts, because after this little fiasco he can not be left without a doctor for more than a few minutes at a time. That means through the night as well," the Hokage said. Sakura looked over to her brunette friend who was panting and holding on to the side of their patient's bed.

"Don't worry about it, I'll stay with him all day…I just need a few breaks throughout for lunch and such. For now, Shia-chan should go with Shizune for her appointment," the pinkette said. Shia's blue eyes turned on her.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Sakura just nodded.

"Hai…you're in no condition to keep working after exerting yourself like that. As a medic, I think you should go home and rest. As your friend…I'm TELLING you to go home and rest. So go to your checkup, and then go home," she said with a teasing smile. Shia returned it.

"Alright then, we'll be off," she said, rubbing a hand over her slightly bigger abdomen.

"I'll stay with him through the night. You can relieve me tomorrow at eleven," Sakura said. Shia felt guilty that she couldn't do more, but knew her friend would just force her to leave anyway.

"Alright…" she sighed. When the Akito head was out of the room Sakura turned to her Master.

"How did this happen? We'd thought he was healed," the girl said. Tsunade took a seat in the chair near the Uchiha's bed with a sigh.

"I know…Orochimaru was always a sick man…but this Seal is his greatest work. And of course by greatest you know I mean most horrifying," the Hokage said with her golden brown eyes trained sadly on the young man dying in the bed.

"I don't understand," Sakura said quietly. Her shishou looked up at her.

"The assumed healing of Sasuke's body was just a distraction…or maybe it was to give us false hope that he'd be okay. Whatever reason he had for it, Orochimaru placed that short period of health in as sort of an eye of the storm effect. Sasuke would be healthy for a short time…feel the strength in his body…remember what it feels like to be able to walk and move on his own before…"

"Plummeting into complete and utter destruction?" Sakura questioned.

A nod was her answer. Tsunade stared at the unmoving boy for a few moments seemingly lost in thought. Sakura just watched her sensei, occasionally flicking her green eyes over to her once again comatose friend. Her heart clenched. If he died…she didn't know what she would do. She loved him more than anything. She'd waiting four years for him to return. There he was…dying, and she didn't know what she could do to help. It wasn't until the Hokage's hand combed through her hair that she realized she was crying.

"It's going to be okay Sakura…we're going to save him. You stay here…I'm going to go send out a message," Tsunade said.

"Shishou?"

"We're moving the removal up to tomorrow night," the Hokage answered before Sakura asked. Green eyes widened slightly watching the blond woman's back as she left the room. 'Oh Sasuke-kun…please…hold on…' she thought.

TBC..

Sincerely,

Reigh

Aka-Geisha- means Red-Geisha. Kind of like Akatsuki red moon, or Akasuna no Sasori Sasori of the red sands.

Koharu Utatane- female elder

Homura Mitokado- male elder


	17. The Removal

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and T.V Tokyo. This is a purely fan written work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

a/n: here we are about to enter the climax of the plot. Enjoy!

Kyuubi Talking

"Talking"

'Thinking/dreaming' (will be specified if dreaming)

.Elemental Ninja- Temari, Kakashi, Shia, Yamato, Izumo

.Controller Ninja- Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune

Beta-read by: Dr. Jinxers

Chapter 15

'Ohayo Gozaimasu, Tou-sama…Kaa-sama…Baa-sama. I'm sorry it's been so long since I last came here to talk to you. I've been so busy in Sunagakure. Gaara's been busy, and I'm trying to help him as best as I can. Between that, the Hospital, and Senji-chan it's been tough getting back here. We're all well though. I'm pregnant with twins Kaa-sama…did I tell you? Gaara-kun's excited and so am I! I've been stuck in Konoha for a while on a mission. The Uchiha came back…but he's really sick. I don't know if he'll make it.

We're going to put him through a lot today. With his body as prepared as we could get it, and the skill level of the group his chances of living would be decent. However…the group hasn't been able to practice as much as they needed to. I fear that I might actually lose this patient. Oh, Kaa-sama…what will I do? I can't…I can't fail. If I do so many people will be hurt. Naruto-kun…Senji-chan…. Oh Kami and Sakura-chan. She'll break…I'm so scared. Please . Help me through this…'

"Shia…it's just about time," her husband's voice called. The Akito Head broke out of her daze and rose to stand with him. Senji reached out for his mother, who ruffled his red hair affectionately and smiled at him.

"Momma's okay Senji-chan. It's okay," she said softly as they made their way towards the hospital.

...

...

Hokage Tower

"Alright I've called you here for an important A-rank mission," Tsunade said. Naruto's big blue eyes widened into giant saucers.

"B…but Baa-chan…didn't you just tell me I was grounded to the village?!" he asked in confusion. Hinata stayed silent, wondering what was going on.

"You're not leaving the village," the Hokage answered.

"Then… wha.."

"Shut up and listen gaki! We're doing an important procedure down at the hospital today and I need to have two guards standing at the doors to make sure no one who doesn't have clearance gets in," Tsunade explained. Hinata stepped forward.

"What kind of procedure?" she asked.

"That's unnecessary for you to know. All you have to do is make sure no one whose name isn't on this list gets in," the blond woman explained as she handed a list of ninja to the Hyuuga Heiress. Those white eyes roamed over the list, becoming more and more confused as they did so. What was going on in that room that all these elite ninja were going to be part of this "procedure"?

"Okay, you're both dismissed to your posts. They should start arriving soon. Get to the hospital A.S.A.P," Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" both ninja answered simultaneously before walking out of the room.

...

...

Konohagakure Hospital

...

... ... ... ...

"You've got to calm down Forehead. If you're not completely on your game in there, he could die," Yamanaka Ino said as she rubbed a soothing hand over her slowly breaking friend's back.

"I know….I know…but I just can't imagine what I'll do if he dies Ino. I….I love him….I've always loved him…you know that," Sakura said through her tears. The blond knelt down to her friend's level.

"Listen…you're stronger than this Sakura," she started, "don't forget the promise you made to yourself when you started your apprenticeship under Tsunade-sama."

Sakura thought for a second. How could she ever forget that? That was back when she was the weakest one of the bunch. That was back when she had watched her two team mates grow together, get stronger, and protect her together. Back when Sasuke had left and all she could do was cry, and beg Naruto to bring the Uchiha back to her. She'd been so weak. And what was she doing now? Now that Sasuke actually needed her. She was crying again. She was sobbing when she should be getting ready; meditating so she could be mentally prepared for her part in the Removal. Abruptly she sat up, causing Ino to jump back a little.

"This time I'll help… This time they'll be counting on me," she said in a soft, but determined tone. Ino smiled at her friend.

"They are counting on you. We're all counting on you Forehead," Ino said softly. Sakura chuckled a little as she wiped her tears away.

"Way to ruin the moment Ino-pig," the pinkette murmured. Ino huffed playfully.

"Who else would be better to keep your pathetic behind from breaking down all the time!" she said haughtily. Sakura's strong arms wrapped around her in a friendly hug.

"Thanks Piggy…I promise Sasuke-kun will wake up so we can argue over him again," she said in a jesting tone. Ino snorted.

"Pssh….I've been over Sasuke for a long time Forehead…Sai's my man now," the blond said. Sakura pulled back and laughed.

"Does he know that?" She asked.

"No, but he'll figure it out eventually. He's already got a cute nickname for me. Miss Lovely," the Yamanaka singsonged happily. Sakura didn't have the heart to say he just called her that so he wouldn't get punched in the face.

"Well good luck with him…you'll need it. Clueless doesn't even begin to describe Sai," Sakura said. Ino just huffed again.

"He just needs a little Yamanaka in his life," she said standing.

"I'm sure," the pinkette answered as she watched her friend walk to the door.

"Well, you get ready. I'll be planning the celebration party!" the blond said waving as she exited.

Sakura smiled as her friend left the room. Ino always knew what to say to make her focus on what she needed to do. Their years of training together had made them close, despite their being rivals in everything. Sakura glanced behind her, letting her green eyes rest on the fretful form of her friend and long time love. She had to save him. She didn't care how low his chances for survival were according to the statistics. Sasuke was going to live. There wasn't another option on this one. If he didn't live, she didn't know how she could after he died.

The medic placed a small, soothing hand on his head and combed it through his thick, ebony hair. He seemed to calm just a little, and relaxed enough for her to turn him onto his belly without damaging any of his muscles. When that was done, Sakura filtered her healing energy into the horribly black and blued flesh over the left side of his torso. The tissue was so damaged it nearly degenerated as soon as she healed it. She kept trying, however, because she wanted to make sure he was in as good shape as he could be by the time the removal began.

'You're going to live Sasuke-kun…you can count on me…' she thought as she silently combed her fingers through his hair. Sasuke shifted a little, seemingly leaning into the touch. Sakura leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"It's going to be alright Sasuke-kun…I promise," she said quietly.

...

...

Naruto and Hinata

...

... ... ... ... ...

People started to arrive in front of the large room in the hospital. Naruto stared at the group of elite ninja. What in the world was going on at the hospital that a group of five Jounin were needed? He looked from Kakashi over to Temari. The Hokage had even gone international? He shot a look towards his girlfriend who was smiling and talking to Izumo about something Naruto couldn't quite hear.

"Yo!" A voice said from next to him. Naruto turned to see his Team leader, Kakashi, smiling at him warmly.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto chirped back with his usual smile.

"Ne…Kakashi-sensei….do you know what's going on?" the blond asked with wide, confused blue eyes. The Copy-nin's eye curved amiably.

"Hai…I do Naruto-kun," he answered. Naruto pouted.

"Well... aren't you going to tell me?" he asked. Kakashi's eyes opened with a feigned chastising look.

"You know I am not at liberty to divulge that kind of information, Naruto-kun. This is an S-class mission after all," the silver haired man answered. This served only to deepen Naruto's pout.

"But Kakashi-sensei...!" Naruto whined loudly, tugging at the Copy-nin's sleeve childishly.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata's voice exclaimed. Naruto turned to his girlfriend with a sheepish smile, but before he could say anything…

"Alright, everyone shut up and get inside the room. Naruto, Hinata…make sure no one without clearance makes it through this door, understood?" Tsunade ordered in a sharp tone.

Naruto snapped his mouth shut and nodded, straightening out his posture and trying to look alert. Hinata giggled, but activated her Byakugan to look out for unauthorized visitors. Sakura looked at the two briefly before locking eyes with her best friend and team mate. They shared a significant exchange that neither could really translate before the sound of a stretcher being rolled down the hall interrupted them. Tsunade, Sakura, Shizune, and the two guards snapped their gazes in the direction of the sound.

"Sasuke…" Naruto gasped, immediately recognizing the person lying in the bed.

'How is that possible?' he thought silently.

A day ago the Uchiha had been walking around the village. He'd watched with a bouncing one year old child in his arms, as Sakura and Hinata sparred for a good hour and a half. He'd argued with Naruto over a steaming bowl of ramen afterwards. They'd thought he was healed…so why did he look like that now? The sheet on the stretcher had slid down, exposing the Uchiha's bare, bruised shoulder, or more entire left side, to the world. Where there had once been white, nearly flawless skin, it was now turned purple and near black with the damage. Sasuke's breathing was shallow and short. His face paler than even his should be, brow scrunched in pain. Naruto cringed. Someone as powerful as Sasuke…as strong, and skilled as he was, should never look like that.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said. He locked eyes with his friend who nodded at him.

"I will save him Naruto…" Sakura said with determination in her voice.

"We're counting on you Sakura-chan," Hinata said when Naruto seemed to have forgotten his voice. The pinkette nodded and walked into the room without another word.

...

...

Inside the Room

...

... ... ... ... ...

"Before we start this procedure I have a few things to say," Tsunade said, glancing over all the ninja in the room. They all seemed to be entranced by the comatose, slowly dying Uchiha in the middle of the room.

"I know you haven't been able to practice as a group as much as you probably needed to, but time is up! This is Uchiha's last chance of survival. You all know your individual parts; just do your best to work as a group. You're some of the best ninja I have. I trust you," the Hokage said encouragingly.

"Take a look at the floor of this room," Tsunade started, gesturing a manicured hand to the ground.

In the center of the room was the Leaf Village symbol outlined with a triangle. Then through both was a large, five tipped star with a different colored crystal at each point. Shizune and Sakura guided everyone to their elementally specific place on the star. Next to each person was a ritual knife and a paintbrush with fine, black hair for the tip. After the five ninja were seated, the three medic-nin took their own places. Tsunade at the top point of the triangle, with her two subordinates at the base points. She soon spoke again.

"Alright, I need the five of you to lift your knives and draw blood from your palm," the Hokage instructed.

The five ninja sitting around the star lifted their respective knives and sliced into their own palms at the same time. They held their palms horizontally, not facing the floor, as they bled. Tsunade then instructed them to take up the brushes and dip them into the blood. As synchronized as possible, all five ninja dipped their soft brushes into their own blood, and coated the soft, jet black hair with crimson.

"These brushes were crafted with the patient's own hair in order to connect you all more to his biological form. We will now begin the removal process. If there are any questions pertaining to anything, now would be the time to ask," Tsunade said as she darted her golden brown eyes around the room.

...

...

Silence…

...

...

"Alright then, hold your brushes still. After the three controllers have finished connecting our chakra with his major biological systems, you may begin your parts," she said after the long pause.

Her and her two apprentices moved from the points of the triangle to inside of it. The Hokage remained at the head of the triangle, while the two younger medic-nin settled on either side of the Uchiha. Tsunade's hands flitted through a few signs briefly. She held one out on either side of the Uchiha's head; glowing thumbs resting over his closed eyelids. Two chakra infused finger tips touched each of his temples while her pinkie and ring finger rested at the base of his skull.

"Neural regulation jutsu," she whispered.

The young man's face tensed briefly before falling completely slack. Tsunade then nodded towards Sakura. The pinkette nodded, and all eyes turned to watch her. Well, except for Tsunade's because she'd closed hers in order to focus her energies solely on managing Sasuke's Central Nervous System. Sakura's hands moved through a different pattern, before they stopped, glowing green over the Uchiha's left breast. Sasuke jerked up slightly, back arching towards the hand as Sakura's chakra connected and flowed through his Circulatory System.

"Circulatory regulation jutsu," she whispered, closing her eyes and letting her chakra see for her.

She could feel every blood vessel, every beat and stutter Sasuke's heart made as it fought to keep beating. Tsunade worked quickly, dulling the part of the brain that regulated the heartbeat just enough to give Sakura more control over the system. The younger ninja smoothly took control without a hiccup of a mistake. Sakura nodded again to signal Shizune, before tuning out the world and tuning in to only the beating of Sasuke's heart. The outside world seemingly faded away as she focused on helping Sasuke's heart continue its rhythmic beats. It was a little weak, she noted, so she set her chakra to the task of helping his heart beat stronger.

It wasn't long before she felt Shizune's chakra moving in. The two of them would be working as a close-knit team throughout the procedure, with Tsunade as their ringleader. The Circulatory System and Respiratory System were very closely entwined with one another, so Shizune made sure to gently mold her chakra along side Sakura's as she took control of the Uchiha's shallowly expanding lungs. As her younger counterpart had done with his heart, Shizune's chakra boosted Sasuke's lungs to stronger and smoother actions. She too slid her eyes closed and let the world outside of Uchiha Sasuke's respiratory functions slip away.

...

...

Outside the Room

...

... ... ... ... ...

Naruto was pacing in front of the door in his obvious panic. Right now in that room, his best friend was going through a possibly fatal procedure, and there was nothing he could do to help other than stand outside the door. He wanted to be in there. He wanted to be a part of the process too. If he was there then maybe he could help if something went wrong. How was it going in there? It'd been awfully quiet for the last few minutes. Did something go wrong? Or…is it going smoothly? Surely they would have heard something if it wasn't going as planned in there….right?

A warm pair of arms wove around his center, as a head of long, silken hair nuzzled into his chest. Naruto's thoughts immediately halted. He glanced down at his girlfriend, who was trying to comfort him. He gently secured his arms around her shoulders and leaned his head atop hers. Hinata kissed his neck softly, trailing upwards until she reached his lips. Naruto tilted his head back so that they could kiss more comfortably. It was not chaste, but not hungry either. He allowed his tongue to sweep through her mouth before breaking apart.

"It's going to be okay Naruto-kun…" he heard her say. He squeezed her tighter.

"It has to be," he said, staring at the door to the room intently. 'You'd better live Teme! I didn't track your ass down for four years to have you die on us now!' the blond thought.

...

...

Inside the Room

...

... ... ... ...

A few moments after Shizune had uttered her "Respiratory regulation jutsu!", Kakashi deemed it safe for them to start their parts. Tsunade couldn't coach them through this first part. She was leading the team of medics for now, and wouldn't be able to contribute anything to their parts of the Removal until later. They would be looking to him for leadership at this point because the Hokage had to focus her energies elsewhere. Since Sasuke's strongest elemental affinity was also towards lightning, Kakashi would be leading the group of elemental ninja as they each did their part. He would begin with the opposite of his student's elemental chakra…wind. He nodded towards Temari, who dragged the brush over her arm in the sweeping patterns of the ancient symbols for air.

"I call the spirit of the eastern crystal," the young blond began softly. She brushed similar patterns over her clear crystal before she held it in the center of her two upturned, bleeding palms.

"Ancient one of air, I call you to attend this jutsu," she finished.

A strong gust of wind swept over the room ruffling everyone's clothing and hair. The old Konoha runes, painted in blood upon her body and wind crystal, glowed a brilliant white as she took control over the wind chakra. The wind in the room soon calmed, and Kakashi cued the next person to start their part. Izumo, Sasuke's other opposite since the Uchiha also had an affinity towards fire, dipped his paintbrush into his blood. The newly appointed Jounin took a calming breath before brushing the symbols for water over his body, and onto his own clear, blue stone.

"I call the spirit of the western crystal. Ancient one of water, I call you to attend this jutsu." Izumo said in a soft, calm voice.

The moisture in the room intensified, water formed around the western ninja as he took control of the chakra. The ancient symbols written over his body and crystal lit with a deep blue glow, signifying that the element of water was lending its power to their cause. Sasuke choked a little at the sudden change in the atmosphere, but Shizune quickly helped his lungs get used to the moist air. Temari and Izumo seemed a little nervous after the patient's small outburst.

Kakashi wanted to say something to encourage them; they were doing a great job. However, Tsunade had made it clear that during the calling of the elemental entities, nothing other than the necessary summoning phrases were to be uttered. As they'd been told from the beginning, this jutsu was from a time in their history where techniques had a more ritual design. Everything had a specific order that had to be followed flawlessly. The next person started their part; Yamato…the earth ninja.

"I call the spirit of the northern crystal," the young ANBU Captain began, painting over his body and green crystal with his blood.

"Ancient one of earth, I call you to attend this jutsu," Yamato finished quietly.

The symbols scattered over him and his crystal glowed bright green as the earth entity joined their cause. The ground beneath them rumbled and shook a little bit, jostling their patient just slightly, and causing him to let out a pained groan. Of course the medic-nin poised around him were ready to take action. Immediately their chakra soothed and calmed him back into his unmoving state. Shia began her part…she was the fire ninja…one who shared an elemental affinity with her patient. Carefully, she called forth her chakra and began heating it. She brushed the ancient symbols of fire over her body and red crystal as she began her chant.

"I call the spirit of the southern stone. Ancient one of fire, I call you to attend this jutsu," the Akito head summoned.

As soon as her chakra reached its hottest point, flames burst around her in a brilliant flurry. Instantaneously Shia took the reigns of the chakra and controlled it with the precision only a medical ninja could possess. The runes written over her body and crystal lit up with an orange/red light as the fire entity was summoned to their jutsu. The sudden change of temperature caused Sasuke's breathing to falter once again, but Shizune was once again ready to help his lungs adjust.

Finally it was Kakashi's turn. He'd be going last, as he shared Sasuke's most prominent affinity…lightning chakra. The silver haired Jounin took his brush and dipped it into the blood of the palm he'd sliced open, offering his blood to his elemental spirit just as the four before him had with theirs. He painted the ancient, elegant calligraphy of lightning over his pale forearms and ice blue crystal. He called forth his lightning chakra, feeling it crackle and spark within him as he began his chant.

"I call the spirit of the leading crystal," he began, electric sparks flying around him as he did. Lightning chakra was the hardest to control, right up there with fire and wind. They were wild, unpredictable forces while water and earth were calmer…less erratic chakra affinities.

"Ancient one of lightning, I call you to attend and lead this jutsu," Kakashi finished….a crack of lightning shot behind him loudly before he took control of the chakra.

The room shook with the strength of the bolt as the symbols on Kakashi's arms and crystal glowed electric blue. The lightning entity had arrived. Now the jutsu could officially begin. Tsunade opened her eyes, not stopping her constant flow of chakra into the patient's Central Nervous System as she did. She smiled at her elemental ninja before opening her mouth to speak.

"Alright….you've all done well. The elements are present to help us purify Sasuke of his curse. Now comes the hard part. You must all, as unanimously as possible, start easing your chakra into his body. You must maintain complete control, because if you put too much in too fast…he will die. You will ease the chakra into him, towards the Seal, until all of your elements meet at its core," Tsunade explained. The ninja around the room listened intently as she spoke.

"At that time, you must all work together…forcing your chakra together in order to purify the Curse Mark and remove it from his body. His body will react badly to your foreign presences; do not pay attention to that. Even if you hear the machines monitoring him going wild, you are not to take your mind off of your part in this jutsu. You must trust that the three of us will keep him alive as you purify him," the Hokage finished with a stern look in her golden brown eyes. The room was silent.

"Am I understood?" she asked. There was a communal nod. Tsunade smiled.

"This is his last hope. Everyone is counting on us," she said. Five identical determined looks were her answer.

"Begin!" she ordered.

And they did. Kakashi signalled everyone to call forth their chakra…his eyes glanced around the room; all the elements stared to him for leadership. With a nod, they all simultaneously started easing their energy into the Uchiha's body. The machines in the room immediately went haywire…the heart monitor beeping so fast it almost sounded like it was flat-lining. Sasuke arched wildly and let out a strangled cry as his body tried to refuse the foreign chakra…as the curse tried to fight it off.

...

...

Outside the Room

...

... ... ... ...

"Shit! Did you hear that Hina-chan?!" Naruto cried out. His big, worried blue eyes turned on her. She just squeezed him in her arms and kissed his face tenderly.

"It's going to be okay Naruto-kun. They're going to save him. You have to believe," she murmured against his skin. Naruto cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hard. He felt better almost immediately.

"I do….I believe," he said, trying desperately to ignore the sound of a million vital machines going crazy and the loud cries of pain from his best friend.

Naruto was worried for the Uchiha. He could feel the massive a mount of chakra radiating from that room, and, though it was all controlled for the moment, he knew that it would be difficult for them all to control it once they got it into Sasuke's body. See, not only would Sasuke's own chakra system attempt to fight the foreign energy, but the Seal would try to fight the source of purification as hard as it could. It would be painful and possibly fatal for Sasuke. The tiniest mistake could kill him, and though Naruto had faith in the talented group of ninja that were in there right now…even the best ninja make mistakes.

"Naruto-kun….try to calm down. I know you're worried, but we have a mission. We have to protect Sasuke-san while he's in there, so we have to be vigilant," he heard his girlfriend say. He turned to the Hyuuga Heiress, who was smiling at him kindly.

"You're right Hina-chan," Naruto said, kissing her again. She nestled her head back against his chest and he held her. The contact was soothing to him…Hinata was soothing for him.

'Kyuubi….Will it be okay?' Naruto asked in his mind. He heard the fox sigh…well, it sounded more like a growl to him.

Even I can't tell the future Kit. We'll just have to wait and see. The fox demon answered.

...

...

Inside the Room

...

... ... ... ...

"Ahhgggg!" Sasuke cried out as five different types of foreign chakra pierced through the first level of the Seal.

The ninja around the room squirmed uncomfortably. That had sounded rather painful. Should they stop? Were they killing him? Honestly they should have a little more faith with the four best medics in the village present for this process. It was Kakashi who spoke up to encourage them. He sent a meaningful look around the circle of elemental ninja before smiling amiably.

"Don't worry. Just focus on what you're doing. Remember what Tsunade-sama said…no matter what happens, keep going. Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, and Sakura-chan here will make sure he stays stable. You're all doing great," the Copy-nin said quietly.

Sasuke, in the meanwhile, was arching and lurching….curling into himself and writhing where he lay. He wasn't conscious…he had no idea of what was going on around him. All he knew was the terrible pain coursing from his shoulder, and spreading over his entire body. The tissue underneath the Cursed Seal burned so badly it was almost numb. He couldn't form a coherent thought, but he could feel the pain full force. Slowly the chakra of the five other ninja in the room crept through the first layer of chakra in the Seal. It gave rather quickly since the first layer was not very dense. The Seal as a whole, however, was reacting violently to the way that the Removal Process was purifying and disposing of the chakra in the first level.

"Gaaahhh!" Sasuke cried out loudly, lurching forward and gasping violently for air.

The machine monitoring his breathing went off in alarm. His lungs were not expanding as much as they should be. Kakashi once again tried to soothe the ninja around the circle. Sasuke's painful sounding gasps were quite distracting, but he knew they had to continue. The Uchiha rolled over on his stomach suddenly, coughing blood onto the floor. Shizune was already at work trying to calm him and get his lungs functioning the right way again. A flare of chakra caught Kakashi's eye, and he snapped his gaze over to Izumo who had a really worried/horrified expression gracing his young face.

"Steady Kamizuki….get that chakra back under control," the more experienced ninja ordered sternly. Izumo's nervous, deep brown eyes locked with his as the young man shook slightly.

"We're gonna kill him! We should stop!" he said eying the puddle of blood the Uchiha had just coughed up. Kakashi glared and opened his mouth to scold the other man.

"You'd better not stop Kamizuki Izumo or I'll burn your face so bad your mother won't even recognize you!" Akito Shia snapped hotly.

"Bu…"

"You stop now and he will die," she said with a fierce look in her eyes.

Izumo snapped his mouth shut and turned his eyes onto the writhing ninja on the floor. The dark haired young man looked like he was in so much pain. That pale skin was marred by the damage of the Seal, and his body was slowly shutting down because of it. Sasuke was so young…too young to die because of something like this. Even if he did betray the village, if Tsunade was so keen on saving him….then maybe he wasn't so bad. Izumo refocused his energies and took control over the water entity once again. As soon as he'd inched his way back against the Seal with his chakra, Sasuke let out a loud wail.

"We've just broken the first level…be prepared…the second level is much more dense than the first. Strengthen and sharpen your charka as best as you can," Shia instructed quietly. The ninja sitting at the five points of the elemental star nodded their heads and did as they were told.

...

...

Akito House

...

... ... ... ...

"Gaara you have to calm down," Shikamaru tried to reason, but his soon-to-be brother-in-law was having none of it.

"I just don't like the idea of her being involved in this in her condition. It could be dangerous in there," the Kazekage said, bouncing his son on his hip slightly. Senji-chan, in the meanwhile, was trying to grasp at his father's distracting looking hair.

"It'll be fine. You know she has to be there. Uchiha will have a much higher chance of living if she is," the Nara explained. Gaara sighed, plopping down on the couch with a small huff.

"I know. I'm just worried," he said quietly. Shikamaru sat beside the other man and clapped a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"It's only natural for you to be worried. If Temari were pregnant, I'd be worried for her too," he said. Green eyes rose to lock with dark brown; they narrowed.

"She's not though…hehe…I was just trying to make a point," the Nara added nervously. Gaara relaxed. It was quiet for some time. Both men sat thinking about the Removal process and wondering if everything would be okay.

"You're right…she'll be fine," Gaara said.

Shikamaru smiled slightly and nodded. He knew that Shia would be fine. The Akito Head was a strong girl, even in her current condition. He was more worried for Sakura than anyone. He supposed everyone was. Naruto…well, Naruto would be devastated if Sasuke died. He would probably be depressed for a while, but Naruto always recovered quickly.

Naruto would come back and live his life fighting in Sasuke's name, or something like that. Sakura….she would break. She was a strong girl; there was no doubt about it. However…losing Sasuke now after she'd worked so hard to save his life would be the end for her. Shikamaru hoped, just like the rest of the rookie nine, that this Removal Process would work. Team Seven had been through enough these last four years.

...

...

Konohagakure Hospital: Removal Room

...

... ... ... ...

Sakura felt wearier and wearier as the process went on. The Elemental ninja had broken through the first two layers of the Seal and were currently well on their way to moving through the third. Sasuke's heartbeat was as steady as she could keep it, though still a little fast for her taste. He was in so much pain. She wished she could do something to make it stop, but there was no avoiding it. Things seemed to be going well, but it wasn't really the outer layers of the Curse that had her worried. They weren't what was poisoning his body. They were just protecting the part that was. The Core of the curse would be the hardest, and try as she might, she just couldn't figure out what to expect when they got down to it. How would the Curse react? How would Sasuke react?

"Push harder; I can feel the wall of the third layer cracking. All of us at the same time. Deep breath," Kakashi said, breaking Sakura out of her thoughts.

Her green eyes fluttered open in time to see the surrounding five ninja take a deep breath in. She watched Kakashi pull his head back and then cue them to release it with an exaggerated nod. The five foreign chakras immediately got stronger, pushing together against the last wall of the third layer. Sasuke's heartbeat went wild as he cried out in pain. His breathing became erratic and his vitals went haywire. Immediately the medic-nin around him jumped to action. Shizune pumped soothing chakra into his lungs, trying to get them working at a normal pace as Sakura tried calming his heart. The third layer of the Seal cracked further and then Sasuke's heart beat suddenly plummeted.

"Kuso!" she exclaimed quietly, taking control and trying to get his heart stable. It wouldn't respond to her chakra. It just continued slowing down rapidly. 'Fuck fuck fuck! Come on!' Sakura thought frantically.

"Sakura, his heartbeat is slowing at an alarming rate. You need to stabilize him now!" Tsunade informed her.

She nodded, focusing her chakra and sending little jolts of boosting energy into Sasuke's slowing muscle. She tried again and again, as the ninja around her continued pushing at the last barrier before the main core of the curse. 'Come on Sasuke…please,' Sakura thought. She managed to stop his heart from slowing any further, but it remained at the pace it stopped slowing at. Suddenly the third layer of the Seal shattered, the dark and malevolent chakra was purified and disposed of by the elemental entities…they had made it.

"We got it! Alright Kakashi-san you're on!" Shia said.

They almost had it. They had made it to the core of the curse. 'We might save you yet Sasuke-san!' Shia thought happily. She looked over at her friend Sakura, wondering why the pinkette did not look happy. She figured the other girl was just too concentrated to show anything at the moment. Kakashi began the final chant as the three medic-nin surrounding the Uchiha dipped their fingers into the blood he'd coughed up earlier. They painted the ancient symbols of the elements over his body in the corresponding directions.

"We call upon the power of the elements to take this offering of blood in exchange for the purification of this child. Fire, Water, Air, Earth, and Lightning….use your energies to rid this child of his curse," Kakashi said, electrical chakra crackling behind him.

The symbols on Sasuke's body glowed their respective colors as his body arched upwards towards the heavens. The five chakras molded together into one purifying power-house of energy, and pressed with unimaginable strength against the main core of the curse. The Seal resisted…Sasuke's own chakra system tried to push them all out as his body writhed and thrashed against the hard floor of the room. The core of the Curse was giving way slowly….everyone in the room could feel it imploding into itself with the weight of the Elemental energies combined.

'Here it comes….we're gonna do it!' Temari thought.

'Kaasan…Tousan…Baasan…please let this work!' Shia thought as she too felt the core of the Curse losing its battle against their powers combined.

'Sasuke-kun! We're doing it…we're going to save you! We're…no wait!'

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed desperately.

...

...

In the Hall

...

... ... ... ...

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried, rushing at the door in blind worry.

"Naruto-kun, no!" Hinata cried out, shooting her hand out to grab him.

She missed by a fraction of an inch. It happened quickly. A black blur shot across her vision and suddenly Naruto was out cold, hanging off a pale arm. The Heiress shot her gaze up to the man who'd just joined them. There stood Sai with a fake smile on his face, holding the unconscious Naruto in his arms. The artist sighed and slumped his teammate against the wall.

"Sai-san…what are you doing here?" Hinata asked. The artist looked up and smiled at her again.

"Tsunade-sama told me to stop by to make sure Dickless didn't do anything stupid," he answered. Hinata sighed.

"Thank goodness… he was about to run in there. I don't know what happened, but Sakura-chan screamed," she said. Sai tilted his head to the side and frowned.

"That doesn't sound good. I sure hope Hag is alright," he said. Hinata resisted the urge to smack him for his rude nicknames. He apparently didn't know better. She looked back at the door. 'Oh Kami I hope everything's okay in there,' she thought.

...

...

...

Inside

...

... ... ... ...

"Sakura! Get his heart beating now!" Tsunade ordered sternly. Sakura turned her wild, tear filled eyes onto her master, desperately trying to hold herself back from sobbing.

"It won't respond to my chakra! Oh my god! Fuck!…Sasuke-kun!" the pink haired girl cried out. She flitted through the hand signs for the defibrillation jutsu. There were a few disturbances in the unified chakra and Tsunade turned an intense look onto the group of elemental ninja.

"Don't any of you five dare stop what you're doing! If we stop the justu now, Sasuke will die!" the Hokage shouted.

The five ninja in the room automatically re-harnessed their respective energies and continued to unanimously press against the Core. The Curse erupted in malevolent energies, sparks of dark chakra exploded around the room as the heart monitor wailed loudly in alarm. Sakura gathered her chakra into her two palms as the other two medic-nin backed off enough to give her some working room. She took a deep breath and poised her hands over his chest.

"CLEAR!" she shouted, pressing her palms firmly against his chest and sending her chakra abruptly into his body. He jolted upwards into her hands, but his heartbeat did not stabilize.

"Shit! His breathing is slowing as well!" Tsunade cried out as she watched her other subordinate fighting to get the boy's lungs working.

Shizune reached for an oxygen mask as Sasuke continued to have trouble breathing. The dark chakra exploding from his body was making it difficult to be near him. She felt the elemental energy press hard again, the Seal reacting with another flurry of dark energy waves. She pulled her hands away from him abruptly, hissing as one of the sparks hit her. Tsunade worked next to her, taking full control over the boy's Central Nervous System in order to prevent the Seal from shutting it down as well. Sakura was still trying to jumpstart his heart into action, but was not fairing any better than she had been moments before.

"Clear!" the youngest medic cried again, jolting her friend's chest once again…and once again failing to start up his heart.

"Get the oxygen mask on him now Shizune!" Tsunade ordered sharply.

The younger woman nodded, fitting the mask over the boy's mouth. Oxygen flowed into Sasuke's lungs, Shizune's chakra stimulating them into simulated action as the Seal continued to try and shut down his body. Sakura shocked the boy's chest again, tears cascading over her cheeks as it failed to help him in any way possible. 'Please! Please….you can't die now! Don't die Sasuke-kun!' Sakura thought frantically.

"Clear!" she shouted again, but to no avail, his heart refused to react.

"We've almost won! Hold steady everyone, the Core is about to implode," Kakashi's voice rang out over the wailing sound of the heart monitor.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out, shocking his heart again.

"Sakura-chan…it's not worki…"

Shizune was cut off by a loud, thundering explosion of purifying light that moved from the five ninja around the star, into Sasuke, and pushed a stream of black…evil energy out of his body. The stream of evil was surrounded by the unified energies of the elemental entities, and slowly purified as it came out. Sakura looked down at her motionless friend and watched as the dark energy leaked from his damaged shoulder. His heart wasn't beating…she had to get it beating now. She had no choice…to save Sasuke…she had to risk her own life. She rushed through the necessary seals for the technique faster than her Shishou or Senpai could try and stop her.

"Heart chakra-string link jutsu!" Sakura cried out, placing one hand on her heart and dragging a string of chakra from it.

"Sakura, no!" Tsunade cried out, but couldn't move from her spot…the only thing keeping him alive was her control over his brain, and Shizune's control over his system. He wouldn't last much longer with his heartbeat stopped, and though Tsunade feared for Sakura's safety, she knew she would have made the same call if it were her.

Sakura connected the chakra string from her heart to his, feeling a jolt in her chest as her own slowed down. His heart reacted slightly…matching the slow pace of hers weakly. Their heartbeats molded together, his taking on the actual beating of hers, while hers weakened and matched his. If this jutsu worked, her heart would coax his back to life by slowly increasing its own beats and allowing his to mimic. If it failed…they would both be lost to the afterlife. Sakura could feel the burning sensation of the evil presence in Sasuke's body. Her vision became blurry…she vaguely heard muffled voices as her heart continued to slow. Darkness teased the edges of her vision as what seemed like a black hole of numbness sucked her in.

"Sakura!" she heard…her eyes rolling in her head as the world flickered in and out of her sight. Sasuke's heartbeat was not strengthening…in fact it seemed they were both weakening together.

"Shit…Sakura, no…" a vaguely familiar voice called to her.

The young medic felt her breathing slowing down as well. Her heartbeat was barely present…she could hear each slowing beat echoing in her mind. 'Sasuke-kun…' she called in her mind. She looked down at his peaceful face. He was going to die...

"Get back! Give her some air!"

'Sasuke-kun…' Sakura called again in her thoughts.

She didn't feel the tears as they slid over her cheeks. She didn't hear herself sobbing as she died slowly with the boy she loved. The slow thudding soon became the only noise in her head. Sasuke's face became the only thing her dulling green eyes could see. She moved her hand almost unconsciously to thread with his cold one. A sad smile came to her face as her pale lids slid over her eyes. 'I love you…Sasuke-kun,' she thought and then the whole world went black.

...

...

...TBC…...

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

(I'm kidding of course! Do you really think I'd do that to you!)

...

...

...

There were some muffled voices coming from somewhere that seemed both far away and extremely close. The person lying in the bed breathed shallowly in, taking in the scent of illness and sanitizer as she did so. A hospital…she was in a hospital… Consciousness was playing coy with its victim as it barely eluded the patient. The voices were getting louder…the patient's nerves started to tingle as they slowly came back to life. Soon, words were recognizable in what was only a moment ago just mumbled nothingness.

"Sh…I think she's waking up," a familiar voice said.

The darkness was dissipating as vague thoughts began to surface in her mind. She reached for consciousness desperately, wondering where she was. 'Where am I? What happened to me?' she wondered hopelessly. She couldn't really formulate any other thoughts than those. Suddenly she was aware that her lungs burned a little. She gasped in a deep breath as her eyes blinked open to dart around the room. At first her vision was completely white. It was far too bright for her to make anything out. She blinked a few more times…her eyes blurrily making out some figures standing around her quietly. Her fist tightened in the sheets as she tried to identify them.

"Shh…it's okay Sakura-chan it's just us," she heard a male voice say from next to her.

A warm hand patted her back softly, and her nerves seemed to regain awareness in an earth shatteringly brief moment at the contact. Sakura flinched away from the person touching her, who immediately retracted their hand, as she clamped her eyes shut once again. She lay back down against her bed, which she had only just realized was warmer than any bed should be.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I'm sure she's just disoriented," a quiet, melodious voice said from somewhere nearby. 'I know who that is,' Sakura thought, once again trying to open her eyes.

She turned her head up, and when her vision finally cleared she saw the faces of her team mates and master staring back at her in relief. Naruto's eyes were red and puffy; his cheeks stained with a trail of tears. Hinata stood next to him, not looking much better. Kakashi looked haggard, like he'd been worrying for days, but relief was washing over his face quickly as she stared at him. Tsunade was smiling at her, a few tears sliding over her smooth cheeks. Sakura just stared dumbly at them all for a moment. What was going on? Why was she in the hospital?

"Oi, Hag, you had us worried there!" a familiarly annoying voice said. Sakura, as tired as she felt, had the energy to snap a glare in the direction of her team mate, Sai.

"Fuck off Sai, you asshole! You're lucky I can barely move!" she snapped. He just smiled infuriatingly at her.

"He's just happy you're okay Sakura-chan…you really scared us in there," Kakashi said quietly.

"Don't you ever do something stupid like that again! Do you hear me?!" Tsunade's voice snapped from next to her. 'Something stupi…' her thoughts stopped abruptly.

Memories seemed to flood into her mind like a montage. She grasped her head slightly, feeling a headache coming on as she remembered everything that had happened way too quickly. The room…with everyone…the elemental ninja. She screwed her eyes shut as her head throbbed slightly. She remembered now. The Removal…the Curse…the Jutsu…

"Sasuke-kun!" she gasped out, snapping her head around in all directions of the room wildly.

"Calm down Sakura-chan. You're going to hurt yourself," Hinata said quietly. Tsunade stepped forward, combing a hand through her pupil's pink hair to relax her. Sakura took a few deep breaths, willing herself to calm down.

"Are you okay now?" the Hokage asked after a few moments. Sakura nodded slowly, and then turned her eyes up to meet her master's honey brown gaze.

"Shishou…what happened to Sasuke-kun? Is he…?"

"Sakura-chan you're really out of it, aren't you?" Naruto interrupted with a small chuckle.

The pinkette threw him a confused glance. She tried to sit up only to find herself unable to do so. Something warm and strong contracted around her waist, pulling her back down against what she had thought was the bed. Sakura heard her master laugh a little bit as she let her green eyes fall to the thing holding her down. She froze…her face heating up to a brilliant shade of red as she finally understood. There, underneath her, lay Sasuke.

His black hair was spread over the stark, white pillow haphazardly, some of it falling into his closed eyes, and fluttering over his slightly parted, full mouth. His dark lashes caressed the angles of his high set, pale cheeks as little snores sounded from his sleeping person. His arm was fastened securely around her waist. He was warm against her…his bare chest rose and fell with his even breathing and his heart beat steadily from within. He was alive...

'Sasuke-kun…' she thought as tears sprung from her eyes. Her hand fisted in the sheet that fell over them both as she cried. Tsunade's hand combed through her hair again.

"It's alright Sakura. He'll be fine now…because of you," the Hokage said. Sakura moved her gaze up over his still bruised flesh to see that the Cursed Seal was no longer present.

"It worked?" She asked before she could stop the question from coming out.

"It did…we purified him…but he is alive right now because of you Sakura. If you hadn't done what you did…he would have died," Tsunade explained.

"And the others?" Sakura asked.

"All fine…exhausted, but fine," her master answered.

Sakura just smiled. Sasuke was alive. He was alive and free from the Curse Orochimaru had left him with for good. It would all be okay now. He would be able to return to them now. They would be together again. Maybe not exactly as they had been, but they would be able to move on now that the last remnant of his old master was gone. Whatever happened next…they would face it together.

"Alright, everyone out! Sakura needs to rest," Tsunade ordered as she shooed her pupil's visitors out of the room. She turned to the young girl in the bed, who was staring down at the Uchiha with that dark flush still on her cheeks.

"Shishou…how long have I been out?" Sakura asked.

"You've been unconscious for about a week Sakura," the Hokage informed her. Her pretty green eyes widened.

"That long? Why weren't we moved to separate beds?" The pinkette asked with a small frown of confusion. Tsunade chuckled.

"He was surprised too…but I'll tell you like I told him…we couldn't move you from each other while that jutsu was still in place. Your hearts were linked together and would remain that way until his no longer needed the support of yours. The jutsu only faded yesterday," she explained.

"He already woke up?" Sakura asked in wonderment. Tsunade nodded.

"Yeah…funny…he didn't want us to move you from the bed. He refused to let go of you actually," she mused out loud. Sakura's eyes went back to the boy in the bed as Tsunade headed for the door.

"Well, anyways…you should sleep Sakura. I'll send Shia up with dinner for you two later on," the Hokage said before she closed the door.

Sakura mumbled a goodbye just before her master left as she continued to stare down at the Uchiha underneath her. Alive…he was alive! The thrill she felt knowing that just wouldn't leave her. She smiled down at him lovingly. 'This time I saved you, Sasuke-kun,' she thought happily. Suddenly his arm clenched around her waist again and she found herself falling face first back into his bare chest. She blushed hotly at the feel of his warm skin against her cheek. The scent of him flooded her senses as she felt her eyelids droop slightly. Snuggling her head into the crook of his neck, Sakura let her exhaustion get the best of her. Just before sleep claimed her, she heard Sasuke groan softly.

"Mmnn..mumble…Sakura…snore…" he muttered in his sleep. Sakura fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Kamizuki- Izumo's surname.

Ohayo Gozaimasu- Good morning

Tou-sama- father

Kaa-sama- mother

Baa-sama- grandmother

Runes- ancient writing.


	18. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

Beta-read by: Dr. Jinxers (333)

Chapter 16

...

...

'Uchiha Itachi moved forward with his hand outstretched. Sasuke stumbled weakly away. After everything…the entire battle…he had no energy left to stop his brother from taking his eyes. That outstretched hand got ever closer; Sasuke's black eyes widened further with every second. Blood dribbled out of the older man's eyes, over the fingers stretched in front of him, and down the arm they were attached to. As that hand finally reached his face, Sasuke pressed himself into the wall, trying desperately to find a way to stop this from happening. He was about to whip out a kunai, his sad, but only means of self preservation, when suddenly the fingers stopped. His older brother looked at him, eyes unreadable. Those cold obsidian eyes just stared at him with an emotion Sasuke neither had the energy nor the ability to decode before…he poked him. Itachi poked him right in the head, just like he used to when they were just children. He poked him like he used to back in that time that seemed so long ago. Sasuke just stood there with a confused expression lighting his features. Then, almost too quiet for him to hear, Itachi spoke for the last time.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…" the corners of Itachi's mouth slowly turned up at the sides in a way Sasuke both recognized, yet couldn't remember.

"…..this is the last time…" he said with a familiar, yet at the same time foreign looking smile on his face.

The finger swiped down Sasuke's face as his older brother collapsed to the floor in his death. Blood smeared over Sasuke's features as he just stood there, unable to react. He could feel it running down his face, over his chin….he looked down at his dead brother…suddenly feeling unsure of everything he'd ever known. He'd finally killed Itachi. He'd finally recognized his life long goal. So why did it feel so wrong right now? Why did Itachi smile like that when he'd died?

Sasuke could feel the place where his brother had poked him like there was a hole in his forehead. That one gesture…why? Why would Itachi play with him like that? He'd played mind games right up until the end, the bastard! Why?

'Why nii-san?' Suddenly he was propped up against the wall looking up at a man with an orange swirled mask.

"He was ordered to kill his friends, his lover, his mother and father…The man who cried tears of blood as he smothered his emotions and killed his brethren…could not bring himself to kill his little brother," the man Sasuke knew was Uchiha Madara said.

"Because for him…your life weighed more than the village…"

...

...

Sasuke's eyes shot open as the memories continued to filter into his mind. Uchiha Madara…he'd met him. Only for a few minutes, but he'd met him. During his first weeks back in Konoha, he'd been too injured to remember exactly what had happened that day. He distinctly remembered thinking, during those earlier days in Konoha Hospital, that he hadn't found Madara yet. But…he had, he'd met that man. The man who'd helped in the massacring of his Clan had talked with him that day at the Uchiha hide out. After Sasuke had collapsed beside his brother, he woke to find himself propped against the single surviving wall of the Hideout. A man with an orange mask stared down at him…claiming to be Uchiha Madara, the man Itachi had told him was not to be trusted…the man Itachi had admitted had helped him kill the Clan.

Madara did not rebuke this accusation. He embraced it, and told Sasuke an even more confusing, still undecidedly true or false, story about the Massacre. The Uchiha Clan had been planning an uprising against the Hokage, and though Sandaime had tried to reason with them, they had refused to listen. The Elder Council forced Sarutobi to issue the order for the Clan's extinction, and Uchiha Itachi was the person he'd chosen. A double agent at the age of thirteen, Itachi had to swallow his sorrow, and kill the people he loved. He'd failed, however, because he couldn't kill them all. He couldn't kill Sasuke.

That's why Sasuke had been feeling guilty all of a sudden. In the weeks leading up to the Removal Process, he remembered having flashbacks of not memories, but emotions. Guilt mostly…for a thing he could not remember at the time. Now, that the Seal was gone, and his body could properly heal again, he remembered nearly everything. Itachi may have been innocent. Well, not innocent, but orders are orders. If the Uchiha Clan was planning an uprising, then perhaps they sealed their own fate all those years ago.

Still, the reason Madara helped confused Sasuke. What did he have to do with anything? He remembered his brother telling him, during their fight, that Madara had been his tutor. But other than that…what right did Madara have to kill off Sasuke's family? He had no right, and if the youngest Uchiha remembered correctly, Itachi did not trust Madara. Itachi had been trying to find a way to kill Madara.

Sasuke couldn't remember much of what happened after Madara told his story. The younger Uchiha had been bleeding pretty heavily, and he remembered being dizzy. However, he did remember Madara wanting him to join his cause. The Uchiha Founder wanted him to help him find the tailed beasts, but didn't have the chance to take Sasuke away before Naruto and his enormous 'Sasuke Retrieval' Team closed in on their location. To avoid conflict, the older man simply transported himself away. Sasuke watched him leave, confused by his story, but too tired to think on it. He passed out shortly after. When he woke next, he was in Konohagakure Hospital.

So, where should he go from here? According to Madara's story, Itachi had planned out his death years in advance in hopes that Sasuke would never discover the truth. The elder Uchiha had wanted to die with Sasuke still believing he was a cold hearted murderer. He never factored in the idea that Madara may come into contact with the younger….wait, never mind, he did factor that in.

'When Itachi poked my forehead…I remember now…he transferred all of his techniques into my eyes. He wanted me to kill Madara. That much I know is true…but if Madara's story is true, then the Konoha Elders also need to pay for what they did. The Uchiha may have been planning an uprising, but as docile, passive, and convincing as I remember Sarutobi being, I can't imagine him not finding a way around this. The council most likely did not give him an appropriate amount of time.

Madara said that Itachi was the one chosen, but the Sandaime I knew would never ask something like that from a child. Maybe the double agent business, but never the annihilation of his own Clan. If what Madara told me is true, I can honestly rule out the Sandaime Hokage knowing as much about the situation as the Council did. If he had known what Danzo and those two old geezers were asking of Itachi, he would have never allowed it. Even if in the end he was forced to issue the order, he would have found another ninja to do so. That is what ANBU is for after all.

When I fought Itachi, he mentioned reality as being what we acknowledge as the truth. Maybe he was hinting to the fact that perhaps I didn't know everything about the massacre I thought I did. If he knew Madara would find me, why wouldn't he just tell me the story himself? Was he hoping Madara would fail to make contact with me? I'm not sure what I should believe. Should I go on everything I've been believing since the Massacre, or what Madara has recently told me?

But then…why would Itachi smile at me like that before he died? Was it merely some mind game like I'd originally thought, or was it because he actually loved me more than anything else like Madara told me? If what Madara told me is the truth…I must hold the Council accountable for their actions. However, Itachi did not trust Madara…so I may never know which parts were the truth, if any, and which parts were fabricated,' Sasuke thought.

"Nnn…" a female voice groaned sleepily from beside him.

Sasuke suddenly remembered where he was and what had happened to him. He darted his eyes down to the pink haired girl in his bed that was snuggled up against his side in the most comfortable way. Her small hand lay splayed over his bare stomach, her head was nuzzled into the crook of his neck, and one of her slender, finely toned legs was tossed over his as she slept. Her plump pink lips were parted slightly, he noticed, when he shifted them into a more comfortable position. He settled her in between his legs and wrapped his arms around her shoulders lightly.

Sasuke rather liked being entwined with Sakura this way. After everything was said and done…she had saved his life. She'd risked everything to save his life, and that made him feel amazing for some reason. Well, it also made him feel a little angry that she would be so careless…he wasn't exactly sure, but he figured that was him being protective over her. Sasuke had gotten a little better with identifying his emotions since he came here. Though he'd never admit it openly, he knew that Gaara had a hand in that. The redhead knew what it was like to be numb, and have to remember how to feel again. So…therefore, Gaara could explain to him the emotions he was experiencing.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura mumbled in her sleep, her small hand clenching against his abdomen.

Sasuke wove his fingers into her thick mass of pink hair and played with it a little bit. He'd always secretly liked the color. It was nice. It certainly smelled really nice. She smelled really nice….she felt really nice all snuggled against him like that. He wasn't completely sure where all of these feelings were coming from, but ever since he found out that she linked her strong, healthy heart up to his slow, dying one…he felt closer to her. He felt not only that he owed her that much more…but that finally, after all those years of her saying it, he believed she was truly in love with him.

"I'm here Sakura-chan…I'm not going anywhere," he said to her, curling a hand over her clenched fist and relaxing her fingers.

She slept on, completely unawares of everything that was happening, and he let her. Sasuke, in the mean time, would try and sort out his recent memories. After doing so…after making sure that he really did meet Madara; that everything he'd dreamt about was actually a flashback and not just a dream, he would go to Tsunade about it. If anyone could help him find out the truth, it was the Godaime Hokage. She had the resources…she had the key to Sarutobi's personal library. If the Elders were responsible, she would be able to find out.

...

...

Akito House

...

...

Shia rushed to prepare breakfast for her family. She had to get to the Hospital soon to see Sakura and Sasuke. It'd been about a week since The Removal Process, and though Sasuke had lived, Shia had never been so close to having a heart attack as she had that day. On top of the Uchiha's near death, Sakura had decided it'd be a good idea to link her heart to his slowing one, scaring everyone in the room out of a good three years of their life spans. When the pinkette had slumped over on Sasuke's body, Shia was sure she almost died of fright.

Sakura was her best friend. Sakura was one of the few people who understood her completely. Sakura was the sister that Shia never had. She was the girl who'd befriended her after her parent's death, and who'd helped her heal. In that moment that she thought Sakura had died…Shia had been at a loss of what to do. She'd wanted to cry, but for some reason was incapable. She wanted to scream, but could not make the sound. All she could do was stare with a broken look in her eyes at her friend's seemingly dead body.

Shia was no stranger to death…Death had taken her most precious people from her. Death had taken her grandmother only a year ago…and though he'd been taken back, Death had also taken Gaara from her once. If the Gods of Death had taken Sasuke that day…if they had taken Sasuke and Sakura that day…Shia was sure she would not be able to heal. Thank goodness Tsunade and Kakashi had cool enough heads to take both of the young ninja's pulses. 'Tou-san…Kaa-san…Baa-san…thanks for watching over me,' Shia thought quietly.

...

...

Hyuuga House

...

...

"Uzumaki-san, you're here for Hinata I assume," Hyuuga Hiashi surmised coolly as he stared down at the boy on his couch.

Naruto twiddled his thumbs nervously in his lap as he tried not to break eye contact with the Hyuuga leader. It's not that he was challenging the older man per say, well perhaps it was kind of like a challenge. The point was, he wasn't staring Hinata's father down out of any disrespectful urge. Naruto just didn't think that the Hyuuga Head would want a spineless coward who couldn't even look him in the eye as a son-in-law. The blonde's hands froze in the midst of their fidgeting at that last thought. Was he already thinking like that about things like that?

"Ah…there you are Hinata," Hiashi's voice said, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts.

Blue eyes snapped into focus and followed the older man's gaze towards the steps where his girlfriend now stood. Why was it that every time saw her, he was floored by how elegantly beautiful she was? She was like that princess that men would die for without hesitation. Her heart shaped, pale face held a soft smile that had his heart thumping loudly against his chest. Hinata always managed to look beautiful in whatever she wore, but today she looked downright angelic. A white dress with a knee length skirt made of the most wistfully, swishy material known to man. Her hair fell into her face in long, ebony sheets of silk. She wore no make up…her snowy eyes needed no emphasis to stand out. And…when she smiled like that, she had this brilliant glow about her that nearly stopped his heart from its sheer beauty.

'God damnit! I'm borderline poetic here! What the hell is this?! Uzumaki Naruto doesn't think things like this! I'm starting to sound all sappy like Ero-sennin's dirty books!' Naruto thought in confusion.

(Borderline? Kit, do you even hear yourself?) Kyuubi snickered. Naruto pouted a little.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata's sweet voice called. The boy turned his confused gaze onto the beautiful girl staring, concerned, down at him from the staircase.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Blond hair flew in crazy wisps around his face as Naruto shook his head fervently.

"No…it's nothing! Let's get going then…I think it's about time I properly introduced you to Sasuke, Hina-chan…I want to introduce you to my brother," he said, blue eyes locking with her milky white gaze. Her expression was mildly shocked, yet exceedingly happy all at the same time. Honestly, he wondered if it was hard expressing as much variety in expressions as Hinata did in a day.

"Hai, Naruto-kun…." She said finally, with a small smile.

...

...

Konohagakure Hospital

...

...

Sakura groaned as the last bits of blissful sleep started to leave her. She nuzzled her pillow affectionately, noticing something strange as she did so. It wasn't like a normal pillow. It was smooth, and soft, but not in the cloth kind of way. It was warm. It rose and fell periodically every few seconds, and it was lined with rippling bumps that felt really nice against her hand. She smiled sleepily, fingering the smooth ridges lightly. Her hand slid down ever further, tracing a deep, smooth groove. Wow, her pillow felt awfully similar to a….

"S…Sakura…" a familiar voice sounded. 'Shit!' Sakura thought.

She opened her eyes slowly, their green gaze tracing up the lean torso of her friend, and long time love. She felt the heat hit her face quickly as she blushed deep red. Sasuke was staring down at her with wide, onyx eyes, slightly flushed, and having difficulty breathing. They just lay there staring at each other for a few moments. Sakura, well, she was dying of mortification at the fact that she'd been touching all over him this whole time, and he was awake. Even if she hadn't realized it was him, that didn't stop her from being embarrassed about being caught.

On Sasuke's end, he was torn somewhere between shocked and aroused. He'd never been touched like that before, and to have Sakura do it…it just felt so good. He watched silently as Sakura tore her green eyes away from his stare and looked down at her hand. Her faced turned a lovely beat red color that caused him to snicker inwardly. Her hand lay splayed wide over his lower abdomen, forefinger in the groove of his pelvis, and pinky sitting dangerously close to the waistband of his boxers. Sakura sat up abruptly, jerking her hand away, and looking at him with wide, apologetic eyes.

A long time ago he would've found her wide eyed, flushed stare to be annoying…but now it was just… 'Cute…' The thought confused him slightly, only because the feeling it created was the same feeling you get straight before you throw up…only not as strong. Sasuke watched as his friend took in a deep breath, calming herself, before opening her mouth to speak. He found his gaze drawn to her bubblegum colored lips, not too thin, but not too thick either. Her upper lip had this little groove just under her nose that, in combination with the bottom heavy, slightly pouty, bottom lip gave her gave her mouth almost a heart shape. Then they started moving, and Sasuke felt the entire world dissolve as he watched the soft looking, pink petals form words.

"Alright Sasuke-san! Looks like we're ready to…..Oh I'm so sorry!" a voice rang out. The sound of something clattering against the tile of the room's floor rang through the silence.

Two sets of eyes snapped over to the entrance of the room where none other than Akito Shia stood in all of her pregnant, flushed, and surprised glory. Her mouth hung open in a small gape, her hand rested against her chest, fingers splayed as her she stared at them through shocked, wide eyes. Out of his peripheral vision, Sasuke saw Sakura flush a dangerous shade of red. He could feel a strange heat enveloping his face as well, kind of like when he'd woken to the pinkette's unconscious ministrations earlier, only stronger.

Before either of them could say anything, Shia turned on her heel and walked briskly out of the room. An awkward silence descended upon them, but Sasuke couldn't figure out why it felt so awkward. They hadn't been doing anything, and they'd been in the same bed for about a week, so Shia should really be used to seeing them like that…shouldn't she? Sasuke turned his black eyes down to the slightly trembling person still leaning rather close to him. She smelled really nice; he noted silently as her green, mortified gaze finally moved from the doorway to his face. Quickly Sakura sputtered an apology.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun! I didn't mean to.,.."

"It's okay Sakura…you were asleep. You didn't know what you were doing," he answered quietly.

She pulled herself away, tossing her legs over the side of the bed, and sliding off of it carefully. Sasuke couldn't explain why he felt so….well he wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling as far as naming it went, but he didn't want her to leave. He'd rather gotten used to her presence over the last week. Sakura tested out her legs quietly, walking slowly forward until she was confident she'd have no problem doing it. She then turned to Sasuke with a warm smile and said…

"Well, I'm going to go home and shower. I'll tell Shia-chan to come back up here and get your forms all filled out. She'll fill you in on what's going to happen today, and I'll be back around lunch time to relieve her," Sakura said. Sasuke nodded silently, quirking his lips up slightly in a ghost of a smile. That seemed to please the pinkette, who waved goodbye to him jovially before heading out of the room.

Sasuke raised a hand to his shoulder, fingers tracing the slightly less bruised skin lightly. He was free of the Curse. He was free to move on with his life, and repair his burned bridges as best as he could. He was free to hunt down Madara, and make sure the Elders paid for their sins. He had decided, that for now, he would ask the people who'd once called themselves his best friends to help him investigate as much as they could before he brought the idea to the Hokage. For now, he couldn't be sure if what Madara had told him was valid or not, so he would look into it for his own knowledge first.

He wanted to at least have one solid bit of evidence to prove that his theory may be correct. Since Uchiha Madara's testimonial would hardly be regarded as legitimate in Konoha, he had to find some other way to show the Hokage what the Council had done. At the same time, he would have to suck it up and go to the Uchiha Compound. If anything could be found about Madara, it would be there. If Itachi had left him any clues, which Sasuke highly suspected he had, they would be in the old house. He knew little.

He knew from his brother's strange behavior in his last seconds that Itachi was not exactly the monster he'd once thought he was. He knew from the conversation they'd had just before the battle and during it, that Itachi had left the duty of killing Uchiha Madara up to Sasuke. There had to be a reason behind that. Sasuke was going to find out by scanning the Uchiha Archives and searching his old home for any clues his brother may have left him.

'Even if what Madara said is true, Itachi wanted me to kill him, and I need to find out why,' he thought.

...

...

Room 290

...

...

"Shia-chan..." a familiar voice called from behind her. Shia turned to see her friend Sakura standing in the doorway to the room she was currently working in.

"Alright Hikaru-chan! You're all patched up, and be more careful with those kunai at the Academy. Just because you're a student doesn't mean that Iruka-sensei is using fake ones," Shia chastised the little boy she'd just stitched up. He pouted adorably on his hospital bed.

"I'll try Shia-sensei…next time I won't miss the mark!" he said with determination in his big brown eyes. Shia smiled.

"That's the spirit Hon! Now go, you're mother's been sitting on the bench outside of this room for a half hour worrying to death. She'll be glad to know you're okay," the Akito head said.

"Okay! Bye Shia-sensei!" the boy chirped, bounding out of the room. Shia smiled after the child until he was out of sight before turning her amused navy gaze on her friend.

"Sasuke-kun is waiting for you upstairs," Sakura said quietly. Shia smirked at her, narrowing her eyes into slivers of glinting mirth. Sakura flushed automatically.

"Sorry I interrupted the two of you this morning. I didn't realize you already had THAT kind of relationship," the Akito said in a nonchalant tone. Sakura's face turned bright red.

"SHIA-CHAN! Don't be ridiculous! It wasn't like that okay!" the pinkette sputtered indignantly. Shia put a finger to her chin in feigned thought.

"Oh, because when I walked in you two were mooning at each other like a couple of love sick puppy dogs, inches apart, with your hand sitting rather close to the edge of the sheet, Sakura-chan," she said. Sakura's eyes widened, filling with embarrassment.

"It wasn't what it looked like! I swear!" she cried.

"No? Well then, I must have misinterpreted your hand rubbing his stomach as you molesting him…sorry!" Shia chirped. Sakura swore loudly.

"I wasn't molesting him! I was asleep! I had no idea what I was doing" she shouted.

"So you were molesting him in your sleep then?" Shia asked 'innocently'.

"NO!" the pinkette yelled desperately.

Her stomach was overrun by a flock of restless butterflies and her lungs refused to function properly at the moment. She felt a little nauseous. 'Damnit! Why did Shia have to walk in on that!? I was embarrassed enough about it without her making fun of me!' Sakura thought in dismay. She heard her friend's quiet chuckling from next to her. Shia's navy eyes were shining with amusement at this point. The Akito was having way too much fun with this, Sakura decided.

"Calm down Sakura-chan," Shia managed to say through her giggles, "I was just teasing you."

Sakura huffed and pouted, tossing her nose in the air as she crossed her arms defensively over her chest. She heard Shia laugh again. Really, it wasn't that funny. After a few minutes, Shia seemed to calm down enough to talk lucidly. Sakura listened as her friend regained her breath, waiting for the next teasing round to come. Surprisingly it didn't. A small hand came down on her shoulder and squeezed comfortingly. Sakura opened her eyes to look into her friend's warm gaze. Shia smiled at her, and Sakura found herself unable to not return it.

"Well, I should get up there and brief Sasuke-san on everything that'll be going down today. You go home and get some rest. Take a nice, hot bath," the Akito suggested. Sakura sighed.

"Yea, I guess that does sound really nice. Well I'll see you later then," she said, smiling as they both exited the room. Shia smiled back and waved.

"Yea, see you at lunch time," the Akito answered amiably. With that, the pregnant woman turned her back and started walking away slowly. Sakura turned to walk in the opposite direction. She had just moved to make her first step when she heard it. Shia'd been almost too far a way to hear, but Sakura heard it.

"Seriously, it looked like he was about to kiss you or something."

...

...

Hospital Lobby

...

...

"But Nee-chan! I wanna see Sasuke-bastard! I know he's sick, but I wanna see him!" Naruto shouted in a whiny voice. The woman at the information desk of the hospital cringed at the high, irritating pitch of the young man's voice.

"I'm sorry, but Uchiha-san is in recovery now, and his rest should not be disturbed," the secretary said. Naruto's lip jutted out in a heavy pout as he crossed his arms defiantly. Hinata sighed.

"Miss, please…we've been told that Naruto-kun would have permission to see Sasuke today. There should be a no…"

"There's no note. Nobody has authorized anyone to see Uchiha-san except for the Hokage, her apprentices, and Shia-sama. Now, please leave," the woman snapped irritably.

"Listen, Miss. Miyagi, is it? I want you to call Sasuke-san's room now; Shia-chan should be there by this time. She'll tell you herself that Naruto-kun is cleared to be in there," Hinata said, narrowing her white eyes towards the woman sternly. The Secretary Miyagi blinked at the Hyuuga Heiress. She'd never seen a look like that grace the ever gentle Hyuuga Hinata's face. She was just about to pick up the phone when…

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice shouted loudly.

Hinata snapped her eyes in the direction of her loud boyfriend, following his happy blue gaze over to their mutual friend Haruno Sakura. The Hyuuga had to stifle a giggle at her friend's disoriented appearance. Sakura looked rather lost and surprised. At the same time she was breathing a little labouredly, eyes glazed over in thought, and flushed redder than an apple. 'What's up with her?' Hinata thought quietly as the pinkette made her way over to them.

"Naruto, how are you?" Sakura asked, seeming to regain herself a little bit. Naruto smiled broadly.

"I'm great Sakura-chan! But you know what would make me even better!" he said loudly. Sakura cringed slightly at the volume of his voice.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"If these stupid hospital people would let me go see Sasuke-bastard!" he pouted.

"I don't understand. I thought you told me it'd be okay to come see him now," Naruto added. Sakura turned her confused eyes on the receptionist.

"What seems to be the problem Miyagi?" she asked.

"Uchiha-san is in recovery, is he not? He shouldn't be disturbed," the woman replied easily.

"Sasuke-kun is perfectly healthy enough to have visitors. In fact, I think it would do him some good to see this idiot," Sakura said in a stern voice. Miyagi glared.

"I was told not to admit anyone into Uchiha-san's room, Sakura-sama, those were my orders," the receptionist said.

"Well you've got new orders now. I am the lead doctor on Sasuke's recovery case, and I say that Naruto is allowed to visit him," Sakura said with a finality that no one would dare disobey. Shooting a glare at the receptionist, Sakura addressed her two friends.

"He is in Recovery Room 1A. Just tell the guards who you are, they have been informed that you might be visiting today," the rosette instructed. Naruto beamed, shooting a smug look over to the pouting receptionist. Seriously, she must have nothing better to do than give people a hard time all day.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" he shouted, grabbing Hinata's hand and dragging her in the direction with the sign 'Recovery Wing', hanging over the entrance. The Heiress stumbled a little as she tried to keep up, and Sakura couldn't help but smile at the couple. They were just too cute.

'Seriously, it looked like he was about to kiss you or something.'

'By the way you two were mooning at each other…'

Sakura shook Shia's words from her head as she handed her report to the receptionist, and instructed her to send it to the Hokage. She trudged to the door, trying desperately not to think of what had just happened in the room only minutes ago. Honestly, he wasn't really even touching her, and she couldn't control herself. Even in sleep she couldn't control her urges from taking over. Seeing him now, free of the Curse and slowly healing, Sakura could see how much he'd honestly changed since he'd first come back.

He was refreshingly less socially awkward, though still quite astoundingly so. Yea, doesn't make much sense, but let's just say he wasn't bad to the Sai side of the scale. At least Sasuke had started to be able to distinguish a few of his emotions. He was a bright boy, and now that his body was free of the strain from the Seal, he would be able to think on a much clearer level. As smart as he was, Sakura had no doubt he'd be able to start recognizing his emotions more clearly in the next few weeks. Of course, recognizing them, and knowing how to show them are two completely different things. She was sure he'd never be able to be as open as most people, but honestly she couldn't care less.

Sakura loved Sasuke. If by some chance Shia's observation of them "mooning at each other like a couple of sick puppy dogs" was correct, then perhaps Sasuke may feel the same way that she did. Sakura had always had a rather quick, analytical mind. There was a possibility that Sasuke could feel quiet a lot for her, and he just didn't quite understand it yet. Tsunade had said that he refused to let them move her for the entire week. He'd knowingly and willingly slept by her side for an entire week, cuddling her to his chest every night. Even back when Gaara had spent those few nights watching over the Uchiha, he'd told Sakura she should pay more attention to how Sasuke looked at her. Now, Shia was saying it looked like he wanted to kiss her. Sakura was capable of putting two and two together quite quickly. Sasuke could very well have feelings for her, but she knew he wouldn't understand them right away.

She also knew that when he did understand them, he'd fight them. It was common for people who'd lost a lot of loved ones to fight against becoming close with others. However, this time, Sakura was going to be there to help him heal. This time, Sakura was going to be there to show him that pushing people away wasn't going to stop him from getting hurt. If there was the slimmest chance that Sasuke loved her, Sakura was going to try and get him to realize it. Why? Well, because she'd lived her whole pre-pubescent life completely and totally head over heals in love with him. She'd spent the beginning of her teenage years pinning over the loss of him, and fighting tooth and nail to get him back. If there was a chance that he felt for her, even if he could never truly learn to show it openly and comfortably…she would do her best to make it known to him that those feelings existed.

...

...

Sasuke's Room: sometime later

...

...

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke smirked lightly from his hospital bed.

"Naruto-kun! Quiet down, we're in a hospital," Hinata chided softly. Blue eyes snapped to the shy girl, softening slightly as Naruto smiled sheepishly at his girlfriend.

"Hn…Dobe…taking orders now, are you?" Sasuke instigated. He heard Shia giggle shamelessly from the corner where she was pretending to read over his charts, and NOT pay attention to their argument.

"It's called love Bastard! L.O.V.E! Don't lash out at me just because you're jealous that I realized my feelings before you!" Naruto shouted, sticking his tongue out at the other boy. Hinata gasped lightly. 'He…he just said he loved me!' she thought excitedly.

"Hmphf! Looks like you're the only one who realized them," Sasuke retorted, ignoring the sense of curiosity that peaked inside of him. 'I realized my feelings before you!' He pushed the surfacing ideas away forcefully to watch in amusement as Naruto turned wide blue eyes onto his blushing, shocked looking girlfriend.

"Hina-chan…you really didn't know?" the blond asked incredulously. Hinata fidgeted with her thumb nervously.

"Well…you've never actually said it before," the Heiress answered quietly, flushing with embarrassment that all eyes were now on her. She kept her gaze in line with Naruto's. His baby blues filled with guilt.

"I haven't?" he asked in disbelief. No sooner did Hinata shake her head no when Naruto scooped her into his arms and kissed her hard.

"I do…I've broken my ass, as hard as I've fallen for you," Naruto said. As crude an image as it was, it was oddly sweet hearing it. Hinata smiled.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun," Hinata said. Naruto smiled back.

"I know you do. You're the only person who's ever been so good to me. You're the only person who never hated me Hina-chan. I'd be crazy not to love you, and I'm gonna say it over and over again until you get sick of hearing it!" the blond chirped happily.

"That would never happen," Hinata said softly.

Those sapphire eyes warmed beautifully before disappearing under the lids as Naruto leaned in to kiss her again. This time it was tender, just a gentle brush of lips….a brief swipe of tongue. Sasuke watched the two interact feeling a strange mixture of emotion he could only partially identify. He knew he was happy that Naruto had found someone to love him. There was more to it though…an empty, hollow feeling in his heart whenever he watched the two stare warmly at one another. He wasn't quite sure what that was, but he was going to try to figure it out. In the mean time….

...

...

"…..Dunce…."

...

"Shut up Bastard!"

...

...

Hours later

...

...

"So Sasuke-kun. It looks like you're stuck with me for a little longer," Sakura said, smiling at him from behind the medical chart. He looked up at her with a small frown.

"It's not like I'm nauseated by your presence Sakura. I thought we'd been over this already. I consider both you and Naruto invaluable friends. Besides…if I'm going to go back to that place, I'd rather someone be with me…and I'd rather it be you," the Uchiha said quietly. Sakura's heart stuttered at his confession.

"Oh…"

They remained silent for a little while, save the scraping noises of the pen against the papers attached to the clipboard. Sasuke was unsure of how to read Sakura's expression at the moment. She looked a little tense, but not in a bad way. Maybe she was confused. Back when they were younger he'd never have admitted something like that, but now, he only wished to fix the bonds that he had damaged. He wanted Sakura to trust him, and for that to be he would have to be honest with her. Truthfully, when Shia had come to his room today saying he was being released into the custody of his pink haired ex-teammate; he'd been a little surprised. He'd been surprised and nervous.

According to the Hokage's orders, he was well enough to leave the hospital, but still had about a week and a half of physical therapy to go through before he could start training again. Sakura had been assigned to this, seeing as Shia was currently heavy with a five month pregnancy. It would be too much of a strain on the Akito Head. Sakura would be moving in with him at the Uchiha Compound, since it was secluded from the village. After his week and a half of therapy, Sakura would start training with him.

Since she was the Hokage's Apprentice, the Council had agreed that his first month of probation would be supervised by Sakura. During this month his chakra would be sealed, and they would only be able to train in taijustu. He was happy they'd decided to assign Sakura as his "Probation Officer". He knew her, he trusted her, and he liked her. She was much better than a stranger, whom he would not trust, and be unable to be comfortable around. She was smart and witty. He was sure they'd get along, as long as he didn't incite her spitfire temper. If it'd been Naruto, he may have gotten himself into trouble. As much as he cared about his idiot of a friend, they were still rivals, and they still butt head on just about everything. That arrangement would have been disastrous.

"Well that's it for the discharge papers! Let's get you home then, ne Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said with a smile.

He nodded silently, ignoring his raging ego as he slid into the wheelchair. Home….she was taking him home. What would it be like? No doubt it was dusty and decrepit by now. No one had lived in his house for four years. Sasuke suddenly felt a sense of dread spread over him. He was going back to that place. Finally, after years of repressing them and killing his emotions to stay focused on his goal, Sasuke would be facing those memories that haunted him every day for the past nine years. He was unsure of how he would react…seeing the Uchiha gates again. He was nervous…scared even of being overwhelmed by the emotions he just didn't have the energy to suppress anymore.

As if she'd sensed his distress, Sasuke felt Sakura's slender hand comb through his hair and card through the strands soothingly. He sighed, he was grateful that it was Sakura who was going with him, because at this point, he was unsure if he could stop the inevitable breakdown that was going to come with stepping into his old, abandoned home. He was unsure if he could hold back the tears he'd refused to weep for all of these years. He knew that if it came to that…if he broke down and sobbed…Sakura would do nothing but comfort him as he did so. She loved him…and for that he was truly grateful. Even if he couldn't quite name what he felt for her…what she meant to him…he knew it was something. He knew it was a very significant something, and he was happy knowing she was willing to be there for him after everything he'd done to her.

"Here we are," he heard Sakura say.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts abruptly, wondering briefly how long he'd been out of it if they'd made their way across town, and he hadn't even realized it. He looked up at the Gates of the Uchiha Compound with their cracked and worn painted symbol of the Uchiha Fan. His heart lurched in his chest at the sight of them. Sakura's arms wrapped around his neck from behind; her hands coming forward to grasp his fingers in her own as she nuzzled his temple fondly.

"It's alright Sasuke-kun….I'm right here beside you," she murmured into his ear. He nodded his head, and she slowly pushed the chair forward.

...

...

"Arigato…Sakura.."

...

...

TBC…

-... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ...

the –sensei ending is used for writers, teachers, martial arts masters, and doctors in Japan.


	19. Facing the Past

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

...

Chapter 17

...

They didn't spend their first night out of the hospital in the old Uchiha Head House. It was far too dirty and unkempt for people to live in yet. Instead, they stayed in a smaller home in the Uchiha Complex, also abandoned, but cleaned and stocked for the two days they'd be spending in it while the Hokage had some Genin clean the Mansion. Sasuke was both relieved and disappointed with how it turned out. He was relieved for obvious reasons. He'd been dreading returning to that place ever since he'd woken up in the hospital almost three months ago. The memories that lay dormant in his mind for years would undoubtedly be ignited in a flurry of panic and tears. He was scared of going back. He was scared of walking through that old house, filled with the horrible ghosts of his past. He'd imagined time and time again of sliding that door open to reveal what had once been his parents' bedroom; the room they were murdered in by their own son.

At the same time, he was slightly disappointed that they weren't going to his old home. Sasuke had worked himself up at the hospital about returning, only to find out that they weren't going there yet. He'd gotten himself prepared to face his demons, but had yet to be brought to the place they resided in. Of course, he understood why it had to be that way. There was no way that the Mansion was fit to support two people when there'd been no one there for years to clean or maintain it. The Hokage said it should be done within the next two days. She was putting the Village's new Genin on it as a D-ranked mission. They would be supervised by a crop of Chuunin to make sure they didn't steal or touch anything they weren't supposed to.

Thankfully, both Naruto and his girlfriend were assigned as supervisors despite that Naruto was, in fact, a Genin. Among the other supervisors were Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, and Aburame Shino. They were all members of the Rookie Nine, people he'd once considered close comrades, if not friends. He was glad to know they'd all agreed to do this, and though he wasn't stupid enough to think they weren't doing it simply because Sakura was going to be living with him for the next month, it made him feel good to know they cared a little.

"I'm back Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke was jostled out of his thoughts as his roommate walked through the door with a bag of groceries. Sakura smiled at him through the small gap between the two brown, paper bags. He smirked amiably back at her, still not quite sure how to make his face mirror her expression. At times he felt he'd never be able to smile the way he used to. At times he felt he would never remember how to make that expression that never seemed to leave his face through his young life before the Massacre. He would try though, because for some reason, in Sakura's presence, he wanted to make that expression. He nodded to her in a silent "welcome back" as she began to take out her supplies for the supper she'd be making. After placing everything she'd need on the kitchen counter, Sakura turned her big green eyes on him.

"Alright Sasuke-kun, let's get you into the living room so you can lie down," the medic said. He nodded as she helped him stand, and slowly make his way over to the living room sofa. She propped a pillow underneath his head comfortably before darting off to find a sheet to cover him in. As she tossed said sheet over his body she said,

"Try to sleep a little. I'll wake you when dinner is ready."

Sasuke just nodded. Sakura combed one of her hands through his hair before turning to walk back into the kitchen to prepare their meal. Pale lids fell over dark eyes; thick lashes fluttering over the ivory smooth skin of high-set cheekbones. Sasuke felt his body sink into the rather comfortable sofa as his exhaustion started to get the better of him. Both his body and mind were just, in simple terms, done. He just couldn't take anymore of anything today. He needed to rest, eat, and then rest some more until he could think clearly again. At the moment, thoughts and memories clouded his usually quick, sharp mind. He needed to sleep tonight and sort everything out in the morning.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Sasuke-kun…."

'wha…who is that?' his groggy mind thought. Sleep was slowly fading as a gentle hand shook his shoulder carefully.

"Sasuke-kun…you need to wake up," a familiar voice said. Sasuke's hazy mind attempted to decide where he was and what was going on. His lips turned up slightly without his noticing. 'Sakura…' the name echoed through his thoughts.

"Sasuke-kun…as good as it is to finally see you sleeping soundly, you need to eat something before you turn in for the rest of the night," the girl's sweet, caring voice said with a lilt of authority in the tone.

Sasuke groaned slightly, squeezing his eyes shut before slowly opening them to rest placidly on Sakura's face. She smiled, one of her hands coming to his back and coaxing him into a sitting position. He blinked groggily back at her as she placed a plate of food in front of him. It was only a few moments when Sasuke finally came to full consciousness. He looked from the food to the girl who was happily sitting herself in the chair across from him. He stared blankly down at the meal, some rather tasty looking beef on a bed of rice and vegetables. Who would've pegged Sakura for a decent cook?

"You're supposed to eat it Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said, barely suppressing a giggle as she dipped her own chopsticks into her plate. His eyes shifted upwards in time to see the small smile of amusement lighting her features.

"Arigato…" he managed in a sleep rasped version of his voice. She smiled at him, closing a hand around his and guiding it, chopsticks and all, to his plate.

Sasuke watched, silently fighting the heat from his face as she practically fed him…with his own hand. She prodded his lips with the food and he opened them obediently, letting the nicely seasoned meat hit his palate without a fuss. It tasted rather good, he had to admit. He chewed slowly and swallowed as Sakura sat herself back down in her own seat, blushing. Her green eyes rested in her plate, a glint of embarrassment in their depths, he could identify that emotion mostly because he was feeling it too. Eventually Sakura's flush faded and they fell into a nice silence. It was a nice supper. He started to notice more how Sakura had changed over the years while they ate silently together.

The Sakura he remembered would be chattering away about pointless things he didn't care about by now, while the Sakura he was with sat with him in a comfortable silence. The girl he remembered would be blushing so red her face would be unrecognizable, while the girl across from him sat calmly with a friendly smile tugging her lips. She was quite different than he remembered and he liked her even more for it. Sure, back when they were kids he'd held some kind feeling of friendship and perhaps attraction for the girl, but seeing how she'd grown into such a strong individual made him respect her. She was so differently the same, if that made any sense.

Well, let's just put it like this; though Sasuke could still see her as the same person he knew and cared for when he was younger, she had matured enough that she was still slightly different from that person. It made her rather enigmatic, well, almost. Sasuke knew and understood her for the most part; however, felt he learned something new about her each day. It was part of the reason he suddenly liked spending so much time with her. He wanted to see her like he'd refused to see her all those years ago. He wanted to learn everything there was to know about Sakura, like the way that Naruto and Sakura seemed to know each other. He wanted to know her as well, 'No..better than the Dobe,' he thought.

When they'd finished dinner, Sakura lead him to the bedroom he'd be using until the Mansion was ready. She helped him lay down, gave him his painkillers, and told him to sleep well. After the sheet had been drawn up to his chest, she combed a hand through his hair and left. For a long while he just stared up at the ceiling. He wanted to sleep, he really did. He just found that sleep didn't want to come to him. The room, despite being rather small and cozy, seemed cold and lonely to him. He could hear Sakura cleaning up just down the hallway; before he heard the sound of her footsteps walking passed his room.

"Sakura…" The footsteps halted at his door, a small sliver of light became visible when Sakura inched the door open.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I can't sleep…"

"…"

"Nevermind…"

"…"

"Sigh…"

It was silent for a long time and Sasuke slid his eyes closed so he could ignore the strange look he was receiving from his pink haired friend. He didn't quite know why he called out to her, or why he felt she should know he couldn't sleep. There wasn't really anything she could do about that, right? Sedatives would not mix well with the heavy painkillers he was taking. Suddenly the other side of the bed dipped with a new weight. Sasuke immediately stiffened, black eyes shooting open to rest on the person shuffling under the sheets with him. Calm green pools stared back at him warmly as that heat fought to take over his face.

"Sakura…" he trailed off when a pink head of hair snuggled itself into his shoulder, rather comfortably.

"Sleep Sasuke-kun," came the murmured reply. He did, almost instantly as he wrapped an arm around the thin waist of his friend. Why was the bed suddenly ten times more comfortable? Oh well, he'd figure it out in the morning.

Sakura slept beside him both nights they were in the house.

Two Days Later

Sakura noticed the change in Sasuke's demeanor immediately after they walked through the threshold of the Uchiha Main House. It was almost imperceptible, but after years of working with stoic ninja patients, Sakura knew a thing or two about reading people. The minute they made it into the living area of the house, now cleaned and restored to its original state, the raven haired teen's back had stiffened. She could almost hear the memories racing through his head as he stared around the room with hazed eyes. Those onyx orbs were so distant…so far a way from her, she couldn't help but shiver at how wrong it looked. Sasuke was no longer here with her, in the present. Sasuke was back in his past, seeing some distant memory no doubt triggered by the room's familiarity.

She didn't say anything, she just took their bags and headed towards the direction Tsunade had told her the bedrooms were in. Sasuke needed to be alone for a little while, so she made it her personal mission to make herself sparse until he came looking for her. 'Take the hallway to the left and walk straight down to the end. The last door on your right should be Sasuke's room,' Sakura remembered her shishou saying. She turned down the appropriate hall, noting a rather dark, heavy aura of despair hanging around her.

She passed the first door…closed tightly and taped with yellow "caution" tape. It was Itachi's room. She pulled the tape off the door, not wanting Sasuke's attention to be immediately brought to it like that. It was better he found his way here on his own. She walked passed the room, having no desire to enter it. She could almost feel the heavy aura from behind the door. Sakura made her way further down the hallway, passing yet another room with yellow tape sealing the door. The master bedroom; it was the place where Sasuke's parents had been killed. Sakura tore down the tape once again, not liking the fact it was there, but reasoning it'd been placed there so that the Genin cleaning the house would stay out. She took it off anyways. There was no reason for his house to continue looking like the crime scene it'd once been. That would most definitely stunt any forward growth.

Sakura continued past the room. No matter how tempted she was to go in there, to see where it had all happened, she would not enter the room. There were many reasons for her decision. One, she felt the first person to step in that room after all those years should be Sasuke. His demons had lain rotting in that room for all that time and it should be him that opens the door to release them. So, no matter how badly she wanted to go in there to see for herself the place Sasuke's parents were murdered, she didn't. She continued on to his room, laying their things in the corner by the neatly made bed. She could feel Sasuke's presence, still standing in the living room where she'd left him. Her heart ached for her to go out and comfort him, but for now, she knew in her mind that he needed time to himself.

…. … …. …. … …. … ….. …. …. … ….. .. . .. .. … … … … …

Sasuke moved through the living room and into the kitchen. The air felt thick around him….thick with sorrow and memories. Glancing at the stove he almost saw a flash of his mother's smiling face, holding a pan that sizzled with whatever breakfast she might have made. Looking down at the table there, he could almost see his stoic father, sitting down and reading the morning paper. He could almost see Itachi finishing off his meal and heading out of the door with his ANBU mask tied to his waist. Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head to clear the vision as he turned down the path that led to the lake.

Standing on the small boardwalk, he stared down into the clear water pensively. The water sloshed gently against the gravel shore with a soft, soothing sound that calmed him slightly. He remembered everything. He remembered swimming in this lake every summer with his mother and older brother. Sometimes, if he wasn't too busy, even Sasuke's father would come out to join the family. He glanced towards the shallow part of the lake, seeing the vision of Itachi teaching his younger self how to swim. Under the tree to the side he saw his mother lying in a lawn chair with a magazine hovering in front of her face. His brother…he saw his brother swimming around listlessly with him. Those days…so long ago…he remembered how close they'd once been.

'Itachi-nii….are you watching over me somewhere? Do you remember…nii-san…when we used to have those splashing wars here? I do…it was so fun, especially when we'd accidentally get Tou-san with a wave and run for our lives from his wrath,' Sasuke smiled sadly at the memory.

'Do you remember when you told me a Sea monster lived in this lake, Nii-san? Remember how I wouldn't go near it for weeks until Kaa-san ordered you to tell me the truth? Haha…those were the days, ne?'

He rose, walking back into the house and turning automatically down the hall that led towards his bedroom. He vaguely recognized the fact that Sakura hadn't talked to him since they arrived and silently thanked her for her understanding. Sasuke walked down the hall slowly, as if afraid to progress too far. He stopped in front of that all too familiar door. His brother's room…Itachi's room. Turning the knob, he hesitated only briefly before pushing the door open. He was suddenly aware of the fact that it was night time when he had to flick the light on to see into the old room. Had he really been staring out into the lake for so long? Was he really so out of it that he hadn't realized it getting dark around him? He shook the thoughts off, not really caring as he stepped into the room.

It was cleaned and tidied, just like the rest of the house. Nothing had been moved, as far as he could see or remember. He felt a little uncomfortable that someone had been in there to clean, but calmed when he saw the small note stuck to the door assuring him it was someone he knew.

'Bastard,

I just thought you'd probably like to know that it was me who cleaned both your brother's and your parents' rooms. I know you well enough to know you'd probably be upset about the idea of some random Genin coming into here and touching this stuff. I didn't move anything, cept to clean under it, but I put it all back where I found it. Hina-chan and I will be by to see you in about two or three days, so try not to look too pathetic when we get there. (Sasuke could almost see the idiot's smug grin.) Get better soon asshole, we need to start training for the Chuunin Exams a.s.a.p.

From,

Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure, Best Ninja in History.'

Sasuke snorted at the signature, but pocketed the note anyway. He was glad that Naruto was already forgiving him, and even making steps towards re-establishing their friendship. He was glad it was the Dobe who'd cleaned the two most private rooms in his house, because other than Sakura…if there had to be someone in them, he'd prefer it to be Naruto. Sasuke moved further into the room, glancing around at the familiar blue walls, and white sheets on the neatly made bed. He sat down on the crisp sheets, probably new since the old ones had most likely been moth eaten and dirty after all these years. Laying down Sasuke nuzzled his nose into the pillow. It didn't smell like Itachi anymore. Of course it didn't, even if the sheets weren't new, it'd been years since his brother had set foot in this room.

'Nii-san…can you hear me? Do you remember when we used to sleep here together during the summer storms? I do…I remember how you used to protect me from the thunder,' Sasuke thought quietly, fingering the clean sheets.

'Please…rest in peace wherever you are…I promise…I'll avenge you and the Clan. You don't have to worry about a thing…'

'… I forgive you Nii-san'

…. … …. …. … …. … ….. …. …. … ….. .. . .. .. … … … … …

After a few hours of lying in his brother's bed and reliving the memories sparked by staring around that room, Sasuke decided it was time to go find Sakura. He was hungry, she was probably hungry, and he knew she was probably worrying about him right now. He quietly pulled the door to his brother's room shut before heading in the direction he sensed his friend's chakra signal coming from. It was coming from inside his own room, he figured she'd probably brought their things in there and gotten settled in while he was walking around in his memory induced haze. He felt a little guilty that he'd ignored her all day, but he knew she'd understand. Sasuke pushed the door open only to find his doctor sprawled out over his made bed. She was dead asleep, pink hair fanned out behind her like some kind of cotton candy halo and pretty lashes kissing the edges of her cheeks.

He moved quietly over to the bed, so as not to wake her, squatting down to stare at level with her face. Sakura looked so peaceful in sleep. Well…it's not that she didn't look peaceful and cheerful during the day with that bright smile of hers. This was a different kind of peaceful; a serene peaceful that made her look rather beautiful. Her lips parted in a small sigh, drawing Sasuke's dark eyes to their pink, heart shaped fullness. Her skin was so smooth and evenly toned, not too pale and not quite tanned either. Her skin tone was somewhere between Hinata's creamy paleness and Temari's honey gold. It was a nice medium, soft looking and without blemishes. Sasuke felt the sudden urge to reach out and see for himself if she was as soft as she looked.

He retracted his hand almost as soon as he'd raised it to her face. He didn't want to wake her. After all she'd been through to save him…he figured she must be exhausted. Sasuke stood and padded quietly back to the open door. With one last look at the sleeping kunoichi on his bed, he pulled the door closed. He would let her sleep for a few more hours. It was only seven now, the sun had just disappeared beyond the horizon, and he was perfectly capable of making dinner before she woke. Grabbing a towel from the linen closet beside the bathroom, he pushed the door open and entered. A hot shower sounded really nice. It'd been a few weeks since he'd been able to move properly. In the hospital he was usually sponge bathed. It would feel nice to shower properly. After that, he would make dinner, because after everything she'd done for him, Sakura deserved one night off at the very least.

…. … …. …. … …. … ….. …. …. … ….. .. . .. .. … … … … …

Sakura woke to the smell of frying vegetables. It smelled incredible. She felt her mouth watering just thinking about what it could be. Her eyes fluttered open, hands coming up to rub the sleep out of them as she slid off the bed groggily. It was dark, she noted, as she felt around for the switch to the night table lamp. She glanced around the room once it was successfully lit. 'How long have I been asleep?' she wondered. Her green gaze settled on the far wall where an Uchiha Fan shaped clock read "8:30pm". She stumbled over her own feet because of how quickly she dashed out of the room. She'd been asleep for a good four hours. 'Shit, where's Sasuke?' she thought.

She followed the scent of the cooking, figuring that the Uchiha had probably gotten hungry and decided to cook for himself since she hadn't woken in time. As she walked through the hall that led to the rest of the house, she dug through her bag to find Sasuke's pain relievers and anti-scar cream. The jar was almost empty, she made a mental note to have Shia make more later on. 'Alright so after dinner he'll take his pills and I'll put the cream on his wounds. It looks like it's working so far, but I'll keep putting it on until they're fully heal…'

"GASP!"

CRASH!

Sasuke spun around quickly, knife in hand at the loud sound of breaking glass behind him. He relaxed upon seeing that it was only Sakura. He lifted a brow at her current, shocked expression. Green eyes were widely staring at him, that gentle face flushed pink as her hair, and a hand positioned in front of her gaping mouth. He stared quizzically back at her, unsure of why she was so surprised to see him. As for Sakura, she was having a hard time keeping her eyes on Sasuke's face. When she'd walked into the kitchens she hadn't been quite prepared for what she found there. Sasuke stood, knife in hand, cooking….but that wasn't really what shocked her. Naturally if it was only the two of them in the house, he'd have been the one cooking. But the fact that he was standing in front of the stove…bare chested, with a towel slung around his waist haphazardly had definitely knocked a few brain cells loopy.

"S…sorry!" she managed, spinning around to face the wall. Sasuke tilted his head to the side wondering what was wrong. Then, out of his peripheral, he noticed his lack of clothing.

"Oh…" he mumbled. He moved forward, placing a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her. Sakura stiffened and jerked away from him.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't just walk around naked! Go put clothes on!" she cried, flushing darkly and keeping her eyes averted to the floor.

"Gomen…" he said softly, hurrying down the corridor and into his room.

When he returned Sakura was serving the meal he'd prepared into two plates. Her hands looked a little shaky, and she still seemed a bit disoriented. Sakura + Half Naked Me Awkward. Sasuke made a mental note not to walk around the house unless he was decent. Would he have been as frazzled if it'd been the other way around? Hm…he didn't think so, but then again…he'd never seen Sakura naked so he wouldn't know. He raked his eyes up and down her form briefly, his mind stripping the clothing away as it tried to imagine what she may look like from what little he'd seen. Sasuke felt a small jolt in his lower belly and coughed deliberately to distract himself. He sat down. 'What the hell am I doing? That is completely inappropriate. I should have more respect than that…not to mention restraint,' he chided himself.

Sakura, who had remained oblivious to his mental disrobement of her person, placed a plate of food in front of him along with the proper utensils. She sat down with a smile, muttering "Itadakimasu" before beginning her meal. She chewed thoughtfully for a few moments before complimenting him on his cooking skills. Sasuke nodded, wondering why it was such a surprise he could cook. He had always had the ability. His mother had taught him when he when he was little.

'Wow…maybe if you told her that, she'd know it too,' a voice said sarcastically in the back of his mind. He froze.

Of course she was surprised. She really didn't know anything about him. Okay, so maybe she knew some things about him. It was unfair to say she didn't know anything, but there were a lot of things she didn't know. He felt like he should tell her, but that could wait a little while. It's not that he didn't trust her, because Gods if he didn't trust her after she almost died to save his life, then there'd really be something wrong with him. It's more that he wasn't ready to think of all the good memories of his younger life, when he hadn't faced the bad ones yet. That sounds weird but, when you've had a hard life…thinking about the good times inevitably reminds you of how bad it eventually got. For now,

"My mother taught me," he said blankly, putting some rice into his mouth and chewing slowly. Sakura paused, unsure of what to say to that. She knew she should just leave it.

"She must have been really good at it," she said. 'Damn my curiosity,' she thought.

"She was," was the answer, blank and unemotional.

The rest of their meal passed in comfortable silence. Sakura decided against pressing any more information from Sasuke about his past, and Sasuke was content in letting her do so. The time would come when he was ready to speak to her about his past, both good and bad. That time would be soon, just not right now. Right now, he wanted to sleep. He wanted to lie down and go to sleep for the night. Sakura cleaned up the dishes and then they both made their way towards his room. She said something about taking a shower, to which he nodded and watched her walk away. He walked down the hall that lead to his room, stopping at his brother's door briefly.

'Goodnight, Nii-san…' he thought briefly before continuing on.

As he walked past his parents' room, he thought about going in there. Could he? He wasn't sure if he was ready to see that room again yet. He continued on to his own room. The master bedroom could wait for tomorrow. Really, after spending all that time in Itachi's room, he couldn't take the memories that would be brought to the surface of his mind in his parents' room. He could hear the shower running, and the soft sound of Sakura humming some unknown tune. She had a nice voice. It wasn't amazing…it didn't sound like angels singing or anything. It was just nice. It moved from note to note without any awkward breaks and stayed in the key it'd started in. It was soothing…he found his eyelids growing heavy. He was almost sleeping when he felt Sakura's weight dip the other side of the bed. He stiffened. She froze.

"Is it okay, Sasuke-kun?" she asked. Maybe he didn't want her to sleep with him tonight.

"Gomen…it's not your fault. Please," he said, uncurling his arm and clasping a hand around her wrist. He tugged her against him. She let out a little "oof" as she fell against him.

"Are you sure?" she asked, uneasy. He sighed.

"It's fine. It's nothing to do with you," he said quietly. She seemed to calm and within minutes she was sleeping peacefully against him.

In truth it really didn't have anything to do with Sakura. He'd gotten used to sleeping next to her and would even go as far as saying he kind of didn't want her to stop. It was the house that made him jumpy. It was the house that made him feel a little paranoid. It's only natural. After all, the house held a lot of painful memories for him. He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms securely around the woman in his bed. She sighed against his neck, hot air washing over the skin there as she murmured something unintelligible in her sleep. Sasuke merely held on to her as he allowed himself to fall into a light slumber. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … .. … … ..

The next day Sasuke woke to the smell of breakfast. Sure enough, Sakura dragged him to the table and made him eat. Not that eating her cooking was a chore or anything, he actually rather enjoyed her meals, but his mind just wasn't on eating at the moment. She seemed to understand. After breakfast he found he couldn't find her anywhere. He could still sense her chakra somewhere nearby, but she seemed to have left the house in order to give him some privacy. He knew he must look crazy with his far away eyes and unresponsive manner. The thing he liked about having Sakura as his roommate/parole officer was that she understood the meaning of those things. She understood that he needed to be alone with his memories for a while and he was very grateful for that.

Sasuke was currently sitting in the middle of his parents' room, where he'd discovered their beheaded, bloodied bodies all those years ago. The blood was gone of course, but he could still see it clearly. He could still see clearly the scene of his beloved older brother standing emotionlessly over their dead parents' bodies. He could still see the gleam of the katana, silver-blue in the moonlight, with beads of ruby blood trickling over its blade. He shuddered, remembering the distant look in his brother's eyes, like it was nothing…like killing his parents meant nothing to him and left him with no scars. Sasuke, of course, knew better than that now….but he would always remember the way he felt that night. He would always remember the feeling of torn betrayal as his eight year old little heart shattered into a million pieces that he was sure could never be properly put back together again.

He hadn't realized he'd started crying until there were suddenly warm arms hugging him to an equally warm body. He fought against the grip for a moment, his confused mind unsure of who it was, but gave up in the end. He couldn't do anything against it at the moment. Sasuke didn't hear how loud he was sobbing, didn't feel how violently he was shaking. He felt nothing, only numbness as he stared at the bed that had once belonged to his parents. A voice was murmuring soothingly into his ears, though he didn't have the ability to decipher what it was saying. He felt the world around him dissolving. He was back in that time now, staring at the dead bodies of two of his most beloved people. He didn't want to be there…he squeezed his eyes shut clinging to the source of warmth…of that caring voice. Though he couldn't seem to bring himself into reality, he allowed that voice to caress his being. Soon it was all he heard.

Sakura held on to her friend tightly as he sobbed like she'd never seen anyone sob before. When she'd walked back into the house to check on him, she'd heard whimpering coming from the master bedroom. She held herself back from coming to him until the sobbing started. In long, desperate screams, Sasuke's voice released years of pent up anguish. It was frightening, to see someone who'd always been so cool and aloof, break down to the point that he couldn't distinguish reality from hallucination. It was clear that he didn't know she was there. It was clear that he didn't know who was holding him. It was frighteningly clear that he was hallucinating about the Massacre and there was really nothing she could do to help him break out of it.

So, she held him. Sakura just held him and tried to sooth him by whispering careful words into his ear. He probably couldn't understand her, in fact he was probably completely unaware of just how badly he was losing it right now, but she continued to try and calm him with all of her efforts. Right now, Sasuke wasn't with her. He was in his past, probably watching over and over again as he parents were killed before his eyes. She wished there was something she could do to help him return to her, but she knew she was already doing all she could. She would just have to wait until he surfaced from his flashback. Until then…she would continue holding him.

"It's alright Sasuke-kun…I'm here…I'm here…" she whispered, pressing her lips to his forehead.

'I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun…I wish…I wish I could save you from this…'

TBC..

next chapter: Sasuke and Sakura have been living together for two weeks, and Naruto has to go to a formal dinner with Hinata's family? Lols, stay tuned to find out what happens.


	20. Christmas in Konoha

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers. I do own Shia though. She is my original character.

...  
People Who are Important: Christmas Special

...

Sasuke woke up to the smell of something cinnamony and delicious smelling. The house was cozily warm, and there was just something about the atmosphere that felt….oh..what was the word?...Fluffy?...no…oh right, Cheery. There it is. Strange, the Uchiha couldn't remember the last time he felt such an emotion crackle through the halls of this household. It could be because it was the afternoon of Christmas Eve. It could be because it smelled like ginger bread, but Sasuke suspected it had more to do with the fact that Sakura was there more than anything. He glanced over at the clock.

[ 3:30pm ]

'Hm…afternoon nap went a little long. I wonder why Sakura didn't wake me. Nevermind…I know why…Physical Therapy did take a lot out of me today…'

The young ninja stretched languidly, feeling quite comfortable and lethargic in a way that was somewhat foreign to him. He slowly slid out of way to make his way towards the shower. Whatever his housemate was cooking smelled amazing. He was going to clean himself up, and go get some of that before their friends came over later. He froze after his shirt dropped to the floor. Had he really just considered all of their dinner guests his friends.

The Kaze-couple….Naruto and his girlfriend; the Nara-Sabakuno Couple, Team Guy and some other members of the rookie nine? Did he really consider these people his friends? Well, Naruto was a given, as was Kakashi...who was also, for some reason, invited. Hinata, he supposed, he considered a friend simply because he'd really gotten to know her over the last couple weeks of Naruto's daily visiting. She was a sweet girl, accepting and forgiving…the perfect girl for Naruto. Sasuke had extra respect for her because she knew about Naruto's jinchuuriki status, and still trusted him more than anyone in the world.

Then there was Shia, who he owed his life. If she hadn't caught his Curse so early on, Sasuke was fairly certain he wouldn't still be alive right now. She'd been kind and friendly to him when all others were afraid to look at him. Of course, there was also Gaara…who'd been surprisingly helpful to him as far as emotions went. Shia came to visit him once a week with her son, and wherever his family went, Gaara followed. So the Kaze-couple, and their child (whom Sasuke was admittedly fond of) he had at some point began to consider friends.

Sakura had invited a whole bunch of people over in order to re-introduce him to the people he'd once known. Sasuke tried to remain relaxed at the thought of seeing them all again. Though he knew that he would deserve any anger they had for him, he was willing to go through with this. Why? Well, first of all…five of those people saved his life. He wanted to properly thank them for it like he'd done with Sakura, Shizune, and the Hokage. The latter two came every once and a while to check his progress. At their latest visit, he was informed that this would be the last week of his physical therapy as well the first month of his chakra sealed, weaponless training.

He didn't mind too much about the chakra seal…it was annoying that he couldn't train techniques, but he was rather excited about actually getting back into training after so long of being incapacitated. Sasuke rinsed out his hair and turned off the water, grabbing for a towel to wrap around his waste. He dried his hair, passed a brush through it a couple of times before dressing himself in a comfortable sweatpants/t-shirt ensemble. The Uchiha made sure to slip on a pair of socks, not wanting to hear Sakura scold him about how he'll get sick if he doesn't, and shuffled his way toward the kitchen.

When he arrived, he leaned against the doorframe and watched his small housemate bustle around for a little bit. She had her petal pink hair pulled out of her face in a loose, short ponytail with some red ribbon that had bells tinkling at the ends. She wore a pair of pajama pants and a cozy looking, red sweater with the sleeves rolled up. To pull the whole look together was a Christmas themed, candy cane colored apron tied in a neat bow at the small of her back. Haruno Sakura was the picture of Christmas spirit, dancing around, humming the carols she had playing while she baked gingerbread cookies.

Sasuke couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips; it was ever so much easier for him to do so now…that Sakura had helped him to remember. She had helped him remember how to do a lot of things he used to. She had helped him face his past. Slowly, with her help, he was learning to feel again. He couldn't stop the small smile…nor could he stop the thought that followed it….

'Cute…'

...

**Akito Main House**

...

"Gaara! Have you seen Senji-chan's mittens!" Shia called from the master bedroom. Her son squirmed around as she tried to fix his little elf hat on top of his fiery, red head.

"No no no no no…." the baby babbled, shaking his head back and forth to evade his mom's hands. Shia sighed exasperatedly.

"Senji-chan you need to sit still for just five little minutes. Can you do that for Mommy?" she asked the baby. He peered up at her with his big, crystal blue eyes.

"Momma..no!" he cried out, giggling wildly as he tore the hat from his head and threw it across the room.

"Senji-chan!" the Akito Head cried out.

Her son just laughed at her while she tried to bend down and get the small article of clothing. A hand grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back up into a standing position. She looked up to see her husband, dressed in his dinner clothes and giving her that "You shouldn't be doing that look". Shia just plopped down into a nearby chair and sighed.

"You shouldn't be bending down like that Shia….it's too hard on your back," Gaara stated quietly, bending down and picking up the small hat.

"Can you just save the lecture and get him dressed?!" his wife snapped irritated.

Gaara ignored her rudeness, she was pregnant after all, and she had been quite hormonal lately. The fact that she'd also put on quite a lot of baby weight in the past weeks since the Removal Process didn't help her mood either. Now, she actually looked like a woman five months pregnant. The twins were growing healthily, and Gaara thought she'd never looked more beautiful. But….the fact of the matter was that Shia was an unstable pregnant woman who, according to her own words, was a "Bloated Beluga Whale".

"Momma no yell…" Senji scolded with a disapproving scowl.

Unfortunately for him, his cheeks were so big that he ended up just looking adorable, thus immediately diffusing his mother's mood. Shia laughed quietly, standing up (with some trouble), and waddling her way over to her son to ruffle his hair. While the baby was distracted, Gaara managed to bobby-pin the hat to the kid's head, as well as get both the mittens and scarf on safely. Senji was officially ready to go out into the snowy Konoha night. The small child looked down at his hands in wonderment….wow…the mittens appeared magically onto his hands.

"Gaara-kun…how do you get him to sit still so well?" Shia asked, smiling up at him seemingly clueless that she had only seconds before been angry with him. Ahh…the joys of pregnancy. Gaara leaned down to kiss her gently.

"I'm not any better at it than you are. You've just got to get him while he's distracted. Now, let's get going, hm? We don't want to be late," the Kazekage said quietly. Shia nodded, leaning in to seal her lips over his again.

"You're right…I promised Sakura-chan I'd help her with dinner. Besides, I know you're excited about talking with Sasuke-san again," she said with a knowing look in her eyes. Gaara glared lightly at his wife.

"Oh come on! You both deny it so hard it can only be true that you're friends!" she giggled. He rolled his eyes and lifted his son easily into his arms.

"Let's go," he said. His wife giggled behind him as they walked out into the living room. After they both zippered up their coats and bundled up, they opened the door to start their journey over to the Uchiha Complex.

...

**Hyuuga House**

...

Naruto watched silently as his girlfriend stuck her two carat, perfectly clear, princess cut, diamond earrings into her ears. Around her neck was a shimmering diamond necklace with a matching, four carat pendant. On her wrist a shining diamond bracelet and on her finger a band of glimmering platinum. It was the first time he'd ever seen the inside of her jewelry box, and he was sure that the contents were more valuable than everything he owned all together. He wasn't jealous of what she had, nor did he think she was spoiled for having it. He knew Hinata had been through her own troubles, and was nothing of the spoiled brat that most girls in her situation would be.

Seeing his girlfriend's fine possessions didn't make him angry or jealous…it made him scared. He was nervous….here it was, Christmas Eve, and he'd already bought a gift that suddenly seemed so insignificant compared to the Crown Jewels of the Hyuuga family Hinata currently donned. He'd saved up all his mission money, ran out on countless ramen deliveries, and even filled out piles of Tsunade's neglected paperwork to get the money he needed to buy it. Now, he didn't even want to give it to her. Surely she would laugh at his humble gift after being in possession of such fine things her whole life.

{You're being stupid Kit…you know she's not gonna laugh. This is Hinata we're talking about.} Kyuubi mumbled in his head.

'But look at all that stuff…I mean…what I got her doesn't even compare…' Naruto thought nervously. Kyuubi chuckled darkly.

{Of course it doesn't Kit! Those are priceless Hyuuga Heirlooms, passed down to generations of Hyuugas. It's ok that what you got doesn't compare, no one expects you, or most people for that matter, to be able to afford such things. But this is Hinata, Kit…you know her better than I do…you know she will not laugh at you.} the fox said.

Naruto sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, the Nine-tails was right. Hinata wasn't the type to laugh at something that was given to her, no matter how dull or ridiculously miniscule it looked compared to her belongings. But…that wasn't his only problem. Honestly, Naruto really felt inadequate as a whole when it came to Hinata. She was this rich, beautiful princess that deserved to be doted on and spoiled for how warm and kind she was. He was this street rat with no family, no money, and no class that just happened to get lucky.

Sometimes he felt like he didn't deserve her….that he shouldn't let her settle for anything less than that prince character she justly deserved. He sighed…slumping down against her headboard in defeat. Hinata deserved so much more than he was capable of giving her. Why, out of all the people she could choose from, would she choose him?

"Naruto-kun? Is something wrong?" a sweet, soft voice questioned from the vanity. Naurto snapped out of his thoughts to lock gazes with a pair of snow white eyes filled with concern.

"It's nothing Hina-chan…just thinking," he answered, smiling gently at her to assure her. She frowned slightly. He should have known he couldn't lie to her.

"What are you thinking about that has you making a face like that?" she asked, folding her hands in her lap delicately and turning her body towards him. Naruto found it impossible to look away from her intense gaze.

"Nothing important…it's fine Hina-chan. Don't worry about lil'ol me," he joked half-heartedly. Her eyes narrowed slightly, silently letting him know that she wasn't buying it.

"If not me then who?" she asked evenly, "You're good at hiding your feelings Naruto-kun…but I have always been able to see right through you."

Naruto stared at her bemusedly for a few seconds. How was it she always knew exactly what he was thinking? It was like she really could read his mind sometimes, but if that was the case she'd have slapped him something fierce a long time ago. (*cough* pubescent fantasies *cough*) The blond took some time before saying anything, wanting to gather his thoughts before he did so. Hinata broke the silence before he could deny anything.

"Naruto-kun, I don't know what it is, but sometimes when you're looking at me it seems like you're unhappy with something. Have I done something to make you upset?" she asked, confronting him in a way that, before his influence, she would not have been able to do with anyone.

"Can we just drop it Hina-chan? Really, I'm fine," he pleaded. Her eyes lit with a small flash of anger.

"Naruto-kun…how can I help you, if you won't tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't need any help," he answered.

"There's obviously something bothering you, I just want to know what it is. I want to help you whatever it is. Just tell me," she said.

"I'm fine! Just leave it alone!" Naruto snapped.

He immediately regretted doing so as he watched her pure, white eyes widen before fixing nervously on her lap. Hinata fidgeted with her hands silently for a few seconds, looking downtrodden and sad. Naruto hated himself for being the reason behind her sorrowful expression. He averted his gaze in shame. She was just trying to help him. Why did he have to go and snap at her like that? She was just being a good friend…a good girlfriend. She cared about him, shouldn't that make him happy?

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I shouldn't have pushed. Why don't you wait in the sitting room for me? I'll just be another minute with my hair," she said softly, turning away from him and lifting up her hair brush.

"Hina-cha.."

"It's ok Naruto-kun. I'll be right down," she interrupted, not looking back at him.

Naruto didn't move. He just stared at his girlfriend as she let her long hair down out of its pins. He watched quietly as she threaded her fingers through it a couple of times, before she lifted the brush to begin untangling it. Naruto took a few steps closer, one hand closing over her wrist while the other gripped the hairbrush steadily. Their eyes locked through the vanity's mirror, and his heart clenched at the gleam of hurt he saw in those snow white depths. Slowly, he started pulling the brush through her soft, silky hair, not looking away from her eyes in the mirror.

"Hina-chan, I'm sorry, ok?" he started. She just continued staring at him, her gaze growing confused.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You were just trying to help me out, and I was an ass about it. You're always worrying about me. You're one of the only people who do worry about me, and I really love you for it Hina-chan…I do," he said, stopping his hand's movements so he could wrap his arms around her in a gentle hug. He buried his nose in her sweet smelling hair.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I'm just so used to people buying into my mask, that it scares me how well you can see right through it. I'm not used to sharing my feelings really…I'm not used to people worrying about me…because I try my goddamned hardest to make sure they don't," he explained, kissing the top of her head.

"But you, Hina-chan…you see everything. You see everything, you care, you're always there for me. You're such an amazing person, that sometimes I don't feel like I deserve you," he said. White eyes widened in shock. Naruto kissed her temple, nuzzling his cheek against hers gently.

"I feel selfish for letting you settle for someone like me when you could have some amazing guy that treats you like the princess you are," he said, placing a soft kiss against her cheek.

"But I'm crazy about ya Hina-chan! So much so that it scares the crap out of me, to be honest. I'm so scared you'll wake up one day and realize what I've known all along, and then you'll be gone, ya know?" he said, cuddling his face into the crook of her neck and pressing his lips there.

"I'm just scared that some rich, prince-like guy will come and sweep you off your feet, and I'll be left alone again," he murmured.

"I've lost a lot of things in my life…my parents, my best friend, my mentor….but I'm not strong enough to lose you Hina-chan…"

They were both silent for a long time. Naruto, trying to calm himself down even as his nerves all jittered restlessly within him. Hinata, relieved that this was the problem, but upset that her boyfriend really felt like he wasn't good enough for her at the same time. Slowly, she reached up her manicured, slender hand and cupped it over his cheek. She turned his face so that she could stare into those breathtaking, baby blue eyes of his, and then leaned forward to kiss him gently. When they broke apart, she leaned her forehead against his and locked their gazes.

"Naruto-kun…I love you," she said firmly, a flash of happiness danced over her boyfriend's sapphire irises.

"I have loved you as long as I've known you. No onecan take me away from you, do you understand? I'm not going anywhere," she assured him, connecting their lips briefly.

"You have to get this ridiculous thought out of your head that you're not good enough for me. I don't care about what the village thinks, what my Clan thinks, or even what Father thinks. In the end, I'll still love you no matter what they say. And…what we have here, I want it to last Naruto-kun. I told you that day, that I never wanted to be without Naruto-kun," she said. Naruto let out a heavy breath, remembering all too well the day he'd told her of his most guarded secret.

"I meant it…I've waited a long time to be with you Naruto-kun. For a long time I thought I would never be with you, but now that I am…I'm not going to let anything break us apart…not even your ridiculous insecurities," she said assertively. Naruto's eyes widened as his girlfriend surprised him, once again, with her immeasurable kindness. He wove his hand into her thick, raven hair and crushed his lips to hers possessively.

"I love you too Hina-chan!" he said before kissing her again.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for doubting you…" he murmured against her lips. He felt those lush, soft pillows curve into a smile.

"Don't let it happen again," she said teasingly as she pushed him away and handed him the brush again.

"Now finish up, I like it when you brush my hair," she said, smiling at him through the mirror. He beamed back at her brightly.

"Yes ma'am!" he said, bringing the brush back through her hair.

**Nara Main House**

"So, when are you two going to set a date?" Nara Yoshino asked with a smile on her face. Temari's mouth fell open in a small gape, as she sputtered for an answer while her fiancé just groaned.

"*Kaa-san, how many times to I have to tell you, we're not getting married for a while," Shikamaru mumbled with a lazy glare in his mother's direction.

"A..ah…Y..yea, Nara-san. There's no rush…we just wanted to make it more official," Temari managed through her shock. Yoshino looked between her son and her will be daughter-in-law with narrowed eyes

"So, you don't want to get married?" she asked. Her son growled.

"Yes, Kaa-san, we do. Just, not right now," he answered.

"Exactly, we can stay engaged as long as we want. There's no need to rush a wedding right now. When we're ready, we'll talk about it," Temari added.

"Right," Shikamaru concluded. He stood up, holding out a hand to his fiancé so she could do the same.

"Now, if you'll excuse us we have a dinner to get ready for," he said. His mother scowled.

"I can't believe you're going over to that Traitor's house for dinner instead of staying here with your family," Yoshino complained. Shikamaru just stared at her levelly.

"He's a changed man, Kaa-san," he said. Her scowl darkened.

"So you're little friend tells you. You don't know that he is," she said.

"I trust Haruno Sakura with my life, Kaa-san, and the people meeting there tonight are as much my family as you and Dad are," Shikamaru said firmly.

With a tug on Temari's wrist, he guided them both upstairs to their now shared quarters. Yoshino just stared at her son's back until he disappeared up the stairs. He'd just stood up to her in an argument….and won. The Nara Head smiled proudly. 'You're almost ready Shikamaru. You'll be a better leader than all of the ones before you, I just know it. You and that girl will be the best thing that ever happened to the Nara Clan,' she thought happily before turning down the corridor towards her own quarters.

...

**Hyuuga Main House**

...

"So, you're going to the Uchiha House for dinner?" Hyuuga Hiashi asked in an emotionless tone. Hinata just stared at her father with a small tinge of worry in her light eyes as Naruto sat at the edge of his seat, ready to defend Sasuke if it was necessary.

"Yes, Father…we are," Hinata answered steadily. Naruto was always proud with how much easier his girlfriend found it to manage her father nowadays.

"I see…for how long?" the man asked.

"I'm not sure Father, until we are finished," his daughter answered, fighting to keep eye contact with him. It was still difficult for her to do so with her father. He was a major source of fear and anxiety for such a long time for her that she hadn't completely grown out of it yet.

"I see. Well, I can not say that I am entirely comfortable with my daughter going to the house of a known traitor.."

"Sasuke has already been forgiven for his mistakes Hyuuga-san! He's a good person underneath that bastardy exterior, I promise!" Naruto interjected quickly. Hiashi held back a smile. The boy did have this strange way of being exceedingly entertaining every time he opened his mouth.

"I see, well excuse me Uzumaki-kun…if I do not entirely trust my daughter's safety to a person who nearly killed his own teammate," Hiashi said coolly. The boy's blue eyes flashed knowingly.

"I understand that Sir, but I would never let anything happen to Hinata-chan, and I trust Sasuke with my life…even after he almost killed me. He's changed Hyuuga-san…he just wants to be accepted again," Naruto explained. Hiashi's piercing white eyes landed on the boy, enjoying the uncomfortable little wiggle the blond did in his chair in that way that fathers do before he spoke again.

"Yes, I'm sure he does. However…I will be sending Neji along with you to make sure everything is alright," he said. Both teenagers' eyes widened simultaneously.

"Oh come on! He spies on us enough as it is!" Naruto complained loudly. Hinata sighed.

"Father, I do not think this is necessary," she added. He just stared back at her blankly.

"Don't worry so much you two. I'll be there to make sure Neji-kun behaves himself," a familiar voice said from the doorway. All three people in the sitting room glanced towards the entrance to see the betrothed couple standing there.

"Oh thank god!" Naruto sighed in relief. Tenten giggled.

"Fine…they can come," Hinata conceded, "but…that chaperon of theirs is taking the night off."

"Hinata, you know what the law is," Hiashi said quietly.

"I don't care. We are not going to dinner at Sasuke-san's house with that guy breathing down our necks. He'll be nervous enough as it is reacquainting himself with his old friends. It's bad enough you're sending Neji-niisan…they don't exactly like each other," Hinata explained. Her father stared at her in silence for a few seconds.

"You know I can't do anything about it. It's the clan law that they be chaperoned," he finally said.

"He's not coming. If I see him, I'll personally incapacitate him," Hinata said with an air of finality. Her father just stared back at her in surprise, shocked and a little proud that she'd just stood up to him.

"I understand…" was all he said. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

Naruto smiled proudly at his girlfriend for having finally stood up to her father. She was so kind and caring. She was so worried about Sasuke's comfort level that she argued with the main source of her anxiety in order to make sure he didn't have to worry. That, was what Naruto loved about her. That complete selflessness and dedication to people who she cared about…people he cared about, it was her most attractive character trait to him.

...

**Uchiha Main House**

...

Knock…Knock…Knock!

...

"Sasuke-kun! Could you get the door?!" Sakura called from the kitchen.

Sasuke grunted as he stood up from his position behind the bookcase, he had just been cleaning. Why he had to clean behind the bookcase, he didn't know. It's not like anyone was going to poke their head behind there and shout out, "Oi! You got dust back here!" He called back an affirmative before shuffling his way over to the front door. Briefly he checked himself over to make sure there wasn't any dust on him, and then grasped the handle of the door. Upon swinging it open, the Uchiha was greeted with a cheery,

" 'Suke!" in that tiny little voice he was all too familiar with. Sure enough, when he turned his dark eyes down, Sasuke was confronted with a pair of ice blue eyes, a big dimply smile, and a chubby, enthusiastically waving hand.

"*Konbanwa, Sasuke-san!" Shia chirped from beside her stoic, blank-faced husband. Gaara nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good evening Shia-san, you too Little One, Sabaku," he greeted, nodding toward the latter, and stepping aside so that they could all move inside.

He took the two elder's coats, and waited patiently for them to struggle with their wiggling child to get his coat off. Sasuke took them all in his arms, quietly gesturing the family towards the sitting room he'd just cleaned. When they were all settled, he excused himself into a near guestroom to deposit the jackets. On his way back, he poked his head into the kitchen to grab Sakura away from whatever she was chopping up so she could greet the couple who'd just arrived.

"Shia-chan! Look at you!" Sakura exclaimed, rushing into an emotional hug with her best friend. They broke apart smiling.

"Yea, yea…look at me….the blimp," Shia sighed.

"Shia, you're not fat, you're pregnant," Gaara's quiet voice chided. Navy blue eyes snapped a glare in his direction before settling fondly onto Sasuke.

"And look at you! How are you feeling?" she asked, walking over to him in a way that reminded him faintly of a penguin.

"I'm feeling much better Shia-san," he said. She glowered at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Shia…geez, you've gotta stop with the formalities Sasuke-san…" she said. He frowned.

"Shia…you should practice what you preach," her husband suggested, earning another halfhearted glare.

"Fine…if he's okay with it, I'll just call him Sasuke," she said, looking to him for confirmation.

"Shia…you saved my life…I think you've earned the right to drop formalities," he said quietly.

She beamed at him, opening up her arms in an invitation for a hug. Sasuke froze and stared at her in confusion. She wanted him to hug her? He wasn't entirely sure he was comfortable with that. He hadn't had a real hug since….since his mother died. Though, he supposed waking up with his arms around Sakura and visa versa constituted as such…did that really count? Uh oh…too late…Shia was already making her way over to him. He stiffened when he felt her arms contract around him, not quite sure what to do with himself. Immediately, he sought out his means of support, Sakura.

'It's ok', the pinkette mouthed at him, smiling and gesturing with her own arms what he should do. Sasuke then turned his eyes on the hugee's husband, who was completely unhelpful with his unreadable expression. Green eyes just stared at him blankly, while a set of clear, blue ones peered at him curiously.

" 'Suke hug Momma!" Senji cried, waving his arms ecstatically in a way that vaguely resembled an embrace.

Sasuke looked back at Gaara, who gave the most subtle of nods, and then tentatively wrapped his arms around his pregnant doctor. Well, technically she'd been taken off the case since the Removal, but he still considered her one of his doctors, because she was always at his house checking up on him. Shia just chuckled and squeezed him against her warmth so affectionately, that when he looked down, Sasuke saw a flash of his mother. He shook his head clear of the image, not wanting to ruin the occasion with his past.

'Wouldn't want to have a panic atta….What was that?!' he exclaimed in his mind, original line of thought trailing off at a sudden thumb against his abdomen. He looked down to see Shia making a very odd looking face.

'There it is again!' he thought. It was only after she broke out in a huge smile that he realized what was going on.

"Ah! They moved! Here Sasuke, feel!" Shia cried out, grabbing his wrist and laying his open palm over her swollen belly.

"Shia, what are yo…Oh my god…" he trailed off, pressing his hand firmer as he felt some more thumps against his palm.

He'd never actually known a pregnant woman before. He'd never felt the kicking of an unborn child underneath his fingers. It was pretty cool. It was so weirdly interesting. He nearly forgot he was in front of people and almost let his lips tilt up into a bemused smile. He quickly caught himself however, and shot a look over to Gaara, wondering if the father of the beings growing within Shia wanted to come over and feel this. Green eyes just watched him with a hint of amusement in their depths that had Sasuke wondering if maybe the Kazekage considered them friends like the Uchiha did (but would ever admit to).

"Don't worry about it Sasuke. He's had his fair share of baby kicks. It's always so cute to watch how amazed guys are with pregnancy. Don't you agree, Sakura-chan?" Shia said. Sakura giggled a little bit.

"It certainly is," she said, with a smile so warm it seemed to melt his heart. Sasuke shook the thought from his mind.

" 'Suke!" a little voice called to him from the couch.

Sasuke turned toward the sound to see Senji stretching his little arms out for a hug. He held back a smile at the child's beaming face. Why the kid liked him so much was still a mystery to him, but he wasn't complaining. Senji was everything he hoped that his children would be when it came time that he had some. He was happy and careless in a way that children his age should be. He was the child of a man who'd seen and done so many horrible things in his life, but somehow managed to find happiness. Senji, Gaara, and Shia…they were an inspiration. Because, if Gaara of the Sand could reform and make a family, then perhaps…even the Uchiha Traitor could do the same.

"It's ok Uchiha, you can pick him up. In fact, do before he topples himself over," Gaara's calm voice said.

Sasuke, after shooting a look at Gaara to make sure everything was fine, lifted the kid easily into his arms and allowed the little one to cuddle into his chest. Senji cooed, nuzzling his cubby little face against Sasuke's shirt, and looking up at him with his big blue eyes. The Uchiha just held the small child closer, liking the way he felt needed and loved by the little ball of trouble. A sudden flash caused him to snap his head in the direction of the two females in the room. They were both squeeing and giggling about something he couldn't understand because it was at a pitch that only dogs (and apparently girls) could hear.

"They'll be at it for at least ten minutes. Would you like to play chess?" Gaara asked, Sasuke smirked and nodded as he settled himself opposite of the redhead.

"Oh…Sakura-chan…they're gonna play a manly game of chess, let's get into the kitchen before we both die of boredom," Shia giggled playfully, waddling over to kiss both her husband and son on the forehead as well as ruffle Sasuke's raven hair affectionately. The girls disappeared into the kitchen before he could open his mouth to protest.

"I hope you know you won't win, Uchiha..." Gaara said ominously. Sasuke merely cocked his head to the side and smirked competitively.

"How do you figure?" he asked tonelessly. Gaara smirked back at him.

"Because anyone holding my son couldn't possibly win a game that involves grabbable pieces which can be thrown across the room," the Kazekage explained, setting up the black pieces on his side of the board. Sasuke held back a chuckle, trying to set up his own white pieces as a stubby little hand tried to snatch them away.

"We'll see what happens, Sabaku," he said.

A few hours later, dinner was cooked…the decorations were set, and the lights were all lit. Guests filled the house faster than Sasuke could keep up with, and soon he had the entire Rookie nine, plus Team Guy. Everyone was a lot more welcoming than he'd ever had the right to expect from them. Sure, they'd all been a little less than open when they'd first arrived, but…something had broken the ice, and now everyone was sitting down, filling him in on what he'd missed.

Unknown to him, it was the small child perched in his lap that had diffused the entire situation. The fact that the Uchiha Traitor, could calmly sit with his arms wrapped around a toddler, and even interact with said baby…was mind boggling to all of them. It showed them that though he was still the quiet, cool, not very open person they had once known, he was at the same time…not the same Sasuke Uchiha they'd known. He'd changed, quite a lot…and it intrigued them all. Not to mention that the way he interacted with Gaara was almost unheard of….a different kind of friendly than Naruto and Gaara's relationship.

Then there was the way he interacted with Sakura. The Uchiha they used to know would usually ignore the pinkette whenever she spoke to him. This new, rather improved version of Sasuke almost seemed to hang off of her every word. Of course, Sakura had saved his life…in the most intimate way a person could, linking their hearts together like that. So, it was understandable that he was much closer to her than he used to be. The way the two looked at each other had everyone well aware of their feelings…except perhaps themselves…which would have to be remedied at a later time, the girls of the group decided unanimously.

Because…honestly, with the exception of the Kaze-couple and the Sabakuno-Naras….all of the couples in the room had kind of owed their being together to Sakura. Tenten never would have confessed to Neji if Sakura hadn't told her he felt the same way. Naruto never would have noticed Hinata as much, if it weren't for the subtle hints that Sakura had dropped almost every day when they worked together. It was time, they all thought, that Sakura was clued in to the fact that Uchiha Sasuke most likely felt exactly the same things she felt for him…even if he didn't know it yet.

When the dinner was over, they all retired to the sitting room in front of a beautifully decorated tree, and a roaring, cozy fire. They chatted and reminisced about old times. They talked about plans for the future, and most of all…they all saw how much they'd all grown since all those years ago. They were all stronger, smarter, and more mature. They had a trust in one another that went unparalleled, even Sasuke. Even though he betrayed them, seeing him tonight made them believe what Sakura and Naruto had been telling them since the Uchiha had woken up months ago. Uchiha Sasuke had changed, and he would stand behind them in this time that they knew was about to get really dangerous.

That night, when most of the guests went home, after it was only Sasuke, Sakura, Shia's family, Naruto, and Hinata…Sasuke decided it was time he asked for help on his mission to find out the truth of the Uchiha Massacre. These people, he could trust. These people had been there for him through it all, and he knew they would help him through this. As he explained the situation to the group, he watched the horrified expressions flicker across their faces. They all made a pact, that no matter what, they would find out who did this…they would find the evidence they needed to bring this to the Hokage.

Because…no one deserved what had happened to Uchiha Itachi, or Sasuke for that matter. And the ones who did it most certainly didn't deserve to live freely.

At the end of the night they all wished each other a Merry Christmas as they said their final goodbyes. As Sasuke watched the two couples walk away from his house, he realized something. He was happy, for the first time in a long time. After what seemed like ages, he could feel that contentedness freely…even though he knew he still had so much to do. It didn't matter, because whatever happened from then on…he was no longer alone.

Together with Sakura, he cleaned up silently. They both retired to their shared room, falling to the bed much too tired to change out of their clothing. Sasuke pulled the sheets up over them, wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist and pulling her against him. She sighed and snuggled into him closer. They were silent for some time, both of them barely evading sleep. His eyes had just begun to slide shut when she spoke…

"Sasuke-kun…why do we do this every night?" she asked curiosity evident in her tone. He lay quiet, not quite sure how to answer.

"I don't know…"

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable or anything…which is a little weird by itself, but I've been wondering why for so long…I figured I'd just ask," she explained. He sighed, resting his chin against the top of her strawberry colored hair.

"I don't have a definitive answer to that Sakura. It could be a number of things. It could be because I'm so used to it, it feels natural now. It could be because I hate to be alone in this room. It could be because of something else I don't entirely understand, but I really can't pinpoint one definite reason," he explained quietly as her flowery scent drifted up into his senses.

"However, what I do know is that I don't think I could sleep without you here. I didn't want to have to admit it, but I'm fairly certain you would have found out anyway so I guess it's fine," he finished. He felt her shift a little, her delicate hand fisting in his shirt.

"I don't think I could sleep without you either Sasuke-kun," she giggled.

"What're we gonna do when your all healed up and I don't have to stay here anymore?" Sasuke's grip tightened on the girl in his arms.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes…for now…go to sleep. It's been a long day.." he murmured. She nodded against his chest, yawning a little before settling her head in the crook of his neck.

"You're right…besides…I think Tsunade-sama's going to have me live here as your probation officer anyway. No worries," she said.

He wanted to say something back to her, but when he looked down…she had already fallen asleep. He supposed it could wait. It wasn't necessary to tell her he didn't want her to leave right now. The Uchiha figured he should be focusing on his recovery, as well as his self-imposed mission to find any clues his brother may have left behind for him. For now, he could just ponder his strange feelings for his pink haired friend. He didn't exactly know what they were yet, and Sakura didn't deserve some kind of half-assed sentiment from him. She deserved to know exactly how he felt, and he wasn't willing to tell her anything less. He sighed, closing his eyes and slowly letting sleep take him.

'I'll figure it out Sakura…till then…just stay here with me…'

...

...

~Reigh~

*Konbanwa- good evening

*Kaa-san- mother


	21. Dinner at the Hyuugas'

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

...

Chapter 18

...

When Sasuke woke up, he immediately noticed the absence of Sakura's sleeping form from the bed. Yea, he was disappointed. He'd grown used to sleeping beside his pink-haired friend to the point that he couldn't sleep unless she was there. Of course, Sakura would never know that if it was up to him. Not entirely ready to wake up, he rolled over onto her pillow, sliding into her spot. It was still warm, and smelled distinctly like cherry blossoms. He felt himself smile slightly, something he was gradually learning to do again with Sakura's aid. The movement of the muscles of his face was a very foreign and odd feeling at first. However, he found himself unable to stop it sometimes, because Sakura was just too cute for her own good.

Now, that seems like a rather open thought for someone like Sasuke Uchiha to have, but…..to be honest, he was sick of trying to find denial based reasons for such thoughts. He was sick of living a lie. All his life, everything he thought he'd known had all been a lie….except for Team 7, except for Sakura. He didn't want to lie to himself anymore. If he thought Sakura was cute, what use was it trying to convince himself that she wasn't? That's not to say he was going to go prancing around the village, telling everyone who'll listen that he thought so, nor would he tell Sakura herself. But, safe in the confines of his mind, he could admit it. It was just a thought, about someone he knew and cared for. That's all…

…Right?...

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" a bright voice called from his doorway.

He looked up towards the noise where a smiling, wet-haired, and slightly flushed Sakura stood gazing down at him. She must have just come from the shower. One thing he'd learned living with her was that Sakura was an early morning person…it was a rather annoying character trait. He groaned, and pulled the covers back up over his head. He liked Sakura; he liked talking with her, and being around her. But…it was 8:00 in the morning, and he was not ready to get up yet. A small giggle floated over to his ear from the doorway.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, who'd have ever pinned you for a slow-riser?" Sakura asked with obvious amusement in her voice. He heard the barely audible steps of her tiny feet against the floor of his room get closer. A hand fell to his hair and combed through.

"Alright Sasuke-kun. I'll let you sleep until breakfast is ready," she said softly.

He mumbled a 'mhm', inadvertently shifting closer to the gentle fingers kneading his scalp. They pushed his long fringe away from his temple, and then something soft, warm, and moist came into contact with the skin there. He froze, eyes shooting open wide, and heat climbing its way to his face. She, unaware of his reaction, combed her hand through his hair one more time before turning to walk out of the room. The click of the door snapped Sasuke out of his daze. One pale hand moved up to touch the place where she'd….she'd…

'She kissed me…' he thought in complete confusion.

Why did he feel so strange about this? Sure, he thought Sakura was cute and all. Sure, he knew that on some level he felt something stronger than friendship for the girl. But…in no way, shape, or form was he emotionally versed enough to know what that was. So, she kissed him. Why was he so worked up about it? They slept together nightly. People don't really get closer than that. But…her lips…they were so soft, and warm…and his stomach had done this strange, fluttering movement when he'd felt it.

It was frustrating! It was infinitely annoying that he could not name this emotion. What he felt for Sakura had been bothering him ever since he woke up in Konohagakure Hospital, and saw that she was the doctor who'd saved his life. With Naruto it was easier. As much as he hated to put the taboo label of "brother" on the blond, that is exactly what he felt towards the idiot. The teasing, the taunting, the loyalty and rivalry…they were all components that added up together, and made their relationship brotherly. Kakashi was also simple. Kakashi was a father figure, in a way, even if he was completely different from Sasuke's biological father. Team 7 was Sasuke's family. Only now did he realize that, and only now did he want to cling to that as strongly as he could.

But….

Sakura…Sakura wasn't like his sister. No; not at all. As emotionally stunted as he was, he knew that no one should ever feel about their sister, the way he felt about Sakura. So, then what was it? Because even if she wasn't his sister…he still felt like she was part of his family. How utterly bamboozling is that? Sasuke just didn't know what to make of it, and he was starting to develop a headache because of it. He let his face fall into his hands, forefingers kneading his temples to try and stave off the oncoming pain. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed help on this one. There was only one person that he knew of who could help him with this, and though it grated his nerves to realize it, only that same person whose opinion he could trust.

'Sabaku no Gaara…who'd have ever thought I'd be coming to you for emotional advice…'

...

**Akito House**

...

"How long are you staying, Shia-chan?" Sabaku no Temari asked her sister in-law. The girl's navy blue eyes settled on her blond friend.

"A few more weeks, just to get the Clan matters settled. So much happened while I was here, I haven't been able to really do much of anything as far as the Clan goes," she answered.

"You're not in trouble, are you?" Temari asked. Shia laughed.

"No, we're a Clan of medical ninja. I was stuck on a case, they understand. I just have to make up all the work I didn't get to finish…I mean…I've been here two months longer than I should've been. You know I usually travel from Suna once a month for that one week. That's two months worth of work I haven't been able to do, so I'll leave when it's finished," the Akito head explained.

"I see….you know…I'm really gonna miss you Shia," Temari said, her green eyes locking with dark blue. Shia smiled at her, maneuvering her body into the seat beside her sister in-law.

"I'll miss you too. But, think of it this way, I'm Konoha's liaison to Suna, and you're Suna's liaison to Konoha. We'll still see each other a lot. I'll see you when you come to Suna, and you'll see me when I come here," she said.

Temari felt a little better about it, but with her brother leaving later that day, and Shia leaving with Senji in a few weeks, she was starting to feel a little lonely. It's not as if she didn't have friends in Konoha. It's not as if she didn't like Konoha. She loved the Leaf Village. It was so vibrant and alive. It was only that, for so long all she'd ever had was her two brothers, and their house in Sunagakure. It was so weird that the three of them were going to be split up.

"I think it's good that you've decided to move here with Shikamaru," Shia said. Temari turned her blue-green eyes on the other girl. The Akito's face was lit with a small smile.

"You'll be good for each other, I think. You'll keep him on his toes, and he'll calm you down. I know marriage seems like a big deal, and it is…even with someone you love. But, it's so worth it in the end. Even if you argue, and fight….and hurt each other…in the end it doesn't matter, because you're together," she said, eyes far off in memories of her own first year of marriage.

It was weird, thinking of Sunagakure without all three Sand Siblings…but it wasn't bad. They'd all grown up now…as strange as it seems to a common person, at sixteen, seventeen, and eighteen…they were adults. Now, it was time for them all to start their adult lives. Temari and her sister in-law got their things ready to go to lunch before they'd go see Gaara off at the village gates. 'I wonder how everything will turn out,' Temari thought silently.

...

**Hokage Tower**

...

"So, what you're saying is that it isn't safe for anyone to travel to, or from Konoha at this point? Am I correct?" Gaara said, face set in grave seriousness. Tsunade sighed and slouched onto her desk tiredly.

"Yes, that is what I am saying. I have already sent word to the other Hidden Villages we are acquainted with, as well as to your own village. Baki-san has agreed to stand in your place until everything calms down," the Hokage said.

"I can't stay here, you know that. If the Akatsuki are planning to attack, I should be in the village I have sworn to protect, should I not?" the young Kage said. The blond woman in front of him lifted her golden-brown eyes to his face.

"Pein is not interested in Sunagakure. His sole interest is Konoha and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. The Akatsuki has already gotten what they want from your village, so they will not be returning until they've finished gathering the Jinchuuriki," she explained.

"Hn…" Gaara replied, mind working a million miles a minute to process the information.

"The way I see it, Pein is planning on bringing the battle here. This will be our chance to defeat him. We must prepare to fight here, it will be our last stand against the Akatsuki," Tsunade finished. Sea-green eyes stared at her ponderingly for a few moments before the young man spoke.

"What about Naruto?" he asked. Tsunade smiled.

"His master left behind more than just memories for that boy. The Toad Sage, Fukasaku, will be taking him to Myobokuzan, to train in the sage arts. Pein will not be able to find him there, and I trust Fukasaku to have Naruto ready before the Akatsuki gets here," the Godaime explained.

"I see, how long do you think we have before the Akatsuki starts their journey here?" Gaara asked. The Hokage looked towards the ceiling in thought.

"There's no way to be positive if it'll even happen. The information we received is rough, and could very well be fabricated by Pein himself. But, what I do know is that Naruto is their last target. They will stop at nothing to get him. Of course, I'd give it a month or two before they have the manpower or proper plan to execute," she said. The Kazekage nodded.

"I understand. I will stay here to help you win this battle. If I can't send my wife and child home…I will have to defend them here," he said, and with a short goodbye, left the office.

Tsunade smiled after him. She was almost glad that he couldn't leave. Having someone like Gaara on their side would undoubtedly help their chances of winning this. She sighed heavily. Her work was far from done for the day. She needed to call the Elder Council in order to tell them of her worries and plans for Naruto. Then she had to carry out her plans whether they agreed or not. The safest decision for both Naruto, and the village, was to send him with the Toad Sage. If he could master sage chakra as quickly as he mastered so many of his other techniques…he would be a great asset to them on the battlefield.

'God help us…I hope it ends up alright…'

...

**Naruto's Apartment**

...

"I don't like it Hina-chan! These clothes are uncomfortable," Naruto pouted as he stood with his arms crossed at the doorway to the bathroom. Hinata sighed.

"Naruto-kun… I know you're not used to wearing things like this, but you simply can not go to dinner at the Main House dressed like you normally do," the Heiress explained quietly. He "hmphfed", glaring down at the black slacks and equally black button-up his girlfriend had dressed him in.

"But Hina-chan!" he whined.

"You're lucky he doesn't expect traditional dress Naruto-kun. Some of us aren't that lucky you know," Hinata said exasperatedly. Naruto's big blue eyes turned on her apologetically.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan. I've gotta be acting pretty annoying if even you're getting angry with me," he said, kissing her forehead. She sighed, straightening his collar.

"I'm not angry Naruto-kun. I'm just nervous. I want you to make the best impression on my family as you can. I didn't expect father to invite you to dinner so soon," she murmured, leaning her head against his chest. The cologne she'd managed to spray on him smelled delicious.

"I was surprised too, I mean, we've only been together a couple of months….and you're dad never really seemed to like me too much," Naruto agreed, winding his arms around his girl.

"It's not that he doesn't like you Naruto-kun…he just thinks…"

"That you could do better…" Naruto interrupted.

"Naruto-kun…that's not.."

"He's right…" Hinata's eyes widened at her boyfriend's words. Those blue eyes, seeming an even clearer shade of sapphire in comparison to the dark wardrobe, turned on her with warmth dancing in their depths.

"He's right Hina-chan. You could do so much better than me," Naruto said, arms falling to her waist as he pulled her flush against his body. His lips came within an inch of hers; his breath washed over her face.

"But I'm not gonna lose Hina-chan," he said softly before sealing his mouth over hers in a kiss.

Her eyelids fluttered closed as she pressed into the kiss. She loved him so much. She really wanted him to make a good impression on her family. Neji already liked him, even if it wasn't openly admitted, she knew he did. It was Hinata's father that had the girl worried. It wasn't because she thought Naruto wasn't capable of impressing him, it's just that her father had always had a habit of disapproving of everything that had to do with her. Even though that was changing, and in general the family seemed much closer than in earlier years…it's hard to stop feeling anxious about something you've spent you're whole life stressing over.

Hinata wanted her father to approve of Naruto, not just because he was her boyfriend, not just because she loved him, but because he was her choice. Hinata wanted her father to approve of something that she chose, and would vehemently stand behind with all she had till the end. Hinata wanted her father to see that she was strong, and that no one, not even him could make her budge on something she believed in. By the end of tonight, she wanted Hyuuga Hiashi to see that she was fit to succeed the clan, and that she would do him proud.

"*Siigghh*..Alright Hina-chan. Enough getting me ready, I can finish the rest myself. You go ahead, take your shower and get your kimono on," he said, pushing his sweaty, still in training attire girlfriend towards his bathroom. She turned to face him at the door.

"Try to do something with your hair Naruto-kun, ok?" she said, nervousness evident in her tone. The blond leaned down to kiss her chastely.

"There are towels in the cabinet. I'll be fine, you get yourself ready. It's gonna take forever to get you into that thing, so if we want to be ready by four, we'll have to hurry. Or do you want to show up in that?" he asked with an amused twinkle in his baby blue eyes. Hinata flushed in her ever-so-adorable way, and giggled a little.

"Fine, fine…I'll go," she said, kissing him on the mouth briefly before closing the bathroom door in his face.

Naruto smiled at the utter cuteness of his girl. How he managed to land her, he was still unsure. However, there was no way in hell he'd let that bastard father of hers take her away from him. As far as Naruto was concerned, Hinata was his, and he was Hinata's. No one was going to mess with that dynamic, ever. The sound of water running broke him out of his thoughts, and sent his mind spiraling into completely different ones. Hyuuga Hinata, curvaceous babe of the rookie nine, was naked and wet in his shower.

Images of flushed, dampened, ivory skin covering ample curves, and surrounded by curling tendril of seductive steam raced through the Kyuubi container's mind vividly. He could imagine how her dark, long strands of onyx hair would cling to her lightly flushed face in wet wisps. He could imagine her slender, delicate hands moving elegantly over the milky skin of her body slowly. He could see…

{Wow kid, you must've picked up something from your sensei, because I have to say. You are quite the pervert!} Kyuubi chucked evilly in his mind.

'Shut up you! No one asked for your input! Go back to sleep!' the boy thought back angrily. The fox cackled.

{Like hell I will! You should see what's going on inside your head right now. It's like my own personal show.} the demon said. Naruto frowned as he tried to assemble his wild blond hair into a much more tame position.

'I am perfectly aware of what is going on in my mind right now, you damned fox. Now shut up! Stop thinking about my girlfriend you pedophile! She's like nine-hundred years younger than you!' the blond spat back. Kyuubi only cackled louder.

{Oh, you poor, silly, deluded child. Tack on about three millennia to that and you just might have the right number.} he said, completely unperturbed with being called a pedophile.

'Three Millenia?' Naruto wondered.

{A thousand years you idiot! Geez, you should at least know something as simple as that!} Kyuubi snorted condescendingly.

'Shut up! And that's even grosser you Ultra-pedophile! Now go curl up in your cadge and go back to sleep. I'm done speaking with you!' Naruto pouted, and pushed the demon from his mind.

He sighed. It was becoming more difficult with each day to keep his teenage hormones at bay with Hinata. Why? Well, the girl was absolutely gorgeous, with an amazing personality, and a knockout figure. Any healthy, sixteen year old boy would be crazy not to want her. For Naruto, it was a mixture of her complete and utter physical appeal, as well as her honest, shy, all around really cute demeanor.

...

**Nara House**

...

Temari, Shikamaru, and Shia all sat dumbfounded at the Kazekage's arrival for lunch. Wasn't he supposed to be on his way back to Suna by now? What happened? Was everything okay? Shia took in his blank expression carefully, analyzing his features for any clues as to what was going on. He seemed a little agitated, perhaps worried as well. After a few moments of silence, Temari finally asked.

"Shortcake…what are you doing here?" Gaara's green eyes flashed in irritation at the pet name.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" he said angrily. Temari just scoffed, cooing the name at her little brother a few times just for good measure.

"Gaara…what happened?" Shia asked, interrupting their banter. Their eyes locked.

"I can not explain why, but I am not supposed to leave the village for some time," he answered quietly. His wife's head tilted to the side, navy eyes staring at him questioningly.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. Gaara sighed.

"I wish I could tell you Shia, if it were Sunagakure's affairs only, you know I would. But, you are not entitled to know classified information of Konohagakure, until the Hokage deems it time to explain it to you," he said. She frowned at him.

"I'm not angry, I'm just curious. If you can't tell me, you can't tell me. I understand," she said. The redhead gave her an appreciative look.

"I'll bet it's something to do with the Akatsuki. Naruto's the last one you know….they were bound to come here eventually," Shikamaru surmised.

Gaara stayed silent, wishing he could say something to them, but at the same time wanting to abide Tsunade's wish for it to be kept secret. She would tell them in time. There was no use in getting everyone all worked up before they really knew what was going to happen. They ate the rest of their meal in silence, each one considering the idea of a direct Akatsuki attack on Konoha. Gaara was not fond of the idea of his family being stuck here. It wasn't safe, especially with Shia only four months till her due date. He'd read somewhere that twins tend to come early as well. He sighed, rising from his seat and looking down towards his wife. Things always tended to get bad at the worst possible times.

"We should go if we want to get Senji down for his nap before we head over to the Uchiha's place," he said.

Shia nodded, lifting their son into her arms and saying her farewells to the engaged couple before them. When the arrived at Akito House, they set Senji down for a nap, and told the servants to watch over him. The Head Couple retired to their suite, both changing into more comfortable clothing, and Shia trying to get some work done before it was time to head over to Sasuke's for dinner. She thought about what the last Uchiha had told them on Christmas Eve, and pondered a way to help out. Perhaps Tadashi knew something about the Massacre. She made a mental note to ask him what he knew about it.

'It's horrible what happened to them…I just hope we can find a way to figure this out that doesn't leave Konoha's citizens distrustful of their leadership. I mean, if we expose the elders for what they did, what will the village have to trust in?' she thought.

...

**Hyuuga House**

...

When Naruto arrived at the Hyuuga Main House, his stomach had automatically eaten itself in worry. He felt like throwing up, he was so nervous. They were on time, four o'clock on the dot, dressed in their best, and ready to be seated at the huge dining table, in the Hyuuga Family Dining Room. Naruto fidgeted in his uncomfortable clothes, shooting a nervous glance over to his calm looking girlfriend. Hinata looked gorgeous, wrapped in her fine silk kimono that befitted royalty, her hair tumbling over her shoulders in black-satin ringlets. Her white eyes turned to him, accented by dark liner and blackened lashes, to give him a reassuring look.

They were lead to their seats by a couple of servants. Directly across from them were Neji and Tenten, the latter smiled and waved jovially at them from her spot. Behind the courting pair was their chaperon, who kept a wary eye on them as if they would start fornicating on the table right in front of everyone. At the head of the table sat Hyuuga Hiashi, looking dignified, and intimidating in his traditional robes. He was flanked by his two daughters, Hinata and Hanabi.

At the other end of the table two older people sat, who Naruto had never seen before in his life. Their white eyes gave away the fact that they were Hyuugas, their hair being too gray to give any indication. Naruto flashed a look over to Hinata, who was not looking as calm as she did before, which in turn, made his stomach flop around uncertainly inside of him. The old man at the far end of the table clinked his glass with his spoon to get everyone's attention, as if they weren't already looking at him in the first place.

"Good Evening, all, I see we have a new face amongst us. I am Hyuuga Hitoshi, and this is my wife, Hyuuga Emiko. Please stand and introduce yourself, Boy," the old man said, fixing his pale gaze on Naruto's frozen form. Someone kicked his shin under the table, snapping him out of his nervous haze, and he turned a small glare on a smiling Tenten.

"Don't be so nervous, just get up and introduce yourself," she said.

Easy for her to say, she already did this…lucky brat. Naruto felt Hinata squeeze his hand comfortingly, Hanabi smiled at him encouragingly, and even Neji nodded his head to help out. The young blond stood up, bowing to the old couple at the end of the table. He set his mind in respectful mode, a difficult mode for him to keep up because he was often absentminded enough to forget who he was speaking to. Without picking up his head, he began to speak.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm pleased to meet you," he said quietly.

"As are we, Uzumaki-kun, you may be seated," he heard one of them say. It was the woman's voice this time, Emiko.

"We have heard quite a lot about you, Uzumaki-kun. It is being said that you are quite serious about our heir, Hinata-sama," the old woman continued. He looked up, meeting her eyes determinedly with his to make sure she saw the sincerity in his gaze.

"Yes, Hyuuga-sama, I like Hinata-chan very much," he said, blue eyes bubbling over with a warmth that shocked the Hyuuga Elder. She held back a smile.

"Just how serious are you about Hinata-sama, Uzumaki-san, if you don't mind us asking?" her husband asked coolly, white eyes and blank expression giving away nothing of what he was thinking. Naruto's nervous blue eyes slid over to the male elder.

"I…I..."

"Perhaps we should let him get some food into his system before the two of you start the interrogation, Emiko-san, Hitoshi-san," Hiashi interjected, feeling a little bad for the kid.

It wasn't funny watching Naruto squirm when it wasn't him or Neji causing it. Besides, Hiashi knew that Hitoshi was not happy about Hinata's decision to be with the Kyuubi-container. Hiashi also knew that he was rather displeased that Hinata had refused to hold a coming out ceremony. Hitoshi wanted their heiress introduced into the world of marriage as soon as possible. Hinata was marrying age for an heiress of a ninja clan, it was time she was introduced into society to attract suitors. Of course, Hiashi knew that Hinata would settle for no one other than the boy sitting next to her. All in all, he at least wanted the boy to enjoy the food before he had the most difficult night of his teenage life at the hands of Hyuuga Hitoshi, Head of the Hyuuga Clan Council.

"Yes, I agree," Emiko supported quietly. Her husband sat down reluctantly and Hiashi called the servants forth to start serving dinner.

Emiko would be easier. Emiko was softer than her husband. Hiashi knew that Naruto's natural charm and sincere feelings for Hinata would win the old woman over. It wasn't that he was on Naruto's side, per sey, it was more that the blond made Hinata happy, and Hiashi wanted her to stay that way. He'd never seen his daughter smile so much before that mission to the Rain two months ago. He didn't want her to stop. After the first course was served and eaten, some more questions were asked. This time they were directed towards Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, why have you refused to have your coming out party? It is important to introduce you to proper society as soon as possible. The earlier the suitors arrive, the earlier you can choose which one will become your husband," Hitoshi said. Naruto shot a confused look over at his girlfriend.

'What does he mean, suitors? Hina-chan's my girlfriend?' he thought angrily.

{A coming out party is when a girl of Hinata's status is introduced into blueblood society as a young woman, and generally is considered a viable candidate for marriage. The suitors, of course, would be the ones fighting for her affections. Now, if you were listening, you would have heard him say that she refused to have this party. I suggest you listen to what she's about to say very carefully.} Kyuubi said in his mind. Naruto, for once, listened to his inner demon, and paid attention to his girlfriend.

"With all due respect, Emiko-san, Hitoshi-san…I can not very well introduce myself to society as a candidate for marriage, if I have already committed myself to a relationship with Naruto-kun," Hinata said in a polite tone, hands folded demurely on her lap as she kept her gaze focused on the Clan Elders across the table.

"With all due respect, Hinata-sama," Hitoshi began, mimicking Hinata's words slightly.

"You do not know where this relationship will end up, and it would be in your best interest to have your coming out party, just in case your relationship with Uzumaki-san does not work out as you'd hoped," he finished.

Naruto held his tongue. He wanted to shout at the older man, "Of course it will work out you old bastard! We love each other!" but, he didn't. He forced himself to remain silent, not wanting to get Hinata in trouble with her family; not wanting to be kicked out of her life forever. Hiashi watched the boy seethe silently in anger, pleased with the boy's reaction to the elder's assumption about the relationship between the two children. Good, the boy expected their relationship to last. That was a good sign.

"You should not make assumptions about things you have no knowledge of, Hitoshi-san. Naruto-kun and I feel very strongly for each other. We trust each other, and have known each other for a very long time. Our relationship is built upon love and understanding. I fail to see how it could possibly 'not work out as I'd hoped'," Hinata replied in a calm tone.

Hiashi held back a smile at his daughter's newfound strength. Honestly, she'd become so much more confident in the boy's care, that Hiashi really saw no issue with allowing their relationship to go on. That's not to say that he wasn't going to continue tormenting the poor boy until the two of them finally got married, but that's only natural. Hinata was his first daughter, after all. He reserved every right to give the man wooing her a hard time.

"Hinata-sama, you are but a child. How could you possibly know what is best for you?" Hitoshi asked. Her white eyes flashed at him briefly, surprising him with the strength behind the gaze.

'I bet you she knows what she wants better than you do old man! She wants me so get over it!' Naruto said in his mind, a fierce blue glare poised on the Hyuuga elder. Emiko took notice of the boy's fierce expression, nearly giggling at the protectiveness behind it. He would make a fine husband someday. At least she thought so, but for the sake of tradition…she'd let her husband continue his ranting. Honestly, if the boy survived this night, and still wanted to be with Hinata, Emiko would accept him as her heiress's choice in a partner.

"You say I am a child, and yet you urge me to expose myself as a candidate for marriage," she said.

'Yea!' Naruto urged in his mind, hand holding onto his girlfriend's firmly in support.

"But Hinata-sama.."

"The answer to the original question is simple," Hinata interrupted.

"I do not wish for a coming out party, because I will settle for no one other than Naruto-kun. I love him, and have loved him for a very long time. I am happy with him, and you have no right to take that away from me," she said, lifting her glass of water to her lips and taking a dainty sip. Hitoshi looked pretty pissed off, and Naruto mentally sneered at him.

'In your face buddy!' he thought victoriously.

"Hinata-sama…please reconsider.."

'What the hell!? She said no! Just leave her alone already!' Naruto thought angrily. He clenched his fists in his effort to stay silent. Hiashi watched in amusement as the blond boy's face flushed in barely controlled anger.

"You are to succeed your father in leading this clan. Don't you think your husband should be someone of more noble beginnings," Hitoshi argued. Naruto tensed, trying to maintain control over his emotions.

"Naruto-kun is my choice, and I will not discuss this further. In the end I have made my decision. I will stand by it no matter what," Hinata said firmly.

"Hinata-sama…"

"She said no, just leave it alone already!" Naruto snapped, standing up from the table and slamming his hands against its surface. All eyes turned on him, Hitoshi falling silent in shock. The blond boy fixed his angry, blue stare on the old man.

"If she doesn't want to do it, then leave her alone. Stop trying to push your damn traditions on her like she's some kind of lifeless robot!" he cried, arms flailing sporadically in the air as he did so. Emiko tried not to laugh at her husbands incredulous expression.

'Oh ho! He's an interesting one, this one. A fiery little thing..' she thought in amusement.

"She's happy! Isn't that enough for you people?! God, you talk about marriage like it's some kind of business transaction or something! Well, guess what?!" Naruto continued, glaring at the Hyuuga man across the table.

"I'm not gonna let you do that to her! She's a person, not some product for you to market to all the rich bastards you know!" he shouted.

"She deserves to marry someone she's in love with, and she's in love with me! I won't let you take her either! I don't care what I have to do!" Naruto finished, breathing heavily as he tried to calm himself. He felt a delicate hand rest on his forearm.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata's gentle voice murmured. He looked down into her beautiful, snow-white eyes, their nervous gaze causing him to snap back into reality. A tense silence had befallen the room, and Naruto could only think one thing.

'Fuck! I screwed up!'

...

**Uchiha House**

...

Sasuke watched Sakura's movements closely. It was harder for him to follow, considering she had gotten a hell of a lot faster, and the chakra seal didn't allow for the Sharingan to activate. A leg came flashing towards him from the left, which he blocked and countered, by grabbing the girl by her ankle. He threw her hard across the training grounds, watching her land gracefully on her sandal-clad feet, and come right back at him. Her fist launched at him quickly, which he caught, surprised by the strength behind it, even without the chakra infusion. He swung a round house kick at her, which she dodged craftily.

"Wake up Sasuke-kun! The next one's gonna connect," Sakura giggled, disappearing from his line of vision.

Sakura's fist smashed into his back, pitching him forward towards the ground. A few handsprings later, he was on his feet, landing a punch to her side. The jumped away from each other, then rushed into a collision of attacks and blocks. Sasuke was surprised at how well Sakura was holding up against him. Of course, they weren't using any chakra, and if he had his Sharingan things would be different. But, he had a feeling that even with all that, she would still be quite a sparring partner. She'd trained under the Hokage after all. After another flurry of attacks, they once again dashed away from each other. Their chests heaved, and their breathing was labored.

"Let's stop here for today, Sasuke-kun. Shia-chan and Gaara-kun should be here soon. We should shower and get some dinner ready before they arrive," Sakura called from the other side of the field. Sasuke nodded his agreement, and followed her back towards the house to get cleaned up.

"Do you want the first shower?" Sakura asked, green eyes peering at him in a way that said, 'I want the first shower'. Sasuke inwardly mused on how women always managed to get what they want without actually having to say it.

"It's fine. You take my shower, I'll use the one in Itachi's room," he said, turning down the corridor, and stopping in front of his brother's door. A small hand came to rest on his shoulder. When he turned he was confronted with Sakura's concerned, mint-colored eyes.

"I'll be fine," he said, pushing the door open a little bit. His pink haired friend nodded and continued down the hall to his room.

Sasuke actually found his brother's room as a sort of comfort zone for him. He sat inside for hours sometimes, mostly when Sakura had to go and give her report to Tsunade. It was a place that held a lot of good memories for him. He often talked to his brother, as odd as that seems, telling him about his day as if the dead Uchiha could hear him. A lot of the time he'd end up falling asleep atop the cool, crisp sheets of his brother's bed, only to wake up underneath them. It was Sakura's doing, of course. She never woke him; she just pulled the blankets up over him and let him sleep till the morning.

As Sasuke stepped into the shower, he considered how close they had been getting. More and more he seemed to find himself thinking, saying, or doing things he would have never even imagined years ago. Especially after what happened in his parents' room on one of their first days at the Main House, he felt himself opening up inside. He felt himself being capable of thinking clearer, being more honest with himself and everyone around him. These people, they were his support system. They always had his back, and had even agreed to help him with his quest to find the truth behind the Massacre.

Obviously the trusted him enough to believe such horrible accusations against their own government. And Sakura…she was the most trusting of all. She stayed by his side no matter what. She'd almost killed herself saving his life, it was only natural he'd feel so close to her. Right? Was it not natural for him to want to be open with her? To trust her as much as he did? To want her to be near him? Sasuke sighed as he toweled off his hair, and slid on his pajama pants. Pulling on his shirt, he continued to ponder the inner workings of his own mind.

It was strange, opening up after such a long time of being sealed shut, but not bad. The people who he considered friends were very accommodating to his emotionally stunted nature. They were very understanding and helpful towards him. He hoped, that after all was said and done, everything could settle nicely between them. He hoped, that after they exposed whichever person's order had killed his family, that he could settle down and build himself a new one. Sasuke poked his head out into the hall briefly, the sound of running water, and Sakura's soft singing permeated the Uchiha home's quiet halls. She'd be in there for at least a half an hour, and then she'd be in the kitchen making dinner. He had time for a little nap until then.

Sasuke slid the door closed, and turned towards the bed, flopping down onto it tiredly on his stomach. Training had taken quite a lot out of him. After being bedridden for such a long time, he supposed that was normal. The dark haired ninja rolled onto his side, staring at the wall that his brother's old ANBU mask hung on silently for a few moments. It struck him suddenly, the odd feeling that the mask should not be there. If he remembered correctly, Itachi had left with the mask tied to his belt. Of course, memories of the Massacre were blurry, but…the sudden compulsion to walk over to the mask overtook him.

He rose…moving towards the familiar item. He reached a pale hand out, fingers grazing the cool, white surface before grasping it firmly in his hands. He brought it closer to him, fingers moving over the smooth plastic. *Crinkle*…'What? Is there a piece of paper behind this?' he thought, turning the mask around to see the inside. Sure enough, taped to the inside of his brother's mask, was a crisp white piece of paper. On its folded, square surface, one thing was written.

Sasuke...

...

**Hyuuga House**

...

Naruto stood frozen, wide blue eyes staring worriedly down to the equally shocked, but more furious Hyuuga Elder at the end of the table. He'd just royally fucked everything up. He'd been disrespectful…no…yelled at the leader of his girlfriend's Clan Council. There was no way they'd let him be with her now. They'd kick him out, and never look back. Then they'd find Hinata some rich, snooty guy to marry and have lots of blueblooded, snooty babies with.

'Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…' was all he could think.

Emiko looked from her enraged husband to the nervous wreck of a teenage boy across from them. The rest of the table sat in an awed silence. No one else dared speak a word after the boy's insolent outburst. She sighed, it was time to intervene. Poor little thing, he'd really tried his hardest to impress them too. He was probably thinking they'd never let him see Hinata again. With a gentle clearing of her throat, Emiko got the attention of the room.

"Well, Uzumaki-kun, it would seem you are rather passionate about Hinata-sama's happiness and well-being. I can not say I approve of the utterly disrespectful tone you took with my husband was impressive in any way," she said. She watched the boy flinch.

"You're young and stupid. You're prone to rash, emotional decisions that often lead to trouble, even with the best intentions," she said, narrowing her white eyes at him carefully and watching him squirm.

"You're what most of high society would call common street trash, and you're manners need quite a bit of work.." Emiko continued.

Naruto swallowed hard as he listened to the old woman list all of the reasons why he should not be with Hinata. He felt his girlfriend squeeze his hand tightly, and he squeezed back. He was scared too. He was scared they were going to tell him he wasn't good enough for her, and send him packing. He was scared that this person, who'd seen through everything he was and still loved him, was going to be forcefully taken from him forever.

"But…"

'But?' he thought, blue eyes snapping to the older woman's face with a hopeful look swimming in their sky colored depths.

"You're loyalty, and dedication to Hinata-sama is infallible. You have proved to us, despite your unconventional and frankly disrespectful actions…that you will stand beside her no matter what the two of you are up against. I believe… that a true relationship is formed on that basic principal," the woman explained. Naruto could barely believe what was coming out of her mouth. Hinata openly gaped at the old woman, and Hiashi merely sat with a knowing smile on his face.

"Your determination to stick by her, and support her, despite the fact that we may have very well forced you to leave forever…has earned you my blessings, and my acceptance," Emiko finished.

Naruto just stared at the woman for a few moments in a shocked stupor. His head tilted to the side, mouth hanging open as his brain fought to process what she'd just said to him. Then…almost out of nowhere…elation bubbled up inside of him so rapidly that he could do nothing but grasp hold of Hinata and squeeze her to him happily.

"Did you hear that, Hina-chan!? She said she accepted me! She accepted me!" he cried, bouncing up and down. Hinata giggled quietly, letting her boyfriend get out some of his excitement before pushing him away slightly. She wrangled his jittery body into his seat and gave him a serious look.

"I'm as happy as you are Naruto-kun, but we should remember where we are. This is hardly appropriate behavior for the dinner table," she said softly. Naruto blushed a bright shade of red, and laughed…a bashful smiled settling over his foxy features.

"Ahh…right…hehe…sorry," he stammered, scratching the back of his head.

"Well then, are we all in agreement? Hinata will not be having a coming out party?" Hiashi asked, fixing his eyes on the elders across from him. Emiko just smiled, patting her furious looking husband on the back gently and murmuring into his ear.

"Fine…we are in agreement. But, we still have to introduce Hinata-sama into society as the heir to the Hyuuga name. She shall have a coming of age ceremony, and if you do not want her to be seen as a candidate for marriage…then I assume you will have to do something to stop that…won't you, Uzumaki-san?" Hitoshi said with a slight smirk. Naruto just blinked at the older man.

"What can I do?" he asked. Emiko smiled softly at the young ninja.

"You said you would do anything for Hinata-sama, did you not?" she asked.

"Of course! Yea! I'll do anything for her!" Naruto answered quickly.

"Well, if you want society to see Hinata-sama as…oh..how would you children say it…'off the market'…you will have to take your relationship to a more stable level," Emiko explained. Blue eyes blinked at her in confusion, the boy obviously not grasping what she was trying to say.

"What we are saying, Uzumaki-san, is that if you want Hinata-sama to avoid the attentions of other suitors, you will have to make them see that she is not available," Hitoshi added. Naruto was trying desperately to understand what they were saying.

"I'm sorry if this is rude or whatever, but could you two stop talking in riddles and just tell me what I need to do. I can't really do it if I don't know what it is," he said. Tenten laughed quietly into her hand. 'Man, are the etiquette trainers gonna have a ball with him!' she thought.

"What they're saying is that, if you don't want Hinata to be seen as a candidate for marriage, you will have to be introduced with her as her partner," Hiashi translated helpfully. Naruto's face erupted in understanding.

"Oh! Is that it? I just have to be at the party?" he asked.

"Well, not exactly. The two of you will be introduced together, and technically there are only two viable reasons for Hinata-sama to reject suitors," Hitoshi said.

"Okay…" Naruto said, wondering what the old man meant.

"Those two reasons are engagement," Emiko started. Naruto sputtered at the word, eyes widening into saucers.

"You mean I have to get engaged to her!? I mean, don't get me wrong…I'd love to marry Hinata-chan one day! But this is all going a little fast for me!" he exclaimed. Emiko tried to speak again, but the boy cut her off before she could.

"Oh, well! If that's what has to be done then so be it! Hinata-chan…looks like we're getting engaged!" Naruto chirped, smiling broadly at his absolutely floored looking girlfriend. This time, Emiko could stop the soft stream of giggles that floated from her mouth.

"It pleases me to hear you are willing to do that without a second thought, but you don't have to get quite that serious. We are only asking that you move your status from the silliness of 'boyfriend and girlfriend' to a firmer 'courting'," Emiko explained after she got herself under control.

Yes, this boy would certainly be good for the Hyuuga Clan. His fiery, vivaciousness would brighten up the stuffy halls of the Hyuuga Main House. She watched the myriad of emotions play over the boy's face before finally, it seemed her words had sunken in. He sighed and smiled.

"Good…I was a little worried," he said, but then seemed to realize what he was saying and turned his attention towards his girlfriend.

"It's not that I wouldn't want to marry you, Hina-chan….I just don't think either of us are ready for that yet," he said. The Hyuuga heiress just smiled warmly at him.

"It's alright Naruto-kun…you're right. I am not ready for such a thing," she assured him quietly. They smiled at each other tenderly for a few seconds, before the blue eyed boy had another sudden realization.

"Wait…if we're courting now…does that mean we're gonna have a creepy stalker like that guy!?" the blond exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the chaperon leaning against the opposite wall.

"Well, naturally, Uzumaki-kun…we can not allow our clan's heiress to wander around alone, with a teenage boy," Hitoshi said. Naruto's mouth fell open, an anguished groan slipping from his throat.

"Damnit…as if we didn't have enough people spying on us already…now we'll have a permanent pair of creepy Hyuuga eyes staring down our necks…" he mumbled. Silence descended on the room once again, but it was of more an amused kind this time. Everyone was rather entertained with Naruto's rambunctious behavior, save Hitoshi…and…of course, the Hyuuga chaperon.

"Well…then…now that that's settled…I propose we finish our dinner, shall we?" Hiashi said.

...

...

TBC….


	22. The First Clue

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

...

...

All that said, on with the show…

Beta'd by: Krisitine

Chapter 19

*Last chapter: Uchiha House*

He rose…moving towards the familiar item. He reached a pale hand out, fingers grazing the cool, white surface before grasping it firmly in his hands. He brought it closer to him, fingers moving over the smooth plastic. *Crinkle*…'What? Is there a piece of paper behind this?' he thought, turning the mask around to see the inside. Sure enough, taped to the inside of his brother's mask, was a crisp white piece of paper. On its folded, square surface, one thing was written.

Sasuke...

Sasuke stared at the white piece of paper dumbly, not quite sure what to think at the moment. The Uchiha was almost positive that his brother's mask hadn't been there when he had left Konoha four years and five months ago. Of course, his memory of that time had faded quite a bit. Back then he rarely even looked at the door to his brother's room, let alone went inside of it. So, the mask could have been there the entire time, and he was just unaware of its presence. But, then there was the notion that he'd seen Itachi leap off with it attached to his hip on that night so long ago.

He couldn't be sure though, because his memories of the Massacre were hazy at best. There was a lot his brain refused to let him remember, mostly because it was just too painful for him to handle. Most of the things he did remember were fogged over, and not at all precise. So, again, the mask could have been there all those years…he had no way of knowing. The only thing was that the note on the inside of it didn't look a decade old, as it should…if the mask had been there this whole time. Well, at least if the note had been there all this time.

The paper was fairly smooth, not many wrinkles or crumples were visible at all. It was almost pure white, unlike aged paper that was usually yellowed and torn at the edges. It had been placed recently, but not since he'd been back, so it couldn't be from any of his old comrades. The handwriting was familiar, yet it was unmatchable to anyone he knew in Konoha at the present time. So, who could it be from…was it from Itachi? His parents?...Madara? The only way to find out was to open it, but for some reason…Sasuke couldn't quite get his fingers to go through the motions.

He was scared. Here this was, probably the first clue into the truth of the Massacre, and he was afraid to open it. He almost didn't want to see what was written. What if everything he was hoping was wrong? What if Itachi confessed to everything and offered no remorse for his actions? Sasuke found he liked the idea of his brother having been forced by orders to do what he did. It's not that he liked the idea of his brother having done it at all. But, since he knew Itachi did in fact, kill the clan…he really wanted to believe it was because of an irrefutable order given by someone else.

Then again, if this letter was written by Itachi…then he certainly wouldn't have gone through all of the trouble of sneaking back into the village to place it…if it was just going to say what Sasuke had already known to begin with. If it was from Madara, naturally it would be the same story the masked man had told him in the remains of the old Uchiha Hideout. Sasuke was a little more than wary of the other man's words. Madara wanted something from Sasuke, though the young ninja hardly knew what that was. He fingered the seam of the note once more, debating silently whether to read it or not. In the end, he decided that he wouldn't.

'As curious as I am, I know I am not ready to open this yet. Nii-san…if you left that for me, I'm sorry. I promise to read it later…just not now…I can't do it alone. It's funny, Nii-san…I used to do everything alone. I used to be so independent…cold…so reclusive. But now I can't even open this little letter on my own. I feel like I need those people here to support me…is this what having a family is like?' he thought to himself as he stuck the folded piece of paper back to the mask and hung it on the wall.

After he finished gathering his wits, he walked out of his brother's bedroom, and down the hall towards the kitchen. The lovely smell of beef stir-fry tickled his nostrils as he rounded the corner. He hoped Sakura was almost done, because he was quite hungry. Training really did take quite a lot out of him; for sure…

..

**The Next Morning: Akito House**

..

"Shia-sama? What are you doing in here? It's rare to see you in the family archives when you're not on a case," an aged voice queried from behind the place his young leader was browsing. Shia jumped and turned to face Akito Tadashi with wide, navy eyes.

"Oh! Tadashi-san! I didn't sense you coming. I was so caught up in searching I…Do you need something?" she asked, stepping away from the dusty old bookcases and towards her Council Head. The older man shook his head.

"Oh, no. I was sent by Gaara-sama to make sure you were alright. Should you really be clambering around in here in your condition? It's not the tidiest place, you could trip..or.."

"Tadashi-san, though I am grateful for yours and my overprotective-tyrant of a husband's concern…I would like to remind you, and you can relay the message, that I am pregnant…not handicapped. I will be just fine in here. It's not that dirty, and there's enough light for me to evade anything that may be waiting to trip me on the floor," the young woman said with a flat stare directed at the Elder. He sighed.

"Shia-sama, I know you are not handicapped. I just think that maybe you should rest more. You're nearing your sixth month of pregnancy, and twins tend to come early. You're still quite young, so you may go into labor even earlier than most. Come now, Shia-sama, I know you are stubborn, but you're also a doctor. You should know better than this," Tadashi explained softly. Shia huffed, waddling over to a nearby chair and plopping herself down on it.

"I know…it's just that I promised a friend of mine that I would try to find some information for him…and I thought that if it we had any, it would be here," she said. Tadashi smiled, moving over to tug his leader to her feet. He guided her carefully from the room as he spoke.

"I understand you want to help, but perhaps you should lay down for a bit. I'm sure this friend of yours would tell you the same thing. If you'd like, I will return to the archives and search for whatever it is you need," Tadashi offered. Shia looked up at him pensively for a few seconds, as he laid her down in her bed and tucked her in.

"You're right…he would tell me to rest," she said, sinking back into the pillows and snuggling under the blankets.

"Who is this friend of yours, by the way?" the old man asked. Shia's eyes shifted up to him again. She smiled.

"Uchiha Sasuke…actually…he'd be quite angry with me if he knew I wasn't resting properly. After all the times I nagged him while he was under my care, I'm sure he would not be happy with my hypocrisy," she murmured, eyes fluttering shut. Tadashi's eyes widened a little bit. What kind of information could Uchiha Sasuke want from the Akito Archives? Still a bit wary since the Akito Traitor incident and aware of Sasuke's past acts of treason, the Elder pressed for more information.

"What information did he ask for?" Shia's eyes fluttered closed as she breathed out a small sigh. She was more tired than she'd thought.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to go to the Hokage with it?" Shia asked. Tadashi narrowed his eyes at her skeptically.

'Why would she need me to promise this?' he wondered.

"It's just that he is planning on going to the Hokage about something, but he does not have the proof to back up his claims yet. It's important that Tsunade-sama doesn't catch wind of things before he does," she explained.

"Well, what is it? I give you my word as your kin not to say anything," the Council Head asked, truly curious as to what the Uchiha could possibly be bringing up to the Hokage.

"It's about the Uchiha Massacre," Shia said. Tadashi gasped in surprise, peering down at his leader curiously.

"What about it? It happened years ago. Uchiha Itachi confessed to the younger brother, did he not?" the man asked. Shia sighed.

"Sasuke has been away for four years, Tadashi-san. When he came to us at the hospital, he was heavily wounded from the fight with his brother. His body simply did not have the energy to recall any details. However, after the Curse was removed, Sasuke began to remember everything. I can not tell you who, but someone told Sasuke that Itachi did not kill the clan out of cold blood, but for a different reason that I also can not elaborate on," the girl said. Tadashi remained silent as he waited for her to go on.

"Now he plans on finding evidence to prove what he has learned, so that he can bring it to Tsunade-sama as a viable case. Sasuke asked a few of us to help him in any way we could, and I was merely wondering if we had any records of the Uchiha Massacre. Autopsy reports, or morgue documents…anything of that nature," she finished.

He sighed, wondering what he was getting himself into agreeing to help her…but decided that as her loyal kin, he would do it, whatever the consequences might be. Akito Shia was not known for having bad instincts. Her most recent case was proof enough of that. If she trusted the Uchiha Traitor, then the boy must have done something to earn that trust.

"I'll go look around. The bodies of the Uchiha Council members were entrusted to our Clan's autopsy experts and morticians. I will get the files for you, Shia-sama," Tadashi said, kissing his leader's forehead like he used to when she was a little girl. She smiled softly in her fading consciousness.

"Thanks Tadashi-san…I don't know what I'd do without you," she murmured, and then slipped off to sleep.

..

**Hokage Monument**

..

Naruto and Hinata sat cuddled on top of the Yondaime Hokage's giant, stone head. They had managed to outrun their new chaperon without much effort. Hyuuga Emiko had pulled some strings for them, getting them a younger chaperon who'd have difficulty keeping up with Naruto's scheming. Why? Well, the Elder had said something about how her and her husband would never have developed a decent relationship if they hadn't been able to dupe their own chaperon years ago. Naruto was quite shocked by this development, but he knew better to keep his mouth shut. No sense in giving the woman time to change her mind.

"How much trouble do you think we'll get into, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked, nuzzling his face into his girlfriend's long, pale neck. She sighed and tilted her head to the side baring more of her perfect, beautiful skin to him.

"Not much…Hitoshi-san would be quite upset if he found out. But, I doubt anyone will say anything to him. My father will probably lecture me…but then I'll just remind him that Neji-niisan and Tenten-chan ditch their chaperon all the time and he never yells at them," Hinata replied softly. Naruto laughed a little, his warm breath fanning over her skin in a way that made her shiver.

"You know he's gonna pull some shit about how Neji's older than you, or Neji's not his daughter…or something equally retarded," the blond said as he pressed his lips in a gentle trail across her skin. She sighed again, one of her tiny hands coming up to thread through his hair and her neck arching into his touch.

"Yea, well then I'll just come back with the fact that Neji's father left him in his care as his soul guardian. Meaning that in essence, my father is Neji's "father" as per Hizashi-ojiisan's final wishes," Hinata replied. Another chuckle vibrated against her skin.

"You're getting too smart for your old man to keep up with, Hina-chan. Soon he'll have to step down and let you take over," Naruto said, continuing to plant his teasingly light kisses over her bared shoulder. His hand pushed up the bottom of her shirt, brushing the soft skin of her belly gently. Pushing his arms away, Hinata turned herself around and straddled her boyfriend's thighs, carefully situating herself in his lap.

"Don't be silly, Naruto-kun. I don't want to lead my clan until you're ready to lead it with me," the Heiress said as strong arms closed around her waist, squeezing her close to a warm, hard body.

"You don't need me, Hina-chan. You'd be a perfect leader with, or without me," he said quietly, blue eyes staring up at her tenderly. Her pale, heart-shaped face lit up with that sweet, loving smile of hers. Her lilac-tinted eyes filled with adoration incomparable to any other.

"But, if you want me there…I would be more than happy to be by your side…forever.." Naruto finished, claiming his girlfriend's soft, plush lips under his in a gentle kiss.

Hinata responded to him more confidently. She'd been doing so for about a week now. She finally seemed to get it through her head that he wanted her to push back. The blond boy swiped his tongue over the seam of full, pouty lips, moaning softly when they immediately parted to allow him passage to the sweet, hot mouth. Then, coming as something of a surprise to him, the full, warm pillows of Hinata's lips closed over his tongue, pulling into her mouth where she sucked at it carefully. His hands started moving again, moving up her shirt, over the silky flesh of her back. He groaned again when her mouth opened, tongue tangling with his as her strong thighs squeezed his waist slightly.

"Forever…" she echoed when they parted, both panting for breath as they continued to cling to each other. Naruto sighed, leaning his forehead against hers gently and pressing gentle, fleeting kisses to her lips before he spoke again.

"Let's go to my place, Hina-chan. I've got that movie you wanted to see, and I'm sure our 'chaperon' will have already checked there. He probably won't go back anytime soon," the blond suggested. His girlfriend smiled at him again, moving off of him so they could stand up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the spot just behind her ear.

{Ah…I could just throw up; the two of you are so nauseating.} Kyuubi said in his mind sardonically. Naruto scowled.

'You're just jealous. Shut up,' he ordered, pushing the demon from his mind. When they arrived at his apartment, he set up some silencing seals around his room so that if the chaperon dropped by, he wouldn't hear the movie. He fixed them some popcorn and they both settled into a cuddle on his bed before turning the movie on. As he gazed down at his beautiful, sweet, perfect girlfriend…Naruto thought that he really could do this for the rest of his life.

..

**Hokage Tower**

..

Sakura left her report on Sasuke's progress with Shizune as she made her way into her shishou's office. Today was the day that they'd be taking the chakra seal off. Sakura knew that her master had originally planned to wait a little while longer, but something appeared to have spooked the Godaime Hokage into lifting it now. The pink haired girl turned to her silent companion. Sasuke never talked to her when they left his home. It wasn't that he didn't want to be seen talking to her, nor was it that he found her annoying really.

It was that he didn't want to bring more attention to himself than was really necessary. People already gave him strange/dirty looks when he walked down the streets of Konohagakure. He didn't want to make any noise to attract anyone who wasn't looking. Now, Uchiha Sasuke is a difficult man to read. So naturally Sakura, as good as her intuition was, had not just sensed all of this. As strange as it sounded, Sasuke had actually told her all of it. She'd gotten curious one day and asked him why…and he just told her. It made her really happy that he could just open himself up to her now, with almost no hesitation at all.

"The Hokage is ready for you, Haruno-san," one of the ANBU guards stationed in front of the office said quietly. She smiled at him and gestured for Sasuke to follow him inside.

"Sakura, it's good to see you again. I feel like it's been a while," Tsunade said when they entered. Sakura smiled at her teacher.

"Shishou we saw each other just two days ago," she reminded her. The older woman turned a pair of weary brown eyes on her student.

"Ah, sorry. I have been rather busy the last two days. I guess it feels like more time has passed than what actually has," the Godaime said with a shaky smile.

She stood, making her way around her desk. She settled in front of them and fixed Sasuke with a measuring stare. The Uchiha stared straight back at her, not intimidated by her…or at least good at pretending he wasn't. After a few moments of staring at each other, Tsunade finally moved forward.

"Lift your shirt for me, Uchiha-kun," she ordered.

Sasuke shot his gaze towards the girl next to him briefly, but did what he was told when she nodded in support. He lifted his shirt, revealing the still healing flesh of his washboard abdomen. He jolted a little when Tsunade's cool hand made contact with his skin, but calmed the instant her chakra flowed through him. She had the warm, comforting chakra of a healer. It was relaxed him…reminded him of Sakura's chakra, gentle and soothing. After a few seconds of prodding, the seal appeared on his stomach.

"Ah, there we are. I know we said we'd wait a little longer to remove this…but some things have come to light that have persuaded me that we will need every advantage we can get," the Hokage said. Both teens stared at her in confusion.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Let's finish this up first, and then I'll explain," the Hokage suggested, and Sakura fell silent.

'What happened that scared Tsunade-sama into thinking she needs Sasuke-kun's chakra ready so soon?' she wondered.

..

**Naruto's Apartment**

..

"Mnn…Naruto-kun…" Hinata moaned softly as her boyfriend kissed his way down her neck.

His mouth was hot against her skin, tongue dancing seductively across her collar. His hands were under her shirt, hesitating for only a few moments before moving up to cup her breasts. They'd already gotten to this point before, but Naruto always moved slowly, if a little hesitantly, so as not to make his girlfriend nervous. Hinata appreciated his concern, but she'd been in love with him for eight years. Even if she was shy, they'd been together for nearly two months, and she knew she was ready to do a little more than just some steamy kissing. What she didn't know, was how to bring that up to him without fainting from embarrassment.

"Hina-chan…can I…can I take this off?" a breathlessly husky version of Naruto's voice asked her as one of his hands tugged on her shirt.

She nodded, arching her back and lifting her arms over her head so he could slide the tank top off of her. Naruto marveled silently at the pale, silkiness of her revealed skin. Slender, tapered shoulders gave way to long, smooth arms. Though her breasts were bound, as any kunoichi's would be, their fullness was hardly disguised. One hand moved up to cup the soft mound as the other slid down to rest against her curved hips. Hinata pushed herself into his touch, legs moving apart to admit his narrow hips and mold their heated bodies together tightly.

Her small foot slid up and over his calve, to the back of his thigh, only to rest against the small of his back as she hooked one leg around his hip. With that, their hips melded together. Naruto couldn't help but groan into the hot, plush mouth he was currently devouring. He could feel the heat of her core radiating against his forming arousal through the thin material of her sweatpants. Using the hand positioned on her hip, he pulled her up to him, grinding down in a rotating motion and gasping out a harsh breath a the delicious friction.

"Naruto-kun…mmn.." she murmured, face flushed red in passion.

Her sweet, bruised mouth sought his out again, meshing their lips together in a deep, hot kiss. Arching her back, Hinata pushed her breasts up against the broad, flat of his chest, delighting in gentle tingles the meeting of their bodies sent over her skin. She could feel him, hot and growing ever harder against her pulsing center. With a soft moan she arched again, trying to convey her want for him to touch her. He acquiesced, trailing a line of open mouth, moist kisses down her neck, to her hollow, collar, and then to the edge of the binding covering her breasts.

"T-take them o-off…" she breathed, pushing her chest up against his seeking lips.

She wanted the barrier between her overheated flesh and his amazing mouth to be gone. She wanted him to kiss her there, on her breasts, which felt as if they were aching to be touched. Her nipples, tight and peaked, waited to be suckled and nipped. Just the thought of that caused a bolt of heat to strike her core, the silken, feminine flesh becoming moist and hot….swollen with need. Naruto looked up at her with lust darkened, sapphire eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and she smiled. Even as aroused and crazy as he must feel at the moment, he was still making sure she was comfortable with the speed of their progress.

"Hai…I want you to touch me, Naruto-kun," she said, enjoying the little shiver that moved over his body.

{Fuck that's hot!} Kyuubi growled in his mind. Naruto scowled.

'Could you like, not talk right now? You're ruining the mood.'

{Fine, I'll just watch then.} the fox said perversely. Naruto glowered in his mind. Unfortunately the expression reflected on his face, far away eyes giving away what was going on.

"What's he saying?" Hinata asked. Naruto broke out of his inner scolding session to stare wide eyed at his girlfriend. She giggled at his expression.

"You always go all slack-faced when he talks to you. Your eyes get hazy and far away. You look like you're not even here," she explained. He just sighed.

"You really don't want to know," Naruto warned her. She tilted her head in confusion, shuddering a little as her boyfriend started unwinding the bandages strapping her chest down.

"He's a huge pervert, let's just leave it at that," the blond said, watching in rapt, lust-induced amazement as her full, pale, rose-budded breasts bounced out of their confines.

They were even more spectacular than he'd ever imagined. Hinata and he had fooled around before, sometimes going as far as hands underneath clothing. But, he'd never actually taken anything but her shirt off before. The bandages had always remained in place, out of his own fear of going too fast for her. So seeing them bare, full and luscious against her heaving, lightly flushed chest, was one of the most arousing things he'd ever seen in his life. Rock hard to the point of pain; he let out a little whine as he rolled his hips against hers. She moaned breathily in response, her strong thighs squeezing against his waist.

"God, Hina-chan…you're so perfect. Just…ugch…so fuckin' hot!" he growled, palming one of the soft, smooth mounds of flesh carefully. He could feel the hardened pebble of her pink, rosy nipple against the center of his hand.

Hinata could only gasp and arch into the heat of Naruto's big hand against her bare flesh. She loved the blazing look in his eyes. Their gaze burned her with the intensity behind the darkened pools of blue. Again she arched herself up, pressing the lush pillows of her breasts up into Naruto's big, hot palms and moaning at the feeling. The answering moan vibrated against her bruised lips, creating a delicious tingling sensation over the nerves of her mouth. She could feel his hardness pressed against her womanhood, the pulsing head resting hotly in the groove of her hipbone.

"Naruto-kun…do something…" she panted, her body so hot she thought she might die if something didn't happen soon.

He did, oh god he did! He moved his mouth down, trailing his tongue from her collarbone to the swell of her gorgeous breasts. With both hands he cupped and squeezed the soft mounds, pulling them apart slightly so he could taste the skin in between. Hinata gasped and moaned, threading her slender fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp in a very satisfying way. Naruto brought his mouth to the little rose buds standing erect against his girlfriend's chest. He let some air puff over the skin, watching it erupt in gooseflesh before he kissed the little pebble gently.

"Oh..Naruto.." Hinata sighed, arching her back into the touch.

"Fuckin' delicious," he murmured against her skin, letting his tongue circle the rim of the nipple before flicking the little peak gently.

"Ah!" the pale-eyed girl cried out, jerking slightly at the sudden jolt of pleasure.

Naruto took the hardened bud into his mouth, sucking, and rolling his tongue over it languidly. He could hear Hinata's breaths coming out in sharpened gasps, loving the feeling over her body arching and writhing against his. Nipping lightly, he moved his mouth over to the other nipple, sliding his hands down her sides to rest on her hips. With a firm grip, he started a gentle grinding rhythm. The friction felt amazing. He could feel the heat of her core through her thin sweatpants as he ground his hard cock against her.

"Shit.." he gasped, continuing his slow worship of his girlfriend's glorious chest as heat coiled in his lower belly.

Hinata had never felt anything like this. Her whole body was on fire. The mouth sucking on her breasts felt like it was slowly driving her insane. Her womanhood throbbed for attention, and she could feel herself soaking her panties in her heat. She arched again as Naruto trailed his tongue down to the lower curve of her breast. He licked and sucked at the tender skin over her ribs, moving lower on her abdomen as he continued. A shudder wracked her body when he dipped his tongue teasingly into her navel. She didn't know that it was so sensitive. How could such a small action be so highly arousing at the same time?

"Naruto-kun…" she panted. His lusty blue eyes looked up at her, connecting with her gaze and sending fire coursing over her skin.

"Naruto-kun…I need…mmn.." she tried to beg.

She didn't know what she needed really. All she knew was that she wanted the fire to suffice. She wanted the ache in her core to be quenched. Her boyfriend smiled at her roguishly before moving even further down on her belly. He kissed a path to the waistband of her sweatpants, and his tongue came out to tease at the skin just above it. The soft, hot, moist muscle traced the grooves of her hipbones, dipping under the sweatpants to brush the skin just underneath. Hinata's hips twitched towards his face, her hand unoccupied by his hair fisted the sheets as she let out a breathy moan.

"Naruto-kun…please…something…anything..nnng," she whined.

If she were in her normal state of mind, she would pass out at the tone of her own voice. It was so needy and wanton. Naruto smirked up at her, sliding his hands over her hips and thighs before drawing the toned appendages apart lightly. He kissed the inside of her thigh through the fabric of her pants as he stared into her heated, pearly eyes. She was beautiful like this. Flushed and half naked, her breasts heaving against her chest as she panted heavily, nipples taught and thoroughly reddened from attention. He'd never been harder in his life.

"Hina-chan…can I touch you here?" he asked, running his finger over her hot, cloth covered core with just enough pressure for her to feel. Her bruised lips parted in a moan.

"Yes…yes please," she begged in a sexy, whimper-like tone. Naruto groaned. She didn't even know how sexy she was, that's probably what the hottest thing about her was. Everything was completely unintentional.

"Through the pants or under them?" he asked, she whimpered again and tried to grind her hips down on his finger. He felt his dick pulse at how needy she was acting.

"Whichever…whatever…I don't care..." she said.

Naruto moved back up, taking her mouth in a sound kiss as he slid his hand down the waist of her pants. His fingers dipped under it, hesitating, as if he were asking her permission. She just bucked up, causing his hand to slide in, fingers brushing against her silky thighs and over her soaked panties. He groaned, tracing the outline of her feminine lips through the fabric, enjoying moist evidence of how much he was turning her on against his hand.

"Gods, you're so wet, Hina-chan!" he murmured, nipping at her mouth and kissing her hungrily.

"Mnn…nng…ahnn.." was her articulate response and he just smiled at how brainless he'd made her.

The fingers toyed with the elastic waist of her panties and Hinata moaned into the mouth ravaging her own. She wanted him to touch her. She wanted his fingers down there, massaging the burn of her desire away until everything melted into bliss. She knew what he needed to do, because she'd done it to herself a few times. It's only natural for a sixteen year old girl to need release sometimes. But it was different with Naruto. Somehow it felt different with someone else's fingers gently smoothing their way over her mostly hairless groin.

Naruto reveled in the smooth plane of Hinata's lower lips. He just stroked over them gently for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of touching her so intimately after having wanted to do it ever since that mission in the Rain. He teased himself, running a finger over the crease between the two soft lobes of tender flesh. He could feel the moist heat radiating from Hinata. Finally, he slipped a finger against the slick petals of her sex, rubbing against the swollen little nub he knew would send jolts of pleasure all over her body.

"Ahn! Naruto-kun!" she cried out.

He kissed her in response. Rubbing the little bundle of nerves with his finger slowly, but adding more pressure. Hinata, as muddled as her mind was, raised her thigh between her boyfriend's legs to try and give back some of the pleasure she was receiving from him. The stroke of her thigh against his hard cock relieved some of the pressure there, allowing him to breathe more freely as he continued to tweak Hinata's clitoris. Her hips moved against his hand, inadvertently grinding against his erection with every gyration.

"Fuck…Hina-chan…nn.." he moaned as the heat writhed violently in his lower belly. He was too wound up…too young, too inexperienced to last very long with the constant friction against his crotch.

Hinata felt him pulse against her thigh. She could hear the stuttering gasps of his breath as he bucked himself against her frantically. She looked up at his face. His eyes were screwed shut, teeth biting his lip. He looked good like this, sweaty, aroused, and in need of release. Hinata could feel the heat tightening in her stomach as she took in his expression. His fingers worked magic against her sex, she could feel the edge of the cliff fast approaching. Suddenly he jerked against her, his body stiffening as his mouth let out a low grunt. Warmth surged against her thigh through his pants wetly. He didn't stop working her though, not until she threw her head back and called out her climax.

She collapsed back against the bed, panting heavily to regain her breath. Naruto fell onto his back beside her, arms seeking her out and pulling her against his body to cuddle. They lay like that for a while. Naruto ran his fingers through Hinata's soft hair gently pressing gentle kisses to her face every once and a while. She just sighed and snuggled into him.

"I love you, Naruto-kun," she said, eyes holding his warmly. He smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her lips tenderly.

"I love you too, Hina-chan," he responded.

They stayed cuddled on his bed happily until, of course, Naruto started feeling the cum in his pants cooling. Face flaming red, the blond leapt from the bed and stuttered out an explanation before changing his pants and underwear. He guided Hinata to the bathroom, so she could shower off before he took her home. After they were both cleaned up and refreshed, they returned to his newly changed bed, and finally finished watching the movie they'd originally come for.

..

**Uchiha Main House**

..

Sasuke sat in the kitchen mulling over everything the Hokage had explained to them that afternoon. Apparently Pain, the Akatsuki "leader", was planning a direct attack on Konoha. Madara was definitely behind the overall plot, but currently the group of rogue ninja just didn't have enough people to pull off such an attack. The information gathered in mission "Aka-geisha" revealed that the Akatsuki had been recruiting ever since the deaths of four of its members. Tsunade had issued the order that afternoon for all teams to train harder, and prepare to defend the village if the need arises.

Sasuke fingered the note in his pocket. He hadn't told Sakura about the discovery he'd made in his brother's room yet. He was nervous. He wasn't really sure he wanted to know what it said. He longed to know why Konoha would issue an order to destroy an entire clan, innocents and all, instead of working out an agreement. He knew the Sandaime Hokage couldn't have been the perpetrator. It had to be someone else…but who? Who would do such a thing?

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice broke him out of his daze.

"Hn?" he grunted. She smiled.

"You spaced out for a while, I was just wondering if you were alright," she said, running a hand through his hair as she set his dinner in front of him. He leaned into the touch, disappointed when she pulled away to settle herself across from him at the table. They both mumbled an "Itadakimasu" before starting to eat.

"I was just thinking," he said. Green eyes fell on him curiously.

"About what?" Sakura asked, lifting her chopsticks to her mouth with a little rice on them.

"A lot of things," Sasuke responded, beginning his own meal. The girl sitting across from him sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You know, Sasuke, the vagueness won't help me understand what's wrong," she said with a slight glare.

Sasuke blinked at her. The old Sakura would never have glared at him like that. The old Sakura would never try to pry information out of him. The old Sakura would just smile, flutter her lashes, and do whatever he told her to. New Sakura was so much better. Though she was still sweet to him, she treated him more like a friend than an obsession. She was much more mature, and even though he knew she still loved him…she didn't act like a fool around him anymore. He really liked her.

'I do really like her, but how? I really like Shia and Dobe's girl Hinata too, but not in the same way. What's different about Sakura?' he thought.

"Sasuke!"

"Huh?"

"*Sigh* You're spacing out again. Are you sure you're alright? I think maybe you should lie down after this. Having chakra moving through your system after so long of having it restrained is probably wearing you out a little," Sakura said, worry evident in her pretty green eyes. Hm…now that she mentioned it, he was a little tired.

"I think that's a good idea, to lie down that is. After dinner, can we?" he asked.

She smiled warmly at him, causing his heart to flip flop a little in his chest. What was that feeling? That's it, he needed someone to come and explain it to him. But…who? Who would do that while refraining from teasing him about it? Without telling? Whatever it was he felt for Sakura, he didn't want her to find out from anyone other than him, and not until he was completely sure just what it was.

"Sure, Sasuke-kun. I'm a little tired myself," Sakura answered, moving to take the now empty dishes from the table.

She disappeared into the kitchen with them with that cute little smile of hers, and Sasuke vaguely noticed his eyes lingering on the gentle sway of her hips. His gaze slid down over her slender, bare legs that were showcased nicely in her small, tight shorts. Sakura certainly had changed from the skinny girl he knew in their Team 7 days. Her body was curvier, fuller in the hips and thighs. Her face was narrower, bone structure better detectable now that she'd lost all the baby fat from her cheeks. She was quite attractive.

'Um..okay. So, I think she's attractive. That's nothing new. I thought that way back when…but it's more than that. I'm attracted to her physically as well as intellectually. I like spending time with her. I don't like being away from her. What the hell is this?' Sasuke thought quietly. A hand in his hair broke him out of his thoughts. He blinked up at a smiling pinkette.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, let's get you down for your nap," she teased lightly, tickling the back of his ear. He almost smiled, lips quirking into an amiable smirk.

"Hn.." he said, and they both walked off to his room for a nap.

..

**Hyuuga House**

..

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?!" Hyuuga Hiashi hissed angrily. The two teens beside him just smiled at one another.

"I'm sorry, Father. We just wanted some time together that wasn't being scrutinized so closely," Hinata said, her voice quiet and respectful.

"Yeah, Hyuuga-san. It's weird goin' on dates when there's some guy I don't even know watchin' our every move. It's kinda creepy," Naruto added. Hiashi just narrowed his eyes at him.

"Since I am quite certain that it was your brilliant idea to evade your chaperon, I think it is in your best interest to be quiet," the Clan Head snipped coldly. Naruto flinched at the tone.

"Actually, Father, Naruto-kun was more than willing to endure the chaperon's watchful eyes. It was I that decided I'd had enough," the Heiress answered. She turned and smiled at her boyfriend who instantly beamed back at her.

"Hinata, the chaperon tradition has been in effect since the beginning of our Clan. If you want to continue your relationship with Uzumaki-kun, you have to abide by it," Hiashi chided, less angrily this time.

"Father, I understand why you don't want me to be alone with Naruto-kun, and it has nothing to do with tradition. But, you have nothing to worry about. Naruto-kun would never take advantage of me. Neji-niisan and Tenten-chan ditch their chaperon all the time, and you never do anything," Hinata pointed out. Her father frowned.

"Neji is a grown man, Hinata, and Tenten-san is a woman. Two seventeen year old Jounin do not need to have a chaperon watching their every movement," the man explained.

"I have already apologized Father, but I can not promise that it won't happen again. If you try to tell me that you and Mother developed the relationship you had without losing your chaperon every once and a while, I would be insulted at your measure of my intelligence," his daughter answered.

Hiashi blinked in surprise at his daughter's jab. Then, he smiled. Perceptive little thing, her more than adequate argumentative skills would be very helpful when she finally stepped up to lead. She was right, of course. He and Hinata's mother had ditched their chaperon quite often to get some time alone together. Most people do. The Chaperon Ditch is almost as much tradition as the chaperoning itself. He and his late wife were quite proficient at it. Remembering some of the things they used to do during that time is what made him want to force the tradition on his own daughter. He glared lightly at the blond boy across from him.

"Well, I'll pick you up tomorrow for training, Hina-chan! Gotta' go over to Sasuke-teme's place tonight. Said he wanted to talk to me about somethin'," the little deviant said with a smile.

'You can't fool me with that innocent smile, Boy. I was a teenager once and as far appearance, Hinata is nearly a carbon copy of her mother. I know what you're thinking. I know what you want,' Hiashi thought, glare heating slightly in anger.

"Okay, Naruto-kun. I'll do my part here as well. See you tomorrow," she said, kissing the boy on the cheek and hugging him.

With a brief (very brief) kiss back and a bow to Hiashi, the blond boy was gone, off to the Uchiha Mansion for whatever it was Sasuke needed from him. The Hyuuga Head just watched the boy bound away until he was out of sight before turning his eyes onto his daughter. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. Oh, how grown up she'd become. The gentle, adoring smile on her face reminded him so much of his late wife it was almost eerie. It was so strange…here she was, officially being Courted by somebody she was undeniably in love with. He could still remember that tiny, shy little girl who used to follow behind him, hiding in the fabric of his kimono. To think she'd become this strong, captivating young woman brought pride to his heart as a father.

'It's true what they say…they really do grow up too fast…'

..

**Hokage Tower**

..

"I thought you said it was too dangerous for us to travel. You're changing your mind?" Sabaku no Gaara asked the Godaime Hokage skeptically. Golden brown eyes settled on him apologetically.

"I think that is the best idea. I don't know when, or if it's going to happen," Tsunade started somberly.

"But…should the Akatsuki attack, your son and Shia-chan will not be safe here. I can send you with a team of ANBU tonight. I think it is best you return to your village as soon as possible," she finished.

"Tsunade-sama…what happened that has you so scared?" Shia asked.

"I can't tell you. It's top secret. I'm not supposed to breathe a word of it until we're absolutely positive it is legitimate. What I am doing is taking the proper precautions to ensure the safety of my village and my allies," Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama, I can't just leave!" Shia protested loudly.

"Shia…" Gaara tried to inject.

"No! If there's going to be an attack on the village, how can you just expect me to up and leave my family to fend for themselves?!" Shia exclaimed. The Hokage sighed heavily.

"And what help would you be to them in that condition, Shia-chan? You would just be a liability. They would be worrying about whether you and your son are safe instead of the enemy before them," the blond stated wisely.

"That's not the point! I'm their leader! I can't just leave them in such a time! That's when they'll need a leader the most! I know I can't fight but-"

"No, Shia. She's right. Tadashi-san and the clan will manage without you there. They would rather you be safe in Suna than putting yourself and the children in danger trying to lead them here," Gaara interrupted quietly. He gripped his wife's hand in his lightly, entwining their fingers. He really hated the helpless look in her eyes.

"I know but…I can't help but feel…like I need to be here. What kind of a leader am I, that I have to abandon my Clan during what could possibly be the biggest battle they've seen in a long time?" she said sadly. The Kazekage really wished he could make the sadness in her expression disappear.

"You're a wonderful leader, Shia. You know that…I know that…the Clan knows that…everyone does. But, you are carrying the Akito Clan's legacy. It is more important that you protect the children that are inside you…that you protect Senji-chan, than anything else at this time," Gaara said squeezing the dainty soft hand he held in his comfortingly. Navy blue eyes stared at him softly, and Shia finally conceded.

"I understand," she murmured.

"Perfect. Be ready to leave by midnight. I know it's late at night, but the sooner we get you on your way, the sooner we get you back to Sunagakure. Gaara-kun, I trust you understand why I'd rather not have you in the village when and if this happens," Tsunade said, turning her eyes back on the young redhead across from her.

"Hai. Though it displeases me that I will not be able to fight to protect those I hold dear in Konoha, I understand that my presence here could be disastrous for you should I be injured or killed," he answered. The Hokage smiled.

"Correct. I really wish I could keep you here. Your strength would be a great asset to us in the coming fight. But, Konoha can not handle the blood of the Kazekage on her hands. If you died here…I don't think relations between our two villages would ever be the same," she explained. Gaara just nodded.

"It's alright. I understand. I would make the same choice if I were in your situation. That being said, should you need anything. Intelligence, manpower, or weapons…Sunagakure is more than willing to provide," the Kazekage replied.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun. I appreciate it. Now, the two of you take the rest of the day to pack and see your friends before you leave. You can't tell them you're leaving," Tsunade said, earning two confused looks.

"It is of the utmost importance that no one knows you are leaving until after you've arrived in Sunagakure. No one knows of this other than myself and you two. Not Shizune…not the Elders. Not even the ANBU team I've assigned knows what the mission is, they just know when and where they are supposed to meet," the Hokage explained. Gaara nodded.

"I see. It's a precaution," he started, "undisclosed information is information that can not be leaked."

"Exactly, now get going. I need to prepare the report for the Elders for after you've gone," she said. Both young ninja nodded and bowed before heading off towards their home at the Akito complex.

..

**Uchiha Main House**

..

"So, Teme, what'd you wanna talk about?" Naruto asked brightly, plopping himself down on his friend's comfortable couch. The raven haired ninja glowered at him silently for a few moments before speaking.

"I found something the other day," he said, not quite sure how to start. Sakura walked into the room with a tray of snacks. She set them on the table before settling herself next to the uncertain Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun found a note in his brother's room and didn't want to open it without us here," the pinkette said for him. Blue eyes widened in shock as black eyes glared. Sakura frowned at him.

"What? You didn't know how to say it so I said it for you. We both know we'd be here all night waiting for you to figure out how to start the conversation," the girl said matter-of-factly.

"Hn," he answered curtly. Sakura just giggled at his scowl, Naruto looking between the two silently and wondering if something was going on between them.

{Impossible. It's too soon for the Uchiha to have figured out anything.} Kyuubi scoffed in his mind. Naruto managed to hold back a snicker.

'Oh, right. Sasuke-teme's an emotional retard. I almost forgot,' he thought with a mental smirk.

"Oi! Naruto!" Sakura called. The blond snapped out of his internal conversation and blinked up at his two friends in confusion.

"We're starting now, Dobe. Try to keep up," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto just scowled at him and huffed a little, watching as the Uchiha pulled a folded sheet of white paper from his pocket. On the front, in neat, precise handwriting was Sasuke's name. Slowly, Sasuke unfolded the paper. He seemed timid…almost scared to see what was written. Naruto noticed that Sakura had leaned away, giving the black haired boy the due privacy to read through his note first.

Both Team Kakashi members watched in rapt silence as Sasuke's expression flitted through dozens of emotions they knew the Uchiha had no capability of understanding. They both mused on the fact that their friend had made the right decision in reading it in their presence. This way, if he needed someone to comfort him, they would be there. Naruto couldn't imagine what it must be like, after over ten years of wondering, to finally know the real reason your entire family is dead. Sakura watched the boy next to her intently for any signs of the kind of break down they'd experienced on their first day in the house.

After about five minutes of breath-holding silence, Sasuke let out a deep sigh that shuddered a little in his attempt to stay calm. He could feel that familiar burning sensation of tears in his eyes, but he didn't allow them to fall. He wanted to be clear minded right now, while he read to his friends the contents of Itachi's letter. Yes, it was from Itachi, as he'd originally suspected. A dip in the couch and a hand on his shoulder broke him out of his own mind. Naruto had joined him and Sakura, tanned hand squeezing Sasuke's shoulder in silent encouragement as Sakura's slender fingers threaded through his.

"What does it say, Sasuke-kun?" the medic's gentle, sweet voice queried from beside him. He lifted the paper to his eyes, and with a deep breath, began to read.

..

~Outouto,

If you are reading this letter that means that I have died at your hands, and you have been restored safely to Konoha, where you belong. I know you must be confused, Sasuke, for I am sure that I must have said and done so many confusing things in my final moments that left you so. I have no doubts that Madara has already managed to speak with you. I knew before we fought that he would. But, I warn you…he can not be trusted.

Madara will do anything to destroy Konoha; I learned that after years of being his student. He hates the village that did not accept him as their leader. His ultimate goal is to use the sense of vengeance I have installed inside you as a weapon against them. He wants them to destroy themselves from the inside out, starting with your blind and vengeful murder of the Council of the Elders. Be wary of his story and don't take any actions until you are positive who the culprit is. That being said, some of his story is the truth.

Sasuke, I killed the Uchiha Clan. I killed them under orders from the Council of Konohagakure as a final solution to the stirring rebellion within their ranks. However, there is more to the story than meets the eye. I can not reveal it all to you in this letter; heavens forbid someone other than yourself finds it before you do. Though I have set the seal to open for only your chakra signature, I'm sure a skilled ninja could find a way to break it. I will tell you this though, outouto. Though the Elders are harsh and strict, though they seem cruel and uncaring, I do not believe the idea to slaughter the clan was entirely theirs.

They were goaded into doing it from an outside force, scared into signing the orders by someone who needed the Uchiha gone. It only makes sense. The Elders respected the Sandaime too much to go behind his back without due cause. And, if there is anyone who could have forced our clan to bend to some kind of agreement, it was Sarutobi-sama. He was an expert negotiator and a great leader.

No, someone else with mutiny on their mind was behind it. Whoever it was knew the Uchiha would eventually come to a halfway point with the Hokage. They knew negotiations between our Clan and Sarutobi-sama to find some kind of compromise to avoid rebellion had already begun. This person had access to inside information, and planned accordingly. They went behind his back to scare the Elders into abiding by their solution.

I can not reveal to you here who I believe that person is, in fear that this note does not reach you. However, I have stowed my suspicions in a secret location. You know where it is, outouto. Go there and you will find the next clue to the person whose hands are stained with the blood of our Clan. I may have killed them, but given any other choice I would not have done it.

Though I do not expect forgiveness, I will say that I was just a child, manipulated into believing that massacring my family was the only way to keep peace in the village I loved so much. Konoha was, and will always be my home, even if I never see it again. I hope that you can come to call it your home as well, Sasuke.

I would like to say that I never wanted you to find out the truth of the Massacre. I had hoped that you would always think of me as the monster who had killed our family, and left you alone in the ruins. I wanted you to grow strong, hating me and surpassing me so that one day I could find peace by dying at your hands. Unfortunately, I know that Madara will find a way to try and use you.

Farewell, outouto. I hope you find peace and happiness one day, hopefully soon. I hope you reestablish those bonds that were broken when you left, and come to view Konoha as your home once again. I hope you find love and have a family someday, even though I will not get to see it. I'm sorry it had to be this way, Sasuke. But know this, you are and always have been the most important thing in my life. I just wish that I could have had the chance to be the kind of older brother you deserve to have. That is my only regret.

Itachi~

..

"You were the best brother I could ever dream of having, Aniki. You gave up so much for me and I'll never be able to thank you enough," Sasuke said, breaking through the long moment of silence that had followed the end of the letter.

He trembled in his attempt to keep his emotions at bay. Reading it out loud was even more heart-wrenching than reading it to himself. Sorrow bubbled up in his stomach, flowing over his entire body as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Sasuke fought to keep his breath steady as he tried to control himself. He was happy, if only because now he knew his brother wasn't a cold hearted monster who could kill their entire family without thinking twice. However, the tone of the note…the regret and sorrow in his brother's words. Sasuke wanted to cry knowing how much is brother must have suffered all of these years alone.

"You don't have to hold it in, Sasuke-kun," Sakura's voice said, breaking him out of his thoughts. He turned shining black eyes on her before turning them down to his lap.

"You can cry, its ok. Neither of us will think any less of you if you do. Right, Naruto?" Sakura said soothingly as she raised a hand to his hair and stroked it gently. He felt himself calm instantly at the touch.

"Right. We're your friends, Sasuke. You don't have to hide from us," the blond said in a shockingly serious tone.

Sasuke felt himself giving in, needing the comfort they were offering like he needed to breathe at the moment. He could trust them. He knew he could. They were his friends…they were his family. They cared about him enough to chase him across the world even though all he ever did was hurt them. They accepted him back into their lives after years of pain and betrayal. Sakura had already seen him at his worst on their first day here and Naruto at the Valley of End. He could trust these people. He could let them see him undone….and he did.

Naruto watched his friend lose it in front of him sadly, wishing there was more he could do to help. He watched Sakura in awe as she expertly handled the Uchiha. She combed her fingers through his hair and pulled his head to her shoulder where she could rest her cheek atop of it. She murmured comforting words to him, kissed his forehead and held him until he'd finally exhausted himself. Naruto smiled internally at how close the two seemed after the Heart-string Jutsu. Sakura really loved Sasuke, and he hoped the Uchiha would soon realize that the feeling was mutual. Naruto knew, however, that Sasuke was still too broken to understand just yet. But hey…that's what best friends are for.

'I'm gonna help you out, Teme. I'm gonna help you see how you feel. 'Cus you need Sakura-chan. She's the only one who can fix you, and I'm gonna help you realize that.'

..

..

TBC…


	23. The Fourth Shinobi War: Aftermath

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

Unbeta'd

Chapter 20

Sasuke never did get to find the rest of the clues that his brother had left for him. Not a month later, Pein attacked Konoha, leaving it a steaming crater in the Earth in his wake. The Fourth Shinobi War began with a bang, uniting all of the Shinobi villages together against the Akatsuki with the one and only Sabaku no Gaara as their Commander. Sasuke was immediately rushed to a secure bunker deep beneath the Hokage Tower. As far as Lady Tsunade was concerned, he could not be trusted but his bloodline was too important to the village to leave behind.

The lockdown lasted all of a month before the Hokage realized that Uchiha Sasuke was not a resource they could do without for this war. He was released, his chakra was unbound, and sent out into the battle field. That is where Sasuke finally came upon the truth of what happened to his family. That is what made him vow to make sure no one would ever be able to make the mistakes their elders made that lead to his family's destruction again. Sarutobi would have been able to stop the Uchiha uprising. He was a good diplomat, and more than that the Uchiha respected him. While Sasuke was now aware that a man like him, a man who'd betrayed his village, would never be able to be Hokage...Sasuke also knew Naruto would become Hokage without a doubt. He would be there, beside his best friend when that happened. He would be there to guide Naruto, to help him sort things and learn diplomacy. He would be the voice in Naruto's ears telling him to disband the elder council, or at least replace the current members.

The war waged for nearly a year before the Shinobi Alliance finally won. It was Naruto who defeated Madara..for good. They torched his body to ash so he could never rise again. They destroyed all of his bases, everything in them. The Reanimation Jutsu was sealed and placed in protection so no one could ever learn how to use it again. When the villages parted ways, their alliance was not dissolved. They made promises of meeting to help with the reconstruction of Konoha, and the reconstruction of the other villages that were destroyed by the Akatsuki. Even Suna, who'd been attacked nearly two years back, was still recovering from Deidara's attack.

When Sasuke returned to Konoha with his comrades, a heavy sorrow hung over the group. They'd lost people...good people. They'd all lost a bit of themselves in that war as well. For Sasuke, his precious people were still there. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto were all alive. He was lucky, others had not been. Shikamaru lost his father, and was catapulted to Clan Leader upon his return with his wife Temari. Ino also lost her father, and a few other clan members. She was being primed to take over as Clan Leader. Hinata, Naruto's girl, had lost both her father and her cousin to the war. Tenten was completely wrought with grief at the loss of her fiance Neji.

Team Seven, well...they had each other. Even Sai, who had somehow become trustworthy in Sasuke's eyes. The artist truly cared for Naruto and Sakura enough to put his life on the line to keep them safe. That alone was enough to secure Sasuke's trust. But Team Seven had not come away unscathed by the war. Sasuke never really knew him but Tenzo, the man who was placed as their Captain for a time, had been lost in the war. Sakura, Naruto, and even Sai were clearly mourning his death. Kakashi seemed okay, but then again, he always seemed okay. He'd lost so much already.

As soon as they returned, rebuilding began. They worked tirelessly to rebuild civilian homes and businesses first. Shinobi could stand without homes for a while. Even the one's whose family compounds weren't destroyed were sleeping in tents around the construction zones. Sunagakure sent as many as they could to help, as did the other villages. However, many of them were just as damaged and could not spare the manpower. It was months before Konoha looked anything like it did before the war.

"We have come a long way in the year we've had since the end of The Fourth Shinobi War. Look around us, Konohagakure has nearly been returned to the beautiful village it was before Pein invaded us two years ago. I am proud to be a Leaf Shinobi, and I am proud to call myself your leader," Lady Tsunade spoke from her spot on the balcony of Hokage Tower.

The whole village was gathered together to celebrate the successful rebuilding of Konohagakure. Below was a sea of villagers and shinobi, cheering and screaming in jubilation at their Hokage's speech. The village looked amazing, a far cry from the crater it was before. The shinobi behind the new city planning had even used that bowl like shape to their advantage, building walls around Konoha that sprouted up around the cratered village. Konoha's strongest clans had relocated their compounds. The Naras, the Hyuugas, the Yamanakas, Akimichis, Akitos, and so on had all built their new clan compounds around the edges of this wall. The logic behind this? Enemies would have to get through Konoha's strongest to get in, a plan thought up by none other than Nara Shikamaru.

"Now, with the rebirth of our village there will be a rebirth of our leadership as well. I, Lady Tsunade, Legendary Sannin and Hokage of Konohagakure...will be stepping down to take a place on the new Elder Council. In light of the information exposed about the Uchiha Massacre during the war, it was decided that the Elder Council be dissolved and reappointed," the Hokage said. With those words, the crowd fell into shocked silence. The Leader who had overseen their return from destruction was standing down?

"Myself, along with the other newly appointed Councilman will introduce our choice for the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure," she said, stepping to the side so that the masked Shinobi behind her could step forward to greet the villagers. The silence seemed to become deafening in the face of the two new members of the Elder Council.

"Now, I don't think that I'm old enough to be considered an Elder...but like hell if I was going to turn down a cushy job like this one," Hatake Kakashi said with a wink out towards the crowd. Tsunade barely repressed rolling her eyes at his lack of professionalism. The crowd seemed to eat it up though, cheering and calling out to him.

"I think you will all be very happy with our choice of Hokage. He's been training under Lady Tsunade to succeed since he returned. He's the man who saved us all from disaster. He's the Hero of The Fourth Shinobi War. Please help us welcome the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto!" Kakashi said. Both he and Tsunade parted so that the blonde could make his way between them, raising his hands to the crowd and smiling broadly, his red Hokage robes billowing in the brisk wind.

Naruto couldn't help the feeling of intense happiness that washed over him as the citizens of his village went absolutely wild at the news. These people had hated him, scorned him, distrusted him for the beast that was locked inside. But now, he had finally proven himself. They no longer need fear the beast inside of him, because Naruto was fully in control of the Fox now. He'd used that power to save them from the wrath of the Akatsuki and from Madara. Naruto threw a look to Hinata, who was standing back by the doors of the Hokage's office smiling proudly at him before he turned to gesture for the crowd to quiet down.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this day to come. Ever since I was a little kid, wandering the streets of Konoha alone, I have dreamed of becoming Hokage," he started, fighting the happy tears that wanted to escape his eyes as he spoke.

"And here I am. It took winning a war to get here, and while I wish we never had to lose all we did I still think it was worth it. I have reached my goals through strength, dedication, and the support of the people precious to me. I would never have made it here without them. And now I have promises to make to you all," he continued, as Sasuke, Sakura, Sai came up beside him.

"As your Hokage, I promise to protect you all with my life. I promise to remember that every soul in this village is just as important as the others. I will make sure that no one is made to suffer the way that Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke had to suffer because of my inability to act quickly or have trustworthy shinobi on my Council. Above all, I will make sure that our nation never has to see a war like this again. I will maintain favorable relations with our fellow Shinobi villages, and through those connections we will be able to stop organizations like the Akatsuki from ever rising again. It was because we hoarded our information on criminals from our countries so closely that the Akatsuki was able to form without our knowledge in the first place. Never again," Naruto vowed in the face of his citizens.

The crowd once again went wild, and through the noise Naruto was sworn in as the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure. His appointed "cabinet" was also introduced. Haruno Sakura, as the Chief of Medicine at Konohagakure Medical. She was also appointed as the medical liaison between Fire Country and the others around it. Uchiha Sasuke was appointed Chief of ANBU, his original crimes against Konoha forgotten during the war. The truth of the Uchiha Massacre had been revealed to the public, Itachi's intentions for Sasuke with it. He'd fought just as valiantly for Konoha as any other Shinobi, and his strength as a Shinobi was not something that Naruto was willing to lose for any amount of time. Sai was put in charge of what was left of ANBU Root. He was set to the task of evaluating and deciding which individuals were able to transition into normal ANBU ranks, and which ones should be chakra sealed permanently and turned into civilians. Sai was also appointed as Sasuke's right hand man. Sai's knowledge of the inner workings of ANBU would be a huge help in restructuring the organization.

And Hyuuga Hinata...well...she was the Hokage's most precious person. She was the one who'd stuck by him through the entire war, and even when he'd lost all hopes for winning. She'd been there to literally slap sense into him to keep on going.

"Now that all the official stuff's out of the way, let's party!" Naruto called into the crowd only moments after signing the official document that would put him into office.

The cheer was deafening and the Festival began.

Sakura looked in the mirror as she pulled the braid out of her long pink locks. She wore a pale pink kimono with a red obi. The material looked nearly white, it was such a pale shade of pink. Falling cherry blossom petals patterned the kimono as well, seeming to fall randomly over the now eighteen year old kunoichi's curved form. Haruno Sakura had changed in the two years it'd took to finally surface from the war. Her face was mostly the same, if a little matured along her bone structure. Her eyes were that same shade of pale jade, though tinted with her experiences and losses in the war. Her hair the same bubblegum pink, but fell in a long sheet to the top of her tailbone. She'd grown taller, standing at an average five foot six inches. Her body had also filled out around the hips and the bust. She still didn't have the ample chest of her shishou, but Sakura's bust filled in a C-cup just fine. Her belly was flat, her waist was small and her hips flared out in a way that was very aesthetically desirable. Her long legs were perfectly toned.

All in all, Haruno Sakura was a woman now, not the little girl she'd been before the war began. She'd seen and done things over the past two years that had changed her irrevocably, but she would be okay. She was strong, and so was her support system. Besides, there were others in her life who needed her to be strong now more than ever. The war had left its mark on everyone in some way or another.

"Are you ready, Sakura?" a male voice broke her out of her thoughts.

She turned to see Uchiha Sasuke standing in her doorway with an amused glint in his eyes. He was wearing his ANBU uniform, and she couldn't help but giggle at the sight of it. Seriously...it was like a shiny new toy he felt he had to show off to the entire village. Those dark eyes narrowed on her as she laughed.

"Is that what you're wearing to the festival, Sasuke-kun?" she asked. He scowled at her.

"And why shouldn't I? I am the Chief of ANBU now aren't I?" he retorted. She just giggled harder.

"Yes of course. It looks good on you, Sasuke-kun. Let's go, I'm ready," she said through her giggling fit. He just huffed at her and offered his arm for her to slide her small hand into.

"Let's go..if we wait any longer, that idiot will be drunk before we get there," he said in a gruff tone, clearly irritated by her giggles but not enough to storm out of the house.

The left the new Uchiha District together, arm in arm towards the festival. Why they were still living together even though Sakura was no longer his parole officer was something neither of them had really invested any time in figuring out. When they'd returned to Konoha after the war, they'd shared a tent with Naruto and Sai. When all the housing was rebuilt, Sakura never bothered releasing her apartment. She just went with Sasuke to the new location of the rebuilt Uchiha District and moved into the Main House with him. It just seemed natural to them. They saw no reason to be separated. The rest of their comrades and friends didn't even bat an eyelash at the development. They all accepted it as the natural progression of things.

The Rokudaime Hokage sat at a VIP table in one of the hottest clubs in Konoha surrounded by his friends..his family. To his right was Hyuuga Hinata, the woman he loved, wrapped at the waist by his strong arm with no cares on how public the display of affection was. He was wearing his Kage robes, because damned it if he ever wanted to take them off. To his left sat the Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, who'd come in from Sunagakure just to see Naruto's inauguration. With the Shinobi world in peace as it had been since the end of the war, Gaara had felt confident in leaving his brother in charge of the village for the week he intended on visiting Konohagakure. Besides, he would like to be of help to his best friend, give him a few pointers on being a Kage as young as they both were.

Sakura and Sasuke had yet to arrive, the others of the rookie nine were scattered around the VIP section chatting and drinking sociably. Though there were a few that were understandably not here. Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten...they were all busy with other things. Two of them were still in preparation to take over their Clans. Tenten, well she hadn't been the same since Neji's death. Naruto made a note to go see her sometime soon.

"So, is your wife coming?" Naruto asked, turning to Gaara curiously. Mint green eyes darkened slightly, the only sign that Gaara was feeling anything before the Kazekage felt.

"She's...home with the children. She may join us out at the street festival later tonight," the redhead said softly.

"How is she doing?" Naruto asked.

"She says she still needs time. I do not know what to do to make it better. I wish she would let me help, but she seems intent on avoiding me. She's been here since the rebuilding began, and I only get to see her when she comes to drop the children with me in Sunagakure for my time with them," Gaara replied.

Most wouldn't be able to tell, but Naruto could hear the hopelessness in his friend's tone. The war had been rough on Gaara's marriage. Shia being pregnant at the beginning of it left her unable to follow her husband into battle. She was left in Sunagakure to give birth alone and run the village alone, all the while having only letters from her husband as a source of knowing whether he was still alive or not. Shia had not taken it well. When the twins were born, she couldn't up and leave them alone in Sunagakure so she could go fight a war. She spent the first year of their life as their soul parent, the soul leader of the Sand, and in her eyes..an impending widow. It had been rough on her. When Gaara returned, she was very happy that he was alive, but she needed time to come to terms with everything that had happened. She also wanted to be a part of the rebuilding of Konoha. It was the home of her Clan after all. Gaara had only seen her in short time frames since she'd left.

"I'm sorry, Gaara. I hope she comes around," Naruto said, unsure of what else to say to make Gaara feel better.

Gaara didn't say anything. He didn't want to ruin Naruto's night of celebration with talk of his marital troubles any further. This was Naruto's night. He should spend it happy, inebriated, and in the arms of the woman he loved.

"She will, Gaara. Shia-chan loves you, there is no doubt in that. She just spent the better part of two years alone with three young children, scared out of her mind that she would lose you. Helpless to protect her family and friends out on the battle field. It's been a year, maybe you should talk with her. She might be unsure of how to breach the subject now, unsure if you would be receptive," Hinata said, smiling warmly at the Kazekage.

Gaara merely nodded and was glad when the subject of conversation switched from he and Shia's failing marriage to the arrival of Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto stood, smiling broadly at his two teammates as the approached.

"It's about time you guys got here! Even Kakashi-sensei showed up earlier than you!" he teased, gesturing to the bar where Hatake Kakashi was sitting next to Yūhi Kurenai and drinking some amber colored liquid straight from a large glass.

All three of the new generation of Sannin hoped to the gods that he wasn't trying to pick her up. They knew for a fact that Shikamaru would not be happy about it. Kurenai's son was now two years old, but Shikamaru wouldn't let any man near her that wasn't serious about settling down. After Asuma died, it was well known that Shikamaru had pledged to watch out for the child Kurenai would bare. He took his role very seriously, as did his wife Temari..who was somehow even scarier to deal with. Shikamaru and Temari had married in the midst of war, officiated by her own brother Gaara right before a huge battle. They were one of the scariest couples in Konoha. Nobody messed with them.

"Well you know how long it takes Sasuke-kun to get beautiful. You can't really fault me," Sakura replied to Naruto's jest. Both of them cracked up as the aforementioned Uchiha scowled at them ominously.

"Have a seat, both of you! Waitress a couple of whatever-they-wants and another round for the table!" Naruto called jovially.

The atmosphere lightened considerably as everyone began to drink and chat. Naruto turned his head to Hinata, who was talking quietly with Sakura and smiling. She looked so beautiful dressed in her red kimono with fire country flames licking at her curves. Her hair was held up in an intricate twist by a gorgeous ruby hairpiece. A matching pair of earrings hung from her ears, and a necklace rested at the base of her pale throat. Naruto's heart swelled with pride at the sight of the elegant woman beside him. He knew he wouldn't be here, sitting in kage robes and celebrating his rise to Hokage if it weren't for her. Leaning down, Naruto nuzzled his nose against the skin behind her ear, causing her to giggle and blush lightly at his public affections.

"Naruto-kun, behave yourself!" she scolded only half serious.

Naruto just grinned foxily at her and shrugged. He couldn't help himself. He was mildly tipsy and feeling good. He wanted nothing more than to take Hinata home and make love to her all night. After two years of being together, fighting a war together, and having absolutely no privacy all Naruto wanted was to spend time with his girl alone. Of course he was having fun in the company of his friends right now. But, when things settled, Naruto would be taking more time to be with Hinata. He loved her and he was pretty sure she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. With her father dead, Naruto would have to get permission from the Hyuuga Elders. But he would. If he could become Hokage, he could do anything.

"Sorry Hina-chan! You know the affect you have on me," he said teasingly. Sakura giggled, Gaara arched a hairless brow and Sasuke made fake gagging noises.

"You mean she made you grow a dick? Wow, Hinata-san you must be some woman," Sai's voice came from across the table. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the dark haired man before he smiled brightly and kicked Sai in the shin under the table, hard.

"Sai even you can't ruin my night right now!" he said brightly. Sai smiled back, his expression genuine as opposed to his usual fake one.

"Of course, Hokage-sama. Even being dickless couldn't ruin a night like this!"

For that, Sai got a harder kick to the other shin...from Sakura this time. But everyone laughed it off and continued having a good time.

A/N: So, that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry again for how long that this took to get back to. I hope you all understand my reasons, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	24. Moving On

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo. I do not make money from writing this story, as I do not own any of the rights to the characters or canon plotlines.

This is completely unbeta'd so please excuse stupid mistakes.

Title : People Who Are Important: Book Two

Warnings : SPOILERS for anyone not up to date on the Manga, Some Angst, Weaves in and out of Canon so AU

Pairings : Sakura/Sasuke, Naruto/Hinata, Gaara/Shia, Hints of Future Kankuro/Tenten (Past Neji/Tenten), Shikamaru/Temari

Chapter 21

Naruto sat at the main dining table of the Hyuuga Mansion, Hinata on his right side, as he stared down the elders at the end of the table. Now that Hiashi was gone, and Neji with him, the elders were pushing harder for Hinata to wed so that she could take over the clan on more stable ground. Now that Naruto was the Hokage, none of them saw any reason that he was unfit to be her husband. He was happy about that development, of course, but he was not about to force Hinata into marriage so soon after losing her cousin and father in the war. He was not about to force her into marriage ever! If, and only if she wanted to marry him, they would get married. On their own time, in their own way, with no one breathing down their necks.

"I don't see why there needs to be a rush. I know for a fact that Hiashi-san reworked the ancient laws surrounding the leadership and arranged marriage so that Hinata would have no issue inheriting. Why are you pushing marriage now? The war is over. We have just rebuilt the village. This should be a time for healing and settling in, not adding more stress," he said in an even tone.

He was pissed that they were trying to pull this crap, but while training with Tsunade to become Hokage, he'd been taught the finer points of keeping his anger in check. He was sure he'd never be as good at it as all of his advisors, predecessors, or Council would like…but he was a far cry from the boy who'd shouted at the Hyuuga Council over a year ago when he and Hinata first started dating.

"Of course, Hokage-sama, we understand this. We would just feel more comfortable about it if our leader was married. It would seem more proper for Hinata-sama not to be alone at the helm of the Clan," Hyuuga Hitoshi said, his tone logical and calm.

He wanted to try, at least, to convince the two young ones to wed. He was old fashioned, and to him Hinata's presence in the world of Clan Politics as well as international politics would be much stronger with a husband at her side. His wife, however, knew that the decision would not be something they could be persuaded into. If they married, it would be because they both decided they were ready. She had learned from last year that both Naruto and Hinata were very stubborn young people. No one could ever force them to do something they didn't want to do.

"She won't be alone. She's never alone, because I will never leave her. That still doesn't explain why you feel the need to rush us into marriage," Naruto came back with a narrowing of his eyes.

"I hope that you're not trying to force this because of any old fashioned ideas that a woman cannot lead her clan without a man beside her. Because after all Hinata did in the war, I find that idea highly offensive," the blond finished. The older man frowned at having been seen through by someone he hadn't considered all that intelligent before now.

"Hokage-sama, while I agree that Hinata-sama would have no issue running this clan on her own, I do think that a marriage between you two should be planned soon. You are the Hokage now, and while the other nations know Hinata-sama is your chosen partner, that will not stop rich Lords from trying to buy your favor by throwing their daughters, nieces, or granddaughters at you. With a Hyuuga as your wife, no one would dare disgrace our Clan Leader with such show of disrespect for her station in your life," Emiko explained.

Naruto could admit that her stance was true. He remembered when Gaara had become Kazekage and women from all over the place were being offered as his wife. Looking at the two Council leaders before him, Naruto could understand their points…both of them, even if Hitoshi's antiquated ideas of an unwed female leader made him slightly angry. Emiko was the smart one. She knew how to appeal to his protective side by suggesting Hinata may be disgraced by other people's actions he could not control. Besides…he already wanted to marry her. The only reason he was fighting the Council so hard was that he wasn't sure Hinata was ready.

"Well…as I've said before, I would be overjoyed to marry Hinata. It is something I have wanted since before the war started and a wish that only solidified during," he said, turning away from the Councilmembers and to his girlfriend.

"So, Hinata, do you think you're ready to get stuck with me for the rest of your life?" he asked with a slight laugh and a warm smile in her direction.

"Naruto, I would like nothing more than to be your wife. If you believe you are ready, then I will happily accept you as my husband," she said, slipping her hand over his and squeezing his fingers. Naruto's smile went from warm to beaming with happiness as he squeezed her hand in return.

"Right then, we will continue to discuss this matter. Even though we both agree we would like to be wed, possibly sooner than later, I think it's a decision that should not be made lightly and should not be made under any kind of pressure from outside sources," Naruto said, eying the two elders purposefully.

"With that said, I think it is time I returned to the office, and Hina-chan has some meetings to attend to as well," he said, looking to Hinata questioningly. She smiled and nodded, knowing that this was not just a question of their obligations, but hint that her boyfriend would like to be free of the counsel now.

"Indeed I do, we will give you our answer as soon as we have one," Hinata told the counsel. Naruto just laughed.

"We won't need to tell them anything. They'll know when we've made our decision."

With that said, Naruto kissed his new fiancé chastely on the cheek and excused himself to return to the office. Hinata gestured for the council members to follow her to their next meeting. Now that the Hyuuga compound had been rebuilt, there were certain responsibilities to be laid out to its clan members with regards to its new position in the village.

As soon as Naruto arrived he had his assistant, Sarutobi Konohamaru, call in Team Seven. While they were all adults now who did not serve on the same team anymore, they were still often referred to as Team Seven. They'd decided to just go with it. In fact, Naruto had officially retired the team name once he became Hokage to avoid any future confusion. Not five minutes later his old teammates stood before him all looking expectant and curious about his sudden summons. Naruto tried to look as sober and sorrowful as possible, because why the hell not prank the lot of them while he had them here?!

"Kakashi, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, Sai…I called you all here for something extremely important that I am going to ask you keep to yourselves until I give you the okay," he said in a very serious tone. The four of them looked at him with slight worry, and he could tell they were wondering if something was brewing on the outside that they should be worried about.

"Hinata-chan and I…..well.…." Naruto drew out the words as long as possible watching the emotions play on his friends' faces. Well…mostly Sakura's face because Sai, Sasuke, and Kakashi were all doing rather good impressions of statues at the moment. He looked down at his desk as if he couldn't bear the news he was about to give.

"We're getting married!"

Naruto's head popped up and a foxy grin spread across his face as he observed the unimpressed stares of the three males in the room and Sakura's stress stricken face.

"Tch…finally, Dobe," was Sasuke's immediate response.

"Oi! You don't get to tell me finally anything! You're the one who's all shacked up with Sakura-chan for over a year and still hasn't bothered to officially ask her out!" Naruto replied, pointing a finger at the Uchiha who merely rolled his eyes as Sakura went bright red beside him.

"Um…..anyway, Congratulations Naruto-kun! I'm so happy for you and Hinata-chan. She's literally been waiting for this day her whole life, and you've found someone to live the rest of your life with," Sakura said, a quick change of subject to distract the team from herself and Sasuke.

They hadn't exactly hashed out what they were to one another yet. Sasuke was still dealing with a lot of emotional fallout from the war, and honestly so was Sakura. They'd mutually agreed to just continue on as they were and let this thing lead them wherever it planned to take them. Sakura was in love with Sasuke. She had been since they were kids. That feeling had only grown and matured through all of the things they had been through together. There was one night that they sat down together and talked about things a little after a long day of working to rebuild the Uchiha Compound in its new location. Sasuke had admitted to feeling very deeply and very strongly for Sakura, but had also admitted to not feeling ready to rush into anything.

"Now here's why you gotta keep it a secret though….Hinata doesn't uh…know that we're getting married yet. We agreed at the Hyuuga Council meeting that we both wanted to, but I didn't want to propose to her in such a stuffy cold environment. She deserves to be proposed to like the princess she is, with a big old ring and a bunch of people around us to cheer on her happiness!" Naruto said, breaking Sakura out of her thoughts. He might be a prankster and a bit dense sometimes, but he was a romantic underneath it all.

"Pff….dickless," Sai said under his breath causing Naruto to growl in the pale man's direction. Sakura elbowed Sai hard enough to send him into a coughing fit, then eyed Sasuke and Kakashi who were both smart enough to stay quiet.

"I think that's very romantic Naruto. If you need help with planning anything, just let me know."

"Actually Sakura-chan…there is something that you can help me with," Naruto said, smiling at his friend. "I don't know the first thing about jewelry. Would you help me find a ring worthy of Hyuuga Hinata?"

Sakura couldn't help but smile at that. She nodded her head. Of course she would help her hopeless friend find a beautiful ring to present to his soon to be fiancé. She honestly couldn't be happier for him. After everything Naruto had been through. After how horrible he'd been treated and how much hatred had been directed at him for so many years…he was going to settle down with someone who had never done anything but love him.

"Great! So you can come with me, and the rest of you please spread the word that there will be a 'press conference' outside of the Hokage Tower tonight at nine. That's where I'm going to do it…in front of the entire village," Naruto said. The three male ninja in the room nodded firmly before each shooting off into a different direction. Then he and Sakura went off to find a ring.

Gaara stood at the at the window facing the beautiful west garden of the Akito Main House in silence. He was watching his wife and children have a peaceful picnic lunch together. Seeing the smile of happiness on her face as she interacted with their children filled Gaara's heart with warmth, but also pain. She hadn't smiled like that around him for such a long time. In fact, more often than not, Shia had a very troubled expression in his presence. It was like she couldn't decide how to feel about him anymore. It terrified him more than anything in the world that he may lose his wife. He couldn't imagine his world without her. The problem was, he just didn't know what to do to make it better. Every time he tried to get close to her, she would pull away from him. He didn't want to push too hard and end up losing her for good.

Still, watching his family from the outside like this was very painful. He needed to take the advice that Hinata had given him at the club on the night of Naruto's inauguration. He needed to talk to Shia, one on one and he needed to let her express everything she'd been feeling since the first time he left her for the battlefields of the war. Mostly, he needed to fix the damage he had unintentionally done to his marriage by not being there for his wife when she needed him most. It wasn't his choice to be away, and he knew that Shia probably understood that. But sometimes emotions weren't rational, especially emotions that are brought on from such a serious circumstance as war.

"Daddy!" Senji cried out when Gaara stepped out into the garden. Now a young child at three, almost four years old, the small body collided with Gaara's legs and the Kazekage leaned down to pick up his son gently. Shia's face lost its smile as soon as she set eyes on him, and he would be a liar if he said seeing that wasn't like a dagger to his heart.

"Senji-chan, Miss Keiko is waiting for you children in the dining room. Please guide your sister and brother inside," Gaara said gently to his son. Senji nodded his head and went to take the hands of his two-year-old twin siblings. Within moments, they were all gone.

Gaara and Shia stood alone in the garden, just feet apart, but to him it might as well have been miles. He wasn't sure what to say or what to do, but as he watched Shia turn her eyes away from him, as he watched her rise and start making her way back into the house, Gaara knew he had to do something before it was too late .He only had so much time left in Konoha before he had to return to his village. This might be the last chance he got to fix things.

"Don't go."

Shia stopped walking at her husband's words. His tone made her heart ache it was so lost and hopeless. She knew this was her fault. She knew the way she had been acting towards him was tearing him apart and their marriage along with it. But she didn't know how to fix it. She didn't know how to stop feeling the way she had been feeling. She didn't know how to apologize for treating Gaara so unfairly for doing the job that all ninja were sworn to do, protecting his village. He must hate her. How could he still love her after how frigid she'd been? How could he still want to be with her after all the stress and strain she had caused him?

"Can we…can we just talk? I can't stand another minute not talking to you Shia. I know you're upset. I know you're hurt and angry and I know it's my fault. Can't you just tell me. Tell me how you're feeling. I can't lose you."

For a while still, Shia was silent. Gaara didn't know what to expect in return for his outburst. Then, slowly, she began to turn around. Once she was facing him, it took another few moments for those navy blue eyes to meet his own. He'd almost forgotten how much he loved the depth of that deep ocean color. It'd been so long since she looked at him for more than a second or two.

"You still want me?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth and Gaara was struck dumb with shock for a few moments.

"Of course I do," Gaara responded. He was confused. Was her sustained silence not because of all the hardships he'd inadvertently put her through while he was at war? Wasn't she angry with him?

"How could you after….after all I've put us through? I've been hurting you. I know I've been hurting you but I've continued to do it. Don't you hate me? Wouldn't you rather be with someone less….less complicated?"

Shia's tone was full of sorrow and uncertainty. Gaara couldn't help but wonder how long she'd been feeling this way. Did she really think he didn't want to be with her anymore? Did she really think he could toss her aside so easily? After everything they'd been through.

"Is that what you think? That I would leave you? That I could leave you? Is that why you've been avoiding me for the better part of a year?" Gaara asked her. Shia's eyes filled with shame and remorse. She was starting to look away from him, but he quickly strode forward causing her eyes to snap back up to his now closer form.

"Explain it to me Shia, because I am very confused. I knew you needed space after the war. I understood that. You went through a lot while I was away and you needed time to sort through everything you were feeling. Now you're here telling me that you think I am through with you. You think that I am the one who wants nothing to do with you when all along I have been trying to bridge this gap that has formed between us," Gaara said.

There was no anger in his voice, only complete and unmitigated confusion. Shia only felt worse. This whole time, it was her that had been pushing him away. It was her who wanted space to recuperate from the stress the war had put on her as a person, a shinobi, a mother, and a wife. This was all her fault, and here she was feeling sorry for herself.

"At first…it was because I was angry. I was angry at you for leaving me behind. I was angry at you for not being there for the birth of the twins, to help me raise them, to help me keep the people of the sand safe and calm while the war raged outside."

Gaara remained quiet, knowing that Shia was not even close to being finished explaining all of the complicated emotions she must have gone through. He was going to let her get it all out because at this point, everything needed to be laid bare on the table for them to sort through.

"But I knew it was wrong to feel that way. It wasn't your fault. You had to go out and fight with the others. If you didn't, we would all be dead or worse. I knew that but I still felt so angry. When you came home I was so happy you were alive, but I was still so angry with you. That's why I asked for time. That's why I haven't been back to Sunagakure more than what was completely necessary during the rebuilding of Konoha," Shia continued.

Even just saying it, Shia felt awful. She felt like a terrible person. A terrible wife. What kind of woman does that to her husband who just came home from war? She could only imagine the kind of things that he'd gone through on the battlefield that she was supposed to have been there to help him work through.

"Then…slowly, rationality started to come back to me. I accepted that the way things happened was not your fault. That's when the guilt started to settle in. I'd been so cold to you, when you probably needed me the most. I don't even know what happened to you during the war. I don't know how you're handling it. I don't know how you feel. What kind of wife abandons her husband like that?"

The self-loathing pouring from Shia's body was like a wave crashing over him. He didn't like it. He hated that she'd been beating herself up over this for so long. Sure, he could've used her support and love during the early days after the war. But if there was one thing that he'd learned to do after the life he'd lead as a demon container, it was how to move on from painful memories. His brother, sister, friends, and even his children had supported and helped him to get through everything. He completely understood Shia's behavior at the time.

"I couldn't face you after all of that. I couldn't even look at you without feeling so much guilt that I became physically nauseous. I thought..how could he ever forgive me? How could he love a woman who could just abandon him like that? How could he still want me?"

With those final words, Shia's head dropped down to look at the floor. Her shoulders sagged, and began to shake as she cried. Gaara didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her trembling form and hold her firmly against his chest. All this time, they both thought they were hated by the other. If they had just spoken sooner…if they had just communicated…maybe this all would have been resolved by now.

"Shia, sometimes I think that we forget how young we still are because we have both been forced to be mature in other ways far beyond our years. Neither of us should be feeling guilty for the way we behaved. We made a mistake that many married couples make in their first few years of marriage," Gaara said, pushing Shia back a little so he could look into her eyes and wipe the flowing tears from her cheeks.

"We forgot to communicate. Our marriage has gone through difficulties and dire circumstances that other couples couldn't even dream about, and that was all within the first two years. I came home from a war, and you waited one out in fear of losing everyone and everything you ever loved. We both were so caught up in our own feelings that we forgot to talk to each other."

Shia looked up at him. She still couldn't believe she was being forgiven, but even through the guilt and sorrow she felt over what she'd done...she could hear the logic in what her husband was saying. Their situation was complicated by the horrors of a world war. If they had just communicated to one another the way they were feeling, this rift that'd formed between them never would've existed.

"I think that we have a lot still to talk about. I think that I should share with you the things I experienced in battle, and I think you need to tell me everything you experienced while I was gone. But I think we both need to forgive each other, and forgive ourselves. I still love you Shia. I never stopped, and I never will stop. When I pledged my life to you in our vows, I meant it. Not even death could keep us apart, remember?" he said, smiling down at her with some hesitance.

He was referring to the incident that seemed to be ages ago now, where he had died and been brought back to life. That was the day they'd become engaged, and also the day that he found out he was going to be a father. It was the day they'd both come to realize they couldn't live without one another. For a few moments, Gaara was worried he'd screwed up, but then he saw Shia's lips slowly turn upward as she stared at him with a watery smile.

"No..it couldn't…" she said, her voice a little shaky. "I love you Gaara. I don't think there will ever be a day in my life where I don't love you."

Gaara pulled her close again, curling his arms around her tightly enough that she let out a little huff that told him it was too tight. She didn't complain at all. He stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead, the bridge of her nose, each tear track, and then her lips. As they fully closed the gap between them, Shia's arms came up to wrap around his shoulders and her hands pushed through his hair. It was like coming home. Even after the kiss ended, they spent a long while just standing in a warm embrace. Shia's head against his shoulder, face tucked into the crook of his neck as Gaara's head laid atop the softness of her hair.

It wouldn't be easy, and it might take a while….but they were going to be alright…

Sakura stood in Konoha Jeweler's with a poorly disguised Naruto (to avoid the press following them), and Sasuke for some reason. He hadn't said anything, but something told Sakura that this was a moment in Naruto's life that Sasuke wasn't willing to miss. Despite the way he acted, which was mostly just to piss Naruto off in the first place, Sasuke considered the blonde his best friend, his brother, and Sakura could see why he would want to be here when Naruto bought the ring.

"They're all so nice…I have no clue what I'm gonna do," Naruto said, his blue eyes staring down at all the shiny things with wonder and slight anxiousness.

The shopkeeper recognized the Hokage immediately and shooed the regular sales people away so he could help Naruto himself. It was almost as if he were a ninja considering how quickly he was before them taking a few rings out of the case for closer inspection. When the Jeweler made eye contact, Naruto placed a finger to his lips and then mouthed 'incognito'. Hopefully the man wouldn't start blabbing Hokage-sama all over the place and call attention to what was happening. Naruto didn't want anything to ruin that beautiful look of complete and utter surprise he could already imagine on Hinata's face when he got down on one knee and asked her for her hand.

"Sakura-chan, what do you think?" Naruto asked, turning to his pink haired friend.

The pinkette looked down at the rings with narrowed green eyes. They were all nice, but none of them really stood out as unique. Sakura knew that after everything Naruto and Hinata had been through there was no way he was going to give his bride to be a run of the mill ring. She looked at the Jeweler with a slight frown on her lips.

"Don't you have anything more…unique. I think my friend is looking for something less common," she said. She looked to Naruto, who nodded in agreement.

"Yea, Hina-chan isn't just any girl ya know…I want something that's one of a kind. Just like her," he said. Sakura could swear she heard a slight gagging noise from Sasuke's direction, but when she looked at him he was completely expressionless. Naruto, of course, was completely oblivious focused only on the task at hand.

"Well Hok_ uh Sir, we do have a few one of a kind pieces in the safe, but they will cost a pretty penny," the shopkeeper cautioned.

"I don't care how much it is, I'll pay for it for the rest of my life if I have to as long as it's a ring worthy of Hina-chan," Naruto said with conviction.

He may be the Hokage now, with all the perks and benefits of said position including its high salary, but he still only had so much money in the bank. He'd refused any monetary reward that any village may have given him for his role in the defeat of Madara. That money was better spent rebuilding what was left of the Ninja World after the war. He'd been on several high class missions that paid pretty well, but most of that money went to paying his bills.

"Well alright then," the shopkeeper said with a brighter smile than before.

"Naruto, are you sure?" Sakura asked as the man practically pranced away to go find the even more expensive rings. "Hinata would be happy with anything you gave her."

The blonde turned around and smiled at her in such a way that he didn't even need to answer. He'd already made his decision. That much Sakura could tell. Anyone who knew him was well aware that once he made his mind up about something, there was no talking him out of it. It wasn't that she really wanted to talk him out of buying the ring. She just knew that Naruto had struggled to save as much as he had up to this point, and even though he'd be making more money in his new position, this purchase could end up costing him all of his savings.

"Here we are," the Jeweler said as he returned with three rings set in black boxes lined with velvet. "These are three rings I carefully crafted to be one of a kind pieces. I have made no others like them in all my years."

Looking down at the rings, Sakura felt her eyes go wide. They were gorgeous. Each clearly crafted with great artistry and passion. She was a little too dazzled to focus on deciding which one would be the best fit for Hinata, but Naruto wasn't.

"That one," he said, pointing to the last one in the lineup.

It was rose gold with what looked like braded bands of diamonds on either side of a large opal center. It was absolutely beautiful, and it would look no less than stunning against Hinata's pale complexion.

"That's perfect Naruto," was all Sakura could say. He turned around and beamed at her.

"Sakura-chan, would you mind trying it on before I buy it? You and Hinata have a similar skin tone and I want to see how it looks on someone before I get it," he said.

"Of course," Sakura said as the shopkeeper took her hand and gently pushed the ring on to her left ring finger. She was a bit speechless looking at the priceless piece of jewelry sitting on her hand. She'd never worn anything like it in her life.

"What do you think Sasuke-teme? Is that a good one?" Naruto asked, and Sakura couldn't believe she'd almost forgotten that he was with them. He'd been so quiet the whole time.

As both she and Naruto turned to their friend, Sakura noticed that Sauske's face had been quickly tamed back into his usual expression although she had not seen what it looked like before. The change was too fast. She did, however, see a strange light in Sasuke's dark eyes that she couldn't quite read no matter how hard she tried.

"I think you've got yourself an engagement ring, Dobe. You ready to buy it?" Sasuke replied, looking only at Naruto and avoiding Sakura's gaze.

"I'll take it!" Naruto cried out triumphantly. Sakura couldn't help but smile, she'd worry about Sasuke's strange behavior later. Now was a time for them both to just revel in their best friend's happiness.

"Great! The price of this ring is_"

"The price is unimportant, send the bill to the Uchiha Compound," Sasuke said, cutting the Jeweler off.

"I can buy it myself, Teme, you don't have to_"

"Don't worry about it, Naruto," Sasuke said, using Naruto's name which meant he was serious about what he was saying. "After all you've done for me, I would be happy to keep you out of lifelong debt. Consider it a wedding gift."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. A part of him wanted to tell Sasuke no, because he wanted to be the one that bought the ring that he proposed to Hinata with tonight. At the same time, he didn't want to throw his friend's gift in his face. That would be rude, and if Sasuke was offering to do this, it was something he really wanted to do. Naruto knew in his mind that he didn't have the money to buy the ring outright, but like he said he was more than willing to pay for it for the rest of his life. Here Sasuke was offering to pay for the whole thing.

"Don't think too hard, Dobe, it's not your strong suit. Just use your manners for once and accept the gift that I'm giving you."

Sakura watched as the two men stared at each other in silence before her face broke into the widest smile when Naruto couldn't contain his happiness and promptly glomped Sasuke down to the floor. The pinkette laughed out loud at the decidedly horrified gleam shining from Sasuke's eyes in the midst of an otherwise blank face. Though Sasuke's demeanor projected irritation with the blond man clinging to his form, Sakura could tell how happy the Uchiha was that Naruto had finally found happiness.

Hinata stood in her normal spot on the balcony of Hokage Tower waiting for Naruto to arrive and give the surprise press conference she'd been ushered to by Shia-chan and Temari-chan. She was a little confused considering that Naruto usually told her about any conferences scheduled about a month in advance because he liked her to be standing at his side when he addressed the public. He knew that as head of the clan now, Hinata had a very busy schedule and Naruto was usually very considerate of this fact. She wondered if she should be concerned. Was there an emergency situation somewhere out that that needed to be addressed right away? She couldn't help but worry. Hinata was jostled from her anxious thoughts by a gentle elbow to her side.

"Relax Hinata-chan, everything's going to be alright," Shia said to her with an assuring smile.

The Hyuuga smiled back at her, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Of course. She needed to calm down. Things were fine. The world was at peace. They had all made sure of that. Naruto was probably just updating the village on a new ordinance or law being put into place. Hinata was just psyching herself out. Focusing her attention on Shia-chan, Hinata noticed the other woman looked much happier than she had in months.

"You look well, Shia-chan," Hinata said, causing the brunette to laugh and smile.

"You would pick up on that," Shia said. "Gaara and I talked. We still have some things to work through, and we decided to see a marriage counsellor when we return to Suangakure, but our love for each other is stronger than it has ever been. I think we are going to be alright."

"I knew you would be…the war took its toll on us all, but I always knew you and Gaara would find your way back to each other," Hinata said.

"Well, that makes one of us. I am very glad we did, because I was beginning to think I was going to lose the single most important person in my life, besides the kids of course. But enough about me, because here comes yours right now," Shia said with a knowing grin.

Hinata looked away from Shia just in time to see Naruto striding up to the edge of the balcony, Hokage robes billowing out behind him as he addressed the cheering villagers who were staring up at him from the streets. He looked so handsome in that moment with the light of the setting sun hitting his golden blonde hair, lighting up his sky colored eyes, and gleaming off of his beautifully tanned face. She couldn't help but smile as he spoke in as animated a tone as ever, though her thoughts had distracted her from what he was saying. She was a bit shocked when he beckoned her from her position with a gesture of his hand. Her cheeks flushed as she moved to stand in front of him, the crowd below going completely silent as she did. He was smiling at her anxiously, which made some butterflies take flight in her belly.

'Naruto-kun…what is going on?'

Naruto felt his heart pounding in his chest so hard he was sure the whole village could hear it. As Hinata glided forward, her beautiful face looking at him with love, confusion, and concern all at once, Naruto felt like he might vomit. He pulled his shit together really quick though, because there was no way in hell he was about to screw up possibly the most important moment in his life.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Leader of the Honored Hyuuga Clan, Hero of the Fourth Ninja War, and the most beautiful, kind, and compassionate person I have ever met," Naruto began, thanking whatever gods were up there that he was actually putting words together and they were coming out the way he wanted them to sound.

"Naruto-kun?" was her breathless response, then a gasp as he got down on one knee producing a ring from inside the depths of his esteemed Kage robes.

"You're it for me, Hina-chan….will you marry me?" Naruto asked, his own tone going a bit horse and breathless as his nerves became more and more frazzled.

The world was silent around them, as if time was frozen. Naruto could hear his heartbeat loudly in his ears, his breaths short and staggered as he anxiously awaited the response. Hinata's expression was everything he had hoped for, even though her shocked silence was making his stomach twist around violently inside of him. Her big pearlescent eyes were wide and round. Her mouth hung open in a surprised gape that was very uncharacteristic of her usual elegance. Her cheeks were flushed a brilliant red as her long dark hair danced around her face in the wind. The ring glinted between them in the dwindling light of the day. After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto watched as Hinata's face transformed into one of complete and unfathomable happiness.

"Naruto-kun! O-Of course I will! I can t-think of nothing more wonderful than l-living the rest of my days at your side as your wife!" she exclaimed, her excitement pulling out the old and almost extinct stutter that had not been present since before the war.

With that, she catapulted herself into his arms and the embraced tightly before breaking apart so that Naruto could slip the one of a kind engagement ring onto her beautiful tapered finger. Just as he imagined in the shop, the ring gleamed against her pale skin perfectly like it was made for her. As soon as it was on, he pulled her in and kissed her soundly on the mouth not caring at all that the entire village was watching. Let them watch. Let them see his happiness in full force. Quite suddenly sound returned to the world as all the people present let out a roar of joy, screaming, clapping, and whistling all at once. Naruto broke the kiss, both of them laughing slightly at the jubilation surrounding their engagement. Linking his fingers between Hinata's, Naruto thrust both their hands up displaying the shimmering opal on his new fiancé's finger to the crowd.

"She said yes, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed the crowd, eliciting a wave of chuckles among the cheering.

Naruto turned to look at Hinata, who was looking right back at him. He felt his heart swell with happiness at the sight of the pure love shining from his fiancé's eyes. Never in his life did he think he would one day have someone look at him the way Hinata was looking at him in that moment. Never in his life did he think he'd ever be this happy, but here he was standing on the balcony of Hokage Tower holding the hand of his soon to be wife, surrounded by his precious ones, and beloved by the village that had once scorned him. For once in his life, Naruto Uzumaki was truly looking forward to what the future had in store for him…


End file.
